SHIELD's Little Surprise!
by SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: This is a fanfic based upon the television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale. These stories are fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They may include scenes of corporal punishment (spanking), always done in a loving, non-abusive manner. Don't like it? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Marvel's Agents of SHIELD**

 **SHIELD's Little Surprise!**

 **Chapter 1**

This is the first chapter in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale. These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child. This is *not* a 'condonement' of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner. If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood. **WARNING: These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.** (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that! ;) ) Enjoy!

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 – The Team's Little Surprise**

Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Bobbi and Skye were all down in the tunnels together, sifting through rocks and endless amounts of debris. These tunnels had experienced a cave-in recently, resulting in some very strange readings from one of Fitz's monitors. This team had offered to check it out while Coulson, Hunter and May remained on the surface, available by comms if need be, but otherwise planning an attack on a small, newly found HYDRA splinter group.

"We need to head more southeast," Fitz tells the team, peering down at his spectrometer.

"Uhhh… don't exactly have the sun to guide our sense of direction down here," Skye points out sheepishly.

Fitz scoffs lightly and shines his flashlight down the tunnel. "That way. Better?"

"Yep!" Skye responds enthusiastically, giving Jemma's hair a playful flip as she jogs by.

Jemma smiles and shakes her head, then consults her notes again. The smile slips off of her face and she pales, then quickly shouts, "Skye, no! No, wait, that corridor isn't safe, come ba…"

But it's too late. Skye had jogged all the way down the tunnel ahead of the team, and there is a sudden rumbling coming from all around her. She gasps, and turns to run back to her colleagues, but 10 feet in front of her the ceiling begins to cave in, dropping rocks ranging from tiny to massive in a large pile, extending all the way up to the ceiling.

Skye cries out and springs backward just in time. Dust and dirt fill her lungs momentarily and she turns away, coughing hard. Once she has expelled most of the dust from her airway she turns back, waving the dirt away from her face.

She can hear voices calling out to her… Jemma's British accent, Mack's deep booming call, and Bobbi's concerned tone. She tries calling back, but can't… her throat is too hoarse from the dust. She hears some scrambling on the other side of the rocks and knows that they are carefully trying to dislodge the new barrier to get through to her. Skye considers using her seismic powers to help shift the rock, but what if that just causes another cave-in and makes things worse? With a resigned sigh, Skye turns in a circle to better check out her surroundings. There isn't much. Where the cave-in had occurred only left about 8 feet of dirt-packed tunnel behind her, ending in a dead end. Skye sighs again, not a huge fan of tight, enclosed spaces.

She starts to pace, walking to the end of the tunnel as she waited for the others to dislodge the small new wall of rock. As she reaches the end, something shiny catches her attention in the far right corner. She walks up to the end of the tunnel, and pushes her body up against it. Yes! Right at the end there is a small crevice, and a hint of dull gold can be seen from within it. Feeling excitement and mystery well up inside her, Skye maneuvers her thin fingers into the crevice and just manages to get a grip on the golden item.

Pulling it out carefully, she looks curiously down at it. It looks like a small oil lamp that people used to use, before electricity. Wondering who could have left it down here and why, she tries to blow a layer of dust off of it. When that doesn't work, she firmly brushes it with her fingers, hoping to see real gold underneath.

Suddenly however, there is a burst of purple smoke from inside the item that engulfs Skye. She feels her head swim just before she falls unconscious.

…

Several minutes later, the team has made a sizable hole in the upper section of the rock wall, and with a boost from Mack, Simmons is able to squeeze through it and hop down on the other side. When she sees the still figure on the ground, she frowns, her eyebrows furrowed. She quickly kneels down next to the prone girl and checks for a pulse, calling out warily, "Skye?"

She hears more rock shifting behind her as she assures herself that the pulse was strong. She still stares around, utterly perplexed and calls out once again, "Skye? How on Earth…?" she mutters.

Suddenly, the still figure begins to stir, and Simmons stares. One last time, she tries meekly, "Skye?"

"Y-yeah?" comes the squeaky response of the feebly stirring body.

Jemma's breath catches in her throat as she quickly bends to help the small figure stand. She had thought that perhaps Skye had fallen through a trapdoor, or simply disappeared, and had had no idea who this stranger was. But the person that is now slowly rising, looking scared and confused is…

"Um, guys? It's… it's a little girl…" Jemma says quietly, leaning back towards the hole in the rocks. She stares down at the small child, who can't be more than six years old. The girl has long brown hair and brown eyes, and is wearing clothes that are much too big for her, covered in dust. Simmons finally comes to her senses and approaches her, kneeling down instinctively to be just below eye level. "Hello there, little one," she says softly, in her warm British accent. "Are… are you hurt? How did you get in here?"

As Simmons looks into the small girl's brown eyes, she feels that they are very familiar. But… that's impossible… how could any of this be possible?

The girl looks cautiously into Jemma's eyes. After a moment, she shrugs. "I don't know. It's hurts right here," she admits, touching her hip gingerly and wincing a bit. Simmons looks down and notes a small rock that the girl had probably landed on when she fell.

The small child looks back into Jemma's soft brown eyes and asks, "who-who are you? Where are we?" And finally, "how do you know my name?"

Simmons blinks and stares… then gasps softly. In barely over a whisper, she asks, "Skye?"

The little girl nods, her disheveled ponytail bobbing up and down, and starts to look scared again. "I… I don't… how do you know my name?"

Jemma just stares in utter disbelief, then snaps out of it and decides to deal with the issue at hand. "Oh, Skye… it's ok. I'm Jemma," she says softly, remaining on her knees. "I'm a friend. You're safe… I promise."

At that moment, a small boulder is wedged out of the way, and Mack peers over the remaining rocks. "Jemma? What the…" he begins.

The child Skye gasps at the sudden appearance of the very tall, strong stranger and backs away suddenly. "Who's that?" she asks shakily. "What's going on? Why did you bring me here?"

Simmons makes gentle reassuring gestures and attempts to answer Skye's panicked questions. "It's ok, Skye, shhh… we-we didn't bring you here. I don't know what happened. But I promise that you're safe…"

Skye suddenly hurries forward and wraps her arms tightly around Simmons' waist. "Don't let them hurt me, ok? Please! Ok!?"

Jemma can hear tears in the little girl's voice, and kneels again, wrapping her in her arms and cooing softly at her. She hears movement again behind her and senses someone else coming through the now sizable gap in the rocks. "Okay Skye, it's all right darling. My name is Jemma… and these are my friends. Nobody is going to hurt you, I promise. We want to help you."

Skye finds Jemma's voice very soothing, and thinks that she can trust her. When the little girl is ready she pulls away, and Jemma can see tear tracks down the child's dirty face. She gently wipes the tears away and gives little Skye the warmest smile she can. Skye sniffles, then looks up warily at the tall newcomer behind Jemma.

Bobbi had just made it through the gap, whispering in Jemma's ear as she neared her, "Coulson and May are on their way down." Then following Jemma's lead, she kneels down before the girl. "Hey there sweetheart… are you all right? I'm Bobbi," she says gently, a look of concern behind her smile.

Simmons nods encouragingly at the little girl when she looks to her. With this reassurance, the child looks up at Bobbi and says, "I-I'm okay. I'm Skye…"

Bobbi gives Jemma a perplexed look at the name, but quickly smiles at the youngster again. "It's… nice to meet you… Skye," she begins, hiding her bewilderment well. Bobbi pulls a handkerchief out of her back pocket and gently wipes some of the dirt off of Skye's face, the girl's tears helping to clean her up a bit. "You know what, ladies… I don't think it's very safe back here. What do you say we get out of here, get up to the surface?"

Jemma smiles and nods in agreement, gently pushing back a wavy lock of tangled hair from Skye's face. "I think that's a very good idea," she agrees, standing slowly.

Bobbi remains on one knee though, and lightly strokes Skye's tiny arm. "Sweetie pie, is it okay if I pass you through to my friend? We will follow right behind you… okay?"

Skye considers it for a moment, looking up as Mack appears again with a smile and a wave. Finally, the little girl nods. "Okay…"

"Good girl," Bobbi praises her warmly. "Okay, come here."

Skye raises her arms and Bobbi picks her up, surprised at how light the child is. As Skye is lifted up her much too big jeans slide right off, and she is left in a shirt that falls to her knees and socks. "Oops," she mumbles, wondering why on Earth her clothes are so big. Bobbi hides a chuckle as she very carefully maneuvers her through the rock gap, and Mack accepts her gently.

"Well, hello, little miss. I'm Mack." He says cheerfully, bouncing her lightly in his arm. Holding her slightly above him he adds, "my, you're tall, aren't you?"

This elicits a sweet, happy giggle from the little girl that makes most in the tunnel melt.

Over the sound of Bobbi assisting Jemma back through the gap, hurried footsteps can be heard from around the nearest bend. Within seconds May appears, followed closely by Coulson. The two upper-level agents gaze around briefly, looking at the child in Mack's arms in confusion. "Where's Skye?" Coulson asks tremulously, taking quick inventory of his team.

Now it's the little girl's turn to look confused. "I-I'm right here," she replies timidly, holding onto Mack.

Everyone can hear a quiet intake of breath from May. She and Coulson stare, taking in the child's features, and wondering at her indeed resemblance to Skye.

To lighten the tension a bit, Fitz steps over to Mack and introduces himself to the little girl. Under the guise of this, Jemma steps quickly over to Coulson and whispers, "something has happened, sir. I have no idea what or how, but… there was a cave-in, and Skye was trapped on the other side. When we finally got through to her, she… she…"

Having no idea how to explain, Jemma simply gestures toward the little girl, who is giggling again as Fitz pretends to do a magic trick, pulling a quarter out of her ear.

Coulson swallows hard, having no idea what all of this means, but feeling enchanted by the child's innocent laughter.

He seems to come out of his shock as Bobbi climbs through the gap. She smiles up at Skye, who is demanding more 'magic' from Fitz, then approaches Coulson, May and Jemma and holds out her hand. Morse whispers, "I found something. It was on the ground, close to where Skye was. No!" she suddenly gasps, giving Jemma's hand a gentle smack as the scientist reached out to take it. "Be careful! Don't let it come unwrapped… don't touch it," she warns.

Morse has wrapped the object, whatever it is, inside her now dusty handkerchief. Jemma nods in agreement, quickly pulls on a pair of gloves and takes a bag out of her pocket. When she opens it and offers it up, Bobbi slowly and carefully places the object inside.

That done, Morse places a gentle hand on May's arm, and Melinda looks up from her reveries, surprised. She clears her throat and nods, seeming to come to as well.

Bobbi then approaches the little girl who is now trying, without success, to find a quarter in Fitz' ear. Morse chuckles and gives the girl a tickle. "Hey, lil one… how about a piggyback ride to the surface. We have a big, beautiful airplane up there, waiting for us. Do you want to see it?" she offers with a grin.

Skye giggles and squirms at the tickle. "Yeah!" she exclaims excitedly, reaching out for Bobbi.

The tall, beautiful agent helps the little girl climb onto her back. As she heads up the tunnel with her, the rest of the team all hears the child ask excitedly, "do you really have a airplane? I never 'go'ed' on one before!"

The remaining SHIELD agents all look at each other momentarily, amidst a stunned silence. Finally, Jemma is the first to speak. "I… I'll find out what I can. Until then…"

The rest all give out a collective breath, then turn and follow the sounds of a happy child.

… **.**

Upon reaching the surface, Bobbi gallops a short ways, much to Skye's delight. She stops skipping however when she nears the cloaked plane and kneels to let the girl slide off of her back. The curious child looks every which way, searching for the plane. "Just a moment… " Bobbi says quietly.

As the rest of the team steps out of the tunnels, Fitz makes a few clicks on his tablet. The cloaking panels rotate, and the plane appears. Everyone grins as they hear a squeaky little gasp. Skye is staring, open-mouthed, up at the enormous, sleek black plane ahead of them. Her head tilts adorably to the side as she tries to take it all in.

Everyone smiles at the look of incredulity on the child's face. Bobbi reaches down and gently takes Skye's hand. "Are you ready to go inside? Maybe fly through the air?" she asks with a grin, sure that the little girl will find this very exciting.

With another few clicks on the tablet, the cargo ramp is suddenly lowered. At this unexpected movement of the massive, intimidating aircraft, little Skye gasps again. She lets go of Bobbi's hand and shakes her head, stepping backward and looking very nervous.

Morse blinks and kneels down again. "Oh, sweetie, it's all right. It's safe, I promise. We go up all the time…"

Feeling the eyes of every grown-up suddenly on her, Skye feels even more scared and overwhelmed. Tears well up in her eyes and her little heart races as she seeks out the least intimidating of the bunch. "J-Jemma?" she requests shakily.

Jemma quickly steps out from behind Coulson and approaches the child. "I'm here, darling. It's all right." She picks the child up into a warm hug, and hears a scared little voice say, "I… I don't wanna fly. I don't want to…"

Simmons coos softly in the little girl's ear and rubs her back. She looks around at the group for help, not sure what to do… she hasn't had much experience with children this young before.

May steps forward, forcing a warm smile, and rubs Skye's back with Jemma. When the tiny version of Skye lifts her face from Jemma's shoulder to look at May, Melinda brushes back some damp hair from her eyes. "Hey," May says gently. "What if we just go on the plane and take a look around? We can keep it right here on the ground… no flying yet," she promises. "This plane is a home to us. Can we show it to you?"

Skye considers this for a moment, looking carefully into May's eyes. May digs deep within herself for some residual tenderness and offers it up through her eyes and her smile. Skye sniffles and looks back to Jemma, who is nodding enthusiastically. Finally, the little girl says, "okay," and lays her head back down on Simmons' shoulder.

Simmons lets the small child cling to her as they begin to walk toward the cargo ramp. Skye's curiosity gets the better of her, and she lifts her head slightly to look around. She gazes at the shiny red car as they head up the ramp, and reaches out a dirty hand to touch it. Jemma catches her little hand just in time and says gently, "oh, no darling. This is Director Coulson's car," she tells the child, pointing ahead to Phil. "…and it's his favourite thing in the world. Her name is Lola." She drops her voice to a conspiratorial whisper and adds, "even *I'm* not allowed to touch it!"

Skye gives a quiet giggle at this. "It's pretty… Lola," she states, and turns in Simmons' arms, to better gaze around her again. Coulson looks back and winks at Jemma, mouthing the words, "thank you!"

Grinning, still carrying the child, Simmons leads the way into her workspace. "This, Skye, is our lab. This is where I do my work. I'm a scientist," she adds, with some pride.

Skye wriggles now, and Jemma sets her down. The little girl looks around curiously, subconsciously rubbing her hip. Simmons sees the movement and feels a twinge of guilt… she had completely forgotten that Skye said that her hip was hurting.

Continuing to gaze around at the clean, mostly white room and unfamiliar gadgets, Skye asks, "is a scientist like a doctor?"

Bobbi raises her eyebrows and grins. "Funny you should ask that. It is a bit like a doctor… and Jemma here is one of the best doctors in the world," she adds sincerely.

Jemma blushes slightly at the compliment. Having remembered the little girl's possible injury, she is now anxious to get the child bathed and do a physical exam. "Skye… as a doctor, I'd like to give you a check-up, and make sure that you're not hurt. We can help your hip get better. And sometimes… Agent Morse here assists me," she adds, with a pleading look at Bobbi. Catching on right away, Bobbi nods.

Catching the subtle hints that an exam is about to get underway, Mack speaks up. "Hey… how about I go make us some lunch? Maybe some mac and cheese? Get it? *Mack* and cheese?"

Coulson groans and shakes his head, while Jemma and Bobbi laugh.

"I'll help," Fitz offers, following his S.O.

Jemma smiles at the boys as they leave and turns back to Bobbi and Skye. She kneels down once again. "Skye, darling… does it still hurt right there?" she asks gently, pointing to the girl's hip.

Skye makes a face and nods, gently pushing on the sore spot.

Simmons nods. "Ok. Well, we want to make it feel better, but first, I think it best that we clean you up."

Bobbi nods and grins, suddenly scooping up the little girl and tossing her playfully in the air. "Oh, a bubble bath is what you need. I can barely see you underneath all this dust!" she teases, tickling her again. The sound of childish giggles fades as Morse carries the child toward the bathroom.

Simmons smiles gratefully at Bobbi, then looks over to Coulson and May, who have been watching with fond looks on their faces. With a deep sigh, Simmons steps closer to them. "How… how am I doing?" she asks nervously. "This is all such a shock…"

Coulson steps closer and places a fatherly hand on Jemma's arm. "You're doing great. She has really taken to you," he points out.

Simmons manages a small smile. "I've had so little experience with children. I've no younger siblings…"

May nods and steps forward too. "You're a natural, Jemma. That little girl… Skye… already adores you." May falls silent here, still wondering at what on Earth had happened in the tunnel to make her mentee regress so far not only in mind but even in physical appearance. Despite the resemblance, it's difficult, logically, to connect the small nervous child with the feisty, skilled woman they all knew.

Simmons smiles softly and glances back toward the bathroom. "Well, I'd better get in there. Do… do you think you could arrange for some clothes for her? Apparently Skye's clothing didn't shrink along with her body," she adds, shaking her head.

May nods. "Of course… we'll send someone out. If you need us, just call," she adds, then turns and heads up the spiral staircase with Coulson.

Simmons nods gratefully, with a, "thank you, ma'am," then returns to the bathroom.

Skye is sitting on the side of the tub, drumming her feet against it as she watches Bobbi pour bubble bath into the running water. Jemma notices the slight frown on Skye's face a moment before the little girl speaks up. "Do I *have to* take a bath?" she whines, wrinkling her nose and looking up at Jemma again.

Simmons smiles softly and nods, but Bobbi turns playfully toward Skye. "Oh no… you're not going to be one of *those*, are you? I know you're not going to give us a hard time about baths," she teases, sending a little splash of water toward Skye.

Skye giggles again and eagerly tries to reach into the tub to splash Morse back. Her quick movement almost makes her fall right into the tub, but Bobbi catches her just in time. "Oh, trying to get me wet, huh?" she teases, easily sliding Skye's shirt up and off and tickling her again.

Simmons turns away slightly. She doesn't know why, but the thought of seeing Skye undressed makes her uncomfortable. She mentally kicks herself, knowing she is being ridiculous. She is a doctor! And after all, this isn't her grown-up friend and colleague… this is an innocent little girl, who needs looking after. Still, she doesn't turn back toward them until she hears a light splash indicating that Skye was now in the tub.

Bobbi is already entertaining the little girl by giving herself a bubble moustache. Skye shrieks with laughter and attempts to mimic the fun grown-up. Jemma chuckles lightly to herself and kneels down by the tub too, dipping a large cup into the water and running it gently over Skye's skin to rinse the dust off.

The bath turns out to be a fun affair… much more fun than Skye had ever experienced while getting clean. Normally a nun or a foster parent would just plop her in, scrub her unceremoniously and pluck her back out. But Bobbi shows her more tricks with bubbles and plays with her and tickles her, all while Simmons very gently runs a soft, soapy washcloth over her skin.

Even having her hair washed is much more bearable with these two women. Jemma had carefully undone Skye's ponytail, and Bobbi helps her dunk her hair in the water to get it wet. When it comes time to wash it, Morse gently leans her back, propping her up in her left arm, and manages to rinse it all out without getting a single drop of soap in her eyes! Skye can't believe her luck.

When Bobbi pronounces her "all clean!" Skye finds that she doesn't even want to get out now. She stalls for another minute, scooping up a small handful of bubbles and playfully placing them on top of Bobbi's head. Morse pretends to gasp and scoops the little girl up to standing. "Ok, young lady, you are done!" she announces, with a wink. Skye just giggles again.

As Bobbi rinses the remaining bubbles off the girl, Jemma notices the dark bruise forming on Skye's hip. She winces slightly, amazed that the child hasn't complained much about it. She watches with a soft smile as Bobbi wraps the youngster in a fuzzy blue towel and picks her up. Morse hugs Skye to her as she gently rubs her dry, and the little girl affectionately lays her head on the agent's shoulder. Simmons lets the water out of the tub, then says softly, "I'll be right back. Going to find something clean for her to put on."

Bobbi nods with a smile and sits down with the girl in her lap, ready to tackle the tangles in Skye's hair with a comb.

Five minutes later the trio returns to the lab, where Bobbi promises Skye a cookie if she behaves well while Jemma checks her over. Simmons checks her height and weight, and even gives her teeth a quick look. The little girl lays relatively still while Simmons takes x-rays of her hip then delicately applies a soothing ointment of arnica to the bruise. She examines the rest of the child, finding her quite unharmed, then takes her temperature and other vitals. Skye is very well-behaved, although she asks questions nonstop about every little thing that Jemma is doing.

That done, and Jemma being satisfied that the girl is healthy, the three continue their tour. Skye holds onto Jemma's hand as she is shown around the plane, as if determined not to let the doctor out of her sight. The youngster looks somewhat awkward now in Jemma's smallest exercise outfit… a still too large green tank top with grey bike shorts, pinned in the back. Bobbi had managed to braid the child's long hair, despite the girl's antsy wriggles.

They enter the dining room where Fitz and Mack are standing at the stove, laughing. Mack looks up as they enter and grins at the little girl. "Hey, there you are! No longer just a ball of dust, huh?"

Skye giggles as Morse lifts her up onto a stool at the breakfast bar, finding that she likes the man, even if he is so big and intimidating at first glance.

"Do you want some of this 'Mack' and cheese, little miss? Because if you don't, I can eat it all up, I assure you," he teases, ladling it out into several bowls.

Skye nods. "I do! I do want some!" she insists, trying to stand up on her stool to see it.

"Hey now… down, munchkin," Bobbi quips, prompting the youngster to sit back down safely.

Skye sits reluctantly, then leans over and whispers something in Bobbi's ear.

Bobbi chuckles and nods. "After lunch," is her quiet reply.

Coulson walks in then, followed by May. "Simmons?" Coulson beckons the scientist over to give a preliminary report on the child.

May cannot take her eyes off of Skye as Simmons reports that other than the bruise, the child is in perfect condition. "She is only about 104 centimeters… oh, sorry… 41 inches tall and 38 pounds. If I had to venture a guess by her height and weight, I would say that she's probably 5 years-old. She still has all of her baby teeth, and her 6-year molars haven't come in." Simmons explains.

May can see Skye in the girl's features, but never having known her ward as a child, it is almost as easy to completely forget the association. May can't shake a strange feeling… both of deep grief, but also of hope and joy. She can't explain it.

"So, any ideas on how this could have happened?" Coulson asks, quietly, moving over to sit down at the table.

Simmons shakes her head. "I'm sorry, sir, I haven't had a chance to examine the 0-8-4 yet," she admits, glancing back at the little girl. "She doesn't seem to want me to leave her side at all," she adds, somewhat fondly.

Skye notices the adults talking quietly and looks at them curiously. May gives the child a light smile and states, "well then, I think you'd better stay with her for the time being. There's no rush on a cure if she's perfectly healthy and content."

Coulson nods in agreement, and Jemma replies, "yes, ma'am".

The little girl blinks and looks up at Jemma as the scientist passes by to get the child a glass of juice. "Is she your mommy?" she asks Simmons curiously, pointing at May.

Simmons blinks but Mack chokes on a laugh. "It's your accent…," he informs her. "Your 'ma'am's sound a lot like 'Mom'."

"Oh," Simmons blushes slightly, giving May an apologetic smile.

But Melinda is smirking slightly. "I've rather enjoyed it," May admits, with a wink. "You unwittingly calling me 'Mom' for the past 2 years."

Simmons blushes again deeply, and thinks for a moment about how to answer Skye's question. She comes over to the counter and leans on it, placing a glass of apple juice diluted with water close to the youngster. She replies quietly, "well… she's not really my mother. But we are all a big family here… and she is *like* a mother to me."

May's heart swells at hearing this, though she does well hiding it, looking down at her hands.

Skye nods, listening carefully. She looks over at Agent May, noticing her downcast eyes. "Is she nice?" she asks, in a whisper that somehow still carries over the room.

Simmons bites her lip. "Well…" she says hesitantly, just to see the reaction on May's face. Every single other agent in the room turns to look at May as well. Not one to disappoint, May looks up expectantly at Simmons, her eyes slightly narrowed. Jemma chuckles. "Yes, darling, she's very nice. So long as you are a very good girl and don't make her angry!" she adds, giving May a wink.

Melinda can't help but smirk… that was a pretty fair assessment.

Skye nods seriously and looks down at the bowl of food as Fitz sets it in front of her. "Lunch is served," he states.

"Yum!" the girl replies, and grabs up her spoon to dig in.

Bobbi leans over and whispers in her ear though, and she pauses. Finally the girl says, "thank you, Mack and F… what?" Morse stifles a laugh and whispers again. "Fitz?" Bobbi nods. "Thank you, Fitz!" the child says brightly.

"You're welcome," he replies, chuckling too.

Fitz, Bobbi and Mack all help themselves to some macaroni and cheese as well. Everyone else passes around a platter of crackers, cheese and fruit to enjoy.

Apparently starving, Skye finishes her small bowl of mac and cheese in about a minute flat. The little girl then stands up on her stool again, trying to get a glimpse of what is in the adults' platter. Bobbi sighs and taps the seat of the child's shorts before picking her up and sitting her back down on her own lap. "Skye, lovey, you can't stand up on these stools, okay? It's not safe. They're for sitting." With that said, she pushes some of her own mac and cheese into Skye's bowl.

Skye looks nervously up at Bobbi during her gentle scolding, and replies with a quiet "okay." She then smiles at the added food and remembers a quick, "thanks!" before diving back in.

Many in the room grin, enjoying the endearing little presence amongst them. Most of them can't remember the last time they were around a small child.

May, done eating, grabs a small plate out of the cupboard and fills it with grapes and apple slices. She brings it over to Skye and sets it in front of her. "Skye… how old are you?" she asks softly.

Everyone looks to the little girl, infinitely curious about the answer to this.

Skye looks into May's eyes again, as if she can look straight into her soul. Finally the little girl shrugs. "I dunno," she admits quietly. "I'n 5 or 6. I wanna be 6!" she exclaims, so there was no mistake.

Bobbi chuckles at this, but May still nods seriously, looking concerned. "You don't know? Hasn't anyone ever told you?"

Skye shrugs again. "The nuns don't know my birthday," she states simply.

Mack walks back over, bringing his empty bowl to the sink. "So… what you're saying is… today could be your birthday, and you wouldn't even know it?" he asks pointedly, raising his eyebrows at the little girl.

Skye shrugs again, but looks slightly excited at the idea.

Mack glances around the dining room, receiving many knowing grins. "Excuse me a minute," he says casually, grabbing up his phone and leaving the room.

Skye snacks on her grapes as she watches the nice grown-ups. She cheers when Morse then presents her with her promised cookie, and gobbles that up as well. When she's eaten her fill, she quietly turns and lays her head on Bobbi's shoulder. The agent smiles softly and kisses the top of the little girl's head. "I think you're tired, sweetie," Morse remarks quietly, wiping the remnants of cheese and cookie crumbs off the girl's mouth with a napkin. "It might be a good time for a nap."

Skye shakes her head stubbornly. "No… not tired," she insists, even as her small shoulders slump and her eyes droop.

Bobbi grins and goes to stand up, but May approaches and holds her arms out instead. "I'll take her," she offers… though this is not a request. Masking her surprise well, Morse gently hands over the little girl, who briefly seems to fight to stay awake. May takes her and hugs her close, patting her small bottom with her hand, as she would a baby. This soothing action has the child's tiny frame going limp and her eyes closing again within seconds. Melinda walks out with her, ignoring the surprised looks of her comrades.

As soon as they leave the room, Jemma turns to Bobbi. Shaking off the surprise that was May being loving and motherly to a child, she says, "Agent Morse… you are so wonderful with her!"

Bobbi grins. "It must come from having grown up with a younger brother and sister, plus 6 nieces and nephews that I miss so much." She shrugs. "Anyway… so are you, Jemma! It's been about 5 minutes and that child… Skye," she shakes her head again in confused disbelief. "She loves you."

Simmons smiles softly, appreciating Bobbi's words. She then turns to Coulson as Mack re-enters the room, giving everyone the thumbs-up.

"Sir… what are we going to do with her?" Simmons asks carefully.

Coulson looks up from his apparent deep thoughts at the question. Everyone still in the room looks to him too.

"We'll wait for May to return and we'll discuss it as a team then. Let's meet in the conference room in 10."

 **...….**

May carries Skye down the hall to May's own bedroom. She briefly considered settling her down in Skye's grown-up bunk, but that just doesn't feel right. She carefully lays the little girl down on her back on the bed, but the child immediately rolls over onto her stomach, seemingly without waking. May grins, making note of the preference, and sits down on the edge of bed, rubbing Skye's back in gentle circles. The youngster is soon breathing deeply and rhythmically, and May just stares at her in wonder. After a gentle stroke of the little girl's hair, Melinda gets up quietly to rejoin the team, leaving the door to the room slightly ajar.

Once everyone is gathered, Coulson calls for order. "So… obviously, we have much to discuss. The little girl in the other room *is* Skye. Does anyone have any theories on how this happened?"

Fitz glances around the room before speaking, "well sir, let's look at the facts. We went into those tunnels because of the… the um… specter… no. The spectrographic readings… they showed that there was something foreign down there, possibly alien. Agent Morse found some kind of item near where Skye was trapped by the cave-in. Doesn't it seem likely then that Skye must have touched the 0-8-4, and it caused… caused her to regress?"

Mack and Bobbi look at each other, then at Jemma, and they all nod. Makes sense to them.

Coulson nods too. "That is my current theory. Fitz, I want you to run tests on the 0-8-4, see if we can find out exactly where it came from. Simmons, help him out whenever you can," he adds, though acknowledging that as she has already bonded with the girl, that Skye should be her priority.

Hunter walks in the room then, laden down with packages. "Bloody hell, mates… any more errands you need me to run?" he asks, though grins to show he's not serious.

Jemma, Mack and Bobbi all jump up. "Let's see it!" Bobbi exclaims excitedly, taking several bags away from her ex (well… it's complicated) as they all zone in on a plain white box.

Coulson looks around in disbelief, but at a nudge from May, who's smirking, he sighs and shrugs, allowing the interruption.

"Back off!" Hunter states firmly, but grinning. "Let me breathe, for cripes' sake. All right. Ta-da!" he exclaims, opening the top of the box. The young agents gather around and let out sounds of appreciation as they regard what is inside.

"Oh, I bet she'll love it!" Jemma squeals happily.

Another squeal is heard a moment later as Bobbi starts shifting through the items in the other bags. "Oh my god, Hunter, this is *so cute*!" she states, holding up a tiny teal and purple sundress. She next holds up a set of dark pink pajamas with cute cat faces all over the soft pants, and next a small pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that said, "Rock Star" in glitter.

Everyone stares at Hunter, even Coulson.

"What?" he asks defensively. "She'll look bloody adorable in those. Check these out," he adds, pulling out a pair of little black suede boots. Everyone stares harder. "I have three little sisters, okay?"

Bobbi bursts out laughing at the look of utter indignation on Lance's face, and is quickly joined by most of the rest of the team.

Coulson finally looks around again and says in an amused, though slightly irritated voice, "um guys... You mind?!"

May also decides that enough is enough. "Wrap it up," she states fiercely.

The agents quiet down and Bobbi sets the shopping bags on the floor. In another moment, all eyes are on Coulson, and all mouths are shut.

"Thank you," Coulson mutters. "Now. I want to hear options. We suddenly have a 5... or 6... year-old in our midst. She obviously can't accompany us on missions; it's much too dangerous. So... what do you suggest?"

Coulson looks around at his team, hoping very much that someone has an amazing idea here.

Mack is the first to speak up. "Well... Skye mentioned something before about nuns. Was she brought up in a boarding school? Is that where she thinks she's supposed to be?"

"An orphanage," Coulson responds. "And several foster homes. She had no family, no consistency, and no place to call home."

The light, laughing, joyful mood turns somber right away.

"We... We can't send her back to that sort of situation," Jemma says quietly. "She has an opportunity to escape that now."

"I agree," says Coulson, glad that Jemma said it, so that he didn't have to.

"So do I," adds May.

After a minute of silence in which everyone was thinking hard, Hunter suggests, "well, what about adoption? Get a wonderful family to take her in permanently."

"She's been in the system since she was a baby." Jemma interjects. "The older a child gets, the less of a chance they have of getting adopted. Skye... Skye was never adopted the first time," she adds sadly.

Fitz looks thoughtful as he says carefully, "maybe we can come up with some kind of cure before long. Maybe she'll be grown up again soon and this won't even be an issue."

"Look," Bobbi says suddenly. "If no one else is going to say it, I will." She pauses while she gathers her thoughts. "Skye belongs here. *We* are her family, and this is her home. It took her over 20 years to find it, and I've even heard some of you voicing your regrets that you didn't find her sooner. This is Skye's miraculous second chance! Are we not going to give it to her? We are agents of SHIELD, we can figure this out. We are also sworn to protect. And that little girl needs… and deserves… our protection."

Coulson gives Bobbi a small smile, while the others digest this. Jemma is the second to nod fervently. "I agree. She belongs with us, sir. Now more than ever."

Fitz nods, then Mack does as well. Coulson nods back to his team, then looks at May. May leans forward and whispers in Coulson's ear... "Skye is ours, Phil. *Ours*. She was essentially abandoned by SHIELD once before. I won't let it happen again."

Coulson nods, giving May a poignant smile. "All right then, it's settled. Skye stays with us. Now it's down to details. We must consider that this may be long-term. We need to consider things like supervision, schooling, play and socialization."

He looks at Jemma and Bobbi. "Simmons, Morse... she has already bonded with you. If she stays with us, this may mean a real commitment from you both. Other endeavors will need to be put on hold at times," he says pointedly, especially to Simmons.

She nods, right away. "Yes sir, I understand."

Bobbi also nods her understanding, appreciating briefly that this will certainly help alleviate the tedium that she's endured lately while recovering from a gunshot wound to the upper back.

"All right. Well... today has been declared a special day." Coulson grins. "So, I want everyone working as usual for the next 2 hours or so, then meet in the dining room. May, where is Skye napping?"

"In my room."

Coulson nods. "I'd like to meet with you, Bobbi and Mack in one hour in Command, as it's right next to your room and we'll be close by when she wakes up. Simmons... every day while she naps I'd like you examining the artifact that Skye touched. Fitz will assist you at all times possible. But for now, I want Fitz and Hunter to return to the tunnels with the spectrometer and analyze anything you can find. Let's make sure that that artifact was the only one of its kind. Simmons, give Hunter the map you drew up of the tunnels. Gentlemen, take extra precautions where Simmons has marked the danger zones. We don't need another cave-in."

Everyone nods their understanding and rises to go about their duties. "Oh, one more thing," Mack suddenly says, with a grin. "If you want Skye to get a birthday gift from you, give me your order and I'll have them sent over."

An hour later, May, Mack and Bobbi head to Command.

Once there, the three team members gather around the holotable and wait for Coulson. He enters a moment later, carrying a couple notepads full of paper and several pens.

"All right. I want us to draw up some tentative plans on how this will work. Mack, Bobbi… start making up a basic schedule of supervision. From 6am-ish until 9, I want Skye with either Bobbi and/or Jemma every day. Leave gaps on weekdays from 9-12:30pm, and again from 3-5, for Skye's schooling. 12:30-1 will be her lunch, and, based on today, 1-3pm will most likely be a nap. From 5-6pm Skye should be with someone different on a rotating schedule, so that she gets quality time with each of us, and we get the same with her. From 6-7pm will be dinnertime, which I will want us to start taking as a team whenever possible. From 7-bedtime, she will be with May."

Mack and Bobbi nod, each taking notes furiously on all of this.

"This is a basic schedule only. When our team has an assignment, it is likely that one person will stay behind with Skye while the rest of us are on mission." Coulson adds.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"And on weekends, sir?" Mack asks.

Coulson sighs, thinking hard, then spots movement out of the corner of his eye. A sleepy little girl had just padded into the hallway and was staring at them through the glass, rubbing her eyes. Coulson smiles softly and replies, "On weekends… we will just wing it, for now."

The other three look in the direction Coulson is smiling, and smiles appear on their faces as well.

"Bobbi, if you wouldn't mind?" Coulson prompts.

Morse nods happily and gets up at once to go greet the girl, grabbing one of the bags with clothes in it. The other agents hear her say, "hey there, sweetie pie. Did you have a good nap?"

In response, they see Skye nod, then put her arms up. Bobbi immediately scoops her up. The tired little girl lays her head on Bobbi's shoulder right away, nuzzling into her neck. They can see Bobbi rubbing the child's back as she walks back into May's room with her, presumably to get her changed.

Once they are out of sight, Coulson dismisses Mack, then turns to May. "Now, we need to consider her schooling. I don't feel comfortable sending her away from us at this time, even to a day school." He admits. "She would be far too vulnerable if anyone ever realized her connection to us."

May nods in agreement. "So we school her ourselves, then," she prompts.

Coulson nods, starting to pace across the room. "Yes. For now. She'll need socialization with other kids before long, but we have time to figure that out. Do we know if Skye can read or write yet?" He pauses in the middle of pacing. "Can kids, usually, around the age of 5?"

May shrugs. "I believe it's a skill they just begin working on, around this age."

Coulson nods. "Then I will work with her on geography and a bit of history. She'll learn basic math and computer science from Fitz and science from Jemma. Bobbi can teach her reading comprehension and writing. Mack can work with her on simple hands-on projects, life skills or mechanical. May, I'd like you to start teaching her Chinese and simple philosophy."

May blinks and pauses in her note-taking, somewhat surprised by this, but then nods, pleased. "Yes, sir."

Coulson nods with a smile. "We'll give her a few days to get to know us and to get acclimated to the Bus and base, and she'll begin school on Monday," he decides, getting up.

May takes this as her cue, and gets up as well.

"Meeting adjourned."

Bobbi stands behind Skye, looking into the mirror with her. "Ohhh, munchkin, you look so stylish!"

Skye is turning each way, looking at herself in her new clothes. She happily runs her hands over the fancy glittery writing on her shirt.

"Do you like them?" Morse asks, with a smile.

"Uh-huh," Skye responds, looking down yet again at her little boots, then hopping up and down happily.

Bobbi chuckles, shaking her head. She had offered Skye a pair of white sandals that Hunter had picked out, but the child seemed most excited about the new boots.

Skye turns away from the mirror and looks up at Bobbi. "Can I go show Jemma?" she asks, hopefully.

Morse nods. "Of course, sweetie. She will love your new outfit. C'mon, let's go find her."

Skye accepts Bobbi's offered hand and follows her out of the room.

The trip down to the lab takes a little while, as everyone who passes by the child has to comment on how pretty, cool and cute she looks. Skye basks in the attention… she is certainly not used to it… and makes sure that everyone comments on her boots.

When they reach the garage, Skye looks through the glass doors and spots Simmons. "Jemma!" she says happily, and then notices what her favorite person is doing. "Oohhh!"

Simmons is maneuvering a 3D holographic model of the 0-8-4. As Bobbi opens the doors to the lab, the little girl runs inside, mesmerized by the bright, colorful lights in mid-air. Still, she cries, "Jemma!" again, and runs straight to the young scientist.

Jemma peers around the model and smiles brightly. "Oh, hello darling!" she responds with almost equal enthusiasm, scooping up the little girl when she approaches. Skye nuzzles into Jemma's shoulder briefly, basking in her warm hug, then lifts her head and immediately reaches out and grabs a small holographic stone.

"Oh, no, no, darling," Simmons scolds gently, taking the stone away and setting it back where it came from, then turning the little girl away from the holotable. "I'm afraid that this isn't something you can play with. This is very, very important to my work," she explains. She switches the holotable off, rubbing Skye's back.

Disappointed at this, Skye bites her lip and looks down. Simmons plants a soft kiss on the little girl's cheek and says, "how about we find something that you can play with?" she offers.

Skye looks slightly happier as Simmons sets her down and leads her across the room. "Take a look at this," she says quietly, pulling out a small black box. Simmons looks back at Bobbi. "Agent Morse, would you minding turning off the lights, please?" she asks respectfully, with a smile at her S.O.

"Of course," Bobbi responds, curious about what her ward is going to show the child. Simmons moves a lab table aside, clearing a space in the center of the floor and setting the box in the middle of it.

"Ok… here we go!" Jemma whispers mysteriously, pressing a button as Morse turns off the overhead lights. Simmons takes Skye's little hand in hers as they are plunged into darkness for a moment. Then dark orange night lights flicker on just before the box lets out a low hum. Suddenly, the room is filled with beautiful tiny lights, colorful swirls and bright, colored spheres.

Jemma hears both Bobbi and Skye gasp at the exact same time, and grins softly to herself. She has studied this beautiful night sky dozens of times, and yet it still manages to take her breath away as well.

In the dim light, she watches Skye reach out and try to touch the nearest sphere. "That darling, is the planet Mercury. It is the closest planet to our sun. Pretty, isn't it?"

Skye's jaw is still dropped as she nods, closing her hand over the planet. Her hand passes right through it of course, as the black box is currently only set as a projection.

"Oh, Jemma," Morse whispers, still in awe. She carefully makes her way over to her wards, aware that it is easy to forget that she is on Earth right now and not actually out in the middle of space.

Simmons smiles and reaches out, taking Bobbi's hand and guiding her over to them. "Let's lie down! You'll love it," she suggests, lying down where she is.

The other two copy her, lying down on their backs. At once, the room is filled with gasps again. Lying down, it is even easier to believe that they are floating in space, as they can see literally nothing but the galaxy slowly circling around them.

After allowing them to enjoy the beautiful peace for several long moments, Jemma begins pointing out other planets, certain important stars and constellations. After a few minutes, they hear the glass doors open as if from far away, and a male voice with a Scottish accent say, "Simmons… you in here?"

Jemma sits up suddenly and waves through the universe. "Fitz! Over here! Come join us… we haven't done this in ages."

After letting his eyes adjust for a moment, Fitz walks over to them and lies down as well, grinning. He thinks back to when they first came across this contraption at the Hub, and how he and Simmons would lie underneath it every chance they had. It had been rather romantic, just the two of them.

Now it is still beautiful, but less romantic as an excited little voice starts rambling on. "Look, Fitz, that's Venus, the light one! And Mars is that red one. And all of those are stars," she begins, repeating everything that Jemma just taught her. "And those lots of stars there… that's the Milky Way, just like the candy! I don't like the candy… but I like that one!" she exclaims, pointing at the great grouping of stars.

Everyone chuckles softly. Fitz murmurs in agreement and interest, as if this is all new information to him. "Wow… fascinating," he states, stifling a grin. "And do you see that? Those stars kind of look like they're outlining a bear. What is that, I wonder?" he asks, with mock curiosity.

Skye turns this way and that, trying to see what he's talking about. Jemma gently pulls the little girl in close, into the crook of her arm. She rests Skye's head on her shoulder, and points out the constellation. "See? There is the bear's head… and there are his feet…"

Skye follows Jemma's finger with her eyes and soon spots it. "Oh yeah!" she squeals, and reaches out for Bobbi's hand. "Come look!" she commands, trying to tug Morse over.

Morse scoots over closer to her two adorable wards and gazes up. "Oh yeah… and look, there's his tail," she joins in.

"That," Simmons begins, "is a constellation, or group of stars, called Ursa Major." The little girl repeats this, then listens happily to Jemma as she explains that it's also known as the 'Big Dipper', and why.

The glass doors to the lab open once again, and a strong male voice can be heard… "holy crap… this is amazing."

"Mack!" Bobbi scolds, sitting up and waving at him, then pointing down to the quiet, curious little figure beside her.

Mack squints through the dim lighting, then grimaces. "Oh… sorry. But hey, the Director wants us all upstairs in the dining room in five." With that, he turns away from Bobbi's accusing stare and Fitz' shaking head and heads back up.

With a soft sigh, Simmons pats the top of Skye's head and says, "all right, darling. That's all for now."

"Nooo," Skye whines, snuggling up tighter to Jemma to prevent her from moving.

"Oh," Simmons gives a sad smile, hating to disappoint the youngster, and unwilling to pull away from her.

Morse comes to her aid. "Hey, you know who I bet would *love* to see this? Director Coulson, and May and Hunter. Maybe after we eat dinner tonight, we can all look at this again, together!" she suggests.

Fitz sits up and nods. "Yeah… we could lay out the training mats in the garage and bring this in there. Skye, you could teach the Director all about the galaxy too," he adds, stifling a grin at the thought of Coulson being 'schooled' by a 6 year-old.

After a moment of quiet consideration, Skye sighs and sits up too. "Okay."

Morse reaches over and tickles the child. "Good girl," she praises softly, then stands and scoops her up, tossing her into the air. "Hey, you just flew through Arcturus!"

Skye laughs and squeals, "again!"

Jemma grimaces… "oh, Agent Morse, please do be careful," she states in concern, worrying about Bobbi's injured back.

But Morse just scoffs and tosses Skye into the air again. "Jemma really… she's light as a feather. Don't worry, I'm fine." She smiles gratefully none the less at the very caring scientist.

Simmons shakes her head but grins at the play, watching her S.O. send the youngster through more stars and planets on their way out of the lab. She switches off the small projector and follows them upstairs.

As soon as Fitz, Jemma, Bobbi and Skye reach the top of the stairs, May intercepts them. "Go on in," she tells the agents, reaching her hand out to Skye. "Skye, how about you and I go play outside for a bit? I've packed you a snack," she adds, with a small smile at the child.

Skye's eyes follow Bobbi and Jemma as they head off, and then she looks up at May again. "Okay," she replies quietly, and slips her tiny hand into May's….

Bobbi, Jemma and Fitz head into the dining room, where everyone is gathered to learn about the proposed schedule and receive their teaching assignments. As Mack knows most of the details already, he spends the time decorating the room with supplies that Hunter brought back. Jemma informs the group that she has already learned one important thing about the 0-8-4… it appears to be Asgardian.

As May awaits the all-clear, she spends the hour or so with the little girl outside. May had brought along a bag of crackers, which Skye happily feeds to some birds. Then Skye nibbles on a string cheese while answering questions about her past. May remains stunned that Skye truly seems to have absolutely no recollection of her life after five years-old. It's as if none of what the grown-up Skye experienced in the past 20 years had ever happened.

The two are engaged in a playful game of hide-and-seek when Hunter comes down to collect them. "Hey ladies. Time for some grub", he announces.

May nods at Hunter and heads right for the spot behind a tree that she has been pretending she doesn't know is the child's current hiding spot. She reaches around and tickles the little girl's side. "Got you!"

Skye appears, giggling, then accepts May's hand and follows her back up the ramp, asking hopefully if they can play again later. Hunter leads the way up the stairs, and winks at May as they approach the dining room.

Upon entering, both May and Skye stop in their tracks. There is confetti all over the tables, streamers hanging from the ceiling, and a banner on the wall that reads, "Happy Birthday!"

To emphasize this point, every SHIELD agent there happily calls out, "Happy Birthday!" as well.

Skye gasps, and turns to look back up at May. "Is this a party? For me?" she asks, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It sure is, Skye," Coulson replies, coming forward and kneeling to look her in the eyes. "Not only that. It's a birthday party, for you. Guess how old you are today?"

Skye looks at him hopefully. "Am… am I 6?"

Coulson nods, grinning.

Skye's eyes grow wide… "I'M SIX!" she shrieks, and jumps up and down before throwing her little arms around Coulson's neck.

Taken by pleasant surprise, Coulson hesitates only a moment before returning the hug. He had hugged the adult Skye many times by now… he is amazed at how different this is, yet there is something in the little girl's energy that is so, unmistakably, Skye.

Skye lets go and next turns, hopping up and down, to tell May that it's her birthday. Then she runs and pounces on Jemma, who almost topples over by the force. Mack helps steady Simmons as the petite scientist laughs and basks in her miniature friend's joy.

By the time Skye makes the rounds, next hugging Bobbi, Mack, Fitz and Hunter, dishes of cheese ravioli with salad have been handed out and everyone takes their seats. Mack approaches Skye, who is seated at the head of the table in place of honor, with a party hat shaped like a crown. "There you go, lil princess," he grins, fitting it on her head.

Skye giggles at him and looks around the room at all of the grown-ups. Many are gazing at her kindly. Jemma has just brought her a cup of sparkling apple cider and is now stroking her hair with great affection. Bobbi is seated on her other side, cutting the child's ravioli into smaller bites. The rest are chatting merrily down the table, passing garlic bread around. The youngster feels aglow with warmth and happiness.

The various chatter dies away as Coulson stands up and raises his glass. "Well, as everyone knows… today is a special day. Today… young Skye came to us here… and today, she turns 6."

A few cheers are heard, along with a, "hear, hear," from Hunter.

Skye sinks down in her chair a bit, feeling timid, but grinning while biting her lip. Bobbi smiles and rubs her back.

"I think I speak for us all when I say that… we feel very lucky that we get to spend this special day with her." May gives Coulson a knowing look, which he purposely ignores. "So, let's raise our glasses to the birthday girl."

Everyone raises their glass and Skye copies them. Jemma hides her chuckle behind her glass of red wine.

"To Skye!" The child giggles shyly as all of the cups clink.

Dinner is a joyful affair, with lots of jokes and laughter. When Skye reaches for her second piece of garlic bread, Jemma leans over and says quietly, "darling, you haven't even touched your salad." Skye makes a face and Hunter speaks up in the child's defense. "Hey, it's her birthday. Don't bug her about her vegetables. You only turn 6 once."

"Or twice, as it were," Fitz mutters under his breath.

May clears her throat pointedly while Jemma gives Fitz a look.

Once everyone is finished eating, Bobbi and Hunter disappear for a moment, then come back carrying a cake, brightly lit with 6 candles. Skye gasps as everyone starts singing 'Happy Birthday' and watches as it is placed in front of her. She gazes at the beautiful cake… on top of the white frosting is a rainbow, and under it, a sleek black airplane that remarkably resembles the Bus. "Look!" she shrieks excitedly, pointing at it. Hunter grins with pride, as the plane had been his addition.

"… dear Skye. Happy birthday to you!"

As the singing comes to an end, Skye looks around happily, seemingly unaware of what to do next. May is the first to realize the issue and makes her way up the table. She bends down to whisper to Skye, placing a gentle hand on her back. "Okay, honey… now you get to make a wish. Whatever your little heart most desires. Think about it, and imagine it coming true."

Skye stares into May's eyes again for a moment, before nodding and closing her eyes tight. She makes her wish, with all her heart.

"When you're ready sweetheart, blow out the candles," May prompts, stepping back again.

Skye opens her eyes slowly, and blows at the candles. Three of them go out, but then promptly relight. Looking confused, she tries again. Four go out this time, but then relight once again.

Bobbi blinks, then realizes. "Hunter!"

Hunter, who's been stifling a laugh, tries to put on an innocent face. "What? It's fun!"

May rolls her eyes and Jemma and Mack shake their heads. Bobbi clucks disapprovingly before leaning down to Skye. "Wow, munchkin, your wish is so powerful that I think we may need to help you with those candles!"

Skye grins at this and takes a deep breath as Bobbi counts down, "3… 2… 1!" Everyone moves forward and blows at the trick candles, finally getting them to go out. Bobbi quickly takes them out and dunks them in a water cup, just in case.

Everyone gets treated to a piece of cake, then moves out to the lounge, where Skye gets to open presents. Everyone takes a seat, Bobbi gesturing for Skye to sit in the middle of the group. Skye however shakes her head and climbs onto Jemma's lap instead. Simmons melts inside, and snuggles the little girl close.

Mack and Fitz bring out armloads of packages, and place them in a pile in the center. Mack ruffles the little girl's hair and says, "all for you, princess".

Skye's eyes open wide. "All… all for me?" she asks, in disbelief. "Holy crap!"

Everyone's reactions to this are priceless. Jemma closes her eyes in disbelief; Fitz' eyebrows seem to hit the roof; Hunter turns a laugh into a cough, and Coulson says, "hey," at the same time that May says, "excuse me?". Bobbi however turns and glares at Mack, who has the decency to hang his head.

"All right, all right… that was my fault," he admits, now finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"Yes, it was," Bobbi says accusingly, shaking her head. She turns back to Skye. "Skye, sweetie… that is not a nice thing to say. And Mack over there… he's going to be in *big* trouble for teaching you that."

Skye fidgets under the gentle scolding, cuddling up closer to Jemma. She looks over at Mack, who nods. "Sorry about that, Princess," he says with a sheepish grin. "Get back to opening your presents."

Skye manages a small grin again… she likes being a princess. She looks back down at the pile of presents and sits up straighter, slightly overwhelmed, but excited too.

May smirks slightly, then looks closely at Skye again. She tries to keep her voice as casual as possible before asking, "Skye… have you ever had cake… or gotten presents for your birthday before?"

The little girl shakes her head, still staring at the brightly wrapped packages. Everyone looks around at each other, saddened by this realization.

"Well… we should make up for lost time then," Fitz says, handing Skye a gift bag.

Skye accepts it and tries to peer inside, but Jemma gently stops her. "Wait a second, darling… there's a note." Simmons holds up the small gift tag and asks, "can you read this?"

Skye shakes her head again shyly, leaning back against Jemma.

"That's okay, darling," she reassures the child gently. "It says, 'Happy Birthday, Skye. From, Fitz'." Simmons looks at Fitz and beams. He winks back.

Skye looks at Fitz too, and bites her lip. He gestures encouragingly for her to go ahead, and she eagerly reaches into the bag. A moment later she pulls out a medium-sized stuffed monkey… and nearly everyone looks at Fitz and cracks up.

Fitz exclaims, "hey, I still maintain that everyone should have a pet monkey!"

Everyone chuckles… except Skye. She stares at it for a long moment, before hugging it tight to her, as if it is the most precious item she's ever touched. May thinks she notices tears in the little girl's eyes, and considers thoughtfully that there must be some kind of story there. The laughter dies away to soft smiles as they watch the child cuddle her new treasure. A small, "thank you, Fitz," can barely be heard by all.

Simmons gives Fitz a soft smile, which he returns. Mack reaches over and pats the young man's back as if to say, 'you did good'.

"Ok, let's see what else you got!" Bobbi exclaims, handing over a package.

Skye loves every single one of her gifts. From the tea set she got from Jemma, to the children's books from Morse, to the soft blanket with a fairy on it from May. From Coulson she gets a stack of puzzles and several classic kids' games. From Hunter she receives an entire set of the 'Heroes of New York' action figures, and immediately takes to both Romanov and Thor, especially.

Her final gift is from Mack, and he has a huge grin that he can't contain as she picks it up. Simmons helps her untie the ribbon, and Skye happily rips off the paper. Her eyes light up and she audibly gasps, staring. "It's… it's a computer!" she shrieks, in disbelief. She has always been fascinated by computers, though somehow she remembers them being much bigger and certainly unable to hold in her little hands. This place is truly full of wonders.

It is a child's computer, bright green, without access to the internet, but full of interactive and educational games. Skye immediately finds the power button and switches it on, her eyes still wide as it begins speaking to her.

May and Fitz gather up the wrapping paper, while Bobbi places the rest of Skye's gifts into the various gift bags… all except the monkey and the computer, which Skye seems unwilling to part with. Jemma quietly whispers something to Skye, and Skye looks up at everyone. She reluctantly hands the small computer over, then slides off of Simmons' lap. Skye goes to every agent in turn and gives them a tender hug, thanking them for the presents. She gives perhaps the most genuine 'thank you's of any 6 year-old, ever.

When Skye finishes making the rounds, Coulson speaks up again. "Well Skye… this is your night. What would you like to do?" he asks, his heart flooded with warmth from the child's sweet hug.

Skye only thinks for a moment before remembering. "I wanna show you the galaxy!" she exclaims, and takes off for the spiral staircase, her new monkey swinging from her arm.

Coulson, May and Hunter blink and look around in confusion at the odd announcement, but Bobbi laughs. Fitz-Simmons chuckle too and Jemma hurries after the child.

When Simmons descends the staircase she finds Skye struggling to open the lab doors. "Oh, Skye… wait," she says, slightly out of breath. She removes the youngster's hands from the door and kneels to look into her eyes. "Darling… we can look at the galaxy again, but I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?"

Although feeling impatient, Skye is somewhat taken aback by Jemma's serious tone, and nods.

Simmons smiles and continues, "okay. There are some dangerous things in the lab, Skye. So, you are not ever to come in here without me or another grown-up. Do you understand?"

Skye nods again, fidgeting impatiently.

"Okay. Then, let's go get the galaxy," Jemma strokes Skye's hair before rising again and entering the code for the lab doors.

Unbeknownst to Simmons, Skye sees her enter the code. And, not surprisingly, Skye is quite good at things such as codes...

Five minutes later everyone is gathered in the garage. Skye is moving about, bringing May, Hunter and Coulson closer to her, remembering that they haven't seen this before.

"Okay… now lay down!" she commands to everyone, quickly falling to the floor herself.

Several people chuckle before obeying. Fitz turns off the lights while Jemma turns on the projector.

This time, Skye giggles at hearing the soft gasps around her. She remembers what Fitz said about getting to teach the Director about the galaxy, and scoots over to snuggle up to Coulson, resting her head on his shoulder. She begins happily jabbering away at once, pointing out the many features that Jemma had taught her about, displaying an impressive knack for retaining information.

Coulson's heart just about bursts. May rolls onto her side and catches his eye, smiling knowingly. She even thinks she spots a bit of moisture in his eyes, which are aglow from the reflections of the stars around them. He nods back at her, knowing that he is done for. Any sign of affection from the adult Skye had made him melt in the past. The little girl cuddled up to him now has truly stolen his heart.

Skye prattles on for a full five minutes, then turns and wriggles over to lie with May too, starting to explain things to her as well.

May grins softly and wraps an arm around the talkative child, then interrupts. "Did you know, Skye, that other cultures see different things in the stars? In China, for instance, we call the constellations, 'officials', or _xing guan_."

Skye ceases her chattering at once and listens closely, fascinated.

May goes on to teach her about the 'Three Enclosures' that encompass much of the northern stars. Skye learns that this feature consists of the 'Purple Enclosure', (to which Skye exclaims, "that's my favorite color!"), the 'Supreme Palace' and the 'Heavenly Market'.

While Skye is following May's finger tracing lines in the sky, and drinking all of this new information up eagerly, not everyone is kept quite so fascinated. When the team hears a quiet snore to their left, where they know Mack had been lying, they all laugh quietly.

"All right," May says. "I think that's enough for tonight."

Skye considers arguing, but instead shows her displeasure by whining quietly. She decides to go plead her case with Jemma before the young woman turns off the galaxy. She rises quickly and heads toward Jemma, but suddenly trips on something still and solid that she didn't see in the dark.

"OOF!" comes Mack's surprised voice. Skye had fallen right onto his stomach.

Now wide awake, Mack grabs her and tickles her. "Trying to attack me in the dark, are you?" he asks playfully, dropping her to the mat next to him as the lights are turned on and the night sky vanishes.

Skye shrieks and laughs, trying to squirm away from the tickles.

"Oh, you want to wrestle, princess?" Mack asks, rolling onto his back and lifting the little girl high above him. Skye, still giggling, pretends to roar and takes little swipes at Mack, though she can't reach him.

Everyone chuckles warmly, but then Bobbi approaches, shaking her head. "Mack… don't get her all riled up. It's bedtime."

But Mack doesn't cease the play, pretending to look scared of the growling little girl. "Aw, come on… no one's tired here," he argues.

Many of the agents scoff, and Hunter mutters, "uh, your snores suggested otherwise."

Mack blinks, then looks back up at Skye, who's still growling at him. "Please don't eat me!"

Skye giggles again and makes her new monkey 'pounce' on Mack, making chewing noises. Mack groans in pretend agony. "Ahh, call him off… you win, you win!"

Skye giggles uncontrollably as Mack drops her back onto his stomach and 'plays dead', his tongue lolling out. Bobbi takes the opportunity to scoop up the excited little girl. Prodding Mack with her foot, Bobbi declares, "yep Skye, you finished him. And I think you *both* will sleep quite well tonight!"

The child giggles again and squirms to get back down and continue the play, but Bobbi brings her in closer and holds her tight. "No, no munchkin. It's time to get ready for bed." Skye whines quietly and gives Bobbi her cutest pout as they ascend the spiral staircase. Bobbi stifles a grin and kisses her nose. "Nope, that's not going to work on me. Come on… your monkey wants to read one of your new books. Hey, what's his name, anyway?" she adds, trying to distract the youngster.

Skye looks at her monkey, then looks at Fitz, whom she knows gave him to her. Fitz shrugs. "He never told me… maybe he'll tell you," the engineer states seriously.

Skye looks back down at the monkey, apparently waiting for him to tell her.

Jemma chuckles, and approaches Bobbi and Skye, carrying the new books. "Which story would you like to look at tonight?" she asks, in her gentle, soothing voice.

Skye wriggles again, and Bobbi sets her down gently. Simmons places the books on the coffee table for Skye to look through. Skye studies them carefully, then selects one with a bunny on the cover… The Velveteen Rabbit.

Jemma squeals slightly… "oh, I *love* that story!"

May approaches, rolling her eyes slightly, then looks at the little girl. "Skye, you're going to come sleep in my room," she tells her, this having been decided with Coulson. May is a light sleeper who can wake up very quickly if needed, is the plane's greatest 'protectress', and has already established her room as a sleeping quarters by having Skye nap there this afternoon.

Skye nods. "Okay… can we read this?" she asks, holding up the book.

May glances at it and feels her heart catch in her throat. About a lifetime ago it seems, when she and Andrew had been trying to start a family, they had set up a nursery in their home. 'The Velveteen Rabbit' had been one of a few books that May had chosen early on for the nursery… before her life had taken such a tragically different turn.

Swallowing hard, May nods. "Yes. Go brush your teeth first," she orders, then slips away to her room to deal with her emotions in private.

Jemma wonders at May's abrupt departure, but lets it go while she goes to pick something up from the lab. Bobbi supervises Skye's bedtime preparations, combing out the little girl's braid, making sure her teeth are brushed and her face is washed. When Jemma returns Bobbi somewhat reluctantly says 'good night' to the youngster with a big hug and a kiss, then goes off to find Mack to see if he *really* wants to wrestle. (The words, 'care to pick on someone your own size?' convince him rather easily.)

Meanwhile, Jemma leads Skye back to May's room and knocks quietly on the door. At the sound of "come in," they enter to find May setting up a small cot in the corner opposite of her bed.

Simmons helps the child undress, then gently rubs arnica onto her bruised hip again before slipping on the brand new cat pajamas. Jemma then strokes the little girl's cheek and says, "what a sweet little kitty you are!"

Skye giggles and meows in response.

By this time, May is seated on her bed, book in hand. Jemma leads Skye over and gives her a big hug and a kiss 'good night' as well. She watches Skye crawl up next to May and get settled before standing up. Now however she pauses, and glances longingly at the book.

May catches the glance and sighs, then pats the bed. "Come on," she said, in a slightly exasperated, yet amused voice.

Simmons giggles in a surprisingly 'girly' way, and crawls over to sit on the other side on Skye.

Skye however, is very pleased with this arrangement and cuddles up to both of the women sitting next to her.

May introduces the book… "The Velveteen Rabbit, by Margery Williams1", then begins to read. "There was once a velveteen rabbit, and in the beginning he was really splendid…"

It turns out that it is a very good thing that Simmons stayed. Skye is a curious and intelligent little girl, and has to ask about every word that she doesn't recognize. This results in many interruptions that might have tried May's patience if not for Jemma providing quick, quiet definitions.

After about five minutes, they have only gotten through a couple pages, and May is getting a bit of a headache. It is then however, that Skye interrupts for a very different reason.

"How long am I gonna stay here?" the little girl asks quietly, looking from Jemma to May. She looks suddenly anxious and tense, and May's annoyance evaporates immediately.

May and Simmons exchange a glance, then May looks down at the child and asks, "how long would you like to stay here, Skye?"

The little girl's first instinct is to shout, "forever!", but she represses it. Even at only six (maybe) years-old, she seems to know better than to get her hopes up. She bites her lip and looks down, then shrugs.

Simmons swallows hard, seeming to guess at Skye's hesitance. Then she carefully asks, "would you rather go back to the orphanage, darling?"

The two women can immediately see tears welling up in Skye's eyes as the child firmly shakes her head. "No. I-I want a family," she admits sadly, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

May and Jemma exchange another glance, and Melinda can see tears in the scientists' eyes as well. May sets down the book and gently pulls the little girl into her lap. Managing a soft smile, she says quietly, "we would like that for you too, Skye." She wipes the child's tears away and adds, "we are a family. And we would like you to be a part of it."

Skye looks up suddenly, and her tears actually seem to halt halfway down her cheeks, as if in shock. The little girl looks to Jemma for confirmation.

Simmons quickly brushes away her own tears, and nods with a smile. "There is nothing I want more, than for you to stay with us, Skye," she admits, wearing her heart on her sleeve as usual. "The others agree too, darling. Everyone adores you."

May nods as the bewildered little girl continues to look back and forth between them. "We'd like you to stay for as long as you want."

Skye can't believe her ears… her birthday wish had worked, despite the tricky candles! A small voice inside warns her to be careful, that she has heard this once before. But the little girl can't be expected to control her emotions. She pulls her new monkey tightly to her heart and begins to cry hard into his soft fur.

"Oh, sweetheart," Jemma moves toward her, alarmed, but May holds up a hand to stop her. She knows that the youngster needs to get this out. May just holds her close and pats her bottom in the comforting way that she did before. She feels her shirt growing steadily more wet, but allows the small child this breakthrough. May begins to hum, a soft, slow Chinese melody, and Skye's little body finally begins to relax once more. The crying seems to have worn the little girl out, and the patting and the humming were quickly helping her drift off to sleep.

Simmons gently wipes Skye's tears away with her sleeve, then leans in and plants a soft kiss on her cheek. May hears a sniffle come from the sensitive scientist. She gives Jemma's hand a light squeeze and smiles at her, then nods toward the door.

Simmons pulls herself together and nods, with a whispered, "yes, ma'am. Good night." She gives May a soft smile as she gets up, infinitely grateful that the strong, controlled agent has opened her heart to the little waif in her arms.

With that, Simmons turns and heads out, eager to share with Bobbi and the others the details of the scene that has just occurred.

Determined not to wake the child up from her much needed sleep, May decides not to move Skye to the cot across the room, but to keep her close tonight. She carefully lays down where she is, keeping the youngster tucked in her arm, and covers them both with Skye's new blanket. Skye stirs only slightly to nuzzle closer to May's chest, then settles down again at once. With a soft smile she just can't contain, May places a gentle kiss on Skye's forehead, and closes her own eyes to go to sleep.

… **.**

 **Epilogue**

Early the next morning, May gently extricates herself from the little girl's grasp, and rises to do her Tai Chi as usual. She is almost finished with her routine when an eager Simmons approaches quietly. Knowing better than to disturb May during meditation, she sits silently on a nearby stool until her former S.O. is finished. She waits for May's glance of acknowledgement, then tries to contain her enthusiasm as she asks carefully, "so… how was she, overnight?"

May stifles a smile… they seem to be coming to her more easily all of the sudden. "She was great. Slept through the night," she reports.

At that very moment however, the two women hear a soft cry. They both jump up at once and hurry into May's room. They stop in the doorway and look at the little girl, who is sitting bolt upright in bed, as if she has just woken from a vivid dream. Skye was looking intently at her stuffed monkey. "Are you sure?" the child asks him. Then Skye touches her own cheeks, apparently confused at finding tears there.

May steps further into the room and the little girl looks up. "Skye? What's the matter?"

Skye looks down at her monkey one more time, then back up at May and Jemma. "He… he says his name is Trip. That's a funny name, huh?"

Jemma's jaw drops, and she and May turn to each other and stare.

 **Continued in Chapter 2**

1 Williams, Margery. _The Velveteen Rabbit_. George H. Doran Company. 1922.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marvel's Agents of SHIELD**

 **SHIELD's Little Surprise!**

 **Chapter 2**

This is the second in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale. These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), between consenting adults, and possibly of a minor child. This is *not* a 'condonement' of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner. If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood. **WARNING: These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.** (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that! ;) ) Enjoy!

… **..**

After lunch, when Skye was finally coerced into taking her nap, the team gathered to discuss the strange revelation that was her stuffed animal's name.

Coulson calls for order, then looks at May. "So… you think that she had a dream?"

May nods. "She cried out, and Simmons and I went to see what was wrong. She was sitting up, alarmed, like she had been woken out of a dead sleep."

Jemma nods and adds, "she was crying, sir… though even she didn't seem to know why."

May continues. "That's when she told us that the toy had apparently 'said his name was Trip'."

Everyone sits in silence for a minute, mulling this over.

"And nobody mentioned Trip's name yesterday, in Skye's presence?" Coulson asks, looking around.

Everyone shakes their head. Simmons looks down, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She hasn't often been able to speak about Trip since a few days after his death.

Fitz finally speaks up. "Well… the only explanation must be that deep, deep in her sub… her sub…"

"Subconscious?" Jemma offers, gently.

Fitz nods. "Yes, in her subconscious… Skye must still have her memories somehow."

Hunter blinks. "But mate, don't you think, if that were the case, that she would have some tiny shred of recollection when awake? She has not shown a single other sign of knowledge of her life over the past 20 years, otherwise."

Fitz counters this quickly, "even in cases more m… um… 'mundane'… than this, people carry all kinds of-of repressed memories that surface only when their subconscious is fully relaxed. During sleep." Jemma nods in agreement with this.

"So…" Mack begins. "Is this just the beginning then? Will her whole life start flooding back to her through her dreams?"

"I certainly hope not," Simmons interjects, looking worried. "It's amazing that Skye was able to cope with everything that's happened these past couple years. How could a 6 year-old possibly take that on?"

Agent May shifts slightly, deep in thought. Coulson looks at her. "May?"

May sighs and leans forward. "I spent this morning with Skye. About 2 minutes after she woke up, I tried to ask her about the dream she had had. She couldn't remember it. She was happy and curious and ready to get into everything she's not supposed to again," May smirks, but fondly. "She is innocent. Frankly, I'd like to do all in my power to keep it that way."

Coulson nods.

Hunter shrugs. "So, every child has strange, even bad dreams sometimes. We just make sure to insist that that's all they are."

Coulson is worrying about something potentially much more dangerous than some bad dreams. "Now," he adds, "you said she was upset… she was crying, when she woke up. Tell me… was there any shaking? Did you feel any tremors?"

Jemma looks at May, then back at Coulson. As May replies, "no," Simmons answers, "not at all, sir," at the same time.

Coulson nods, and a few people sigh with relief.

"So… there's a chance that she no longer has her powers?" Bobbi asks, extremely interested.

"Sounds like there's a good chance." Coulson responds. "While Skye was learning to control her powers as an adult, I highly doubt that at six she would have that kind of control. Still, let's not assume anything just yet. At the first sign of Skye's powers emerging, if they do, I want to know immediately."

The team nods, and replies, "yes, sir."

"Good. Now… Fitz and Hunter scanned the tunnels again, thoroughly, and we can safely say that the 0-8-4 was the only anomaly there. Our presence here is no longer needed, and we really need to get back to base. I want wheels up in an hour." Coulson turns to head out.

Bobbi's eyebrows raise. "Well… this will be a fine way to test whether she has her powers or not. Yesterday she was terrified at the mention of flying. This is one way to make her upset."

Coulson turns back and looks at Bobbi, with a slight smile. "Indeed."

…

For the next hour, Jemma is kept very busy in the lab. She was tasked with creating child-sized gloves like the ones she made for Skye, that could possibly damper any vibrations that the child may cause. It was one thing to test their theory of Skye's powers, but quite another to risk the entire plane and everyone on it.

Both Fitz and Mack aid Jemma, as time is of the essence. The gloves are completed in just under an hour, and Simmons makes her way up to May's room, Morse accompanying her. With a deep sigh, and a nervous look at Morse, Jemma enters the room.

Skye is still sleeping peacefully, hugging her stuffed monkey, Trip. Simmons groans, hating to have to wake the child, but safety requires that she be buckled in properly for takeoff.

She tucks the gloves into the back pocket of her jeans and sits on the edge of May's bed, rubbing the little girl's back. When Skye begins to stir feebly, Bobbi gently picks her up and sits her in her lap. Skye whines quietly until her monkey is placed back in her arms.

Bobbi rubs Skye's back until the youngster finally starts to open her eyes. "Hey munchkin," Bobbi whispers. Morse gives Jemma a pointed look and nods, and the scientist quietly pulls the gloves out, holding them at the ready.

"Skye… we are going to take a little trip, so we need to go get buckled in, okay?" Bobbi tells her gently.

Skye's eyes open now, and she looks around blearily. Agent Morse's words don't seem to sink in right away, but suddenly the plane's engines come to life, and the little girl sits up, eyes wide. "No… no…" she mutters, looking around frantically.

Simmons comes closer and brushes hair back from Skye's face. "Darling… it's all right. We fly this plane all the time. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise…"

"No!" Skye cries, twisting and turning until she manages to slide off of Bobbi's lap. The little girl runs for the door, but Jemma beats her to it and scoops her up.

"Shhh, sweetheart, it's going to be all right. But we have to get you buckled in now."

Simmons struggles to carry the child to the nearest seats with seatbelts, those on the white couch in the lounge. Morse hurries to join them, ready to force the child into the seatbelt if need be.

Skye squirms and thrashes around in Jemma's arms like an angry, trapped animal fighting for its life. As Jemma sets the girl down next to the couch, one of Skye's hands flails upward and strikes Simmons right in the face.

Jemma gasps and recoils, and Bobbi makes a fast, executive decision. She grabs the little girls flailing arm and turns her around. Morse lands a firm swat on the seat of Skye's pajama pants, designed more to get her attention than to cause her any pain. "Skye, no. You stop this right now, young lady," she scolds, giving her another light swat.

Skye bursts into tears and puts her other hand back to protect her bottom. Bobbi scoops her up once again and sits her on the couch, then proceeds to quickly buckle her in before the child can struggle too much. Skye cries pitifully and tries to push Bobbi's hands away, but Morse gives the back of her hands a light tap in warning, and says, "no," in a stern voice.

Jemma quickly sits on the other side of Skye and tries to comfort her. "Honey… please behave. It's all right, I promise, it's all right."

Morse adjusts the straps of the child's harness tighter. Once this is done, Skye struggles but finds that she is well-restrained in. At this, she pulls her legs up to her chest and hides her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

Mack appears in the doorway and looks at the two agents questioningly. Bobbi spots him and gives him a thumbs-up, though her expression remains solemn. He frowns at the sight of the miserable little girl and heads back out, heading to the cockpit to give the all clear for take-off.

Bobbi tries to stroke Skye's hair, but Skye gently pushes her hand away, still crying hard. Morse grimaces, knowing that Skye is both hurt and scared… of her now too, most likely. Morse leans in close to Skye and whispers, "baby, I'm sorry that I had to swat you. I don't ever, ever want to hurt you. When you are being very naughty though, that is what will happen," she explains gently.

Skye doesn't respond but leans further over toward Jemma, who wraps an arm around her. The biochemist can feel Skye trembling.

Morse knows that she shouldn't feel guilty, but the little waif is certainly evoking it in her. She hops up and hurries out of the room, then returns a moment later with Skye's favorite new source of comfort, Trip. Skye accepts him and hugs him close, crying into his soft brown fur.

"Once we are up in the sky, we'll be able to get up again and walk around, just like normal," Jemma tells the little girl cheerfully as the plane begins to rise.

But Skye keeps her face hidden and cries until that moment comes. When a pleasant ding sounds through the plane, Jemma says happily, "okay, we did it! See darling, that wasn't so bad, right?"

Bobbi looks at Jemma and nods toward the door. She knows that in order to reestablish her positive relationship with Skye, Jemma must be completely out of sight, or the girl will cling to her instead.

Simmons takes the hint and nods. "All right… I'm going to see about fixing us a snack," she says, a bit too brightly, before ducking out of the room.

Morse unbuckles her seatbelt, then starts to undo Skye's as well. Skye seems to want to push her hands away again, but thinks better of it, now rubbing her eyes with her fists. Before Skye can run away, Bobbi kneels down in front of her, and takes her little hands in hers.

"Skye?" she says quietly, lifting the little girl's chin with her finger. When Skye finally looks up over her monkey Bobbi is heart-broken to see not anger, but fear in the child's features. "Oh, honey… munchkin, I'm not mad at you. I didn't like how you were behaving, so I swatted you." She explains, matter-of-factly. "You hit Jemma in the face. You hurt her. Did you know that?"

Skye looks down and sniffles, and Bobbi believes her when she shakes her head.

"I know it was an accident. But you hurt her because you were fighting us. That was not okay. But it doesn't change how I feel about you, at all. I cherish you, munchkin." Morse wipes a few of the girl's tears away, and is relieved to see that the youngster will let her touch her now.

Skye still looks tense and forlorn though. Just when Bobbi thinks that the little girl is making an awfully big deal about two swats, Skye speaks tremulously and makes clear the real reason she's so upset. "Please… please don't send me away…" she squeaks, then begins sobbing anew.

Bobbi's heart plummets. Of course… she knows Skye's early history. The girl had lived in several foster homes, and had always been sent back to the orphanage before long. And Coulson had shared with her that Skye believed it was always her fault… that she was being given back because she had done something wrong. Morse swallows hard and gathers the little girl in her arms. Wishing desperately that she had a rocking chair, she instead sits back down on the couch and holds Skye close to her. "Never, munchkin. Not. Ever" she promises, then plants kisses all over the small, wet face.

Skye wraps her arms around Morse's neck and buries her face in the agent's shoulder. She wants to believe her, she really does. But even though Bobbi had swatted her, she feels that all of this is too good to be true, and that she'll be sent away again soon for something.

Bobbi holds the youngster close, rubbing her back. "Skye... do you really think that we will send you away if you get in trouble?" she asks softly. She feels a nod against her shoulder and hears a quiet sob.

"Oh... no, little one. Look at me."

Skye's watery gaze slowly rises to meet Bobbi's.

"Skye... you are just a little girl. You're going to make mistakes and wrong choices and you're going to get in trouble sometimes... and that's okay. It's a part of growing up... of life, really. You may be punished... but we're not going to send you away, honey."

Simmons pokes her head into the room, holding a plate of celery with peanut butter and some small cookies. She catches Bobbi's eye and her S.O. waves her in. Jemma bites her lip to see the little girl still crying, and walks silently over to the couch, setting the plate on the table without a sound.

Bobbi smiles softly at Jemma and hugs Skye tight. "You're not going anywhere, munchkin. Not without one of us, anyway. You're stuck with us now."

Simmons smiles, but finds her own eyes welling up with tears again.

Once Skye has calmed down considerably and is once again rubbing her eyes with her fists, Morse says softly, "look what Jemma brought for you."

Skye looks up, but instead of looking at the food, she immediately crawls over to her favorite agent. "Jemma," she says softly, climbing into the young woman's lap.

"Oh, hello darling," Simmons murmurs, cuddling her close. She then grabs a tissue and proceeds to mop up the little girl's face. "There, there, everything's all right. No more tears," she adds. "I brought you a snack."

Now Skye looks to the table and notices the food. She reaches out for a cookie, but Jemma, ever the health-conscious doctor, stops her and says, "just a moment… the cookies are a reward, darling. For every stick of celery you eat, you get a cookie!"

Skye considers this, sniffling, and takes a piece of celery. Even though it's green, she finds that she quite enjoys it with the peanut butter, and has no problem with this compromise…

Having set the plane to auto-pilot, May decides to check on the girls. She peers into the lounge and sees Skye snacking, somewhat subdued but otherwise okay. She steps inside and says, "hey," giving Skye a small smile and a nod. Then she looks at Bobbi. "May I have a word?"

Bobbi nods and stands up, stroking Skye's dark hair as she passed. She meets May in the hallway.

"So… I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. Was she upset?" May asks, getting right to the point.

"Oh… she was upset, all right," Morse states, then sighs. "I really think that if her powers were going to manifest, they would have. Not only was she terrified, but I ended up having to swat her before we essentially restrained her with her seatbelt."

May blinks, feeling upset at this announcement. She quickly pushes that aside however, knowing that Bobbi wouldn't swat anyone, even Jemma, without very good reason. "I see. How did that go?"

Morse chuckles warily. "Um… about as well as can be expected." Bobbi explains everything that happened, including Skye's plea not to send her away. The strong agent's eyes swim with moisture, remembering the child's fear. She swallows and looks at May. "You know… we really need a rocking chair."

May smirks, but then nods and says, to Bobbi's great surprise, "I was actually thinking the same thing."

The two women exchange a grin and re-enter the room. They find Jemma testing out some simple arithmetic on Skye.

"So darling, if there are 4 cookies, and I eat one," she begins, taking one cookie off the plate. "How many do you get?"

Skye looks at the plate, then happily announces, "three!" She then reaches for the three cookies.

Simmons stops her just in time. "Hey… you still need to eat your celery first," she reminds her gently.

Skye blinks. "But you said I get those," she points out with a pout.

Jemma bites her lip, realizing this was a bit her fault. "If I let you eat the cookies, will you still eat the celery, too?" she asks quietly.

Skye smiles slightly and nods.

Simmons looks at the adorable child for a moment, then caves completely. "All right, go ahead," she mutters, knowing that she's a total pushover.

May shakes her head and walks over. Morse follows behind, muttering, "gee, some master negotiator you are."

Simmons blushes slightly and shrugs, admitting defeat.

Coulson walks in at that moment and looks around. He spots the little girl happily eating cookies and smiles down at her, then spots the plate. "Hey… where's my celery and peanut butter?" he says, with a hint of a whine.

Bobbi laughs and Jemma smiles. "Would you like me to fix you a plate, sir?" the biochemist asks, kindly.

But she was too late. Skye had already grabbed a piece of celery, walked over and was now holding it up to Coulson. Everyone chuckles and Coulson accepts it with a grin. "Thank you for sharing, little one."

Simmons shakes her head and mutters something about, 'eats the cookies', and 'gives up her veggies'.

"So, what's new?" Coulson asks, before a big bite of celery.

Morse and May exchange a look, then exclaim at the exact same time, "we want a rocking chair".

Coulson chokes, both amused and exasperated. Jemma can be heard saying, "oh, yes! That would be lovely…"

Once the Director clears his airway and swallows his bite, he says, "I see. And where exactly on this *aircraft* would you like to put a rocking chair?"

May answers quickly. "Easy. Get that ridiculous cot out of my room." With a smirk she turns and leaves the lounge.

Morse raises her eyebrows and grins at Coulson. He shakes his head and mutters, "gee, I'll look right into it." He casually swipes another piece of celery off of the plate before hurriedly leaving the room.

"Sir!" Jemma scolds, half-amused, while Skye giggles.

That giggle is music to both Jemma and Bobbi's ears, and Morse scoops up the little girl again. "Okay, munchkin. We are safe and sound in the air. Are you ready to see something really beautiful?"

Skye looks nervous at the idea, but finally nods, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Bobbi smiles at Jemma and nods. They slowly walk over to the nearest window, Bobbi feeling Skye's grip getting tighter. Morse kisses the child's cheek, then leans down slightly to give Skye the best view.

Skye maintains her strong grip on Bobbi, but finally peeks out of the window. Her mouth opens in awe as she stares down at the fluffy, white clouds below them. Finally, she lets go of Morse and wriggles to get down. As soon as she's let down, she scoots closer to the window and looks around from every angle.

Jemma and Bobbi exchange a smile, knowing that they have now conquered a huge hurdle in Skye's fear of flying. Simmons leans down and whispers, "look, darling… just last night you saw the whole galaxy from below. Now you get to see our world from above."

Skye smiles softly and runs her finger along the window, outlining clouds.

Bobbi leans in too and says, "look… that cloud looks like a turtle!"

The three take a seat under the window and spend the next several minutes happily identifying the shapes of various clouds…

Just before 4:00 Bobbi sighs and stands up. "Well, I'm due to go train. Mack challenged me to a rematch. He's clearly upset at having lost to me last night," she adds proudly, with a smirk.

Simmons bites her lip and frowns slightly. She certainly doesn't mind having the youngster to herself for a while, but...

"I'll see you soon, munchkin," Bobbi assures Skye with a wink, then turns to head out.

Simmons jumps up suddenly and hurries to Bobbi's side. "Wait, Agent Morse, please… you're… you're going to fight with Mack?"

Bobbi smiles knowingly and places a hand on Jemma's shoulder. "Honey, I'm fine, really. You don't need to worry about me. I'll take it easy, okay?"

Simmons feels deeply torn. On the one hand, she is a doctor, and knows that given what Bobbi has been through at the hands of Ward, the agent is not ready for such physical exertion. On the other hand, Bobbi is her S.O., and Jemma has learned the hard way, several times, not to question or argue with a superior officer. On top of all this, she knows that Bobbi is a skilled, experienced agent of high rank, who may, possibly, know what she's capable of after all. With all of this whirling through her mind, she just continues to gaze pleadingly up at Bobbi.

Morse just smiles and strokes Jemma's cheek gently. "Don't worry," she repeats, and heads out.

Skye watches her go sadly, then walks over to Simmons. She looks at the concerned expression on Jemma's face. "Can we go watch?" she asks, having no idea what Morse is about to do, thus feeling infinitely curious about it.

Simmons bites her lip again and considers it. She and Fitz both know better than to show up in the training room while the operatives were practicing, lest they want to be punished… or worse, challenged to a fight. But she also wants to keep an eye on her S.O., in case of injury. Finally, she says slowly… "well… I suppose, for a few minutes. But we must stay outside and only watch through the glass, all right?"

Skye nods happily and runs out of the room to try to follow Agent Morse.

 **…**

"Are you a little sore there? Was last night too much for you?" Bobbi taunts, watching Mack stretch out his back.

Mack scoffs. "Last night? Please woman… that was just a warm-up. Prepare to go down," he teases, entering the ring.

Bobbi just grins and fist-bumps him before immediately sinking into a defensive stance.

Skye runs up to the glass doors and attempts to push one open. Jemma catches up right in time and pulls her back. "Skye, what did I say? When people are fighting in there, we are not allowed in," she says again, a bit more sternly.

Skye frowns and whines, but then is quickly caught up in the 'dance' that Mack and Bobbi seem to be doing. She starts mimicking everything she sees, giving a little kick and throwing her tiny fists out to strike the air.

Simmons covers her mouth with her hands and chuckles to herself. Watching the little girl emulate the warriors, pretending to be fierce… this is literally the cutest thing she's ever seen.

Morse's focus is pulled away as she catches movement in the corner of her eye. That split-second distraction is enough for Mack to suddenly grab her and throw her to the ground.

Bobbi groans, and sighs. "We have company," she says breathlessly, nodding toward the door.

Mack glances over just in time to see Skye miming throwing someone to the ground. He laughs. "Looks like I could teach her some moves. Had enough?" he adds, giving Bobbi a hand up.

"Oh, you wish. You got lucky; I was distracted by 'Crouching Kitten, Tiny Dragon' over there."

Mack scoffs. "Using the kid as your excuse… nice," he teases. "Maybe we should let her in here to kick your butt."

Morse rolls her eyes, but then watches the little girl attempt a twirling kick and fall to the ground. She chuckles, watching Jemma help the child up and considers it for a moment. "I've always wanted a little sidekick."

Mack grins and waves to the little girl.

Simmons' jaw drops… May would have skinned her alive if she ever interrupted a training session, but Skye was going to be invited in? The injustice of it all! She shakes her head and pushes open the door to let Skye in, then, after a moment's hesitancy, follows the youngster inside and ducks behind a rack of weights to watch inconspicuously.

"Come up here, little princess," Mack says jovially, taking a knee. "So… you want to be a fighter?"

But Skye gives him a 'stern' look with her arms crossed over her chest. "You hurt Bobbi," she says accusingly, in a low voice. Then, quite seriously, she puts up her little fists, as if to challenge him.

Morse bursts out laughing. "She's going to come in here and kick my butt, huh?" she mutters to Mack, walking over. She smiles gratefully down at Skye. "He didn't hurt me, munchkin… but thank you for being protective. We're just practicing. Trust me. He couldn't hurt me if he tried," she adds, keeping Mack in sight out of the corner of her eye.

Mack shakes his head, and gets back to his feet. "Let's test that theory, shall we?"

Bobbi grins, more than ready. She leads Skye over to the very edge of the ring and lowers her down to the ground right outside of it. "Ok, munchkin, listen. If you're going to be in here, you need to stay *right there*. Do you understand? You cannot move from this spot."

Skye nods her understanding, eagerly standing up on tip-toe to watch.

Just to be sure, Morse gives the little girl a serious look. "Do. Not. Move."

Skye nods again impatiently, dutifully clasping her hands together to show she's on her best behavior.

Bobbi gives her a wink and moves into the center of the ring, facing off with Mack again. "All right. No holds barred. Except over there," Morse amends, nodding to Skye's direction.

Mack nods his agreement, grinning. "Bring it," he taunts.

With that, the two extremely skilled agents fly at each other. Simmons' watches closely, frowning in concern. Skye's mouth drops slowly open as she too watches closely, and soon her little fists are flying again in imitation of the duelers.

Jemma chuckles softly at the child's movements, but finds herself also intrigued by the fight. As she is not an operative and is most often left outside of any 'battle ground', it isn't often that she gets to see their skills firsthand.

Simmons becomes so engrossed in the bout that she doesn't even notice when another agent enters the room and approaches from behind her.

"Simmons!"

Jemma jumps and gasps, bumping into the weight rack. A few 3 lb. weights fall off the rack with a thud, catching the attention of Mack, Bobbi and Skye. Simmons stammers quietly and starts backing away, toward the ring, as May looks at her with narrowed eyes.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" May asks sternly.

"Oh! Oh, I just… I was keeping an eye on…"

"And more to the point, what on Earth is *Skye* doing in here?!" May asks crossly, looking around at all of the adults in the room.

When no one answers, seemingly too nervous to do so, May shakes her head crossly. With the air of quite the disappointed 'mom', she walks right up to Jemma and takes her by the arm. May leads her the few final steps to the edge of the ring, places her foot on the second step up, and pulls Jemma over her knee.

Simmons gasps, then moans in pain as May lands 10 hard swats on her rear end, incredibly embarrassed to be disciplined in front of all these people, including the child.

"What is the rule regarding the training room?" May asks, with another hard smack on the seat of Jemma's pants.

Simmons squirms slightly and recites the rule she knows only too well. "One is not to enter at any time that training is going on, if one is not an operative or a specialist!" she cries softly.

"That's right," May confirms, with another three fierce swats that cause Jemma to cry out and squirm. "And whatever *possessed* you to bring a small, defenseless child in here?" she asks in disbelief.

Mack had turned away, uncomfortable with witnessing the young scientist's punishment. Bobbi, however, is rather familiar with disciplining Jemma, and tries to come to her aid.

"May, please… Jemma didn't bring Skye in. We… we sort of invited her to come watch." Morse admits, realizing now that that probably wasn't the best idea.

May pauses, still holding Simmons firmly over her knee. "You *invited* her?" she asks, in a dangerous voice.

Upon Bobbi's sheepish nod, May sighs in disbelief and lets Simmons up. Jemma stands quickly, rubbing her rear end only briefly before clasping her hands in front of her. "You still know better," Melinda scolds, though more gently now.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Simmons murmurs, her blazing red face lowered.

Skye had been watching this entire scene play out with wide eyes. It is a revelation to her that she apparently isn't the only one who can be swatted for misbehavior. Afraid that she might be in trouble too, she tries to hide behind Morse when the tall agent approaches her protectively.

Bobbi speaks up again. "Agent May… I'm sorry, too. I clearly wasn't thinking. Skye was watching through the door and was just so interested and…"

"I want a word with you both," May interrupts irritably, looking at Morse and Mack and striding purposefully to the opposite corner of the room.

Bobbi ushers Skye over toward Jemma, whispering a sincere, "I'm sorry, honey," to her older ward, before quickly heading off to a lengthy scolding by May.

Simmons nods in response with a weak smile.

Skye, ever the pint-sized empath, gives Jemma a big hug around the waist and looks up at her. "Are you okay?" she asks, in a carrying whisper.

Simmons, eager to remove the youngster from the forbidden place, picks Skye up and hugs her close. "Yes, darling. I'm all right," she assures her, walking her back out through the glass doors. Figuring that she should use what happened as a teaching tool, despite her embarrassment, she adds, "I broke a rule. And I was punished. I really did know better." Simmons smiles at the little girl again, wanting her to know that this was the way of things, and that she holds no resentment against May for punishing her.

Skye stares at Simmons, somewhat in awe. She plays absent-mindedly with a lock of Jemma's hair, then asks sadly, "did it hurt?"

Jemma flushes slightly again and decides to be honest. "Well darling… yes, it did," she admits. It hadn't hurt a lot, especially as it was quick and over her clothing, but there is still warmth and a bit of sting from May's hand. "But… I suppose I would rather learn a lesson from a spanking than from getting hurt by fighters practicing in the ring. Do you understand?"

Skye, who is quite honest at this age at least, shakes her head, puzzled.

Simmons grins at her and thinks hard how to explain, setting the child down and taking her hand as they climb the spiral staircase. Simmons heads for another window seat in the lounge, and sits down (wincing only slightly). Skye soon climbs into her lap, and Simmons elaborates…

"Well… Director Coulson and Agent May set a rule that only agents trained, or training in fighting may be in the training room while people are practicing. They made that rule to protect those of us who don't know how to fight. They don't want us to get hurt," she explains, stroking Skye's cheek.

"So, when I let you go inside, and I went in too, I broke that rule. I allowed both you and I to be in danger, which I never should have done." Jemma shifts uncomfortably at the truth of those words. "And… well… when Agent May punished me for doing something dangerous, that was her showing me that she cares… that she doesn't want me to get hurt."

Skye sits quietly and mulls this over for a while. Finally she quietly asks, "she was mad, huh?"

Jemma thinks about this. "I think… I think that she was disappointed that I disobeyed her. But I don't think she was very mad… more worried. Worried that something might happen to me, or to you. Because she cares," she repeats with a smile, really wanting Skye to understand that part, as she did.

Skye looks up into Jemma's eyes. "So… you're not mad at her?"

Simmons shakes her head right away. "No darling. Not at all. I am very grateful to Agent May, for teaching me, for protecting me, and for caring for me so much…"

Skye spends the next 10 minutes quietly cuddling with Jemma, trying to understand…

 **…**

 **Meanwhile…**

Mack and Morse were receiving quite the scolding in the corner of the training room. Although both agents stand almost a foot taller than May, they clearly defer to the legendary 'Cavalry'. Still, while Bobbi has the decency to hang her head, Mack's eyebrows are furrowed and he frowns heavily.

"We would never hurt Skye," he insists. "Or let anything happen to her."

Morse secretly agrees with this, and glances up to look from him to May.

Melinda takes a step closer to Mack. "I know that you would never intentionally hurt her. But children are unpredictable, and look at you, Mack! She is just a baby. If she ran into the ring suddenly while you two were going at it, she could be *killed* by one blow from you."

Mack shakes his head stubbornly, positive that he could never make such a mistake.

May crosses her arms over her chest and her eyes narrow. "You are a big brother, Mack. Tell me… when you would wrestle or even play-fight with your siblings as a kid, how often did someone end up hurt?"

May could see the flicker of realization behind Mack's eyes. His frown leaves his face as he reminisces, and he sighs heavily. "Okay. You have a point," he admits.

"These rules are set for a reason," May continues, more quietly now. "I do plan to start working with Skye in here, on some very basic self-defense. But when I do, I will be alone in here with her, there will be absolutely no fighting going on, I will be on my knees holding up gloves for her to hit. I will *not* be going full-force with another trained, skilled agent feet away from her."

Mack finally hangs his head as well and nods. May knows that she has gotten through to him.

"All right, that's all. Get out." May nods toward the door and watches as Mack heads out, then turns her sharp eyes onto Bobbi.

"You, however…" she says, in a dangerous purr. "You are going to be here for a while. Maybe you should take a seat."

"May, I…"

"Sit!" May repeats firmly.

Bobbi sighs and closes her mouth. She considers sitting on the ground right there, but doesn't think she can, with her knee brace. She glances around and goes to fetch the closest item she can sit on, a blue exercise ball.

May does well at stifling her amusement at this. Now standing just slightly taller than Agent Morse, May begins speaking in a low voice. "You already know what you did wrong, in terms of Skye…" she begins.

Bobbi quickly speaks up, "yes May, I do. It was dumb and I'm really sor… "

"Now," May booms to cut her off, "now, we're going to discuss what you are doing wrong in terms of Jemma."

This shuts Morse up. Her look of surprise turns to one of confusion as she tries to figure out what on Earth May is referring to.

May uncrosses her arms and approaches closer, until she is barely a foot away from Bobbi. "Do you know what Jemma did, after you were shot?"

Taken aback by this question, Bobbi just shakes her head.

"She cried. She cried at least a dozen times, and she barely left your side for well over a week. She held your hand and she spoke to you. She read to you from your favorite magazines while you slept."

Morse pictures this in her mind's eye and feels a wave of emotion wash over her. She swallows hard and looks down.

May continues. "I even happen to know that once you woke up and started to heal, she snuck Cactus Coolers in for you and had your favorite foods prepared."

This Bobbi does remember, and she smiles softly. May knows that she's reaching her fellow agent.

"The point is… she adores you. She was devastated that you were injured, and showed a devotion to caring for you that went way above and beyond her job description. And now, how are you repaying that care? She is your doctor, and she has *not* cleared you to fight. You haven't even been cleared for simpler exercise." May watches Bobbi swallow hard, and gently adds, "do you remember what you did to her, when she was sick and was pushing herself too hard?"

Bam. Of course Bobbi remembers. She had punished Simmons thoroughly… and that had been just for working on some research. The tall, beautiful agent feels tears of guilt well up in her eyes. "Oh my god," she mutters. "I… I've really screwed up, haven't I?" she asks quietly, furtively wiping her eyes.

May nods, not one to sugarcoat things. "Yes, you have. You are Jemma's Supervising Officer. You are a role model to her. Exactly what kind of example are you setting, throwing yourself into situations that can negate all of the healing she's led you through thus far?"

Bobbi again imagines her sweet ward crying over her own bloodied body in a hospital bed. She tries to fight back the tears, but several leak out anyway.

May lays a hand on Bobbi's shoulder. Suddenly overcome with guilt, Morse looks up at May and says, "you're right. I-I'm so sorry. You… you have to take care of this. Make this right. Please." She rises and looks around.

Melinda blinks. She thinks she knows what Morse is getting at, but as they are essentially of equal rank, May needs explicit consent. "Take care of this?" she prompts, playing dumb.

Morse nods, sniffling. "Yes. Where's the paddle?" she asks tremulously.

May knows exactly where it is, but before going to fetch it, she has to make sure. She grips Bobbi's arm to get her attention. "Morse… does this mean that you are requesting discipline from me?" she asks, very seriously.

Bobbi looks back into May's eyes, and her features become still and determined. "Yes, Agent May. Please."

May slowly nods, giving her arm a light squeeze. "I'll be back."

As May leaves the room, Bobbi exhales heavily. She feels her heart rate quickening, and swallows hard. The last time she had been subjected to any corporal discipline was over ten years ago, when she was just a rookie within SHIELD, and she knows that her S.O. had taken it rather easy on her. May would do no such thing. Suddenly wishing that she had her battle staves to twirl off her nervousness, Bobbi instead begins to pace.

May returns a moment later, paddle in hand. Morse takes one look at her, takes a deep breath, and moves over to the fighting platform once more. After only a moment's hesitation, Bobbi slides her workout pants down, leaving only her thong in place, and bends over, placing her forearms on the mats.

Melinda walks around to get into position. She is tempted to forego a hand spanking altogether and begin right away with the paddle, but keeping Bobbi's injuries in mind, she decides that a warm-up is best after all. Glancing at the brace on Bobbi's knee, she says quietly, "if this is too much for your knee or your back, speak up, and you can adjust. That's not the pain I want you focused on."

Bobbi nods, and says, slightly ironically, "yes, ma'am".

May stifles a smirk and rests her left hand on Bobbi's back. Without another word, she begins striking Morse's bare backside, the slaps ringing off the walls of the training room.

Bobbi inhales sharply at the first stinging swat, but otherwise remains quiet and still. She is a skilled specialist, and has survived a bullet in the back and a shattered knee, as well as countless other injuries in the past. She will bear this well.

With this in mind, May has no goal other than to help Bobbi work through her guilt and accept this act of 'justice'. She is also exceedingly conscious of Morse's current injuries, and obviously doesn't wish to cause further harm.

As Melinda continues firmly spanking Bobbi, she watches her fellow agent's reactions closely. She recognizes techniques being employed that every trained agent uses during times of pain. Bobbi is breathing deeply in an even pace, and keeping her body relaxed. Unseen by Morse, May glances at the handprints glowing pink on Bobbi's backside and shakes her head. She never imagined that she'd be in this situation with this particular agent before.

Despite her strong and stoic acceptance of this punishment, tears were starting to fall down Bobbi's cheeks. Not so much from the pain… she's endured plenty of torture in her time… but from what May has just told her about Jemma. How the sweet girl had cared for her, how she hadn't left her side, and how much she looks up to her. Bobbi isn't sure what she ever did to deserve such devotion, but she's incredibly grateful for it. Her tears reflect that. She lets them fall, thinking of each one as a little gift of 'thanks' to the petite scientist.

After another minute, May pauses and shakes out her hand. She glances at it to find it glowing pink as well. She sighs quietly and flexes her wrist, then picks up the paddle. She puts a comforting hand on Bobbi's back and says quietly, "Morse… I want you to know that now… right now… you are being an exemplary S.O." She knows that she needn't say more when she hears a quiet sigh from the contrite woman, and she brings the paddle back.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Morse lets out a gasp as the unyielding wooden paddle connects with her already throbbing, stinging rear end. She struggles to stay still and accepting, even though each loud crack reminds her horribly of a gun going off behind her. She had counted on this being painful… but she hadn't counted on that sound. Her heart begins to race again, until she finds it hard to breathe, suffering even more from PTSD than the pain of this discipline.

CRACKK!

One more fierce blow with the paddle and the sound is more than Morse can take. "Stop!" she shouts breathlessly. Her knees goes weak and she collapses to the uninjured one. "Stop… stop," she repeats quietly. Her hands move, not back to tend to her abused skin, but to her head, pressing firmly over her ears.

May does stop immediately, knowing that something isn't right. She drops the paddle and kneels down next to Morse. "All right," she says quietly, rubbing Bobbi's lower back. "All right… you're safe," she adds in a whisper, guessing at what is going on.

Melinda waits until Bobbi finally moves her hands from her ears, then repeats her words. "You're safe, Bobbi. You're safe. Look at me. It's just you and me."

Morse slowly looks up and nods, the sound still ringing in her ears, though more faintly now. "I… yes. Yes. Thank you," she mutters, swallowing hard. She brushes the tears from her cheeks with some annoyance.

May watches her carefully, and helps her to stand again when she's ready. She keeps her hands on Morse's arms to steady her, and asks softly, "you have an appointment with Andrew tomorrow, don't you?"

Bobbi nods, letting out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah. I know… I'm a head case."

Melinda shakes her head. "No more than any of us, who have suffered such traumas."

At these words, Morse's face screws up involuntarily and she lets out a sob. May immediately wraps her arms around her, knowing too well what she's going through.

Bobbi's breakdown is short-lived; she pulls herself together quickly, as only a skilled agent can do. She swipes the last tears off her face as she picks up the fallen paddle and clears her throat determinedly. "May, listen… thank you. I really needed that."

May nods knowingly, accepting the paddle back. "Well… I would say, 'anytime', but… "

Bobbi laughs. "Right." Her expression turns more serious again. "I… I'll also keep in mind how my actions affect Jemma. And I will respect her recommendations… as my doctor," she promises.

This elicits another nod, and even a small smile. "Keep in mind the other curious little girl following you around. She looks up to you too, and is likely to follow your example even more readily."

This thought brings about another soft smile, and Bobbi knows May is right. "Indeed. I will."

May and Bobbi clasp each other's forearms in some kind of warrior salute. That done, they both nod and head their separate ways.

 **…..**

All goes well for the rest of the day, and even during the plane's landing, which occurred right before Skye's bedtime. The youngster was nervous, but she closed her eyes tight and clung to Jemma until the plane gently touched down.

May arrives to fetch the little girl, as it is well after dark and well into May's allotted time with her. Jemma was just helping the youngster get unbuckled.

"Hey there," May says, walking in. "It's just about bedtime," she adds, looking carefully at the little girl.

Skye glances at May nervously, then looks down and fidgets. 'Terrific,' May thinks, dejectedly. 'Just one day in and she's already afraid of me'.

Jemma however smiles at her former S.O. "Yes, ma'am. Would you like me to get her washed up?"

May considers declining, saying that she'll do it. But Skye is currently holding tight to Simmons' hand and still avoiding eye contact. Instead, Melinda nods, then turns and walks quickly out.

Knowing her former S.O. as well as she does, Jemma notices May's troubled look and tense muscles where few others would. She sighs quietly as she leads Skye to get cleaned up for bed.

But now that they have all landed safely, Skye finds herself wide awake and as curious as ever. "Jemma? Where are we?" she asks curiously.

Simmons smiles at Skye as she hands the child her toothbrush. "Well… we're home! This plane is a home to us while we fly, and now we have arrived at our base… our home on the ground," she explains.

Skye brushes her teeth, considering this. In a muffled voice, she asks, "can we go look around?"

Simmons strokes Skye's hair and shakes her head with a soft smile. "Not tonight, I'm afraid, darling. It's already past your bedtime!" Jemma smiles knowingly at the disappointed look on Skye's face, and adds, "tomorrow morning, I will give you the grand tour. Now, we must hurry. We mustn't keep Agent May waiting."

After Skye has washed her face and Simmons has run a comb through her dark hair, the two head to May's room. As they approach the door, Skye stops.

Simmons looks around when she notices she's no longer being followed. Her face shows concern… "Skye? What's the matter, darling?" she asks gently.

But Skye just stares at the door and fidgets, clearly nervous.

Simmons returns to the child and kneels down. "Hey… it's all right. I bet Agent May will read more of 'The Velveteen Rabbit' to you," she offers, though she thinks she can guess at the little girl's hesitancy.

Skye bites her lip and looks into Jemma's eyes. "Will you come with me?" she asks, in a whisper.

Simmons thinks about this. She understands that Skye is still in a new place with new people, and even that the child has good reason to be distrustful, given past experiences. She also knows however that this is May's limited, scheduled time with the child, and she doesn't wish to interfere with that. Simmons takes Skye's hand in hers and pats it gently, giving her a smile. "I'll come in with you… but then it's Agent May's turn to spend some time with you… and I know that she's really looking forward to it."

Skye looks up in surprise. "She is?" At Jemma's nod the girl looks slightly comforted, but then she looks up again and asks quietly, "and she's not mad at me?"

Simmons blinks. "Honey, of course not. You didn't do anything wrong. You weren't supposed to be in that room, but it's Agents Mack and Bobbi's fault, for inviting you in, and mine, for allowing it," she admits, sheepishly. "You're not in trouble."

Skye nods slowly, looking quite reassured.

Jemma smiles again. "Are you ready?" At Skye's nod, Simmons knocks, and the two enter when they hear, 'come in'.

As soon as they enter, May smiles warmly and comes to greet the little girl. "Well, finally," she states. "I have waited all day for some time with you," she admits rather honestly.

May gives the girl a gentle tickle, and feels warmed by the quiet giggle this elicits.

"All right, say good night to Simmons," May prompts. When Skye goes back to Jemma May gives the biochemist a little look. Jemma understands that she is not invited to stay tonight… that May wants the child all to herself for a bit.

Jemma gives a subtle nod, and gives Skye a big hug and a kiss. "Good night, darling. I'll see you in the morning," she promises with a smile. At that, she promptly rises and heads out, feeling like she's missing the little one already.

 **….**

As soon as Simmons closes the door behind her, she turns to head down the corridor but bumps right into Morse instead. "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see…"

Jemma is cut off though as Bobbi wraps her arms around her tightly and kisses the top of her head. The young doctor blinks, and returns the hug, bemused. "Um… is everything all right?" she asks tentatively.

Bobbi, freshly cleaned up and feeling lighter somehow, smiles softly at her and nods. "Yes, honey. I just thought I would share with you what a joy it is, being your S.O. I am very lucky," she admits, resting a hand gently on Simmons' shoulder for a moment.

Jemma blinks and blushes a bit. "Oh! Well… I consider myself the lucky one, Agent Morse," she admits quietly. "But, thank you… so much."

Morse smiles and nods. "Anyway, if you're not too busy, I was wondering if you could give me a check-up."

Simmons stares, wondering if a pod person has replaced her S.O. Morse has only grudgingly submitted to her required check-ups since being allowed out of bedrest a few weeks ago. "Oh… of course!"

Bobbi smiles again and gently takes Jemma's hand in hers. She leads the way down to the lab. There Morse changes into a gown while Jemma gathers the usual instruments.

"Um… so, Agent Morse… are you feeling any pain anywhere in particular?" Simmons asks.

Bobbi sighs and turns around, lifting her gown up in the back. "Oh, just here," she responds casually.

Simmons' jaw drops as her eyes are drawn to the woman's red backside, with a few small purple blotches. "Good lord," she mutters. "Did you… I mean… wh-what happened?" she asks, in shock.

Bobbi, unabashed, shrugs and replies, "oh, Agent May was kind enough to point out some mistakes I've been making lately."

Jemma blinks in utter surprise, then forces herself to stop staring. "Oh, well… all right, um… well, we should probably get some arnica on that. It will help with bruising, and aid in the healing process."

Bobbi gives Jemma a sympathetic look. "You speak from experience, don't you, sweetie?" Morse smiles as Jemma blushes and nods. "Sounds good," Morse agrees, and turns to lean over the medical table.

Simmons blinks again. "Oh! You want… so, I should… you want me to…"

Bobbi raises her eyebrows at the young woman. "Yes, Jemma. You are my doctor."

"Right," Simmons mutters, blushing once again and fetching the cream. She very gently applies a layer of the soothing ointment on the hot, abused skin, very careful not to hurt her S.O.

That done, Morse straightens back up and gives the gentle doctor a smile. "Thank you, honey."

It is obvious to Bobbi that Jemma is a bit flustered still when she attempts to nonchalantly say, "no problem."

"Now… poke and prod away," Bobbi adds, willingly, if not enthusiastically.

"Um… would you like to sit down here?" she offers, gesturing to a cushioned chair. The young woman knows that it would be much more bearable on a sore backside than the firm medical table.

"Nope, but thank you," Bobbi says determinedly, lowering the table for Jemma and sitting on it with barely a wince.

Jemma stifles a small smile, her admiration of her S.O. growing more and more by the minute…

 **….**

 **Meanwhile...**

May notices the sadness in Skye's expression as the child watched her favorite playmate leave. She hurries to distract her.

"Trip has been waiting for you to come back, too," she adds gently, bringing the youngster her beloved monkey. Skye's expression changes once again, to one of love and adoration as she hugs her precious toy to her.

May wonders about this as she helps Skye change into her pajamas. Before pulling up the little girl's pants, she gently rubs some more arnica, which Jemma had left a container of on the bedside table, onto the bruise on Skye's hip. The bruise is a deep purple color now, though it somehow doesn't seem to bother the child much. As she does this, she says carefully, "Trip is pretty special, isn't he?"

Skye nods, gazing at her monkey almost as a mother would a child.

May now carefully pulls the girl's pajama pants up into place, avoiding the bruise. Smiling gently at the little one, she adds casually, "how come Trip is so special to you? Do you really love monkeys?"

Skye thinks for a second, then shakes her head. "No… tigers are my favorite."

May makes a mental note of this for the future. "I see. Then, why is Trip so special to you?"

Skye fidgets, scuffing her toes on the ground, her eyes lowered. She gives a small shrug, but it is hesitant. Agent May knows that there is more behind this, but decides not to push.

"Ok, qiānjīn, maybe you'll tell me another time."

Skye looks up, confused. "What?"

May smiles. "Qiānjīn. It means 'darling'… like Jemma calls you."

Skye blinks, then smiles, deciding that she likes it.

The normally stoic agent smiles warmly and pats the little girl's back. "Ok, qiānjīn, go get your book."

May spends the next 10 minutes or so reading quietly to Skye (and Trip, whom Skye is cuddling tight). She tries to answer the inquisitive little girl's questions about vocabulary and plot line, but feels a tad bit relieved when the questions die down and Skye's eyes finally close. She reads one more page very softly to make sure, then kisses the little girl's forehead and snuggles down with her for the night.

For the second night in a row Melinda doesn't sleep very well. It has been about 7 years since she has slept cuddled up to anyone and the particular someone cuddled up to her now is a squirmer. She finds that she doesn't mind it much though… the truth is, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

 **To Be Continued in Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **SHIELD's Little Surprise**

 **Chapter 3**

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is the third in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale. These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child. This is *not* a 'condonement' of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner. If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood. **WARNING: These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.** (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that! ;) ) Enjoy!

… **.**

Chapter 3 – Testing, Testing

The next several days pass by in a blur for the SHIELD team and their newest, littlest member. Skye was becoming more and more firmly embedded in all of their hearts as she got to spend quality time with each of them in turn. They all learned that the little girl was sweet, affectionate, very smart, eager to please and dangerously curious. She wanted to follow everyone around, all the time, and wanted to learn whatever they were doing. She often understood and even memorized things after being shown how to do them just once.

Every agent had already developed a special pet name for Skye. In return, Skye had already decided on roles for all of the SHIELD agents around her… at least, their roles pertaining to her:

Jemma is, without a doubt, 'the kind one'. She is the one Skye wants to run to when scared or upset, or in need of affection. Simmons' soft voice and gentle touch, even her pretty accent are all very soothing to the child. Jemma almost never raises her voice, almost never tells the little girl 'no', and is always immensely patient. Skye adores her, and adores being her 'darling'.

Bobbi has to be Skye's next favorite, the one she deems, 'the fun one'. Bobbi is quick to play games with the child, run around with her, tickle her, and encourage make-believe play. Morse is only stern when she needs to be, and even then is as gentle with the girl as possible. Skye loves being called 'munchkin' by the tall, capable agent.

Mack is 'the goofy one'. Skye loves to play physically with him: pouncing on him, 'wrestling', being tossed in the air and spun around in his strong, safe arms. He never raises his voice with her either, or scolds her in any way, and always refers to the youngster as 'princess'. He is always playful but careful, and any shred of intimidation she had initially felt due to his height and strength has completely vanished.

Skye considers Fitz to be 'the teacher'. He makes learning incredibly fun, providing hands-on opportunities to learn at every given chance. Under his tutelage she is excelling at basic math, without even realizing that she is learning. And of course, he is introducing her to her beloved world of computers, teaching her basic coding along with playing games with her. He affectionately calls her, 'lil one'.

Hunter is 'the funny one'. He tells really funny jokes and stories to the little girl. She even finds his accent funny, especially when he calls her, 'cutie'. He isn't afraid of getting 'girly' with her too, sitting down to a tea party and pouring with his pinky stuck out.

Agent May is 'the storyteller'. She smiles less than the others and almost never laughs, but she is still very kind to Skye. As Skye is spending every evening/bedtime with May, the little girl has come to associate her with bedtime stories and Chinese folklore, as well as cuddles and comfort. May is also exceptionally patient with the youngster, fondly putting up with her seemingly incessant chatter, and silently accepting her presence whenever she showed up to see what May was doing. This often includes watching May do Tai Chi, train (from *outside* the glass doors), and keeping her company in the cockpit when May was flying the Bus. Skye is May's little 'qiānjīn'.

There is something about May too, something that Skye doesn't understand. The child knows that she had never met May before, but there is definitely something… familiar… about her, that she simply can't explain. Many of the agents have noticed times that Skye would stare into May's eyes, as if trying to see into her soul… or trying to remember some long-forgotten connection.

Then, there is Coulson. Skye has so far spent the least amount of time with Coulson… not because he wills it so, but simply because he is the director of SHIELD, and therefore constantly busy. Thus, to Skye, Coulson is still simply, 'the Director'. She had remarked how everyone treats him with the utmost respect, and that any order from him is answered only with, 'yes, sir'. The first time that Skye said this to Coulson, when he asked her if Trip liked their home base, was cause for great amusement for the entire team. He is very kind, and smiles often at Skye, his little 'sweetie'. The limited time they do occasionally spend together is typically passed doing puzzles, looking at maps and teaching the little one how to play checkers.

Thus, everyone has their role in Skye's life, and she is better understanding this new life she is living. Skye's lessons have also begun, with much success. Everyone proves to be very engaging and creative educators, understanding early on that the energetic little girl won't learn well being stuck in a desk.

Therefore, Jemma is conducting her science lessons with Skye in the lab, putting dozens of different materials under a microscope for the youngster to look at, then to identify on a paper. Simmons happily helps the curious child label each picture, and hangs them around the Bus for everyone to see. Skye is very proud of her work as a 'scientist'. As a treat, if Skye was well-behaved, the last five minutes of the lesson is spent laying underneath the galaxy again, learning more about stars and planets and constellations. The little girl is developing a love for science that her grown-up counterpart hadn't necessarily shared.

Skye's second lesson of the day is math, with Fitz. Leo uses natural learning opportunities all over the plane to teach basic arithmetic. They count the seats in the hangar, vials in the lab and bunks on the plane. He brings several different small treats into the dining room and they work on addition and subtraction, Skye 'winning' the number of items whenever she gets the answer right. He also teaches her different shapes, and sets her little scavenger hunts to find corresponding items around the Bus. Skye *loves* learning math with Fitz.

Computer science is, of course, one of Skye's favorite lessons as well. To start, Fitz was basically just teaching her some simple kids' games, to work on her hand-eye coordination and basic keyboard commands. He starts focusing on reading, word and spelling games as well, when Skye begins lessons in those subjects.

Next up is geography with Coulson. Here Skye learns about different features of the Earth such as mountains, forests, lakes, rivers and oceans. After she learns a new term and can identify it, Coulson projects images of different landscapes into mid-air and challenges Skye to touch all those of a certain kind. They made it into a game, seeing how fast she can do it and expanding the array of choices, and giving her 'points' every time she gets them all right. Once she accrues enough points she gets to play a similar game on her small computer for a few minutes, to reinforce the lesson.

After geography is reading and writing, which are covered by Bobbi. The original schooling schedule was altered just slightly so that writing is worked on before lunch, and reading is conducted just after lunch, when Skye is calming down a bit and getting ready for a nap. Writing was proving to be a tough task for the youngster for some reason, so Bobbi keeps her work simple, consisting of tracing letters and numbers next to a picture of something it represents. It's more fun than usual though, as Bobbi often lets Skye 'write' on the holotable, where she then gets to see her uncoordinated writing projected in 3D. Finally, Skye traces the words that Bobbi writes down, indicating what is for lunch that day. That part is particularly exciting for the little girl, who always looks forward to lunch with Jemma, Fitz, Bobbi, Mack and Hunter.

After lunch comes reading. This works out nicely, as at this point, Bobbi is simply curling up with the little girl in their new rocking chair in May's room, and reading some of Skye's new children's stories with her. She reads quite animatedly, and helps Skye sound out words as they read. After about 15 minutes of reading, Skye's little body will start to droop, and Bobbi carries her over to bed. Morse then sings her the 'ABC's', while rubbing her back to help her off to sleep.

Approximately an hour and a half later, Skye wakes up from her nap. The following half-hour is dedicated to ascending to the roof of the base with Mack, where they play outside with a ball, or play tag, or any other physical game to help the youngster wake up. So long as the weather is good, Mack often continues with his lesson on the roof then, giving Skye a basic introduction to engineering by guiding her in building with blocks or Legos or erector sets.

Skye's last lessons of the day are with May. May is teaching Skye Chinese in collaboration with the other team members… when Fitz and Bobbi are working on numbers with Skye, May teaches the little girl how to count to 20 in Mandarin. When Skye learns new vocabulary about the Earth's features, May teaches her the Chinese equivalents. (It greatly amuses the other teachers when Skye informs them the next day of the Chinese words for what they were studying.) A few minutes at the end of this portion of the lesson is dedicated to teaching Skye a few Kanji characters. May has a Zen board that Skye can write on with water, then watch her writing disappear as it dries. This is fascinating to the youngster, and ensures that she willingly practices the character several times after May gives her an example.

In terms of philosophy, May spends the last 15 minutes of her allotted teaching time guiding Skye in beginning breathing exercises, meditation, yoga or Tai Chi. She speaks briefly of the universal energy that flows through all things. These exercises help to calm the child's energy a bit before dinner, while also instilling some self-control and discipline. The somewhat antsy child struggles occasionally with these exercises, though she enjoys them at the same time.

As no one really refers to Skye's lessons as 'school', the little girl hardly recognizes that the play she is engaging in, and the instruction she is receiving is education. Skye is happy, engaged and as curious as ever throughout her day, and the team members are thrilled with the whole program.

After about a week in their care however, a gnawing, unpleasant feeling starts making its way into Skye's stomach, like nerves or 'butterflies'. Anytime she had found herself in a new situation in her short life, even one that she liked, eventually it all came to an end. She would apparently do something wrong, the family would decide they didn't want her anymore, and she'd be sent back to the orphanage. Even at only 6 years-old, she was now starting to wait for that other shoe to drop.

Without really knowing what she is doing, Skye is slowly starting to test the grown-ups around her. Her first signs of rebellion manifest under May's supervision one night. Skye doesn't cuddle up in bed with May when it is time, which was quite unlike the youngster, who loves bedtime stories. Instead she tries, unsuccessfully, to stay up. Her uncooperative nature when Agent May is trying to dress her for bed earns her a warning: "Skye, it's bedtime. If you are not in your pj's by the time I count to three, there will be no bedtime story tonight. One… two…" Skye considers this a serious threat and finally stops squirming, allowing May to help her change. Even that threat doesn't put a stop to the child's unruly behavior though. Finally, after several ignored prompts to get into bed, May wordlessly scoops up the girl and carries her there, planting one good swat on her bottom. This proves effective at last, as Skye finally settles down a bit. She isn't her usual inquisitive self while reading either, but lays close to May quietly, pouting a bit.

Lunchtime the next day finds Skye testing again. Jemma made sandwiches with a side of fruits and raw veggies. She had set a plate of cookies out on the counter as well, for dessert. Skye asks for a cookie right away, but is told that she needs to eat her lunch first. The little girl eats her cheese sandwich happily enough, along with a few grapes, then tries again. Morse glances down at the little girl's plate and shakes her head. "Nope, you need to eat some of your veggies, first."

Skye whines a bit and kicks her feet against the legs of the stool she is sitting on. Morse frowns, but chooses to ignore this. After another minute Skye grudgingly eats one baby carrot. "Now can I has a cookie?"

Simmons, who has been trying not to be such a pushover, (though it's difficult for her when it comes to Skye), approaches. She pushes half of the veggies on Skye's plate, which includes one more baby carrot and two small pieces of celery, to the side. "There you go," she states softly, with her usual warm smile. "If you eat those, you can have a cookie."

Skye scowls, especially when Mack walks wordlessly by, shows her his empty plate, and helps himself to a cookie. "Nooo, I don't want them," Skye whines, pushing her plate away. The little girl didn't mean to push quite so hard… and even she has a momentary look of surprise when the plastic plate slides off the counter and falls to the floor.

Bobbi frowns deeply and lifts Skye off her stool. "You're going to clean that up, young lady," she states sternly, plopping Skye down next to the fallen veggies.

But Skye, feeling an anger and frustration that really has nothing to do with having to eat vegetables, feels her little temper break. She quickly grabs up a carrot and throws it with all her might across the dining room. "No!"

Jemma gasps quietly, having never seen Skye behave like this before. Even Mack, Fitz and Hunter stop in their tracks, staring at the tantrum taking place. Mack looks quite comical, with his cookie frozen halfway to his mouth.

Morse gives Skye an incredulous look, turns her slightly and plants a light warning swat on her bottom. "Skye, this is your last warning. Either you clean this up nicely, or you're going to get a spanking. Which is it going to be?"

But the stubborn youngster tries to pull away from the stern-looking agent, who is holding her arm firmly, though carefully. When this doesn't work, she stomps her foot, then kicks at the fallen plate. This is the final straw.

With a sad sigh, Bobbi says, "not a good choice, young lady. I'm sorry that you chose this." With that, she scoops up the youngster and carries her over to a chair. Both Hunter and Fitz take this moment to scurry out of the dining room.

"Nooo, nooo… Jemma!" Skye shrieks, squirming and reaching out for 'the kind one'. Simmons presses her hands to her mouth, fighting hard against the instinct to go 'rescue' the little girl. Morse sets Skye down and unbuttons her jeans, pulling them down to the child's knees.

When Skye cries out for her once again, Jemma swallows hard and her eyes fill with tears. Mack had been about to escape too, but when he sees the tears in Jemma's eyes, he goes to her instead, wrapping an arm around her. "Come on," he whispers, guiding her out of the dining room too.

Morse steels herself for what she knows she must do, and lays the struggling little girl across her knees. "Skye, it is okay to feel upset, but it is not okay to throw things. And when one of us tells you to do something, young lady, you do it."

Feeling that that is all the scolding that she can dish out, Bobbi raises her hand and lets it fall onto the small upturned bottom over her lap.

… Having just exited the dining room, Mack and Jemma hear that first swat, and Skye's cry that follows. Unable to bear it, Simmons lets out a sympathetic sob and feels a tear slide down her own cheek. Mack hurries her along, out of hearing range. …

Skye squirms and kicks her feet at the second swat, causing her jeans to slide right off. When a third firm swat lands across her bottom, she begins to cry. Though Bobbi is certainly not striking her hard, this lesson seems to be having an impact on the little girl. The sound of Skye's crying nearly breaks Bobbi's heart. She delivers two more light swats before pausing and asking softly, "are you ready to clean up now?"

Skye lets out another cry and nods, no longer squirming, but still kicking her little feet gently.

Morse is relieved to see the nod, but adds, "I want you to say, 'yes ma'am,'" to both test Skye's compliance, and instill some manners in the child.

Skye sniffles hard and repeats, "yes, ma'am," in a quavering little voice.

Flushed with relief that she can end this chastisement, Morse smiles and helps the little girl up into her arms. She hugs Skye close and kisses her tear-streaked cheeks. "Good girl," she praises warmly, happy when Skye puts her arms around her neck and lays her head on her shoulder.

After another minute, Bobbi carries her back over to the mess on the floor and sets her down. "Okay munchkin. Put the veggies back on that plate, then put it on the counter," she instructs, pointing out each vegetable to make sure Skye doesn't miss any. The youngster obeys, tears still falling.

Once the unpleasant task was finished, Bobbi scoops Skye up again and hold her close. She croons to her as she carries her back to the room the little girl shares with May. Morse picks up 'Trip' from the bed and sits down in the rocking chair with Skye. Skye curls up in a little ball in Bobbi's lap, sniffling and clinging to her monkey. Morse mops the little girl's face up with a tissue and holds her close for several minutes. Then, stroking her hair gently, Morse quietly asks, "you understand why you got in trouble, right, munchkin?"

With another great sniffle Skye nods… then remembers and adds, "yes, ma'am". Bobbi kisses the top of her head, pleased.

After another moment of snuggles, Bobbi asks softly, "why did you do that, baby? Why were you so upset?"

In true 6 year-old fashion, Skye shrugs. In truth, even she doesn't understand what she is doing… that she is, in fact, testing Bobbi and the others around her. Without her realizing it, this had been a pattern for Skye at her previous foster placements. She would always eventually act up to see what would happen, and to speed up the inevitable before she got too attached.

Bobbi rocks the chair slowly, and begins patting Skye's back. She knows that the youngster is sad and worn out, and decides not to push her any further just now. It isn't long before Skye's sniffles had quieted and her eyes had closed. Soothed by the rocking and rhythmic patting, the little girl drifts off to sleep in no time.

…

Mack had whisked Jemma off to her lab, where he figures she feels most comfortable. The young scientist was trying hard to pull herself together, rather embarrassed at her own reaction. "I'm sorry," she says sheepishly. "I'm… I'm being silly."

Mack smiles and gives her a little squeeze. "No, no… well, yeah, okay. Maybe you are," he teases. He looks at her carefully, then asks, "do you think that Skye shouldn't be punished?"

Simmons sighs and thinks about this carefully for a moment. "Well… I-I suppose I do," she admits. "She was being quite naughty. I… I just…"

May enters the lab at that moment, and looks carefully at Jemma. She had heard everything that had happened from her post in Command, which was right next to the dining room, and she understands what is really bothering the young woman. "You wanted to go 'save' her, didn't you?"

Simmons looks up at May's question, unable to tell from her tone if she's going to be sympathetic, or going to scold her. Looking back down, she nods.

May nods too, knowingly. "What a child wants is not always what they need. As the people responsible for her, we have to differentiate between the two, and provide what is needed… whether it is pleasant or not. By not stepping in when she cried out for you, you did the right thing. I promise."

Melinda sits next to Jemma and places a gentle hand on her back, wanting the young woman to understand. "It's called 'tough love' for a reason. It's love… but it's tough. And not just on the person being punished."

Simmons looks up at May suddenly, comprehension dawning across her face. Does it really hurt May like this, whenever she punishes her?

May smiles softly and nods, in silent confirmation. "It hurts every time. Don't forget it. It may come down to you someday, to provide Skye with something similar. Out of love." With that, May stands again, patting Jemma on the back, and walks out.

Simmons blinks at the idea and shakes her head fervently. She can't imagine ever striking the child. She couldn't possibly…

Mack smiles and squeezes Jemma's shoulder. "Feeling better?"

Simmons sniffles one last time and nods, returning the smile. "Yes, thank you. I'd… better get back to work." Jemma places her hand (which seems tiny in comparison) on Mack's hand gratefully, and moves to continue her work on the 0-8-4.

… **..**

The team gathers for a meeting during Skye's nap. Coulson wanted to talk about how their schooling program was going, but Bobbi first shares the scene of Skye's little tantrum with the director.

"Wow," he responds, upon hearing that the youngster had actually thrown food across the room. "Well, where did that come from?"

"She was testing me," Morse answers simply. The rest of the team looks at her. "What? All kids do it, and she has more reason than most to try. She needs to know what will happen if she acts up."

Hunter nods in agreement, knowing this all too well from having grown up with little sisters. Both May and Fitz raise their eyebrows though, seemingly impressed, while Simmons chews on her lip.

Coulson however looks hesitant as he asks, "and… what did happen?"

"I made her clean it up and I gave her a spanking," Morse replies matter-of-factly, though the way her eyes lower at the memory shows that it still pains her.

Coulson groans quietly. He isn't a big fan of corporal punishment, although he can admit how effective it seems to be with certain members of the team. But to hear that his tiny 'sweetie' had been punished in that way rather upsets him. "Oh… really? Must we?" he asks, quietly.

Jemma and Fitz both look like they want to agree with Coulson.

Bobbi blinks, and was considering her response when May speaks up. "Yes… we must." Everyone turns to her. With a heavy sigh, May continues. "As much as we might like to believe otherwise, Skye is no ordinary child."

Mack scoffs quietly and mutters, "you can say that again."

May ignores him and goes on. "Who we are and what we do will almost undoubtedly force her to face danger someday." Simmons swallows hard at the thought. "We have to be strict with her, Phil. Her very life might be at stake someday, and in that instant it will not be a time to 'test' us. We will need to trust that she will obey us, those who would die to protect her."

It's difficult to argue with this. The look on Coulson's face shows clearly that he still doesn't like the idea, but he simply takes a deep breath before changing the subject.

"All right. So, how are lessons going?"

Everyone goes around and happily shares what they are working on with Skye. The general consensus is that she is very bright and eager to learn. They brainstorm interesting lessons to collaborate on for a while, before Bobbi voices something peculiar she's noticed.

"You know… I see that Skye is excelling at just about everything. But she does seem to have a tough time with writing. She looks positively awkward holding a pencil or the holopen, and her handwriting is… well, terrible."

Most of the other team members haven't had much experience writing with Skye, but May nods in agreement. "I noticed that too, when Skye does Kanji characters on the Zen board. She does look… awkward."

"Look." Bobbi crosses the room and grabs a folder with some of Skye's simple writing samples in it.

Everyone gathers around for a peek, and they easily see what Morse is referring to. The writing is quite sloppy and even slanted in an unusual direction.

"Huh," Coulson mutters. "Any suggestions?"

Everyone remains quiet for a bit, then Mack shrugs. "Maybe she just needs more practice. We could all find opportunities to have her write more."

Everyone agrees to implement more writing into their lessons the following day, and the meeting changes pace. "Simmons… tell us what you know so far about the 0-8-4."

Jemma sits up straighter and nods. "Yes, sir. Well, we know without a doubt that it is Asgardian. The gold coloring is, in fact, pure elemental gold… 24 karat to be exact. And it is not only gold-plated; testing shows us that aside from a tiny core of some alien substance, the entire device is comprised only of gold. There isn't a single other metal or element, Earthly or otherwise, inside it."

Hunter whistles quietly. "Bet that's worth a fortune," he mutters. Morse and Coulson both give him a look. "What? Old habits die hard, all right?"

Jemma shakes her head disapprovingly and goes on. "As most of the gold on Earth was brought here by meteorites from space, it is rather impossible to date the age of the 0-8-4… even though as pure gold it is incredible soft, and therefore should be much more damaged than it appears… "

"Jemma? Maybe skip to more important features?" Coulson prompts gently, with both a slight note of impatience along with amusement.

"Oh, um… yes, sir. Well… as I said, it is Asgardian. It also seems to react to biometrics… genetic markers… meaning that what happened to Skye may be unique only to her. It may react completely differently, should anyone else come into contact with it with their bare skin."

The entire team exchanges uncomfortable glances at this. This was sounding horribly like the Diviners… which reacted 'positively' to Skye, but easily destroyed so many other people.

In answer to the unasked question, Jemma goes on. "I am afraid that as of yet, there is no way to know or understand why the 0-8-4 caused Skye to regress as she has. I do feel confident however, that without external manipulation or interference of some sort, the effects are, most likely… permanent."

A heavy, palpable silence follows this. One can only guess at what the others are thinking.

"Very well," Coulson states. "Keep us updated if you learn anything more. Meeting adjourned."

…

Skye awakes from her nap not long after this. The youngster is a bit more clingy than usual the rest of the day, both to Trip whom she drags everywhere with her, and to Jemma, whom she seems to have forgiven for not stepping in to save her.

The youngster's lessons the next day are challenging. In Skye's first lesson, science with Jemma, the doctor puts away the microscopes and decides to teach Skye about the different states of matter. She describes the characteristics of solids, liquids and gases, then projects several images of everyday items for Skye to identify. The child understands right away, and is able to point to the solids and liquids easily when asked, though gases took a few tries.

Simmons then gives Skye a worksheet with 10 pictures of different items. Each item has a line underneath it, and Skye is asked to write the categorization of the item on that line. Jemma writes the words on a whiteboard for Skye to reference.

At first, Skye tries to ignore the board and her pencil. She points to each item in turn and proudly says which state of matter it was. Simmons smiles and nods, but tries to redirect the youngster to writing down the words.

"Very good, darling! Now you just need to write it down on the line…"

Skye frowns at this and begins fidgeting. "No… I don't want to," she replies simply, pushing the paper away.

Simmons looks at Skye carefully. She doesn't appreciate the youngster's refusal to do a task she was set, but at this point she is more concerned than upset. "You don't want to? How come?" she asks gently, replacing the paper in front of Skye.

Skye kicks her legs back and forth under her chair. "Cause, I already sayed. See…" She climbs up to sit on her knees and again tries to show Simmons. "The rock, that's solid. The water is liquid…"

Simmons thinks quickly. "Yes, darling, you're doing a wonderful job! And if you write them down, then I could show everyone… Director Coulson and May and Hunter, and everyone… just what a wonderful job you're doing," she comes up with.

The obstinate child frowns and pushes the paper away again, clearly doing some quick thinking of her own. "That's okay… I can tell them too," she points out. She often liked to share what she's learned with all the agents during dinner anyway.

Simmons sighs, not wanting to argue with the little one. She remembers that she's not supposed to be being a pushover, and makes a decision. She places the paper in front of Skye one more time, then leans down to be close to her. "Darling… this is your science work for today. I'm afraid that if you don't get it done, we won't be able to look at the galaxy before you go see Fitz. That would be quite sad…"

Simmons is sure that this will motivate Skye to do her work, but she is underestimating six year-old stubbornness. The little girl looks hurt for a moment, but then just pouts and lays her head on her arms on the table.

Jemma blinks, then sighs, remembering what Bobbi had said about Skye testing everyone. She hates to take away this special treat from the child, as she too always looks forward to sharing it with her. She knows that she must though. She has to follow through.

"All right, Skye. You let me know if you change your mind," she says sadly, and moves away to pretend to grade some of Skye's previous work.

The hour comes to an end though, and Skye hasn't touched her paper. Wondering what the child's hang-up about writing could possibly be, Simmons announces quietly, "ok Skye, it's time to go see Fitz."

Without looking at Jemma, the youngster slides off her chair and heads out. Jemma hears a soft sniffle as the glass doors close behind her.

Fitz' experience closely resembles Simmons'. The engineering genius had also made up some worksheets, which had pictures showing simple equations, such as an image of three apples plus an image of two apples. The blank line at the end is where Skye is supposed to write in the answer.

Growing increasingly frustrated, Skye tries refusing Fitz as well, and simply saying the answer out loud. Fitz won't accept this though. After some struggle, the worksheet is finally completed when Fitz tells Skye he will help her do the writing, and ends up essentially writing the numbers for her with his hand around hers.

It looks like trying to get the little girl to write regularly was going to look much like this. Coulson had left that morning on a recruiting trip to Sao Paolo, and Hunter was covering his lessons, doing art with Skye. Whenever he had covered for Coulson before, Hunter had allowed the little girl to do finger painting, which she very much enjoyed. Today however, with the team's focus on writing, he plans to require some more precise work from her.

He thought it would be easy and fun for her though. He had brought along an array of coloring books for her to choose from, including Hello Kitty, Curious George and Frozen themes. He also had both crayons and colored pencils to offer her more choices.

When Skye comes into the rec room she looks happy and eager, and looks around for the paints. When Hunter explains that she gets to color in the coloring books though, her face falls.

"No… I want to paint," she states clearly, looking up at him a bit like he's lost his mind.

Hunter sighs inwardly. "Well, sorry cutie. No painting today. We'll paint again soon. But today, you're going to color for me. Maybe you could color a picture for Jemma, or for May?" he suggests, knowing how much the little girl loves giving everyone 'presents'.

Skye can't believe her luck… what a lousy day she's having. In sheer frustration she pushes the coloring books away (though is careful not to let them fall on the floor), and once again lays her head in her arms on the table.

Having grown up with three little sisters, Hunter recognizes and is not fazed by tantrums. "Nope. Taking a nap is not an option right now, Skye," he states sternly. "Unless you want to go in a time-out, I suggest that you start doing what you're supposed to be doing."

Skye growls in frustration and chooses to ignore this warning. Hunter has never punished her in any way… surely he wouldn't…? She remains at the table with her head down.

Hunter exhales heavily and shrugs. "Okay, your choice." He looks around the room briefly, and determines that it is too full of furniture and other interesting items to be effective as a time-out space. He scoops up the youngster and carries her out to the dim-lit hallway. Skye squirms half-heartedly.

Hunter sets her down at a blank stretch of wall and prompts her to sit. "All right, Skye. If you're not ready to do as you're told, then you're going to sit in time-out. Don't move from that spot," he says sternly, but patiently. "I'll come back when it's time for you to try again."

Hunter turns and crosses the hall, but before he can reenter the rec room he hears a gasp and a sob from behind him. Stopping and turning back, he sees a highly distressed little girl standing in her designated spot and reaching out desperately for him.

"Noooo!" Skye squeals, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "No, don't… come back!"

Hunter blinks and stares at Skye. He knows from experience that the little one isn't acting up… she is genuinely upset, maybe even afraid.

"Hey now," he says softly. "I'll just be in the rec room cutie, you're all right."

"No!" Skye cries again, still reaching out for him, but not seeming to dare move from her spot. "Don't go!"

Hearing the commotion, May enters the hallway from Command. She looks from Skye to Hunter and back again. "Excuse me," she says, in alarm. "What is going on out here?"

Hunter moves to May and quietly fills her in about what's been going on. May looks at Skye and frowns, voicing her disapproval.

"Skye, when an agent tells you to do something, you do it," she exclaims sternly. "And that includes time-out. Now, sit down."

Still crying, Skye sits down again at once. She knows already that May is not someone to test.

May nods at the child. "I better not hear again that you are disobeying Hunter, young lady," she adds. When Skye buries her face in her hands, May nods at Hunter and they both step out of the hall and out of sight.

After a minute of quiet crying, Skye looks back up to find herself all alone. A desperate panic overwhelms her and she lays face down on the ground and kicks and hits the floor, crying loudly again.

Agent Morse happened to be approaching the hallway from around the corner, and she jumps at the sudden noise. "What on Earth?"

She, May and Hunter all appear in the hallway at the same time. Bobbi gives Hunter a questioning look. He holds up a hand as if to say, "I've got this," and steps over to the little girl who is seemingly in full tantrum mode.

"Skye," he begins, putting a gentle hand on her back to try to quiet her down. "This is not how a time-out works. Your time is going to start over until you sit nice and quiet, and you're ready to work."

Morse and May watch as Skye quiets down a little. Having just come from talking with Fitz-Simmons, Agent May has some idea of how Skye's morning has been going, and is disturbed to be seeing the bad behavior herself.

Trying to remain in control, Hunter says firmly, "you need to sit up Skye, and you need to keep quiet until your time-out is over. Otherwise, I'm going to start your time over again."

Hoping that the child is ready to comply, Hunter pats her softly on the back and stands again. "You can show me that you're all done being naughty by sitting nicely," he adds, stepping away.

But once again, the six year-old is feeling an anger and hurt that she doesn't understand. Every time Hunter walks away from her she feels abandoned, and the large, dim, empty hallway feels like a huge void between her and everyone else. Such a feeling is worse than any other punishment she can receive. She feels scared and alone and that he is trying to get rid of her. These feelings lead her to make some poor choices.

With another angry sob Skye suddenly stands and moves to Hunter. Not even sure what she's saying, she shouts, "no, I'n not naughty! *You're* being naughty! Stop it!" And with that she gives Hunter a frustrated hit on the arm.

Hunter looks stunned. Still yelling through her tears, little Skye hits him again on the arm, but before he can react May has stepped in and snatched the child up.

"Skye, you stop this right now," she says sternly, giving the little girl a firm swat on her bottom.

Skye kicks her feet and squirms in May's arms as the agent walks her right back to her appointed time-out spot and sets her back down. The little girl considers trying to run away, and takes one hopeful step in Bobbi's direction before May puts her back in place and swats her once again.

The upset six year-old finally ceases struggling and just stares into May's eyes through her tears. She rubs her bottom pitifully before May sits her down again.

Agent May kneels beside the little girl, trying to maintain her patience. "Now Skye… you listen to me. You are in time-out. That means you do not move and you do not speak. You sit here quietly and you think about why you are in trouble," she explains quietly, gently wiping tears off the child's cheeks. Melinda looks up at Hunter. "How long is she in time-out for?"

Hunter runs a hand through his hair. "Five minutes."

May nods. "After you sit nicely and quietly for five minutes, then Hunter will give you another chance. You will do as you're told, qiānjīn, or you will get a spanking."

Skye lets out a sob at the scolding, then sniffles and rubs her eyes with her tiny fists, making all the adults melt a bit.

May gently lifts Skye's chin with one finger. "Do you understand, Skye?"

The little girl hiccoughs, then slowly nods. She then glances at all of the grown-ups in turn and says through a shaky voice, "but… stay wif me, okay?"

Morse, Hunter and May can hear a desperate plea in that sad request, and begin to understand what's going on in the little girl's mind. Before they can respond, Skye scoots forward just slightly, keeping her eyes trained carefully on May's, and attempts to crawl into her lap.

Melinda's heart breaks, and she wants nothing more than to accept the little waif for some comfort, but she stays strong.

"Qiānjīn…" May begins quietly. "Hunter will stay nearby, but only you can do your time-out." Though it pains her, she lifts Skye off her lap and sits her back by the wall. As she does so, she whispers, "after Art, you will have a break today. You can spend some time with me and Bobbi, okay?"

Another tear slides down the youngster's cheek, but she nods and sinks into her designated spot.

"Good girl," May whispers, and strokes Skye's cheek. "Behave… and I'll see you soon."

May stands and moves away, stepping next to Hunter. She whispers subtly in his ear, "stay within her sight." Hunter nods. May looks to Bobbi and nods down the hall. Morse follows.

Hunter pulls a chair into the hallway and sits across from Skye. "5 minutes, cutie," he reminds her quietly, then turns away and sets a timer on his phone.

Hunter starts reviewing a recent memo sent out by Coulson, just to have something to do. He avoids looking at Skye but occasionally hears small sniffles from the child. After about three minutes has passed, he is desperately bored, and is probably as anxious as Skye is for the time-out to end.

He cringes therefore when he hears her speak up. "Hunter… guess what I learned with Jemma today," she says quietly, but excitedly.

Lance glances back at the fidgeting child and cannot bring himself to start her time over. He presses his finger to his lips with a quiet, "shhh". Skye pouts and lowers her head again miserably.

A very long two minutes later, the timer goes off and Hunter sighs with relief. Skye's head pops up hopefully. "Ok, cutie. What do you say? Are you ready to come back in and behave?"

Skye still doesn't want to color, but she desperately wants to get out of time-out. Thus, she nods.

"Good. Then get in here," Hunter says playfully. As Skye hops up and walks over to him, he scoops her up and hangs her upside down for a moment. The child squirms and giggles, making Hunter feel the warm glow he usually feels when Skye is around and happy.

"All right, so… we only have a little bit of time left. Who should we make a present for?" he asks.

Skye says the first person who comes to mind. "May."

Hunter grins. Only this youngster could be swatted by someone one moment, then 'forgive' them quickly enough to want to give them a present the next. "Agent May… okay. Pick a picture."

Skye chooses a page from the Hello Kitty coloring book and hesitantly gets to work. Her coloring is not very neat or precise, but she tries her best.

Hunter makes sure to praise her work often, commenting when she does manage to stay in the lines. He enjoys this much calmer atmosphere, and happily chats with Skye. "You know… I'm surprised you didn't pick 'Frozen'. There's pictures of the princesses… and Olaf. You like Olaf, right?"

Skye perks a bit at the mention of princesses, but then shrugs. "I don't know Olaf."

Hunter blinks and then realizes. Well duh… every other 6 year-old in the world may be obsessed with Frozen right now, but what would Skye know of it? She's missed the last 20 years of movies. "Oh, you haven't seen 'Frozen'. We'll fix that."

When her Art time is up, Skye gives Hunter their customary high-five, and dashes out to find May and hand over her present.

Lance finds himself looking down at a table still strewn with crayons and colored pencils. He heaves a great sigh. "Oh well… pick your battles," he mutters, starting to clean up.

Skye runs into both Bobbi and May coming out of Command. She immediately holds up her colored picture to May. "Here!" she exclaims proudly.

Melinda blinks and accepts the picture. "For me?"

Skye nods, leaning in to Bobbi for a hug.

"Oh, honey… this is beautiful. Thank you." May smiles warmly at the youngster and kneels down for a hug. "So, I guess you behaved for Hunter, huh?"

Skye nods but fidgets… she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

Bobbi and May exchange a look. They had decided together that given Skye's morning, it would be best to give the youngster a little break, especially from her next lesson, which is writing. May saw no harm in giving the child one day off of it, in the hopes that she could perk up again.

Hunter exits the rec room and approaches them on his way to grab a water bottle from the dining room. "A certain someone has never seen 'Frozen'," he mutters in a sing-song voice when inches away from the two agents. "Thought you ought to know."

"Oh…" Morse says softly, and looks hopefully at May. Bobbi's nieces are among those who are obsessed with the movie, and she is positive that Skye would enjoy it as well.

Agent May looks from Bobbi's hopeful gaze to Skye's quiet, dejected demeanor and sighs. "All right," she caves, shaking her head. "But I want popcorn."

…

"I can't believe I'm watching a cartoon," May mutters under her breath to Bobbi an hour later.

Bobbi chuckles knowingly. "Yeah, I know… but look at her!" she states, nodding toward Skye.

The little girl was sitting straight up on the floor, about 3 feet from the projection screen. She had Trip in her lap, her head was tilted adorably to the side and her mouth was slightly open, completely enraptured by the movie. May can't help but grin, having never seen Skye sit still this long before. The agent expertly tosses a piece of popcorn up in the air and catches it in her mouth. She shakes her head and swallows before saying, for the 10th time, "Skye, scoot back. You're too close."

Without looking around, Skye moves back about 3 inches.

Agent May throws her hands up, and looks at Bobbi. "I'm starting to think that this movie actually casts a spell on kids."

Morse nods. "Yep. The spell seems to affect every child on Earth under the age of 12 or so."

May sighs resignedly and sets the popcorn aside, then goes and plucks Skye off the ground.

"Noo," the little girl whines, thinking she's being taken from the movie. When May simply sits back on the couch and cuddles the child close to her, Skye smiles and settles back down immediately.

Jemma wanders into the rec room to find May and Morse seated on the couch, and Skye snuggled up in May's lap. She smiles softly at the sight, then recognizes what they're watching. "Ohhh, Frozen!" she squeals excitedly, stepping further into the room. She goes and sits in the spot that was just vacated by Skye and tilts her head in the exact same way.

Morse bursts out laughing. "Ok, maybe kids under the age of 30," she amends under her breath. "Jemma, seriously? Move back, please. Set a good example?"

Simmons glances around to Skye. "Oh… sorry…"

Bobbi smiles, sits up and moves to the end of the couch. "Come here… there's room for you too."

Simmons grins and hops up, moving to the couch and helping herself to a handful of popcorn.

…..

After the movie ends everyone gathers for lunch, during which Skye chatters nonstop about the movie. That is, she chatters until she falls asleep right at the table, next to her empty bowl of soup. With a subtle but fond smile, May takes her off to her nap.

….

During Skye's lesson with May that afternoon, the agent kept a close watch on the little girl. She decided to play a simple game with the child, practicing counting in Mandarin while tossing a ball back and forth. She noticed right away that Skye always tossed the ball with her left hand. When they moved on to writing on the Zen board however, Skye wrote with her right, in the same sloppy handwriting that Bobbi had shown everyone.

Placing a gentle hand on the little girl's back, May said, "Qiānjīn… let me see you write it with your other hand."

Skye stopped mid-character and looked up at May, alarmed. "No, I… I can't," the child said quietly.

Melinda blinked. "Why not, honey?"

Skye fidgets slightly, almost as if wondering if May was testing her. The youngster stares at her for awhile, seemingly too nervous to respond.

"What, Qiānjīn? You can tell me… why not?"

Skye gulps. "Because… the nuns said not to. That it's bad."

May blinks yet again. "That it's bad? What… to write with your left hand?"

Skye squirms even more and nods, quite seriously.

"Well… I… that's complete nonsense," May states, scoffing. May had heard of this medieval concept, especially in Asia, but was flabbergasted to hear of it in this day and age. Some religious nonsense about the word 'left' translating to 'sinister' in several languages, and being thought of as one's 'evil side'.

"Skye, honey… there is absolutely nothing bad about writing with your left hand. If that is what comes naturally to you, then that is perfectly okay. Just like you have brown eyes, and Fitz has blue. Every variation, every difference that makes us who we are, is beautiful."

With that, May smiles and gives Skye a little tickle. "Now… let me see what you can do with your left hand, qiānjīn."

Skye giggles at the tickle, then hesitantly switches the brush to her left hand. The little girl glances up at May several times before touching the brush to the board. Just as May suspected, Skye looks much more comfortable, and her strokes of water on the board are much smoother and more accurate. The experienced agent grins proudly and nods her head. "Beautiful, honey. That's exactly right. Now… I want you to start writing with that hand, all right?"

Skye meets her eyes and looks deep into them, as she often does. After a moment she nods. "Okay."

"Good girl," May praises, and proceeds to teach Skye the character for 'girl'. She is rather impressed with herself for solving this puzzle so quickly, and immediately informs everyone else of the revelation at dinner that night. Basking in the praise of that, Skye takes the opportunity to request watching 'Frozen' again… for the first of many, many, many times.

…

"Ohhh, Jemma, you are creating a monster!" Bobbi teases as she walks into the rec room on Saturday morning to hear 'Frozen' playing yet again.

Simmons grins sheepishly and says quietly, "well, yes, maybe a bit, but… Bobbi, perfect timing. Check this out!" She puts her finger to her lips, then points to Skye.

The little girl, who is sitting far too close to the projection again, squirms in delight as the song 'Let it Go' begins. A moment later, she is singing right along, as naturally as if she had created the song herself.

Morse's jaw drops slightly. The child's voice is pure, rich and angelic, and she is perfectly in tune. Simmons looks round to catch Bobbi's stunned expression and grins, nodding. Unseen by the youngster she mouths, 'see? She's amazing!'

Bobbi responds by mouthing back, 'who knew?'

Morse hears footsteps coming down the hall behind her and peers out. She spots Mack and Fitz coming her way and waves them over. Soon enough, they too are listening to the unbelievable sing-along, and exchanging astonished looks.

Simmons hops up off the couch and joins the little group. "I'm so sorry I'm letting her watch this again and again, but she has memorized every single song from the soundtrack and… it just amazes me every time. I *want* to hear her sing!"

The other three agents nod slowly, as if under a spell. They can completely understand now.

Soon, everyone on the Bus knew of the little girl's talent, as Fitz had gifted her with a small mp3 player with the Frozen soundtrack on it. Skye wore it nonstop during her free time, and sung along, quite uninhibitedly.

On the next Wednesday morning, when Skye requested to watch the movie *yet again*, Coulson shook his head and muttered to May, "okay, that's it. Skye needs to go outside and play. How about we take her to a nearby park? I can discuss geography with her out there."

May nods in agreement, though the thought of Skye out in the mundane world made her somewhat uneasy. Still, the child couldn't be kept cloistered her entire life, despite possible dangers.

"Sounds good," she states, knowing that she and Coulson are more than capable of protecting Skye in any situation. Coulson nods and arranges for them to go during his lesson time.

Thus, at 10:00, May came to fetch the youngster outside Fitz' class and informed her that they were going to the park. Skye looked excited and eager as May helped her put a coat on. The little girl was allowed to bring a few toys along, so she added a few of her Heroes of New York action figures to the backpack May was bringing.

Skye slipped her hands into Coulson and May's as they exit the base and head for a park two blocks away. Coulson starts out teaching the little girl about directions, showing her that the sun was rising in the East, and how to gauge directions from there. As they enter the park however, Skye runs off toward the swings and Coulson grins, deciding to let it go for today. It was a beautiful day, one of the last of summer.

At Skye's request for a push on the swings, both agents move forward, then stop and exchange a grin. "You go," May offers, knowing how Coulson's time with the child is more limited than he'd like.

He smiles his thanks and walks over, pushing the youngster, much to her delight. May takes a seat on a nearby bench to watch. She soon regrets letting Coulson stay with Skye however, as another woman joins her on her bench. This stranger lets her little boy head into the closest sandbox and sits near May, pushing a stroller back and forth.

May cringes inwardly as the woman seeks to strike up a conversation. "Good morning," the stranger says brightly. "Is that your little girl over there?"

Melinda tries not to grit her teeth as she responds curtly, "yes". She marvels for a moment at the fact that this didn't feel like a lie.

The woman smiles and goes on, "well, she's just beautiful. How old is she?"

Stifling a huge sigh, May responds, "she recently turned six."

"Really? Wow… she's small for her age, isn't she? She doesn't look much bigger than my Nathan, and he'll be five next week."

Melinda turns and stares at Skye. While she's incredibly annoyed (of course Skye is small for her age, she's half Chinese), she can't help but wonder at this comment, even agree with it. What if they were mistaken about Skye's age?

May nods with a forced smile at the woman, then turns back to look at Skye, smiling softly as she hears the little girl's sweet laughter. Coulson is tickling her sides every time she swings back toward him. She watches quietly as Coulson moves around to the front and holds his arms out. Skye listens to him count down from three, then jumps off her swing into his arms. The happy giggles that follow this make May feel warm and peaceful, as always, but there's now a new feeling as well… pride.

Coulson spins Skye around in his arms. By the time he sets her down again, she's very dizzy and stumbles back onto her rear end in the sand. She giggles again at this, and allows Coulson to help her up. As he gently dusts her off, May sees him speaking to the youngster. Skye nods eagerly and comes running up to May.

"Did you see?" she asks excitedly. "I jumped off the swing!"

May grins and nods. "I did see, qiānjīn. You're very brave," she praises.

"Just like you," Skye exclaims proudly. Then, to everyone's surprise, Skye climbs up on the bench in order to wrap her arms around May's neck and plant a kiss on her cheek.

A bit stunned, and incredibly touched, May hesitates only a short moment before returning the embrace. She feels something of a pain in her chest… like an old muscle suddenly being worked after years of non-use. She hears the young woman sitting beside them say, "awww," quietly.

Skye smiles angelically, then lets go of May and slides off the bench. Before May has really 'recovered', the little girl asks, "can I have Thor and Nasasha?"

May stifles a grin. "Natasha," she corrects the child, and picks up her bag to dig within. "And of course you may." She pulls out the two superheroes and hands them to Skye. The youngster tries to run off with them, but is stopped by Coulson.

"What do you say?" he prompts gently, pointing to May.

Skye grins, happy that she knows the answer to this. "Thank you!"

Coulson nods, beaming, and sends her on her way with a pat on her back. "Good girl. Stay close."

Coulson approaches the bench and May scoots pointedly over, clearly indicating that he is to sit between her and the talkative mother. He gets the hint and takes a seat in the middle, but the woman still leans forward to address May.

"My goodness… she certainly adores you, doesn't she?"

May blinks, and can't help the small smile that escapes as she watches Skye move to join the woman's little boy in the sandbox.

… "Hi," says Skye in a friendly tone, to the little boy.

"Hi," he says back. He turns and glances back at his mother speaking with two strangers. "Is that your mommy and daddy?"

Skye glances over too and smiles. "Yep!" she lies happily. She sticks Thor and Romanov into the sand up to their knees, so they'll stand up. "Yeah, they're the bestest! My mommy is a doctor and my daddy is a teacher," she states matter-of-factly, the lie coming easily as she had often imagined it about her unknown parents…

… The woman addresses Coulson now. "Your daughter is so beautiful. What's her name?"

Coulson considers this for a moment, then decides there's no harm in sharing that information. "Skye."

"Oh, that's lovely! Well, I'm Molly, over in the sandbox is my little Nathan, and this here is Olivia," the woman rambles on, indicating the small bundle in the stroller.

"Ah… hi," Coulson says awkwardly, really having no idea what to say at this point.

He was saved by the bell at this point however, as the adults suddenly heard a little girl say in a raised voice, "no… he's mine! Give him back!"

May sighs softly and gets up, heading to the sandbox. "Skye? What's going on?"

The little girl looks up at her guardian, then points angrily at the boy. "He taked Thor from me!"

Ignoring the urge to correct Skye's English, May frowns. "Well, it's not very nice to take things from other people," she begins, with a pointed look at the small boy, "…but it's also not nice not to share. Maybe you two can play with Thor together," she suggests, feeling ridiculous at even having this conversation…

… Meanwhile, Molly was saying to Coulson. "Kids… you know, my Nathan struggles with sharing sometimes. They're starting to work with him on it in preschool though. Where does Skye go to school?"…

… "No… I don't want to," Skye decides, snatching Thor back and getting up. The young, stubborn child turns to leave the sandbox, kicking a fair amount of sand onto the boy in the process.

May's eyes flash as she knows that that was done on purpose. "Skye!" she scolds, following the little girl and scooping her up. She swats Skye's backside and says, "that was not okay. Why did you do that?"

Skye whines and squirms, giving May a hurt look. "He-he sayed I can't play with Thor, cause I'm a girl! That I can only play with girl dolls," she explains, still in a huff.

May blinks, then sighs. She can't help but mutter, "well, qiānjīn… he's just a silly little boy who doesn't know any better. Of course you can play with Thor. But kicking sand at a little boy is really mean. And you're going in a time-out." That decision made, May sets Skye down in the grass near another bench. She takes Thor and Romanov away, much to Skye's dismay. Shaking a finger at her tiny ward sternly, Agent May orders, "don't move, and no talking."

As May rises, she hears a sad little voice squeak, "for how many minutes?"

Melinda thinks quickly. She knows that Skye should be punished, but she's also quite annoyed at what the boy said to her. "Three minutes," she decides, moving to sit on the nearby bench.

Skye gives the grass next to her a frustrated little slap…

… Coulson takes this opportunity to escape the chatterbox of a mom. "I'm really sorry about that," he apologizes for Skye's behavior. "Excuse me."

Phil gets up and goes to join May on the new bench, trying to avoid looking at Skye and giving her any attention. The two adults discuss what just happened quietly, May watching out of the corner of her eye as Skye pulls up blades of grass and shreds them.

Skye's time-out passes painfully slowly. When the three minutes are finally up, May rises and walks over to where Skye is sitting. When she comes near enough and informs Skye that her time is up, Skye immediately lifts her arms, looking as though she might cry if denied affection.

At this, May picks her up and holds her close. She rubs the little girl's back for several moments and allows Skye to rest her head on her shoulder. Finally May whispers, "I want you to apologize to the little boy… Nathan… qiānjīn."

Skye looks up at May suddenly with watery eyes. "But…"

Skye falls silent at the one stern look her guardian gives her. "Skye… are you thinking about arguing with me?" May asks quietly, patting the little girl's bottom.

The little girl slowly shakes her head, and hides her face in May's shoulder sadly.

"Good choice," May praises in a whisper.

Skye apologizes when prompted, then gets to play for another hour in the park. The youngster avoids the little boy and is all smiles again by the time they head back to base. She even forgets to ask to watch 'Frozen' again that night. Both Coulson and May wonder at the girl's good nature and innocence… or perhaps short-term memory. They also vow to seek out more opportunities for to Skye to be around other children, and practice skills such as sharing…

 **Continued in Chapter 4…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **SHIELD's Little Surprise**

 **Chapter 4**

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is the fourth chapter in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale. These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child. This is *not* a 'condonement' of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner. If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

Nearly every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood. **WARNING: These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.** (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that! ;) ) Enjoy!

"Every one to Command, immediately. We have a mission."

Mack heard this announcement in his comms, as he was just about to set Skye instructions for her lesson today. "Copy that," he responds quietly, then turns back to the girl and lightly ruffles her hair. "Okay princess… you've been doing so well with building from models… I'm going to give you a treat today," he tells her, and smiles as her face lights up. He dumps a huge container of large blocks out onto the floor. "Today, instead of following any instructions, you get to be the architect. I want you to make a castle fit for a princess… for you! It better be big, and it better be grand. You got me?"

Skye nods happily, looking excited. "Got you!"

Mack feels a slight shutter in the plane, and realizes that it has just changed direction. Whatever is going on must be serious. "Okay." He turns his attention back to the little girl in front of him. "Now… I want it to be a surprise. So, I'm going to step out for a bit so you can work all by yourself. Sound good?" he asks, wondering how Skye will react to this, as he had never left her alone during 'class' before.

Skye nods again, already diving into the blocks.

Mack chuckles. "That's my girl." He ruffles her hair playfully again as he rises and heads for the door. "When I come back, I want to see a beautiful palace," he exclaims in a sing-song voice. Glancing back to see the child feverishly beginning to build, he grins and shuts the door quietly, then hurries to Command.

Everyone else is already there, gathered around the holotable. Coulson looks up as Mack enters. "Skye?" he asks simply.

"In the rec room, sir, building me a princess castle."

Several people snicker at this strange-sounding statement, but look back to Coulson attentively right away. Trying to stop his own lips from curling up, Coulson gets right to business.

"All right, listen up. I've just gotten word that a SHIELD safe house in Toronto was attacked last night. Two agents who had been seeking refuge there were killed, another is in critical condition." The team falls silent, save for a couple frustrated sighs.

"This was Hydra, then?" Hunter asks heavily.

"Most likely," Coulson responds. "All of the security cameras were somehow cut before the culprits entered the house, which seems to show alarming intel. It may have been Hydra… especially as one of their apparent new leaders was familiar with that house," he adds heavily.

The team is silent another moment before realization dawns on May and she speaks up. "Ward."

Coulson looks to her and nods solemnly.

Trying to bite back the bile rising in her at the thought of Ward, May explains. "Ward spent time at that safe house. He was assigned there several years ago, to guard a high-level SHIELD agent during a dangerous hostage exchange."

"So," Coulson goes on, "Ward knew that safe house's location and it's defenses. All that would have changed would have been security codes, which he could have succeeded in torturing out of someone."

Bobbi swallows hard, trying to prevent her heart from racing. She ignores Hunter's concerned stare, which she can feel boring into her. "The agents that were attacked… did he have any connection to them? What would he want with them?"

"I don't think that they were the draw. The safe house itself probably was. Chances are they were just there at the wrong time." Coulson feels May tense beside him, and notices her hands curling into fists out of the corner of his eye. He continues. "The Toronto safe house was also a storage space for information on dangerous weapons and artifacts that were stored in the Fridge. It was deemed prudent not to keep the items and their intel in the same location. Ward and Garrett raided the Fridge over a year ago, stealing countless dangerous items and weapons. Now it seems he may be after their instruction manuals."

Many dark looks were exchanged at this.

"May has rerouted us toward Toronto. We will be completely in the dark on this one. Security cams are down, we have no idea if Ward is working alone (which he is certainly capable of doing), or if he has a small army behind him. What's worse… Hill tells me that another small band of level 5 SHIELD agents are due to arrive at the house two days from now. Communication with them has been lost, so our priority now is to neutralize the threat before they arrive.

"Of course, we have another issue," Coulson begins…

"Bloody hell," Hunter grumbles, wondering what else they could possibly have to deal with.

"… Skye. I want her nowhere near any of this, in case fighting breaks out. So… suggestions."

Everyone goes quiet once again, clearly thinking hard. Finally, Bobbi is the first to respond. "Sir… my sister lives in Ohio with her husband and kids. It's right on the way to Toronto. We won't be too far from her, but she'd be well out of harm's way," she points out.

Coulson stares at Bobbi, considering this. As no one else offers up any suggestions, he finally nods. "Fine. We will drop you off with her. You two can stay there," he decides.

Bobbi immediately opens her mouth to protest this, to state that Skye will be perfectly all right there with her sister, that she wants to come along and help. Coulson however gives her a stern look and shakes his head. "You are not cleared for combat, which we will most likely face. And… we are not giving Ward another chance to finish you off. Just like Skye, I want you nowhere near this," he adds quietly.

Bobbi sets her jaw, incredibly frustrated… even more so when she notices Hunter nodding firmly in agreement.

Coulson takes pity on the stir-crazy operative and adds, "look, if there's a need and opportunity for you to join us and run point *from the Bus*, we'll send the quinjet for you. But for now, we need you to stay with Skye," he says gently. Phil looks back around at the rest of the team. "Everyone… get ready."

… **.**

Two hours later the entire team is packed, has stocked up on ammo and has formed a rudimentary plan. They have also all stopped by to admire the 'castle' that Skye has built, which is, in all sincerity, impressive. They all praise her and hug her and ruffle her hair playfully. She has no idea yet that they are saying 'good-bye… for now', in their own ways.

Bobbi goes to see Skye last, after she has packed bags both for herself and for Skye as well. She gushes over the child's creation, and even takes a picture of it, so it will last for all eternity. She chuckles as Skye proudly poses next to it.

"You are quite the little architect, munchkin!" Bobbi grabs Skye up and brings her close, tickling her. "Maybe you can design us a new base someday."

Morse chuckles as she sees gears immediately start to turn in the giggling little girl's head.

Bobbi sits Skye on her lap, wrapping her arms around her. "Munchkin… we need to talk for a minute. Director Coulson needs everyone to go take care of a very important job. So… you and I get to take a little vacation! I'm going to bring you to visit my sister. She lives in a beautiful place, and has kids for you to play with. I think it will be a lot of fun!"

Skye tries to take this in. It does sound fun, but she also feels nervous at the thought of being without the rest of the team. "For… for how long?"

Morse bites her lip… she truly has no idea, and doesn't want to be wrong. "Well honey, I'm not entirely sure right now. Maybe a couple days, maybe a week? Just long enough for the important job to get done. Okay?"

Skye leans against Bobbi, twirling the agent's long blonde hair around her fingers. "Okay…"

Morse grins with relief and kisses Skye's cheeks. "Okay! Well then, we are almost there. Let's go get Trip and get you buckled in for the landing."

Five minutes later the plane lands and Bobbi and Skye disembark. Simmons almost can't let Skye go when she gives her a last hug good-bye… it's only when Coulson quietly reminds her of the agent in critical condition that needs her that Simmons finally stops fawning over the child. Coulson himself is the last to kneel and hug the little girl. "Okay Skye… we will see you soon. Be good, and have fun, all right?"

Skye nods, hugging Coulson tight. "Okay, sir. Do a good job," she states, attempting to sound grown-up.

Coulson chuckles and strokes Skye's cheek. "We'll do our best."

A minute later, Bobbi is walking Skye down the cargo ramp. The cloaked Bus had landed in the immense, empty parking lot of an abandoned warehouse. They walk all the way around the building until they spot another vehicle. Waiting near a white SUV a ways away is a young woman who resembles Morse, though with short hair and a light blue dress on.

"Barbara!" rings the woman's voice, as Bobbi and Skye approach.

Skye makes a face of confusion and looks up at Bobbi, but Bobbi is focused on her younger sister.

"Hey Jenny!" Bobbi responds, jogging over and hugging her sibling tight. "Thank you so much for doing this. We were in a bind," she whispers, then pulls away. She turns to Skye and says proudly, "Jenn, this little munchkin is Skye. Skye honey, this is my sister, Jennifer, or Jenny as we all call her."

Skye fidgets slightly, feeling shy. Jenny smiles warmly and kneels down for the little girl, offering her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Skye." Timidly, Skye shakes Jenny's hand as she's been taught to, and in almost a whisper replies, "nice to meet you".

Jenny gives Bobbi a simpering look, and Bobbi just nods in agreement. The child is precious. Turning back to Skye, Jenny points at the stuffed monkey in her arms. "And who's this?"

Skye turns her monkey around to look at him, and says, "this is Trip." She then holds his paw out to shake.

With a chuckle, Jenny shakes the offered paw. "Well then, very nice to meet you, Trip!"

The drive to Jenny's house passes relatively quickly. The scenery outside of the car is beautiful, and Skye focuses on discussing it quietly with Trip while the grown-ups catch up on family business. Once, Jenny tries to ask how 'work' is going for Bobbi, to which both then say together, "sorry, that's classified!" and laugh. Morse's sister shakes her head as she pulls into the driveway of her large home, turning to gaze at Bobbi. "You know, I don't know what you've been up to all these years. You disappear for months at a time. I just hope that it's nothing… dangerous."

Morse glances in the rearview mirror as she sees Skye look up curiously at this. She hastens to say, "of course not… don't be silly. It's just… classified."

Jennifer sighs. "Yeah, all right, whatever."

Skye looks back out the window and sees several kids coming down the front steps. She fidgets uneasily, feeling much the same way she often felt when taken to a new foster family's house. She squeezes Trip more tightly.

Bobbi helps Skye out of her booster seat and goes to set her down, but Skye clings and whines desperately. Surprised by this, Morse instead picks her up and holds her close. "It's okay, munchkin. I'm right here. This is my family. They're very nice."

But the little girl can't resist the shutter that moves through her body, nor the feeling that something bad is about to happen. She hides her face in Bobbi's shoulder, overwhelmed.

At that moment, two children that look to be around Skye's age run up to Bobbi. "Aunt Barbara!" they both shriek, throwing their arms around her.

"Hey kids!" Bobbi retorts, hugging them each with one arm. Her other arm still holds Skye, who squirms uncomfortably. "I've missed you so much. And you've gotten so big!"

A man approaches with a kind smile and kisses Bobbi on the cheek. "Hey Barbara… long time, no see," he quips. Bobbi cringes slightly at the continued use of her given name, which only her family regularly does.

"Hey Dustin. Yeah, I know, I just got an earful from Jenny about it. What can I say, I'm a career woman," she admits sheepishly, grinning.

Dustin looks at the little girl hidden in her arms and raises his eyebrows, "not completely, it seems. Are you joining our ranks in parenthood, perhaps?"

Bobbi seethes inwardly, not used to dealing with… 'regular people' anymore. How on Earth is she supposed to answer that in front of Skye, without it feeling like a rejection? After a moment of careful thought she replies, "not exactly… but this munchkin is very special, and she does seem to have me wrapped around her little finger," she admits. "This is Skye."

She smiles and nuzzles Skye softly, trying unsuccessfully to get her to look up. "Hey honey… can you say hi?"

But Skye just shakes her head and burrows deeper into Bobbi's shoulder. Morse sighs. "I think she's feeling shy."

"That's all right." Dustin heads to the trunk of the SUV. "Maybe she'll perk up a bit when we've got her settled." He grabs their bags from the car and heads inside, calling for his kids to follow them.

As Bobbi carries Skye behind him, the child peeks up enough to get a glimpse of her surroundings. It is quite pretty and peaceful here, lots of very green grass; tall, abundant trees; colorful flowers and a few babbling creeks. There is a pleasant smell of citrus and eucalyptus in the air. The neighboring houses are placed a good deal away from each other. It is 'lovely', as Jemma would say, but Skye still doesn't feel right about being here, and is already missing the Bus and the base and their inhabitants.

As they approach the house, Morse rubs Skye's back and murmurs, "it's all right, munchkin. No need to be nervous. Look, they have some kitties!" This does catch Skye's attention and she looks down to see two cats, one an orange tabby and the other a calico.

Dustin pops his head back around. "Here we go. Let me show you to your room."

Morse follows Dustin down the hall, snuggling the nervous child. He points them into the guest room with a, "just let us know if there's anything you need."

"I could use a shower," Morse admits, aware that if she's called out to join the team, she may not get a chance to take one again until their mission is over. Bobbi looks around the small but inviting guest room and hitches on a smile. She almost can't stand the thought of possibly leaving the little girl behind if the need arises.

Morse sighs softly and opens up the bag she packed for Skye. "Let's unpack your things, honey," she suggests, moving to place some of the child's clothes into the dresser drawers.

"No!" Skye cries suddenly, looking positively horrified. She hurries over to Bobbi and pulls her clothes away, trying to stuff them back into her bag.

Morse blinks and stares at the youngster. She puts a gentle hand on Skye's back. "Hey… what's the matter?" she asks, alarmed.

Skye shakes her head. "We can't unpack! We… we're gonna go back home!" she tries to explain, sounding flustered.

Morse stares at her further, trying to understand. "Munchkin, of course we're going to go home," she says softly, but then she understands. After having been moved so many times, Skye must have recognized and established certain patterns. Clearly, to her, unpacking her bags means settling down, or setting down roots in a place. A deep sadness flows over Bobbi as she is once again reminded of what this tiny six year-old has been through. "Okay honey, you can leave your things in your bag," she says gently, not wanting to upset the youngster.

Dustin reappears in the door then and offers Bobbi a towel. He then smiles at Skye and says, "hey kiddo, I'm taking everyone out for frozen yogurt. Why don't you come with us while Barbara gets cleaned up?" he suggests, then steps out to corral the rest of his family.

Bobbi accepts the towel with a smile, then turns back to Skye. "Frozen yogurt… that sounds good, right?"

Skye shrugs, sitting on the edge of the bed and hugging Trip close.

Morse has an idea of what will get the little girl to go. "You know what? It would mean a lot to me, if you would go and get me one! I really love strawberry."

Skye still looks hesitant, but finally slides off the bed. "Okay."

Bobbi smiles, and gives the child a gentle tickle. "Good girl."

Reaching up, Skye twirls Bobbi's pretty long hair around her fingers again. With a confused look, the youngster asks, "why do they call you Barbara?"

Bobbi sighs and rolls her eyes. "Well… that is my name. Bobbi is more of a nickname. Only my family still calls me Barbara. But…" Morse leans in closer and whispers, as if sharing a big secret, "I like Bobbi better."

This makes Skye smile a bit… knowing that she uses the name that Bobbi prefers.

"Okay munchkin… so, you go get some yummy frozen yogurt. I'm going to take a shower, and I'll be looking forward to the treat you bring back for me." She pulls the little girl in and plants a kiss on her forehead. Skye wraps her arms around Bobbi and squeezes tight. Morse then sends her on her way with a gentle pat to her bottom.

Somewhat against her own instincts, Skye allows herself to be led out to join Dustin and the three kids, still clutching Trip in her hand.

…

15 minutes later, just as Bobbi is getting out of the shower, Jenny hurries into the guest room and knocks sharply on the bathroom door. "Barb? Hey… your phone has been blowing up. And you just got a text that says, '911'… I think you'd better check it out."

Morse immediately opens the door, clad only in a towel, and grabs the phone from her sister. She sees that the texts are from Coulson and immediately returns his call.

He picks up on the first ring. "Bobbi... I know that you guys just got there, but we need you after all. A quinjet is on its way there to pick you up."

Morse blinks. "Sir… what's happened?! You were just going to spend the next 24 hours doing recon. My brother-in-law took Skye out for frozen yogurt, I won't get to say good-…"

"Bobbi… Hunter has been compromised."

Morse's heart plummets and her side of the line goes silent for several moments.

"I'm sorry, Bobbi. We need you here to run point on the Bus, right away."

"Of-of course," Bobbi manages to get out. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

Morse really has no choice. She dresses in about a minute flat, repacks her shower items and seeks out her sister. She explains that there has been an emergency and asks Jenny to please, please take excellent care of Skye, and let the child know that she will be back as soon as humanly possible for her.

"Of course we will," Jenny promises. "Just… whatever you're doing, Barbara… please be careful."

"I will, I will," she states distractedly, jotting down a phone number. "Look, if there is an emergency with Skye, or you really, really need to get in touch with me, you can leave a message at this number. I'll get back to you as soon as I can, though it may not be right away."

Jenny nods, her concern for her big sister growing ever stronger.

Bobbi sighs heavily and throws her bag over her shoulder. She gives her sister a quick hug, with a genuine, "thank you, so much," then adds, "oh, and Jenny? Skye only knows me as Bobbi. Please… make an effort…?"

Jenny chuckles and nods. "Yeah, yeah, all right. Take care… 'Bobbi'. We'll see you soon."

Morse forces a smile, her heart aching for Hunter, and waves as she hurries out to the large backyard, where a quinjet stands waiting on the far lawn.

… **.**

15 minutes later, Dustin returns home with all of the kids. Skye had been introduced to their children: 7 year-old Blake, 5 year-old Kaitlyn and 2 year-old Tyler. She had actually cheered up a little over her frozen yogurt, and by playing an 'I Spy' game in the car. Now, as Dustin pulls into the driveway of his home, Skye can't wait to present Bobbi with her yogurt… strawberry, as requested.

The youngster waits impatiently as Dustin helps her out of her booster seat. She runs into the house, the yogurt held in one hand, Trip swinging from the other. "Bobbi!" she calls out. Skye runs first to the guest room, then glances into the bathroom where Bobbi had showered. Her smile fading a bit, she runs out to the kitchen and calls for Morse again. Entering quickly from the next room, Jenny intercepts her.

"Skye… hey there sweetie. Did you like your frozen yogurt?"

Skye nods, but continues to look around. "Yeah. We got Bobbi some…" she adds, holding it up. "I wanna give it to her."

Jenny nods… "well, that was really nice of you, to bring some for her," she begins, with a kind smile. "Listen honey… Bobbi got a call from work. She had to leave immediately, to go help. So, you're going to stay with us for a while, until she can come back and get you, okay?"

Now it is Skye's heart that plummets. She looks around, then turns and runs back to the guest room. She looks around for any sign of Bobbi… and notices that her bag is gone. What's even worse, Skye finds her own bag empty and pulls out a dresser drawer. Much to her horror, her bag had been unpacked for her while they were out. Skye feels her throat constricting, and takes quick, shallow breaths as panic starts to set in.

As Jenny comes in to check on her Skye runs past and straight out the front door. She looks in every direction, sure that she will spot Bobbi leaving and can run to catch up with her. At last though, after a long moment of frantic searching, she must concede that Bobbi really is gone.

Tears well up in the little girl's eyes, and she suddenly throws the cup of frozen yogurt down into the lawn, as hard as she can. She falls into the grass and bursts into tears of utter, heart-wrenching despair.

Blake and Kaitlyn come out onto the front porch and stare at Skye, while their mother pushes past and runs down the steps toward her. "Skye! Honey, it's all right. She won't be gone long. She'll come back for you as soon as she can," she tries to assure the little girl, very surprised at this strong reaction. She reaches out a hand and tries to stroke the child's hair.

But Skye pulls away from the woman's touch, still sobbing hard. "No!" she cries, standing up again and backing away. "She won't come back. She's never coming back! She left me here because… because they don't want me anymore." With that Skye then runs past Jenny again, back into the house and straight to what she believes is her new room. She slams the door, then throws herself face-down on the bed and cries harder than she ever has before.

Her little six year-old mind starts to spin. She should have known better. She should have known it wouldn't last. She should never have gotten attached. She shouldn't have trusted. Yet… this must be her fault. What had she done this time? She hasn't gotten in trouble over the past few days… so why would Coulson and May and Bobbi send her away now? Why was this happening, yet again?!

There is a knock on the bedroom door, and a gentle voice asks, "Skye… can I come in?"

When the child doesn't respond but continues to cry into her pillow, Jenny enters and sits down on the edge of the bed. She doesn't know much about Skye's past, but understands that the little one must have had it rough to believe that she would just be abandoned like this, like an unwanted puppy at the pound.

Jenny wants so much to comfort the child, to hold her or stroke her hair or rub her back. From Skye's reaction outside however, she gauges that this might not be a good idea yet. Instead, she sits quietly for a moment, then gently states, "Skye… I know that it might have been a shock to come back and find that Bobbi wasn't here. I'm sorry… and she's sorry… that she had to leave so suddenly. But honey… it doesn't mean that she's not coming back for you. I know her well, and I can see that she adores you. She will come back for you very soon, I promise."

Skye wants to believe Jenny… she really does. But while she wants to believe the woman's words, past experience has taught her otherwise. She loves Bobbi… and hearing that Bobbi may have loved her too is just all the more painful, when Skye is convinced that the beautiful agent… nay, the whole team… has just discarded her once and for all. Foster families never come back. They have never fought to keep her, or returned to the orphanage to get her after giving her back. Once she was removed from their home or their care, she never hears from them again.

At this thought, Skye is filled with such an unbearable grief. She wails in despair, crawls off the covers, drops to the floor and promptly slides underneath the bed instead.

Jenny tries to stop her, but isn't quite quick enough. "Oh, Skye…", she begins, but trails off. Dustin had just entered the room, having heard most of what had happened. He puts his arm around his wife and nods toward the door, mouthing, 'give her some time'. Jenny hesitates, but then finally nods in agreement. "Honey, we'll be real close by, when you're ready," she says gently, then allows Dustin to guide her out.

Skye cries hard for another five minutes or so, then slowly crawls out from under the bed and retrieves Trip. She stares at him, wondering how she could have been so wrong; she had believed that he meant something. To her, receiving him had meant that her greatest wish had come true. She has a sudden angry urge to rip him apart, or to throw him away like she had done with Bobbi's yogurt. In the end though she can't do either. He had been too special. She does however quietly open her door, and set him outside in the hallway. She needs to let him go, just like she needs to let Bobbi and Jemma and Coulson and the rest go.

That done, Skye closes the door and slides back into her hiding spot. Eventually the little girl cries herself to sleep right there, underneath the bed.

…

Completely unaware of course of what's going on back at her sister's house, Bobbi tries to keep it together as she heads to Toronto in the quinjet. She is debriefed on what has happened by the pilot, who explains that when the team arrived at the safe house, they had hidden the Bus, cloaked, in a discontinued airfield not far from the house. The plan was to observe any comings and goings and other action from afar, while Fitz sent the dwarves to surround the house to surreptitiously gather intel.

Hunter had been assigned to watch camera footage of the back of the house from the safety of the Bus. When he caught sight of Ward through a crack in the curtains of a window, using a telephoto lens, his emotions overcame his senses and he made his move. So determined to get revenge on Ward for what he had done to Bobbi, Hunter tried to sneak up to the house through the cover of a dense area of forest. Unfortunately, the enemy was ready for this. A trap had been set in that area, so that as soon as Hunter entered it, a large net sprung up, hoisting him 20 feet into the air.

Lance couldn't cut himself free or else he would freefall to certain injury. Before anyone could answer his distress call via comms, he had been surrounded and quickly taken hostage. He was now tied up with a broken nose at least and no comms, being held prisoner inside the safe house by none other than Grant Ward and a large group of cronies. Ward knew that Hunter made quite the bargaining chip, and was now using Hunter's comms to try to negotiate his own gang's safe escape with the plethora of dangerous information they had gathered.

"Damn you, Hunter," Bobbi whispers to thin air, her uninjured knee bouncing in agitation as she counts the seconds until she will arrive to help…

…

The next two days do not pass happily in Dustin and Jenny's household. Skye spends the entire next day in her room, either laying on or under the bed, crying. Jenny had tried several times to reassure the little girl and to coax her out of the room, but to no avail. The woman had also tried to bring Trip back to her, but Skye had pushed him away. Skye had not accepted food, nor said a single word to anyone, and Dustin had had to resort to removing the door knob completely as Skye kept trying to lock them out.

On the second morning, Jenny and Dustin were seriously getting concerned. Skye again refused to speak, nor to touch the eggs, toast or fruit that were offered to her. The youngster hadn't slept well, mainly because she was hungry. The already thin child looked pale and worn from all the crying.

By lunchtime, the adults decide that what is happening is very unhealthy for the child, and can't go on. They had tried being very kind and patient… maybe the little girl needs some firmer guidance. Jenny informs Skye that she won't be allowed to just stay in her room like this, and that she has to come eat something. After a full day and a half of no food and nonstop misery, Skye doesn't have the energy to fight Dustin when he comes to direct her to the kitchen. She allows herself to be placed at the table, looking like the frail, shattered little waif that she is.

Being around the little family is very hard on Skye. She again feels as she always had at every new foster home she was sent to. She can feel the other kids staring at her curiously, not understanding her behavior. They are already established… these three kids are Dustin and Jenny's kids, and as usual, she is just an outsider. She doesn't respond to any questions; and she keeps her face hidden in her arms on the table. She pushes her plate of grilled cheese and apple slices aside. Skye even refuses the offer of a cookie from Jenny, feeling her eyes well up at the thought that Jemma and Bobbi wouldn't approve of her having a cookie without eating her meal first.

At a complete loss of what to do, Dustin and Jenny decide to bribe Skye with the only thing they know matters to her right now. As the other kids are dismissed to go play, Jenny tells Skye that if she wants to leave the table and go back to her room, she has to eat some of her lunch first. Over the next 15 minutes, the miserable little girl manages to choke down about half of her sandwich and two apple slices. Finally satisfied with this, Dustin tells Skye that she may be dismissed, and the youngster heads straight back to her room.

Feeling slightly sick, Skye closes the knobless door behind her. She goes to stand by the window and look out. It is the beginning of autumn, and a beautiful day. Leaves are falling from the multi-colored trees, and she watches Blake and Kaitlyn run out to ride bikes. Skye thinks about how right now she should be playing with Mack on the roof of the base, or reading a story with Bobbi, or gazing up at the galaxy with Jemma, or playing hide and seek with Hunter, or watching May train, or or or…

Stricken with grief yet again, Skye moves back to the bed and lays down, rubbing her aching tummy. She eventually drifts in and out of sleep… a sleep interrupted by many dreams. She dreams of normal things, like playing outside with Fitz, and of being surrounded by friendly animals. But then she has a dream that she can't understand… she is locked in a glass room, with something like tubes attached to her. She's trying to clean up some broken glass when she suddenly feels glass piercing her hand. She looks down and seems to be covered in blood, and the piercing pain won't stop, and there is no one there to help…

Skye wakes up crying, feeling so alone and helpless. She sits bolt upright and looks down at her hands, surprised and confused at not finding any blood there. She is still sitting there, gazing at her hands, when Jenny rushes in, having heard Skye's cry.

"Skye? Are you okay, honey?" she asks, in alarm.

Skye glances up at her through her tears, but doesn't respond.

Looking deeply troubled, Jenny sits on the edge of the bed and strokes back Skye's messy, slightly damp hair. The woman wonders at this… Skye doesn't feel like she has a fever, but she's a bit clammy. "You know what, love? I think it's time you had a bath. Do you like bubbles?"

Skye again doesn't respond, but gazes out the window absently.

Jenny draws Skye a bubble bath, and the little girl doesn't fight being undressed and put in it. Jenny talks to the little girl soothingly, again promising that Bobbi will be back for her, and that everything would be okay. A few more tears fall, as Skye remembers how fun baths with Bobbi and Jemma were.

Jenny is very gentle while bathing the unresisting child, and tries to get her interested in some bath toys. She's glad when Skye absent-mindedly dunks a toy dolphin in and out of the water, but is starting to feel heart-broken herself. She doesn't know what to do to reach or comfort this distressed little girl. She also finds herself unwillingly starting to resent her sister for putting this on her… she doesn't hear from Barbara for months, then she shows up out of the blue with a complicated child and disappears? Bobbi could have at least provided some background information on Skye before up and leaving, so that they were better prepared for this.

Jenny sighs and pushes this all aside. No point in fretting about this now. She starts to hum soothingly as she washes Skye's long, dark hair, careful not to rinse soap into the youngster's eyes. When Skye is all clean, Jenny considers asking the little girl if she'd like to stay in the bath for a bit, as Skye at least looks somewhat peaceful there. Little Tyler begins fussing from the other room however, apparently awake from his nap, and Jenny knows that she can't stay. "All right, honey. All done, come on."

Skye stands and allows herself to be plucked out of the tub. Jenny helps dry the child off gently but quickly, as Tyler's fussing grows more insistent. As she lets the water out of the tub, she looks back to Skye and asks, "do you think you can get yourself dressed, love?"

Skye gives an almost imperceptible nod and moves to the drawer she dislikes so much.

"Okay… good girl. I'll be right back," Jenny tells her with a smile.

Skye dresses herself slowly in a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt with pink paw prints that Jemma had gifted her, that says 'Purrr-fectly Adorable'. Jenny returns carrying Tyler, who has his head on his mother's shoulder and is rubbing his eyes with his fists. The sight of this bothers Skye, though she isn't entirely sure why. She is tense and unhappy though as Jenny combs the tangles out of her wet hair.

After this, Skye returns to bed. She gets out of a 'family dinner' that night by pretending to be asleep when Dustin comes to get her, but does drink the cup of chocolate milk that is left on her bedside table.

Skye's sleep is interrupted throughout this night as well. She seems to be having a lot of dreams, most of which she can't remember. One that sticks with her though involves her old life at the orphanage. In it, she is back there and surrounded by screaming babies. Everywhere she looks there are more, and grown-ups just keep bringing more and leaving them without a second glance. The nuns are yelling at her to be quiet and take care of them, and although she is doing her best and not saying a word, she keeps getting yelled at to be quiet. The babies keeps screaming and little Skye is finally slapped in punishment.

When Jenny comes to get Skye for breakfast, the little girl has had very little sleep, is hungry and yet has an upset stomach, and is feeling angry and hurt from her dream. She still can't wrangle up the energy to speak… and there is nothing she wants to say.

Skye wants to fight having to go to the table and get stared at again, but she doesn't. She goes and sits down with her face in her arms again, her legs swinging under the table. She is in a very grumpy mood.

Although Skye doesn't know it, Jenny put in a call last night to the number that Bobbi had left her and left a message. She let her sister know how the child was doing, and asked for advice. Then she and Dustin had discussed the situation at length before bed, and had come to the conclusion that the little girl was not going to snap out of her rut on her own. They agreed that they would need to be firm to break the current routine, and that the youngster would eventually come out of her shell again. Dustin encouraged Jenny to 'treat Skye exactly as you would Blake or Kaitlyn when they are acting up'. He wanted to know that she could handle things while he had to work a double shift today.

Skye can smell eggs and bacon, and hears a plate being set in front of her, but her stomach hurts and she really doesn't want to eat. A moment later though, Jenny is gently pulling Skye up to sit straighter and pushing her chair in. The little girl frowns deeply and pushes her chair back again, to lay her head on the table.

She hears a sigh from behind her and frowns as she is once again prompted to sit up. She squirms and frowns even more deeply as Jenny kneels down to be eye level with her and whispers firmly, "Skye, you need to eat breakfast. You're not going to be excused until you eat." Jenny was determined to be strong, for Skye's own good.

Skye however, apparently has other plans. The frustrated and angry little girl looks directly into Jenny's eyes, then picks up her cup of milk and pours it in her plate of eggs. Then, for good measure, Skye turns and throws the cup across the room.

As she feels the eyes of the other kids on her again, Skye is reminded of just a couple weeks or so ago, when she had behaved a bit like this with Bobbi. Maybe she should have realized that Bobbi's own sister may react in a similar way.

Quickly getting over her shock at this very defiant behavior, Jenny reminds herself, 'treat her as you would any of the kids'. With that in mind, she pulls Skye's chair back out, lifts her out, and plants a swat on the little girl's bottom.

Skye struggles against Jenny's hold, but the woman is much too strong for her. She can't do much to resist as Jenny leads her out of the kitchen.

"Skye… that was not okay." Jenny scolds. "I know that you're upset, little one, but you will show respect while you are in this house, and you will not throw things. You're going in time-out." With that, she sits Skye down in a corner of the hallway, and turns her to face the wall. "You stay there for five minutes, and think about your… "

But the stubborn little girl is too upset to make good choices, and she was already getting up again. Jenny frowns, takes her arm, and gives her another firm pop on the rear end. "Skye, no. You sit down and stay there, young lady. You're in time-out… five minutes."

Tears are welling up in Skye's eyes as the weary, determined little girl attempts an escape yet again. Jenny sighs sadly and bends down to one knee, taking the miserable youngster across the other. "You are being very naughty, little one," she says regrettably, then lets her hand fall firmly onto the seat of Skye's shorts.

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

Skye squirms and begins to cry right away, but she ceases fighting. She knows now that there's no point… she's stuck here in this house with these strangers and their rules, and there's nothing she can do about it. Just as it's always been.

When Jenny sits Skye back down this time, the child doesn't move. Skye just buries her face in her hands and cries. After a moment Jenny says softly, "five minutes". Skye hears Bobbi's sister walk away, then hears a timer being set in the kitchen. She spends the next five minutes sniffling miserably in her corner and feeling so alone.

The timer goes off at last, bringing Skye out of a daze. Jenny turns the timer off, then approaches Skye quietly. "Okay Skye. Do you know what you did wrong?"

Skye fidgets for a moment, then nods, avoiding eye contact like the plague.

Jenny considers making the little girl tell her, but as Skye hasn't said a word in three days, she decides it would be more of a battle than she's willing to fight. Instead, she says, "okay. And are you ready to behave nicely?"

Another nod.

Jenny gently rubs the little girl's back, then offers her hand. "All right. Come on." She now considers once again insisting that Skye eat something, but she doesn't think she has it in her to spank the little girl again, if it doesn't go well. Nor does she want to clean a second meal or glass of milk off the floor. Deciding that she'll wait for now and try again in about an hour, she says, "Kaitlyn and Blake have gone to school. You can come watch a show with Tyler."

Skye accepts the help up and follows along to the living room, rubbing her bottom subconsciously. It didn't hurt much anymore per say, but the shock and sadness of it remained.

Jenny ushers Skye in to watch an episode of Dora the Explorer with Tyler. Skye may have been interested on a good day, as she so rarely got to watch any cartoons on the Bus, but today is just not her day. She stares out the window absently for a while as she lays down on the floor. She gently pets the calico kitty named Angie when the cat wanders over and nuzzles the child.

All is well for about 10 minutes, until Skye hears a noise from behind her and looks around. Jenny had gone to retrieve a load of laundry, and at first the youngster can't figure out where the sound had come from. Then, from across the room, Skye spots Tyler playing very roughly with something. As she watches, realization dawns on her and she sits bolt upright. The item that Tyler seems to be happily trying to tear apart is almost as big as he is, and has brown fur.

Feeling anger boil up inside her, Skye jumps to her feet and runs over to the toddler. She tries to tug her abandoned, yet beloved, Trip from his arms, but the child has a strong grip. As he gives an angry cry of protest, Skye grabs Trip and gives Tyler a little shove. The toddler falls backward onto his rear end, letting go of the stuffed monkey, and starts to howl.

Jenny gasps, having just reentered the room and seen Skye's aggressive move. "Skye!" she exclaims, finding it hard to hold back her anger.

Skye hears the anger in the woman's voice and immediately feels afraid. As Jenny moves to gather up her crying toddler and comfort him, Skye runs from the room, through the kitchen, and straight out the back door. She looks around frantically and spots her means of escape. Dashing for a thick, nearby oak tree, she quickly climbs a rope ladder, (made more difficult by her still clutching Trip with one hand), and ducks into a small treehouse.

As Jenny comes hurrying out the back door carrying a whining Tyler, Skye quickly draws up the rope ladder. Jenny growls in frustration and calls up to the very naughty girl. "Skye… you need to come down here right now, young lady. You are in big trouble. Barbara… Bobbi… is going to be so disappointed when I tell her about your behavior!" she warns, just about at her wit's end.

Skye has mixed feelings about this. At first, she is very nervous, because she knows that if Bobbi could see how she was behaving, she would indeed be in very big trouble. This fear fades away however, as Skye reminds herself that Bobbi isn't coming back… none of the agents are. Bobbi left her here without even saying good-bye, and Skye would no doubt never see her or the rest of the team again. She then even entertains the defiant thought that, 'good. If being in trouble will get Bobbi to come back here for me, that's fine!'

And so, Skye ignores the dire warning and scoots to the other side of the small treehouse, where she can no longer be seen. She checks Trip over and feels relieved that aside from his fur being disheveled, he seems okay. She hugs him closer to herself and cries into his fur, as she has so many times before.

Skye stays up in the treehouse for most of the day, curled up with Trip and thinking about her life. She is tired of having to move, tired of being handed over to strangers, and even more tired of being given back to the orphanage. She feels an anger and jealousy toward kids like Jenny and Dustin's, who have never been sent away or had to question who their family is. And as hard as Skye tries to fight it, her thoughts keep returning to Jemma and Bobbi and May and the rest of the team. How much she loves them, how much she misses them, and how angry she is that they promised they would never send her away. They had lied, and they had dumped her… just like everyone always had. Just like everyone always will.

At one point in the early afternoon, Skye hears Jenny down on the ground talking into her cell phone. The woman was lamenting the fact that they somehow don't own a ladder that reaches high enough. She could hear her arguing with whoever was on the other line, as the woman disappears back into the house.

Skye returns to her thoughts. She clings to the same hopes that every orphaned child does… that their parents are out there somewhere searching for them, and would one day come to get them. Then all of this uncertainty and feeling unwanted would come to an end. She would know where she belonged, and who she belonged with.

As the afternoon wears on Skye is truly starving, even feeling a bit dizzy. She has cried a fair amount, is seriously lacking food and sleep, and is utterly heartsick still. But she has made a decision. She is going to escape this cycle she is stuck in. She is going to sneak down as soon as she can, and set out to find her real parents. They have to be out there somewhere, they just have to be!

As the sun sinks lower in the western sky, Skye can't wait any longer. She is very thirsty, and longs for a drink from the creek. Checking carefully that the coast is clear, she slowly lowers the rope ladder. She lets Trip drop to the ground, then climbs down as quickly as she can. The little girl then stumbles slightly over to the creek, where she drinks handfuls of water.

The back door suddenly opens and Skye whirls around to see Dustin in the doorway, squinting at her. "Skye?" he calls.

Skye jumps to her feet and takes off running in the opposite direction. A woman's voice calls after her… "Skye, no… stop!" But the youngster keeps running, as if for her life.

Her little legs are no match however. Just as she reaches the edge of the forest that she hopes to hide in, fast footsteps catch up with her and she is scooped up from behind. Skye gives out a hoarse whine and struggles frantically.

"Skye… munchkin, stop. It's me," comes a stern yet soft voice that Skye thought she would never hear again. The child stops struggling long enough to look into the face of the person holding her.

It's Bobbi. Her eyebrows are furrowed as if she's upset, but she also looks concerned and caring. Skye has one moment of desperate relief and hope again, before anger and resentment takes over. She squirms hard to be let down, and when she is set down, she bursts into tears and gives Bobbi a shove with all her little might.

In utter shock, Bobbi takes an unsteady step backwards. Skye tries to shove her again, so angry at having been abandoned, so sure that she can't trust Bobbi anymore. Bewildered and upset by this reaction, Bobbi catches Skye up after the little girl's third attempt to push her away.

"Skye… what on Earth do you think you are doing?" the tall agent asks sharply. Unable to read the little girl's thoughts, she can't assume anything other than this is more of the awful behavior that her sister has just told her about. "Skye… I hear that you have been very naughty, and you are in big trouble. You have a chance right now to explain your behavior to me. One chance… before I give you a good spanking."

But Skye is beyond the point of reasoning. Frustrated, angry and 'betrayed', Skye fights hard to get down again. When this doesn't work, she gives Bobbi's arm a hard pinch.

Morse grimaces through gritted teeth and gives Skye's bottom a firm smack. "Ok, you had your chance," she states, in a disappointed tone. She hoists the struggling child up over her shoulder and walks purposefully back toward the house.

Bobbi had intended to take Skye into the guest room for some privacy, but when the little girl starts pounding her small fists on Bobbi's back, Morse decides that they've gone far enough. She sits down on a lawn chair and quickly bares the squirming child, then drapes her over her knees and immediately starts spanking her.

Spank Spank Spank

Skye continues struggling, squirming and kicking hard. The little girl is even more angry at being so helpless, so out of control. She's also angry because she doesn't want to be angry at Bobbi! She wants to beg her forgiveness and be her munchkin once more… but she's too hurt and doesn't want to trust again.

"Skye… I have no idea what has gotten into you. The things that Jenny has told me… you tried to lock her and Dustin out of the guest room… "

Spank Spank Spank

"You have refused to speak to them, which is quite rude, and even refused food and drink. Now, what do you think Jemma is going to say about that?" Bobbi adds, reproachfully, knowing that Jemma has already taught Skye quite a bit about health and nutrition.

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

Skye begins to cry and attempts to put her hand back to block the firm though reasonable swats to her bottom. When Morse gently moves her hand out of the way and continues spanking her, Skye cries even harder.

"Next, I hear that you made a mess of your breakfast this morning, and even threw your cup." Bobbi states, in disbelief. "We had a discussion about throwing things not very long ago. I guess you didn't learn your lesson, young lady." With that, Bobbi ups the intensity of the swats just slightly.

Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank!

Skye gives out a genuine sob now, and most of the fight goes out of her. Her little feet still kick in an effort to lessen the light sting of the swats, but she otherwise lies relatively still, rather worn out.

Steeling herself to go on when she really doesn't want to, Bobbi finally says, "then… Jenny tells me that you pushed poor Tyler down, just for playing with Trip. Skye… Tyler is just a baby. How could you do that?" Morse's voice is soft, but clearly expresses her exasperation and disappointment. She gives Skye a moment to respond, but when the girl makes no sound beyond her crying, Bobbi sighs and continues with five more firm swats.

Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank!

Skye sobs again, her whole tiny body going limp. Her crying becomes heavier and more heart-wrenching than ever.

Morse looks down at Skye's light pink bottom and feels tears welling up in her own eyes. She had hoped that her reunion with Skye would be a happy one, full of hugs and kisses and tickles… certainly not a spanking. She shakes her head, letting a tear fall. "Baby… why did you do this? Where did all of this bad behavior come from?" She rubs the little girl's back, hoping for a response, but somewhat worried that the child will never speak again.

But from amongst the little girl's sobs, a muffled, incomprehensible sound was heard.

Bobbi wipes a tear away and leans down, closer. "What, honey?"

Skye coughs a bit to clear her hoarse throat, then cries out, "you left me!" She is overcome with sobs again, and her little body trembles as she cries.

Closing her eyes with a deep sigh, Bobbi replaces Skye's shorts, then picks Skye up off her lap and into her arms. She notices with concern how light the child feels, even in comparison with just a few days ago. "Oh munchkin… I explained that you would be taking a little vacation," Bobbi points out exasperatedly.

Instead of clinging or cuddling as she normally would, Skye pulls away, still crying and rubbing her sore bottom miserably. "No!" she shrieks. "You were sposed to be here with me!" she insists. The look of utter despair and betrayal on the little girl's face was absolutely heart-breaking.

Morse stares at the youngster, thinking hard. She had warned Skye that she might need to go help the team at some point… hadn't she? She tries to recall… did she ever actually say that Skye might be left there alone, without her? Much to her horror, she can't think of a single instance in which she made that very clear. "Baby… I know that Jenny told you that I had to go help the team. Did you really think that I just left you here? Did you think that we wouldn't come back for you?"

Skye nods, sobbing with her head bowed.

Well… now it all makes much more sense. Once again Bobbi thinks of Skye's past. How many times had the tiny child just been dropped off somewhere new, and handed over to strangers? How many times had she felt unwanted and abandoned by those who were supposed to care for her? Here Skye thought she was experiencing it all over again… and on top of all that, Bobbi just spanked her! Morse feels horrible for a moment… then she swallows hard and stays strong. Whatever the reason, Skye's behavior had been reprehensible, and had to be addressed. Still…

Bobbi eyes the sorrowful waif before her and slides off the lawn chair to kneel in front of her. "Baby girl," she whispers softly, gently lifting Skye's chin with her hand. "I am right here. You belong with us. You are such an important part of this family. There may be jobs that you can't come with us to, but we will always, always come get you again after. I promise," she swears, gently brushing Skye's disheveled hair behind her shoulder. "We will never, ever leave you, Skye. I understand that it may take you some time to believe that. And I should have done a better job explaining what was going on, before I left. Munchkin, I am so, so sorry," Morse adds in a choked voice.

Skye sniffles and even hiccoughs. She looks up at Morse intently, and now that her vision isn't quite so blurred by tears, she can just make out a dark purple bruise on Bobbi's jaw as a stray tear rolls down it. Skye stares at the bruise sadly and reaches out to touch it. Although it hurts, Bobbi allows her to, just grateful for the physical touch. She smiles reassuringly… "I'm all right, munchkin. Don't worry." Then she presses Skye's little hand to her cheek before planting a kiss on it.

At that moment, Jemma appears in the back doorway, looking concerned. "Skye! Oh, darling…". Simmons moves over to them on the lawn and falls to her knees, her arms open wide, with a warm smile on her face. Skye hesitates only a moment before moving over and allowing Jemma to hug her tight. As Simmons holds Skye tightly with one arm, she quietly hands Bobbi a note with a reassuring nod. Morse opens it to read, 'he's settled, stable and resting'. She sighs with great relief and smiles her appreciation at Jemma. "I'll be right back, munchkin," Morse says quietly, and heads inside to make a phone call.

Simmons smiles back, stroking Skye's hair, then pulls back to plant kisses all over the little tear-streaked face. "Oh darling, I missed you so much," she coos. She pulls back to look into the child's eyes. "I hear that you were quite naughty though," she adds, in a voice that she means to sound stern, but instead comes out more concerned. "And that you haven't eaten much at all for Three. Whole. Days."

Simmons emphasizes these words with three pats to Skye's bottom to show her disapproval of this. As soft as the pats are though, Skye can't handle being scolded by the always-kind Jemma. She hides her face in Jemma's shoulder and starts to cry once again.

Jemma's heart sinks. She had worried that Morse may spank Skye, and this seems to confirm that she had. Having just conversed with Jenny to find out about the lack of eating, she had heard much about Skye's behavior over the past few days. She could hardly believe it of her 'little angel'… but if half of it was true, she wasn't surprised that the youngster had been punished.

She certainly didn't need to add to it though. "Ohhh, honey, shhh. There, there, you're all right," she coos, standing and picking Skye up. She holds her close and rubs her back soothingly. Finally she says, "now darling, I need to look you over, okay? Not eating is very unhealthy, and I need to make sure that you're all right. You're looking awfully skinny," she adds, tickling the youngster gently.

Skye manages a small smile and squirms a little, a much more subdued reaction than normal to tickles. Simmons grows more concerned. "Let's go inside."

As Jemma carries the youngster back in through the back door, Skye sniffles and asks quietly, "can we go home now? I wanna go home…"

Simmons melts yet again and hugs the little girl tight. "Well, not quite yet, darling. You are going to spend a little more time here, but I am going to stay with you. Is that all right?"

Skye pouts and shrugs, playing with a button on Simmons' shirt. Finally, she admits quietly, "I think they're mad at me though."

Jemma looks carefully at Skye as she sets her down on the bed in the guest room. She thinks of how to respond. "Well… did you give them a hard time these last few days?"

Skye scrunches up her face and shrugs again.

"Hmmm… I think you did, didn't you?" Jemma prompts, opening up her bag and fishing out a few medical tools.

The youngster squirms slightly, and finally nods.

Simmons sighs, listening to Skye's heartbeat with her stethoscope. Once that's done, she asks, "why did you behave like that, Skye? Why were you so naughty?"

The little girl traces the pattern on the bedspread with her finger, before answering wearily. "So they'd give me away, too."

Jemma gasps quietly, unnoticed by the youngster. The fact that Skye would mention being 'given away' so casually is disturbing, but when she adds the word, 'too' on the end, it breaks Jemma's heart. She swallows hard and blinks back tears, pausing in her examination of Skye to gently cup the child's face in her hands. "Darling… I know that you've gone through very many moves and… and changes in your life. But I do hope you will soon come to realize that all of that is over now," she states gently. "You have a home now… two of them in fact! And you have a family… a big one, that cherishes you. We won't be 'giving you away'. All right?"

Skye looks up for only a moment, briefly meeting Jemma's eyes. Then she looks back down again, shifting uneasily.

Simmons shakes her head and continues her examination, checking Skye's lymph nodes. "And don't worry, darling. Bobbi will speak with her sister and her husband. I'm sure that they won't be angry with you," she reassures her. She had gotten the impression from talking to Jenny that the woman was more upset with her sister than with Skye. "However," she adds, "I do think it would be a very good idea to apologize for your naughty behavior. Don't you?" she asks softly, though expectation can be heard in her voice.

Skye sniffles again and rubs her eyes, then finally nods.

"Good girl," Jemma coos fondly. Determining that the little girl needs to gain a few pounds, but is otherwise only suffering mild dehydration, she sets her tools back into her bag. "Now. It is almost dinnertime, and you are going to eat dinner, young lady," Jemma states, finally able to sound firm. "I'm going to give you some water and a piece of bread to eat right now. Would you like it toasted?" she offers.

Skye fidgets again and shakes her head.

"All right. Come with me." Simmons holds out her hand with a soft smile. When Skye takes it, Jemma pats the small hand in hers and leads the child back out to the kitchen.

Bobbi is standing there talking to Dustin and Jenny, looking as though she has just been thoroughly scolded, too. The conversation comes to a halt when Skye is brought in, and she feels the three very tall adults staring at her. Skye turns to hide behind Jemma, but Simmons won't allow it this time. She ushers the nervous little girl over to Bobbi.

Bobbi nods at Simmons and takes Skye's hand in hers. Skye gives a frightened whine and covers her bottom with her free hand.

This scared little action melts everyone's frustrations at once. Dustin and Jenny knew that the little girl had been punished, and after (finally) learning about Skye's background, they had found a lot more patience and compassion within themselves.

Morse picks the little girl up and rubs her back. She whispers to the child, "I'm not going to spank you again, sweetheart. But I think there's something you need to say to my sister and brother-in-law, isn't there?" she prompts gently.

Skye takes only a second to wonder what 'brother-in-law' means, then returns her focus to where she knows it's expected to be. She gulps and glances over at Jemma, who has just reappeared with a slice of bread in her hands. Simmons nods encouragingly.

"I… I'n sorry I was so bad," Skye squeaks out, then turns and buries her face in Bobbi's shoulder.

Dustin manages a small smile at Bobbi, and Jenny steps forward to say softly, "Skye, honey… *you* are not bad. I know from everything Bar… Bobbi… has told me, that you are a very good girl. We were disappointed in your behavior, and the choices that you made. You made some mistakes, and you were punished… but we understand. You are not a bad girl." As Bobbi gives her sister the most grateful smile she can manage, Jenny smiles back and gently strokes Skye's hair.

As she moves away, Dustin steps forward and pats Skye on the back. "Yeah… you're all right, kiddo," he agrees. "I think it would be nice if we could just start over, and try to have some fun now. What do you think?"

When Skye nods, Dustin ruffles her hair playfully. "That a girl. I hope you've got your appetite back… we're having spaghetti."

Skye's face lights up a bit. She loves spaghetti (which Bobbi had told them, of course.) She is actually ready to eat… now that she is reunited with two of her favorite people, she feels a bit better.

"You know, maybe after we eat dinner, we can take Bobbi out for that frozen yogurt she missed," Dustin suggests kindly.

Skye's face lights up even more as she looks quickly up at Morse. "Yeah… but you have to come with," she demands.

Morse chuckles and nods. "Oh, yes 'ma'am'." She leans in and gives Skye an 'eskimo kiss', causing Skye's first giggle in days. As per usual, all of the adults around her felt a happy warmth emanate through them at the sound.

Simmons steps forward then, smiling around, and speaks to the youngster. "Ok darling, I have a piece of bread for you. Why don't you go outside with Bobbi to eat it," she suggests, as dinner was currently being made in the kitchen.

As the two head out into the front yard Simmons offers to help with dinner, but is shoo'ed away. She accepts this somewhat happily and goes to join Bobbi and Skye. Her jaw drops when she steps out onto the porch. Sunset was upon them, in all its incredible glory. The sky was an exquisite array of colors: bright orange to red to purple to light blue to dark blue. She spots Bobbi sitting at the edge of a pond, which is reflecting the sunset beautifully, Skye kneeling comfortably in the grass next to her. Simmons makes her way over to them, thrilled at getting to spend some quality downtime with them both in this enchanting scenery.

As Jemma approaches she sees that Skye is crumbling up the crust part of her potato bread and tossing it into the water. "Hey," Simmons scolds, placing her hands on her hips. "That bread is for you, young lady."

Skye squirms slightly. "But Jemma, look!" she exclaims, pointing at the water. A moment later, a large goldfish has swum up to the surface and stolen the bread crumbs away.

Simmons blinks. "Oh… I see," she states, thinking that that was indeed rather neat.

Morse chuckles and shakes her head, secretly thinking that Jemma will be a pushover for life with the little one. "Gimme that," she mutters, taking the bread away from Skye. She rips off the crust, then hands Skye the inside of the bread. She holds up the crust for Skye to see. "Eat your part, then you can feed this to the fish."

Simmons nods in agreement and sets a water bottle down next to Skye. "Yes. And you need to drink all of this, too."

Skye sits back on her heels, looking somewhat dejected, and starts nibbling on her bread.

Morse plants a kiss on the top of Skye's head.

The little girl continues watching the water, apparently deep in thought. After she swallows a small bite of bread she turns back to look at Bobbi and Jemma. "What was the 'portant job? Why can't I come? Where is May and Fitz and Director Coulson and Mack and Hunter? When are we going home?" She asks all of this in a rush, as if it was all bursting out of her.

Morse blinks and looks at Jemma. There's only so much of this she can answer, and she has to be very careful when she does so. The team had already discussed, at length, the dangers of telling Skye anything about their missions. Six year-olds have a tendency to repeat whatever they hear, and what if important Intel fell upon enemy ears?

"Well… let's see," Morse begins, stalling a bit for time to think. "We had to go stop a bad guy from stealing something important. And you couldn't come munchkin, because we don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," Skye insists, finishing her bread. "I wanna come next time. I can help!"

"Oh… you won't get hurt, huh?" Morse asks, with her eyebrows raised. "Well, both May and Hunter got hurt, so what makes you think that you…" Bobbi stops herself, horrified at what she just said.

Skye gasps and jumps to her feet, staring at the agent. "They… they got hurt? No!" She whirls around to look at Jemma. "You gotta go fix 'em!" she exclaims, tugging on Jemma's arm as her eyes fill up with tears.

Morse groans inwardly and gives Simmons an apologetic look. A slip like this was very, very out of character for the skilled and experienced spy.

Simmons hurries to reassure the child. "Oh, no darling… it's all right! I did… 'fix' them, I promise. They will be okay… but Director Coulson took them to see a doctor in a hospital, just to make sure," she explains, stroking the little girl's hair. "That's where everyone else is. They won't have to be there long. Then they'll come get us, and we'll all go home. Okay?"

Skye looks only slightly reassured. Morse gets an idea. "You know what, munchkin? Maybe tonight, after frozen yogurt, maybe we can call the Director and say good night. He has really missed you," she adds, with a soft smile.

Skye sniffles. "And… and I can talk to May and Hunter, too?"

"Maybe," Bobbi says, to which Simmons quickly adds, "unless they're resting".

Eager to get the child's mind off of missions and injuries, Bobbi hands her back the bread crust. "Here you go, cutie. Let's feed those hungry fish…"

Five minutes later the sun has dropped beneath the horizon at last, and Jenny calls from the front doorway, "dinner!" Morse stands up and scoops Skye into her arms, leading the way back to the house with Simmons following behind.

Bobbi suddenly realizes something and addresses Skye. "Hey… you still have one more apology to make." When the little girl looks up at her questioningly, Morse says, "you need to apologize to Tyler, for pushing him down."

Skye frowns and her eyebrows furrow. "But… he had Trip! And he almost hurt… "

Before she can argue any further however, Bobbi frowns back and lands one more swat to Skye's backside. As Skye whines Morse says sternly, "you do not argue with me, young lady. You say, 'yes, ma'am'. You did something mean and you *will* apologize to Tyler."

Knowing that resistance is futile, Skye buries her face in Bobbi's shoulder. A very muffled, 'yes, ma'am' can just barely be heard.

"Good girl," Morse whispers, hugging the child gently to her.

The trio enters the house, where the delicious smell of spaghetti and garlic bread waft over them. As Jenny dishes up the meal, Dustin is holding Tyler, playing peekaboo with a napkin.

Bobbi approaches him with Skye still in her arms, thinking that the little girl can use some moral support. "Hey… Skye has something she wants to say to Tyler."

With a gentle nudge, Skye looks up at the adults, then looks at the toddler. She chews on her lip for a moment before quietly saying, "I'n sorry I pushed you, Tyler."

Morse smiles and rubs Skye's back proudly. Dustin smiles too. "Thank you, Skye. That makes it all better now," he promises. Then he adds, "we put Trip back in your room for you, where he's safe."

Skye nods and lays her head back down on Bobbi's shoulder.

Dinner goes well tonight. Everyone sits in the dining room as the kitchen table isn't big enough with all the guests. Skye finds that back in the company of two of her favorite adults, her tummy doesn't hurt much anymore. She manages to eat a healthy portion of spaghetti and garlic bread, and chats a bit with Blake and Kaitlyn. They then go out to frozen yogurt as promised, where Skye makes sure that Bobbi gets her strawberry yogurt, and also makes sure that Jemma gets something too, (which turns out to be her favorite, lemon sorbet).

When everyone gets back home from frozen yogurt, Skye positively pesters Bobbi until the agent agrees to put in a videocall to Coulson's tablet, though the agents make Skye get all ready for bed first. Just as Morse was gently explaining that Coulson may not be able to chat in the hospital, the Director picks up the call. "Hello?"

As soon as Skye sees him, she happily shrieks, "Director!"

Phil blinks, having expected it to be Bobbi. He quickly recovers. "Well, hello Skye! So good to see you, sweetie. How are you?"

Skye shrugs, "I'n okay. But Jemma says I'n too skinny," she answers honestly, glancing down and poking at her own stomach. "We went out for frozen yogurt!"

Coulson grins, "wow. You really get all the good treats, don't you?"

Skye nods happily, then her face turns more serious. "When can we come home?"

Phil sighs. "Well, we need to stay where we are for another day, maybe two. After that, we will come get you ladies."

Skye considers this. "And then May and Hunter will be all better again?"

Coulson blinks, then glances to the sides of the camera, as if looking for Morse and Simmons, wondering which one of them blabbed. "Uh… yes. They will be just fine. Don't worry. In fact…" Coulson looks to his left, then nods. "Agent May would like to talk to you. Hold on."

Skye sits up straighter, clearly excited. So excited that she accidentally drops the tablet onto the bed. Bobbi chuckles and picks it up, holding it still for her.

May enters the frame. "Hello, my little qiānjīn. I hear you were asking about me. How are you?"

Skye beams, then looks very carefully at what she can see of May. "I'n okay," she repeats, seemingly eager to get past that question. She leans back against Jemma, who gives May a smile and a wave. Then the small empath asks, "Did you get hurt? Are you okay?"

May nods. "Yes little one, I'm okay. I hurt my arm, but it's healing nicely. Simmons took good care of me," she explains, with a grateful look at Jemma.

The little girl turns back to Jemma and beams again. "She's the best doctor in the world!" she exclaims, remembering Bobbi's words the first day they met.

Simmons blushes slightly at all the praise, and just gives Skye a gentle squeeze.

May nods seriously. "Yes, she is," she agrees. She softens her gaze at Skye and says quietly, "I miss you, my qiānjīn."

Skye sighs and frowns. "I miss you too. I wish you were here to tell me a story," she admits sadly.

May nods again. "I wish I was with you, too. But you know, I can still tell you a story. Climb under the covers, little one."

Skye scrambles happily into bed… she has missed May's stories. As soon as she is settled, Melinda begins a tale of a young woman whose elderly, crippled father was suddenly drafted into the army. In order to save her father from going to war, the young woman disguised herself as a boy, and went in her father's place. While she faced many hardships, and was almost discovered for her deception several times, that young woman became a fierce warrior and finally saved the empire.

Skye is held captivated by this wonderful story, and even keeps her usual bombardment of questions to a minimum in order to listen. Bobbi rather enjoys it too, and is especially amused when she glances over at Simmons a few times to find the young biochemist completely caught up in it, as well.

As intrigued as Skye is with the story, she has had a long, rough day. By the end of the tale, her eyes are starting to droop and she is beginning to nod off. She awakens long enough to clap her hands and thank May, then asks to say 'good night' to Coulson as well. When the Director of SHIELD re-enters the frame, Skye says, "good night!" and kisses his cheek… or the image of it, on the tablet. He flushes somewhat, touched by the sweet gesture, and blows a kiss back to the little girl.

Skye feels so much better by now that she even agrees to Bobbi leaving to go be with Hunter at the hospital… as long as Jemma stays. She spends that night in the guest room cuddled up impossibly close to her beloved Jemma, as she refuses to let her out of her sight. Although the young doctor very much needs sleep, she doesn't mind not getting much. Skye is quite the squirmer, which leaves Simmons wondering how May ever gets any sleep with the child in her bed on the plane.

The next day passes peacefully, and all is almost right in the small child's world again. She gets to color in a coloring book with Jenny, ascend into the tree house again with Trip and Jemma, go on a nature walk where Jemma teaches her much about trees, flowers and herbs, and finally play hide-and-seek in the forest with Blake and Kaitlyn when they get home from school. In an effort to fatten her up a bit, Skye also gets to have second helpings of anything she wants, even dessert. Before bedtime another call is placed to Coulson, and Skye gets to catch up with Mack and Fitz too, much to her delight.

When she says good night to Coulson again, complete with another kiss to the screen, Skye learns that she and Jemma will be picked up the next morning. The child actually climbs out from under her covers and starts jumping on her bed, cheering at this, much to everyone's amusement.

The two are picked up right after breakfast. Dustin and Jenny are actually sad to see them go at this point, and they stress that they would be happy to baby-sit Skye any time. As the cargo ramp is lowered on the plane, Coulson, Bobbi, Mack and Fitz are revealed standing at the edge. Skye gives out a cry of delight and runs to pounce on all of them. After that cheerful reunion, May makes her way down the spiral staircase and gets pounced on too… though Skye is careful with her arm, which is bandaged in a sling. May receives a gentle, heartfelt kiss on the cheek and a big hug from the youngster that leaves her glowing with warmth from the inside.

Next, Skye gets to go to the med bay and see Hunter. He is sitting up in bed, a bandage on his nose and another around his rib cage. He looks somewhat beat up, but he manages a smile at the child. Skye approaches his bed cautiously, and without a word holds up Trip in offering. Hunter winces slightly, knowing how much the stuffed animal means to Skye. "Ah, I can't take that, cutie. He belongs with you." But Skye insists until Hunter gives in. She then climbs up on his bed and sings him her favorite song, 'Let It Go', to make him feel better. Everyone melts…

Now the little girl is home, and while she is worried about the injured members of her 'family', all is indeed finally right in her small world again.

 **Continued in Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marvel's Agents of SHIELD**

 **SHIELD's Little Surprise**

 **Chapter 5 - School Daze**

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is the fifth in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale. These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child. This is *not* a 'condonement' of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner. If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood. **WARNING: These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.** (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that! ;) ) Enjoy!

 **Chapter 5 – School Daze**

The next time that Skye is taken to the park, her guardians have to deal with another rather unwelcome, rather serious interruption from a stranger.

"Excuse me," says a male voice behind Bobbi, who had been happily watching Hunter help Skye build a sand castle.

Morse jumps, disturbed by the fact that someone had appeared behind her bench without her notice. She turns quickly and sees a man… no, not just a man… a police officer, looking down at her.

"Oh… yes?" she asks hesitantly.

The cop nods toward Hunter and Skye. "Is that little girl here with you?"

Bobbi blinks and feels her hackles start to rise, indicating danger. Why would the officer be asking this? "Yes, she is."

The officer looks over at the child and Hunter again. "She looks to be school-age. This is a Tuesday. Is there some reason that she's not at school?"

Morse thinks fast, and decides to go with the truth… or a version of it anyway. "Oh, she is home-schooled." She smiles casually, and turns back to watch the child.

"Oh, I see, okay," the cop says slowly. "So, what curriculum do you use?"

Bobbi blinks… "excuse me?"

Suspicion shows in the man's features. "What is the name of your homeschooling curriculum?" he asks, with a touch of impatience.

Morse calls upon her elite spy training to think fast, and not give off any tells. "Oh, well, I'm just her aunt. We would have to ask her parents that."

"I see. How about you give them a call for me," suggests the infuriatingly sharp officer.

By this time, Hunter is looking curiously over at Bobbi. She gives him a slightly wide-eyed look as she digs in her bag for her cell phone. Hunter takes the hint that Bobbi may be in trouble and quickly says to Skye, "hey cutie. It's time to get back home now. Let's see just how fast you can run, all the way into those trees, okay? Ready, set, go!"

Excited enough by the challenge not to protest having to leave the park, the little girl giggles as she hops up, and takes off running.

As soon as she is on her way, Hunter heads over to Bobbi and the cop, the latter of which is watching the child sprint away with yet more suspicion. Without a moment's hesitation, Hunter pulls an Icer out of his back pocket, takes quick aim, and shoots the man in the chest.

"Let's go," he murmurs to Bobbi, who looks stunned.

"Hunter!" she hisses, rising quickly and jogging in the direction Skye had run. "Don't you think we could have gotten out of that without icing him?"

Hunter shrugs, glancing over his shoulder to ensure that they aren't being followed. "You probably could have, babe. But you looked like you needed help, and that's what I came up with."

Morse scoffs and speeds up. "Well… I guess we won't be bringing Skye here again," she mutters regrettably. "I like this park."

The two catch up with Skye, who is blissfully oblivious to what had happened behind her.

"How fast was that?" the little girl asks happily, panting for breath.

"SO fast!" Hunter exclaims, giving her a high-five. "You were like a little blur flying by."

Skye giggles happily and slips her hands into Hunter and Bobbi's. "Like Iron Man, huh?" she asks, proudly.

"Definitely," Bobbi agrees with a smile. "Let's get back and tell everyone all about it," she encourages, eager to place as much distance between them and the knocked-out cop as possible…

While Skye takes her nap that afternoon, Bobbi and Hunter share what happened with Coulson and the rest of the team. The Director is highly displeased with Hunter's choice of action, but moves past it with a sigh.

"I'm actually not sure what else we could have done," Bobbi admits. "I was going to call you and ask, and hope that someone here would have the sense to quickly look up the name of some random curriculum to tell him," she admits with a shrug. "But other than that, neither of us have any kind of identification indicating that we have a connection to Skye, or that we are legal guardians," she points out seriously. "Because in the eyes of the law, we're not."

Coulson nods. "I've been giving that some thought, too. I think that it may be time to do… well, something official," he says carefully.

Jemma sits up a bit straighter, looking at her Director hopefully. "Sir... do you mean… adoption? That we may formally adopt her?"

"Well," Coulson begins, then throws caution to the wind. "Yes. That's exactly what I mean."

Jemma bites her lip and squeals happily. The rest of the team grins as well, knowing that this will be a dream come true for little Skye.

"Fantastic," Bobbi states, glowing. "So… how will this work?"

Coulson stands and retrieves his phone from his pocket. "Well, we will need to create some documents for her. Then we'll need to decide who will officially be listed as her parents…"

"Is there any question to that?" Fitz asks suddenly. Several others smile slightly in agreement.

Coulson, seemingly oblivious, blinks and looks at him. "Well, of course there is. Everyone here is capable… is anyone here unwilling?"

Crickets… as the agents look around at each other in mild disbelief.

"All right then," Coulson continues, looking down at his phone. "I'll put in a call to Agent Hill. Hopefully she can help us get access to Tony Stark's 'army of lawyers', and we can begin the process."

 **One week later…**

"So munchkin… what do you do when you have a question for the teacher?"

Skye raises her hand happily.

"That's right, good girl! And when the teacher is talking, do you get to talk, too?"

The youngster shakes her head seriously.

Agent Bobbi Morse grins, and nods. "That's right, very good."

"Except… but… if her calls on me, right? Then I can talk!"

Bobbi chuckles at the cute, butchered English. "Right. If *she* calls on you, then you can respond, munchkin." Bobbi shows Skye the items that are being put in her backpack. "Ok, here are your pencils, erasers, your crayons, your folder… and your lunch box. I think you're just about ready!"

Skye watches Bobbi zip up the new 'Frozen'-themed backpack, then turns around so it can be put on her. The little girl peers back at the fun agent and asks seriously, "but you're coming, too, right?"

Morse smiles patiently, having answered this question at least a dozen times already. "Yes, cutie, I'm coming with you today. I'll be there in your classroom to help out… but you need to pay attention to the teacher, and to your new friends, all right?"

Skye nods happily, "okay!" With that, she runs out of the room.

Knowing that Skye needs interaction with other children, Director Coulson has found what is probably the most ideal schooling arrangement possible for the SHIELD team and their lifestyle. By offering up a generous donation, he has reserved a slot for Skye in a prestigious charter school relatively close to the base. The agreement is that Skye will attend the school regularly when the team is 'home', and will carry on the team's schooling when traveling. Also, to both sweeten the deal and ensure Skye's safety, an agent will volunteer in the classroom each day that Skye attends. On this, her very first day of school, Bobbi will be assisting in her class.

A moment later little Skye returns, hugging Trip tightly to her.

Bobbi blinks. "Um… munchkin? I don't really think that Trip is supposed to come with you to school," she states carefully, knowing that this may be a very sensitive matter with the little girl.

Sure enough, Skye stares at Bobbi in disbelief, and hugs Trip even tighter. The child has rarely been without her beloved stuffed monkey for more than 10 minutes since she received him on her 'birthday' about two months ago. Her eyes start to well up with moisture, and Bobbi cringes slightly.

"No… no, he has to come with. Or, I'n not going!", exclaims the stubborn youngster.

Morse sighs and glances down at her watch. Deciding to pick her battles in an effort to save time, she kneels down and places a gentle hand on Skye's little shoulder. "Okay munchkin, listen up. You can bring him along… but if your teacher says that he needs to stay with or in your backpack, then that's what's going to happen. Understand?"

Skye looks down and bites her lip, then nods slowly. Bobbi lifts the little girl's chin with her hand and looks pointedly into her eyes. "Yes, ma'am," Skye says softly, fidgeting nervously.

Bobbi nods approvingly. "Good girl."

At that moment, several people walk into the hallway to join them. Jemma Simmons, looking both excited and like she wants to cry at the same time, hurries forward with a small bag of strawberries. "Darling, here… I forgot to pack these for you," she says breathlessly, diving into Skye's backpack to add them to her lunch box.

Fitz approaches too, with a proud grin. "Hey, lil one. What's four plus three?"

Skye grins and happily announces, "seven!"

Fitz nods and quickly adds, "show me."

As quickly as she can, Skye holds up seven fingers.

"Yes! Now, in Mandarin."

"七 (qī)!"

Fitz chuckles and nods. "Excellent. You're going to be the smartest kid in that class." He gives her a wink, then walks off.

Jemma now kneels in front of Skye with a loving smile and unnecessarily straightens her shirt. "Look at you, darling… you look so cute, and so grown-up." She had gotten up early with the little girl, and dressed her in one of her more stylish outfits… a jean skirt with black leggings and a red shirt with a sparkly Minnie Mouse on it. The look was of course only complete with Skye's favorite little black suede boots. Bobbi had even joined them in getting ready, and added some soft curls to Skye's long hair.

Simmons sighs quietly, wishing that she was the one accompanying Skye today, but she had a mountain of careful research to do on some _terrigen-contaminated fish oil capsules_ that Coulson had recently managed to acquire. She strokes Skye's cheek with a gentle smile, and whispers, "have fun at school, darling. I'll be right here waiting for you, after. All right?"

Skye nods and leans in for a warm hug and a kiss.

As Jemma steps aside, May enters the room and looks down at the youngster. She is so proud of her little ward, whom she feels more and more affection for every day. She kneels in front of Skye and looks into her eyes. "Okay, qiānjīn. You be good, and listen to your teacher," she instructs her quietly. "Remember, Director Coulson and I won't be here tonight, but we will see you tomorrow, after school… all right? You will spend tonight with Jemma."

Skye nods sadly. May had explained to her last night before bed that she and Coulson have to take a little trip. The little girl looks up and stares hard into May's eyes, as she often does, before stepping closer, wrapping her arms around May's neck and kissing her cheek.

Melinda closes her eyes and sighs contentedly. Filled with an immense warmth, she returns the hug and kiss. Grateful that they are only going to be away for one day, she then rises and heads out, before she makes the child late.

"Okay munchkin… let's go!" Bobbi says enthusiastically, but only makes it another three steps with the child when Coulson appears. Morse sighs, then smiles appreciatively when he manages a quick, yet heartfelt 'have fun at school, sweetie. See you tomorrow night.' Before they can be stopped again, Bobbi quickly ushers Skye out to the SUV and drives her to school.

Skye chatters excitedly to Trip on the way, while Bobbi listens, stifling a grin. She glances into the rearview mirror at the little girl, thinking of how beautiful her innocence is. While all of the agents can't help but worry about the little girl being somehow 'recognized' or associated with them, and the danger that could present, Skye is so sweetly, blissfully unaware. The youngster clearly believes that the world is an interesting, exciting place. She also seems to think that she is perfectly safe, as long as she's with an agent. Bobbi hopes that that remains true forever.

Morse sighs as she parks the car and smiles back at the little girl. "Ok cutie… you ready?"

"Yeah!" Skye nods happily, swinging her feet back and forth as she waits impatiently to be let out of the car…

Skye wears a rather satisfied smile as she watches all the kids in the parking lot saying good-bye to their parents. She grips Bobbi's hand tight and smiles up at her, infinitely grateful that she doesn't have to say good-bye. She also thinks briefly that Bobbi is much prettier, and definitely taller, than all the moms around. Even if Bobbi isn't her mom, she's the luckiest girl at this school.

Morse checks in at the office and gets a visitor's badge, then follows the secretary to what will be Skye's classroom. They are introduced to the teacher, Ms. Harrison, who welcomes them warmly. Too intrigued by the contents of the room to stay still, Skye soon moves off to explore.

Bobbi takes the opportunity to quietly say, "so… I tried to encourage her to leave her stuffed animal… 'Trip' is his name… at home, but she got pretty upset. She adores that monkey, brings him everywhere she goes. I hope that it won't be a problem? I'll keep working on getting her to leave him…"

Ms. Harrison smiles. "This is a common issue for our little ones, especially during their first days. The rule will be the same for her as for all the students… if it becomes too much of a distraction, then it has to be left in their backpack until the end of the day."

Morse nods, thinking that that sounds fair.

Ms. Harrison, or Julie, as she insists to Bobbi, reviews with the agent what Skye has been working on during home schooling. The teacher is quite impressed with their curriculum, and shares that Skye should be just fine there in 1st grade, but that if it proves not to be challenging enough for the bright child, that they could always consider moving her up a year. Bobbi smiles proudly, and turns her focus back to the little girl examining a shelf of books, completely missing the teacher's next question.

"Oh… I'm sorry?"

"I was just asking, as it wasn't exactly clear in our documents, what is your relationship to Skye?"

Bobbi glances over at Skye, hoping that the child isn't listening. She doesn't want to confuse the youngster, who doesn't know that the team is looking into adopting her. The agents haven't even figured out what their 'specific roles' will be yet. On top of this, Bobbi also doesn't want the little girl to hear her lie, and be a bad example in that way.

Noting gratefully that Skye isn't paying attention, Morse turns back to the teacher with a smile and says quietly, "I'm her aunt. Her father is my brother."

Julie nods and smiles, then glances up at the clock as a soft, pleasant bell rang. "All right, it's time to wrangle the troops in from morning recess," she quips. "Thank you again for coming… we can use all the help we can get."

Morse nods with a smile and watches the woman leave. With that she lets out a sigh and looks around the room.

On the dry erase board on the side wall she spots a list of subjects and calls Skye over. "Hey munchkin, come here. I think this is your class schedule."

Together they read through it:

Calendar

Language Arts

Writing/Reading Centers

Recess

Snack

Math

Math Centers

Lunch/Recess

Science

Specials

P.E.

Pack Up/Dismissal

"Well," Bobbi states, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around Skye from behind. "This looks like a fun day, right? Are you excited?"

Before Skye can answer the door opens and kids begin filing in. Morse plants a quick kiss on Skye's cheek and whispers, "be good, munchkin!"

Skye nods, and happily goes to join the group, where she follows the teacher's directions in unpacking her backpack and putting it away.

Bobbi notices lots of staring coming from the other kids… first at Skye, then at Bobbi herself, as the kids of course don't know either of them. Then the youngsters turn their attention to Trip and move in to pet the stuffed monkey's soft fur. Murmurs of, "aww, he's so cute!", and "I like his eyes," and "what's his name?" are heard as Skye proudly holds him up for everyone to see. Bobbi worries that he's already becoming an issue.

"Okay, boys and girls, come on over to the carpet," Ms. Harrison called, pressing a button on a screen in the front. The screen turns on, revealing about 16 little cartoon characters each with a student's name next to it. "If you are here, you're all unpacked, and you're ready to learn, come give yourself an on-task Dojo!"

The kids excitedly line up and approach the board. Skye stands still, not knowing what to do.

Ms. Harrison approaches Skye. "Okay Skye… in this class, you can earn something called Dojo points. You get points for things like following directions, being on-task, answering questions correctly and doing nice things for others," she explains gently. "See? Watch."

She leads Skye up to the front and they watch as a little girl named Bailey steps up to the board, touches her little avatar, then touches the picture of a checkmark that says "+1, on task". A soft 'ding' is heard throughout the class, and Bailey sits down on the carpet, looking pleased with herself.

"But you need to know," Ms. Harrison continues, "that points can also be taken away. If a student is disruptive, or doesn't do their work, or isn't being very nice, then they may lose points. We make it a goal to earn 10 points every day. If you can do that, you can win prizes!"

Fascinated by this, and by the 'Smart Board' being used, Bobbi just shakes her head in wonder at how far technology has come since she was last in school…

Skye nods and gazes at the board, then suddenly hops up and down and points at it. "There I am! I'm up there, look!" She tugs on Bobbi's sleeve, then points to a cute little purple creature with the name 'Skye' next to it. "And I'm purple!" she shouts gleefully.

Stifling a laugh at the little girl's simple joy, Bobbi nods quickly. "Okay munchkin, yes, I see it! Shhh," she says quietly.

Skye is the last to give herself a 'Dojo point', and giggles as the happy 'ding' goes off.

"Okay, everybody take a seat, and we'll get started on our calendar for today."

Skye looks around at the rug the children are sitting on. It is covered in dots of different colors, and each child is seated on one of the dots. Skye steps to a purple dot and sits down happily.

The teacher guides the kids through the days of the week, then the date. Using that information, she shows them on a calendar that today is a Monday, then discusses what yesterday and tomorrow are. When that is done, Ms. Harrison clicks on a box labeled 'Weather', and up pops a sentence reading, 'Today the weather is _'.

"Okay, who wants to check the weather for us today?"

Most of the class raises their hand eagerly, and Skye follows suit after looking around at her classmates.

"Okay, Skye," the teacher chooses, raising her eyebrows at Bobbi, impressed at how the youngster is jumping right in. "Go ahead to the window and tell us what you see outside."

Skye glances at Bobbi, who nods encouragingly, then stands up and moves to the window. "Um… I see cars, and trees and… "

Ms. Harrison chuckles. "Oh, no dear, I meant, what is the weather like today?"

Skye looks up at the blue sky and remembers how it felt outside. "Umm… hot."

"Hot… okay. So, I imagine that it's pretty sunny outside then, right?" Julie prompts.

Skye nods.

"Very good. Okay, thank you. Come on back to the carpet. That's another Dojo point for you!"

Skye beams when she hears the 'ding' of another point and jogs back to the carpet. As she watches the teacher click on the 'sunny' button, words suddenly come spilling out of her. "Did you know the Earth turns 'round the sun?" she asks excitedly. "And the closest planet to the sun is Mercury!" Skye adds, very eager to share what's learned from Jemma.

Bobbi stifles a grin and shrugs slightly at the teacher.

Ms. Harrison raises her eyebrows. "Wow, Skye, that's exactly right. Clever girl!"

Feeling encouraged by this response, Skye goes on, "and there's a planet called Saturn that has rings, and lotsa stars in a Milky Way, and… "

"Okay dear," the teacher interrupts with a quiet chuckle. "Okay, I see that you know an awful lot about the solar system. Maybe you can look at some books about the planets during reading centers, okay? But right now, we're going to move on to Language Arts."

Skye nods but looks slightly disappointed. She turns to look back at Bobbi who gives her a soft smile while pressing a finger to her lips.

The youngster quiets down and listens with the rest of the kids to a lesson on 'digraphs'… two-letter sounds such as 'sh-, ch-, -ck and ph-', etc. The teacher then writes their list of 10 spelling words for the week on the board, all of which include digraphs. Once this is done, the class breaks into small groups, and Bobbi and Skye get to learn what 'centers' are.

During centers, the class is split into four small groups, each of which sits at a different table and does a different task. Ms. Harrison works with one group, practicing that day's lesson. Another group gets to play a word game independently on tablets. Another group practices writing the week's spelling words, while the last group sits in the reading corner and gets to quietly read books. After 10 minutes, each of the groups rotate.

The kids are reminded that centers are for independent work, and thus is 'quiet' time. Bobbi is asked to sit at the spelling words table to assist the kids if they need help. Skye's first center is at the teacher's table, and she does well for the most part, though Bobbi notes that they really need to work on hand-raising and not calling out during lessons back at base.

Ms. Harrison keeps an eye on the rest of the class while she works with her group. After repeated reminders to a little boy named Trevor that his reading center is 'quiet time', he becomes the first, that Skye witnesses, to lose a Dojo point. The subsequent unhappy sound through the classroom's speakers makes the little girl jump slightly and look sadly over at the boy. She silently hopes that that won't ever happen to her.

The rest of this round of centers goes well. Bobbi smiles warmly at Skye when the youngster's group comes to join her at the spelling center. Within seconds, a little girl named Hannah whispers to Bobbi, "are you Skye's mommy?"

Having heard this, Skye looks up somewhat anxiously at Bobbi. The agent knew that this question would be asked, and decides that her earlier answer wasn't much of a lie, after all. Plenty of kids had 'aunts' and 'uncles' who weren't necessarily blood-related. She smiles softly and whispers back, "no, not her mommy. I'm her auntie."

Skye glances around nervously at this, but only sees her classmates nodding in acceptance. She even hears one whisper to another, "she's so pretty!" Skye bites her lip and gives Morse the biggest, happiest grin. She gets up and comes over to sit in Bobbi's lap, bringing her paper along to keep working. Morse gives the happy little girl a squeeze, then corrects one of her spelling words before sending her back to her seat to finish.

All goes well for the rest of the morning until math centers just before lunch, (though Bobbi did have to remind Skye during recess that she needed to go play with friends, rather than stick with her, as the child was inclined to do.) During one of the math centers, Skye's small group of four gets to pair up and take turns asking each other 'math facts' using flash cards. These consist of simple addition equations that Skye has gotten quite good at with Fitz.

Bobbi was sitting on the floor near the small group. (The tall agent found the tiny kids chairs to be harder on her knee than just sitting on the floor.) All was well and Skye was quite proud of her addition knowledge, until a little girl from the other pair working nearby happily moves over to Bobbi and sits herself in the agent's lap. Bobbi blinks with surprise, and pats the child's back as she thinks of how to gently encourage her to sit back on her own, but Skye frowns deeply and stands up at once.

"Hey, you can't sit with her. She's *mine* auntie," the jealous little girl states, taking the girl's hand and tugging.

"Skye," Bobbi admonishes quietly. "Be nice." She pats the little girl, Marlee's, back again and says gently, "you do need to go sit with your partner, hon."

When Marlee pouts and doesn't move right away, Skye stomps her foot, frowning deeply and shouts, "move!"

"Oh, Skye… it sure doesn't sound like you are working on math facts, nor that you are being very nice," Ms. Harrison states, pausing from working with her group. "That's not how we earn Dojos."

Upon hearing the unhappy sound that marks the loss of a Dojo point, and the fact that Marlee still hasn't moved, Skye gives a frustrated little growl. She follows this up with a not-so-gentle nudge with her foot, almost like a kick at Marlee.

"Skye!" Bobbi hisses quietly, frowning at the naughty child. She checks to make sure that Marlee is okay, then gently lifts the girl out of her lap and sets her back down on the carpet. The upset agent then stands and takes Skye's hand. "Excuse us a moment," she mutters to Ms. Harrison, then leads Skye out of the class, into a school hallway.

As soon as the classroom door shuts behind them, Bobbi kneels onto her good knee and shakes a finger at Skye. "Young lady… that was not nice, and I am very disappointed in you." With that, she turns her ward gently and lands three firm swats on the back of her skirt.

Although Bobbi knows that the swats couldn't have hurt over a jean skirt and leggings, Skye yelps and turns back with tears welling up in her eyes. Morse sighs and shakes her head. "Skye, I explained to you that I am here to help everyone in your class… not just you. You're going to have to share me, munchkin," she explains gently.

A tear slides down Skye's cheek and she rubs her bottom as she stubbornly replies, "no! I don't wanna share you!"

Bobbi frowns more deeply, thinking that maybe Skye has been spoiled, having so many grown-ups all to herself over the past month. She takes a deep breath, trying to retain her patience. "Honey, when we are at home, you get me and Jemma and Mack and Fitz and Hunter and May and sometimes even Director Coulson all to yourself. When one of us comes to school with you though, we are here to help everyone. You need to share us with your friends."

But Skye still shakes her head stubbornly. "No… I won't!"

With a sad sigh, Bobbi shakes her head as well, and carefully leans Skye over her knee. "I'm awfully sad that you're being so naughty, little one." With that, the little girl receives three more firm swats to her bottom, causing her to squirm and cry.

"Nooo," Skye whines. "It's not fair!"

Unwilling to spank the youngster anymore, Agent Morse gently helps her up and cups her little face in her hands. "What's not fair, Skye?"

A few tears slip down the child's cheeks. "I *always* has to share! They don't!" she exclaims, pointing back toward the classroom. "They has their own!"

With that the frustrated little girl sits down on the floor and hugs her knees to her chest. She curls up in a little ball and starts to cry harder.

Bobbi tries to make sense of this, sitting down next to her ward. She thinks she understands. "Do you mean… that they have their own mommies and daddies… and they haven't shared with you?" she asks, gently.

Skye nods almost imperceptibly, with a sad sob.

Morse considers this, trying to see it from the 6 year-old's perspective. Skye had likely never owned anything that was just hers, but had to share with every other child around her… probably an experience that most of her new classmates have indeed not had to deal with. She doubts very much that Skye ever got much attention at the orphanage, either. She sighs softly as she gently pulls the little girl into her lap. "Munchkin… I know that you haven't had us there with you since birth. But you have us now. Most of those kids in there, they have a mommy and a daddy. Some of them probably don't have both, they only have one. But you? You have *seven* grown-ups to look after you, who love you so much. You are so, so lucky! And people who are lucky… they really should share the good things they have with others," she tries to explain, cuddling the youngster close.

Bobbi thinks for another moment, then says quietly, "I bet it was hard, wasn't it… going to new people's houses and living with kids who didn't want to share their toys or their parents with you?"

Morse hears a sniffle in her ear as Skye nuzzles into her neck, and feels a small nod.

"I know, honey," Bobbi whispers. "So, do you see why it's not very nice for you not to share?"

Skye hiccoughs and nods, but then adds, "but I still don't want to."

Morse stifles a grin. "I understand that you don't want to, munchkin. And I want you to know that even if I help someone else, or I talk to them or they sit near me… I am, and always will be, 'yours'. All right?" she asks softly, kissing Skye's wet little cheek.

Although the child doesn't respond, Bobbi feels Skye cling a bit tighter to her. She takes this as a reminder that she and the other agents need to keep in mind how insecure Skye still feels. She reminisces briefly about the grown-up Skye… how she had been so self-confident and independent. While the girl's stubbornness seems to have been a trait since childhood, Morse hopes that the confidence will still develop over time, despite her now changed circumstances.

Bobbi pulls back slightly, wipes Skye's tears away and kisses her forehead. She grins, and in an effort to get the youngster to smile she says, "you know… not everyone gets to have an auntie who is as smart, tough and pretty as yours!" She adds a gentle tickle to the girl's sides.

This does indeed work. Skye cheers up right away, giggling at the tickles. "Auntie," she repeats happily, gazing up at Bobbi.

"That's right," Morse confirms softly, planting a playful kiss on the girl's nose. "Okay munchkin, we better get back in there and finish centers. And… apologize to a certain little girl that you weren't very nice to. Let's see if you can get your Dojo point back."

Skye looks a bit more subdued at this, but stands up when prompted, and even attempts to help Bobbi get up, tugging on her hand. The agent chuckles softly. "Thank you, little one."

Morse leads Skye back into class, holding her hand. She spots Skye's group sitting at the teacher's table and leads her over toward Marlee. With an air of wanting to get it over with, Skye fidgets as she mutters, "I'n sorry I wasn't very nice, Marlee."

Without thinking about it Skye rubs her bottom, prompting Marlee to ask quietly, "did you get a spankin'?"

Skye looks down and nods slightly, but Ms. Harrison quietly scolds, "Marlee… that is a private matter between Skye and her auntie. Focus on your work, please." That said, she gestures toward an empty seat for Skye and smiles softly at her. "I'm proud of you for apologizing, Skye… that is a nice thing to do." With that she leans back and taps the board behind her, first tapping on Skye's avatar, then touching the '+1, good manners' box. Skye bites her lip and smiles at the Dojo sound, and glances back at Bobbi. The agent winks and gives her a thumbs-up.

All goes well again until the end of science, around 1:00. The children were sitting on the carpet again, watching a short video on the life cycle of a butterfly. Despite Skye's obvious interest, the little girl is clearly nodding off by the end. Morse pats her back gently each time this happens, but that only succeeds in waking her for about 10 seconds, when her eyes would droop and she'd nod off again.

The little girl finally ends up accidently leaning right over into Riley, who was seated next to her. Bobbi stifles a grin and scoops Skye up, muttering an apology to Riley. She cuddles the youngster close as she approaches Ms. Harrison's desk.

"I'm sorry. She does usually take a nap at home every day around this time," she explains.

Julie smiles and nods. "Again, this is a common occurrence with such a young population. The kids are going to Art next, that's their Special for today. If she needs to nap we can borrow a cot from Mr. Collins' kindergarten class. They'll have cots set out for nap time."

Bobbi smiles gratefully and sits down with Skye snuggled in her lap on a small couch in the reading area. Skye remains fast asleep in her arms even as the short video ends and the kids noisily move to line up to go to Art.

A little boy named Jacob approaches Bobbi shyly and asks, "is she okay?"

Morse smiles and nods. "Yep. She's just sleepy."

The Art teacher comes to pick up the kids, then Ms. Harrison goes next door and returns with a small cot and a light blanket. Skye naps all the way until it's time for dismissal, when Bobbi packs her backpack for her, then carries the sleepy girl, and Trip, out to the car.

Skye really only begins to wake up when Bobbi buckles her in to her booster seat. She whines sleepily, rubs her eyes and hugs Trip to her. "All done?" she mumbles.

Tightening the seatbelt securely, Morse smiles softly and strokes the little girl's cheek. "Yep. School is all done. And guess what, munchkin?" Skye blinks quizzically at her. "You got all 10 of your Dojo points today!"

"Yay," Skye cheers, though more quietly than expected in her sleepy state.

"Everyone is going to be so proud of you, honey, when they hear how well you did at school."

And everyone is. By the time they arrive back at base Skye is wide awake again, and happily regales Hunter, Jemma, Mack and Fitz with seemingly every detail of her day. Bobbi does note however that the little girl conveniently leaves out her spot of trouble with Marlee… and Morse fills them in on that later.

…

 **Meanwhile…**

Coulson and May stand outside the dreary looking building, looking solemnly at their surroundings.

"This is it?" Coulson asks coldly, unimpressed.

May nods and points to a small plaque on a side wall reading, _Saint Agnes Orphanage_.

Coulson sighs and shakes his head, then knocks on the front door.

A young nun in a grey habit appears a moment later. "Yes… may I help you?"

"Good afternoon," Coulson says. "We're here to meet with Sister Mary Augustine."

"Oh well," the nun smiles. "She is no longer a sister, but our Mother Superior now. Please come in…"

Coulson nods and forces a smile. "Thanks."

He and May look around as they enter. The place seems relatively clean, but run-down and terribly barren. The wood flooring was scratched up, paint was peeling in places and the only decorations on the vast walls were simple crucifixes. The two top-level agents exchange a look.

The young nun returns a moment later with an austere-looking, elderly woman in a black habit. "Good day," she says, inclining her head briefly toward them. "What can I do for you?"

Coulson removes his sunglasses and quickly flashes a realistic-looking, though completely fake, badge. "We are with the FBI, and we're seeking background information on a woman who grew up here. She aged out about nine years ago… went by the name of Skye." The Director holds up a picture of the adult Skye.

The Mother Superior adjusts her glasses and peers down at the picture. "Ah yes… little Mary Sue. She did indeed insist on being called Skye." She glances back up at Coulson and May. "FBI… has she done something wrong?"

"Not at all," May speaks up. "It turns out that she is quite talented with computers, and we are interested in bringing her on board to work in our technical division."

"In order to do that however, we must of course run a very thorough background check," Coulson adds. "We know that you were a sister here the entire time that Skye was growing up. We hoped that you could tell us about her. Especially her early history." Coulson adds this last part in an offhand, casual way in an effort to avoid suspicion.

The woman looks between May and Coulson, then nods. "Very well. Come into my office." She leads the way, pausing only to make a request of a young nun.

She proceeds to tell them mostly inconsequential details about Skye's early childhood: how she was dropped off in the dead of night when she was only an infant, how the orphanage sought but could never find any relatives, how she was taken in by several foster families but was always given back, despite a lack of reports of bad behavior. "For the most part, she was a good girl," she states. "Kind, helpful, good with other children… maybe a bit too spirited at times. We never understood why she didn't last long in any homes."

"It was sad, too," the Mother Superior remembers with a sigh. "She could be awfully hard on herself, even as a very small child. Anytime she was brought back here she was withdrawn and miserable for days. Poor girl. She had some trouble in her teenage years, but well… you probably know all about that. Sneaking into computer labs at libraries after hours, at schools, college campuses… even a government building once. We believed that she was just trying to do some research, to find information on her family, as so many orphans try to do.

"Anyway, I'm afraid that we haven't heard anything about her since she aged out. I'm glad to know that she is all right, and so successful with computers. I'm also impressed that you would overlook her previous misdeeds with computers and seek to hire her."

Everyone looks up as the young nun enters the office. "Ah, here we are. Yes, thank you Sister Mary Claire," says the Mother Superior, accepting a file from her. She addresses May and Coulson again as she removes a rubber band from around it. "You see… we make a small collection of works from our children during their time with us… mainly progress reports from school, writing samples and other special projects. We generally keep them in storage for up to 10 years after a child ages out, just in case they choose to come reclaim them. Mary Sue never has. You're welcome to look through it if you'd like… and if you do hire her, maybe you can return them to her," she suggests.

Coulson accepts the file and opens it. Inside are indeed several children's drawings, a small stack of progress reports, some school papers that may be book reports or other projects. At the back of the file there is a small book that seems to be a personal journal, and behind that are some pictures. Coulson swallows hard as he finds a picture of Skye that looks like it could have been taken this morning. He can't help but smile.

He shows the picture to May, who also can't resist a small, tender smile. Then he holds it up and asks, "do you have any idea how old she might have been in this picture?"

The elderly nun peers closely at the picture, then takes it from Coulson and checks the back. "Ah, 1993. Well, we never knew her exact age, but I suppose that she should have been about four or five then. Though, I remember," the woman chuckles, "that that child was determined to be six. She was so sure that something special would happen when she turned six. It was her favorite number."

Phil and May exchange a little look, then Coulson gives a stiff smile and nods. "Well, this has been illuminating. Thank you for your time." He and May rise, but a bulletin board full of photos behind the nun's desk catches May's eye. She steps over to it and looks through them. Each pictures a child smiling brightly next to one or two happy adults.

"Are these adoption photos?" she asks curiously.

Mother Superior smiles and nods. "Oh yes. We have had hundreds of successful adoptions over the years."

May looks closer and notices a common feature in every photo. "What's with the stuffed animals?"

"Oh," the woman chuckles. "It's more symbolic than anything, really. Whenever new adoptive parents come to pick up their child, they always bring them a stuffed toy. The children here have learned to associate receiving a stuffed toy with being adopted."

May thinks of Trip, of Skye's reaction to receiving him, and of how the child clings to him almost 24/7. Now she understands. All she says to Coulson as they leave the dreary building is, "we need to take care of her adoption, Phil. Now."

Coulson stops and looks at her, then smiles, showing her that he already has his cell phone out. "I'm on it."

…

During the entirety of the flight home the next morning, Coulson studies Skye's file carefully.

"Wow… listen to this note on a report card from 7th grade: 'Skye did well in school overall this quarter… but her lower grade in English is mainly due to her failing to turn in an important report regarding her family'." Phil scoffs. "Who exactly was she supposed to write about? What morons."

May shakes her head in equal disbelief, then sets the quinjet's autopilot and moves to sit next to Phil. She picks up several of the children's drawings and looks through them. Some of them are quite normal… a clumsy picture of a dog, another of an ocean full of fish. All of them are uncoordinated and messy. Melinda's heart breaks at the next drawing she looks at. It shows a big heart with a family of a mom and dad, a little boy and girl in the center… then another girl off to the side, outside of the heart, looking in. It was labeled, 'the Brody's'.

Melinda picks up the last drawing… and it immediately makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It is a picture of a street, on which are placed cute little houses with grass and flowers and toys… except for a large portion of the middle, which is dedicated to a big, black, ugly building. The coloring of this building appeared to have been done in anger. The lines were thick and jagged as if they had been scribbled using excessive force. The windows of the building had unhappy faces peering out of them, which actually gave May the creeps.

Perhaps worst of all, she turned the drawing over and saw that the sloppy printing of the name Skye had been crossed out, and an adult had written 'Mary Sue' underneath it.

Agent May kicks the side wall of the plane in anger and frustration for a young girl she never knew. This makes Coulson jump.

"Hey… what's wrong?" he asks curiously, looking up from a school paper.

Melinda doesn't respond, just hands him the drawing. She lets him look at it, watching his eyebrows furrow, then flips it over and points at the corrected name.

"I do not understand, not for one minute, why Skye, whether grown-up or our little six year-old, did not become a bitter, hateful person. She was miserable, and clearly had plenty of anger and fear… and no wonder. She already had zero control over her life, where she lived, who she was stuck with… on top of that, they couldn't even allow her her chosen name. Did anyone give a damn about her feelings? About who she was?"

The Director of SHIELD sighs and nods. "I know… I was just thinking the same thing." He hands over what he had been looking at. "Skye apparently wrote this when she was about nine."

May snatches it up and begins to read.

'My Very Own Superpower' by Skye

We're supposed to write about a superpower we wish we had, but I actually have a superpower! It's the power of invizibility. If I don't want to be seen, I can make it so that no matter where I am, no one will notise me. Even if I do want to be seen, my superpower is so strong that people don't see me anyway. It's okay though. People don't bother me. Some kids in my class gets teased about their glasses or how they look or how they talk. I used to get teased about my clothes and not having a family, but my superpower has grown so much that they don't really do that anymore.

My superpower is espeshally strong at the orphanage. I used to make friends with the other kids who live there, but they kept getting adopted and moving away, so I don't try now. Last week, nobody talked to me for three whole days. I was completely invizible! I didn't get notised until I tried to skip mass and stay in my room. But Sister Mary Magdalene found me and spanked me with her ruler. I guess my superpower doesn't work when I'm in trouble. I'll try to be better, espeshally because only heroes are supposed to get superpowers, not bad guys...

May can't even read anymore. She flips the paper over, hoping to stem her own desire to cry, but when she glances at the teacher's feedback to Skye, she feels even worse.

'Skye – good work, although your spelling still needs some practice. I'd like you to add the following to your spelling words this week:

Invisible/invisibility

Especially

Notice…'

Melinda resists the urge to tear the paper up. Coulson sighs heavily and places a hand on her back. "I know," he whispers. "But May… look."

Swallowing her emotions as she is so skilled at doing, May glances over at what Phil is showing her. It's a photograph, of Skye when she seems to be a teenager. Despite everything that they knew the young woman had been through, she is sporting a genuine smile in the photo.

"Not every parent gets to know exactly how their daughter will look ten years into the future," Coulson states softly, squeezing May's shoulder. "Look at how beautiful she is."

May's features soften considerably as she stares at the photo, taking in Skye's deep brown eyes, long dark hair and soft features. Skye is indeed so beautiful, and looks so sweet. Melinda's heart aches for so, so many things, but right now the biggest ache is in missing the little girl back at their home base. Without another word, she gently hands the photo back to Coulson, then heads back into the cockpit, determined to get back home as quickly as possible.

Coulson and May arrive back at base the next day while Skye (and Bobbi) are still at school. Fitz and Simmons come to greet them and hear about how the trip went.

Coulson smiles, knowing what they really want to know. "Yes, we have started the process. Agent Hill is coordinating with Stark's lawyers. Stark can't know that I'm alive, and Maria has sworn not to share it with him. She estimates that we can have this taken care of as soon as a few weeks from now."

Tears well up in Jemma's eyes as she and Fitz exchange a happy look. "Oh, that's so wonderful, sir!" she exclaims, her hands clasped together in front of her. "Thank you… for doing this."

Fitz nods in agreement. "This really… it really… it feels right," he adds.

"Indeed!" Jemma agrees. "In fact… because we were excited and eager, we um… decided to play around a bit and create a mock adoption certificate. You know, for fun, to get used to it, and hey, maybe even to use as an example?" There is something underlying Simmons' tone as she says this, that sparks curiosity in both May and Coulson.

As if this is a cue, Mack and Hunter enter the hallway now as well, behind Coulson and May. Feeling that this is somewhat conspiratorial, Coulson gives Fitz-Simmons an odd look, and accepts the 'certificate' that is held out to them. He and May both gaze down at it for several long seconds.

Coulson's mouth drops open slightly, and the team hears an almost inaudible gasp from May. They all grin silently at each other as the two highest ranked SHIELD agents digest what they are seeing:

ADOPTION CERTIFICATE

LET IT BE KNOWN THAT ON THIS DAY

Skye Daisy Mason 

HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY ADOPTED BY

PHILLIP COULSON &

MELINDA MAY

x_

Signed: ( _signature, title)_

Utter silence fills the room. May purses her lips in an effort to maintain control of her emotions. Phil is the first to speak.

"Skye Daisy *Mason*," he mutters. "Where on Earth did you get 'Mason'?"

Fitz blinks. "Isn't it obvious, sir? May and Coulson… Mason," he replies with a grin.

Both May and Phil stare at him.

"Well," interjects Jemma, "Skye had no family name at six years-old. And if we were to give her the last name of Johnson, wouldn't we have to explain why? She should be named… you know, for you."

Melinda and Phil now exchange a look. Then Melinda finds her voice.

"Simmons… why us? Skye adores you… and Bobbi and Mack… all of you. Why should we be the ones?"

Jemma smiles softly. "May… you and Coulson… you were the closest things to parents that the grown-up Skye ever knew. And… none of us believe for a second that that has changed. Frankly, you are like parents to all of us. Besides," she adds with a grin, "Skye apparently already thinks of Bobbi as an aunt. And I would be quite happy to be seen as a big sister-type!"

"Brother," Fitz agrees, raising his hand briefly.

"Uncle?" Mack offers, having not really thought about such specifics yet.

Hunter just shrugs. "I dunno… older cousin, who gets to be a bad influence?" he jokes.

May swallows hard and looks again at Coulson. She nods almost imperceptibly, then suddenly turns and leaves the room.

Coulson smiles fondly after her. "Well, if everyone agrees," he concedes, feeling touched and honored and pleased with the decision. "I'll um… I'll get this over to Hill."

…

 **Epilogue**

By unanimous vote, the team decides to keep the adoption process a secret from Skye for now, on the unlikely chance that there is a delay or issue of any kind. It's quite difficult for many not to tell the little girl, especially when she arrives home that afternoon and positively pounces on both May and Coulson as if they had been gone for months. She insists on sitting between them during dinner and catching them up on everything she did and learned in school. Then, as neither are ready to be separated from the child, they take her to the rec room and introduce her to another film that she has never seen, 'Aladdin'1. Skye loves it, and absolutely squeals at seeing the monkey, Abu, whom she tries to 'introduce' to her own Trip.

When the youngster falls asleep in the middle of the movie, it is with her little legs stretched out across Coulson's and her head in May's lap. One of Skye's arms hugs Trip to her while the thumb of her other hand makes its way into her mouth. Neither of the normally stoic, top-level agents can bring themselves to move or disturb her… until both Jemma and Bobbi appear in the doorway and visibly melt at the sight. When Bobbi actually takes her phone out and snaps a photo, May sighs and gathers up the little girl to take her to bed.

Nobody feels that they can wait very long for the adoption to be finalized… but little do they know that they will have to wait a bit longer than they expect…

 **Continued in Part 6**

Students:

Abigail (Abby) Madison

Ayla Marlee

Bailey Noelle

Brendan Presley

Colin Riley

Hannah Samuel

Jacob Trevor

Kayla

Loren

1 _Aladdin_. Director: Clements, Ron and Musker, John. Perfs: Williams, Robin; Weinger, Scott and Larkin, Linda. Walt Disney Pictures. 1992.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Little Surprise**

 **Chapter 6 – Interplanetary Adventures**

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is the sixth chapter in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale. These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child. This is *not* a 'condonement' of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner. If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood. **WARNING: These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.** (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that! ;) )

This particular story also makes references to images and depictions from the film: "Thor: The Dark World". These depictions will be referenced by _writing in italics_ , to show that they are not my creation.

A surprise visit from Lady Sif of Asgard propels the team into an unexpected mission... the seemingly impossible retrieval of two of their own. Enjoy!

 **...**

It has been approximately two months since Skye touched the 0-8-4 and regressed to the tender age of 6(…ish). Aside from Skye's little trip to Bobby's sister's house, the child has fallen into a familiar and comfortable routine with the Agents of SHIELD. She is happy, healthy, is learning at an impressive rate, and everyone is positively in love with the child.

One agent is in so deep that, though she plans never to admit it, it is leading her to keep a major secret from the team. Jemma Simmons has actually managed to create a potential 'cure' to Skye's regressed condition… but she has yet to tell anyone about it. She pretends to continue working on it feverishly, when in truth she is really just conducting experiments and running tests that she knows will have no impact or benefit whatsoever.

The guilt of this secret is gnawing away at her, but she is too afraid to offer it up. What if everyone else immediately jumps on the chance to return Skye to her adult self, and they lose the sweet, innocent little girl forever? What if the grown-up Skye was here now, and knew about this choice… what would she choose? Wouldn't she want to be given this second chance, to recreate a childhood with consistency, where she felt wanted and safe and loved?

Simmons doesn't want to be the one who provides the means to steal this opportunity from her. Whenever Coulson asks for updates, Jemma gives detailed descriptions of further tests she plans to run. She also quickly volunteers to focus her efforts on literally any other scientific matter that pop up in their line of work. Fitz would have been suspicious, no doubt, had his request to transfer out of the lab not been approved. But it had, and Jemma now has the lab to herself most days.

It is late morning on a Sunday when the team finds themselves in a small suburb of Paris called Limours. It is a quiet and quaint little village, but they came across a lead that someone gifted is in hiding there. Coulson pairs up May and Bobbi to be the Welcome Wagon, with Fitz conducting surveillance through every possible camera in town. Coulson is coordinating from the Bus, and Mack and Hunter are stationed as back-up.

This leaves Skye with Jemma, which always suits both just fine. This morning finds them outside, in a nearby deserted field, happily playing hide-and-seek. Skye is getting rather good at it… she has so far hidden behind and even within bushes, behind big rocks and around fences. She even manages to squeeze inside a hollow log. This leads to Simmons actually searching for a solid five minutes, until the little girl's giggle gives her away.

It is Jemma's turn to hide when unbeknownst to her and Skye, the energetic portal transporting an Asgardian suddenly touches down about half a mile away in another field. Fitz is alerted to this by an alarm on his tablet signifying a massive surge of energy in the vicinity.

"Uh… sir?" he states, looking up to Coulson. "It seems that someone is arriving from Asgard, approximately… er… right in front of us."

Coulson looks alarmed and speaks quickly into his comms. "Team… fall back. The Welcome must be postponed. An Asgardian has just arrived," he announces, straightening his tie and hurrying to the cockpit of the plane.

Fitz follows him at a jog. Once in the pilot's station Coulson switches the view to a 360 degree thermal sensor and locates a presence walking swiftly toward the plane at about 500 yards away. Infinitely grateful that the cloaking on the plane is still activated, he quickly marks the being's location, then switches back to normal view and zooms way in. Fitz stands by with his facial recognition software at the ready.

When Coulson sees who it is, he breathes easier again. "Ah… it's Lady Sif," he states in relief. He relays this information to the rest of the team via the comms, then heads down the cargo ramp to greet the Asgardian warrior.

Sif smiles slightly as she sees Coulson approaching, and crosses her arm across her chest in salutation. "Greetings, son of Coul."

Coulson smiles back and nods his head. "Greetings, Lady Sif. It's nice to see you again. I hope all is well?"

Sif straightens up and nods curtly. "Indeed. There is peace amongst the nine realms, and Asgard thrives. I merely made the journey to follow up on the condition of your Agent Skye, as promised."

The Director blanches slightly. Luckily Sif doesn't notice this, as Fitz has just caught up and is greeting the warrior woman. Sif had indeed proclaimed that she would be checking in from time to time to ensure that Skye was not a danger to herself or anyone else. In all that had happened since their last meeting, he had completely put this out of his mind. How on Earth is he going to explain the latest change in Skye's condition?

"Of course," he responds, smoothing it over quickly. "Well, all is well and Skye poses absolutely no threat to anybody." 'No truer words have ever been spoken,' he thinks.

"I am glad to hear it. I should like to meet with her." Lady Sif states matter-of-factly, glancing around.

Coulson tries to do some quick thinking. "Well… I'm afraid she's not in right now." Again, this was technically true.

Sif looks at Phil, somewhat suspiciously. "Very well. I do not mind traveling to her current location."

Coulson glances at Fitz and sighs. He comes to the conclusion that if he continues to stall or refuses to take Sif to Skye, that the Asgardian would assume the worst and possibly even attack. While it will be hard to explain, perhaps once Sif sees that Skye no longer has her powers and is completely harmless, she will be satisfied and will leave the girl in peace.

"All right. I'll take you to her," he says heavily, feeling nervous yet.

Jemma had heard Coulson's announcement through the comms, but as no order to return to the plane was issued, she had continued their game of hide-and-seek.

Skye is currently well-hidden again, as she has managed to scramble up a small tree and lose herself amongst the foliage. Simmons has been seeking her for a full five minutes already and is stumped. She's impressed at how good the youngster is getting at this.

"Simmons," comes Coulson's clear voice from across the field.

The scientist turns to face him. "Yes, Director?" she calls back, watching him approach with the very tall, capable-looking woman in armor. "Lady Sif," she acknowledges, with a respectful curtsy.

Sif bows her head in return, thinking silently to herself, not for the first time, how remarkably tiny humans could be.

"Agent Simmons… Lady Sif is here to check on Skye and her… condition." Coulson says pointedly.

Jemma blinks, "oh… oh, I see." She pushes hair out of her eyes and looks carefully at Coulson for some instruction on what to do. When Coulson nods resignedly, Jemma understands that they need to produce the child. "Um… very well." Simmons turns and faces the field, then calls out, "Skye! I give up, darling! Come on out!"

The three adults scan the field until a giggle sounds from the trees to the east. They all turn in time to see a small child jump down from the branches of a nearby sycamore.

Skye giggles as she runs excitedly over to Jemma. "You didn't found me!" she announces. "I win!"

The little girl turns to Director Coulson to boast about her win as well, and then spots the tall, intimidating woman next to him. "Ohh," she exclaims quietly, moving behind Jemma nervously.

Simmons gives the little girl a reassuring smile and reaches back to stroke her cheek.

Coulson looks to Skye and smiles. "Skye… this is Lady Sif. She is visiting here from Asgard… which is very, very far away," he states with a slight smirk. He turns to the bewildered look on Sif's face. "My Lady… this is Skye."

Simmons gently tries to encourage Skye to greet the Asgardian, but Skye is feeling very timid and nervous… and apparently for good reason. Sif suddenly whirls around at Coulson, angrily.

"What sort of trick is this?! Who is this child?!" she demands in a booming, menacing voice.

Coulson blinks and puts his hands up in a gesture of goodwill. "Your Ladyship, please… this IS Skye. There is an explanation…"

The Asgardian stares hard at the 'child', and a glimmer of recognition flashes in her eyes. "This is beyond anything we could have imagined," Sif declares. "This is dark sorcery… and it is a danger to all!" The Asgardian goes so far as to unsheathe her sword.

With a frightened cry, Skye turns and starts to run as fast as she can away from the angry stranger. Simmons chases after her… "Skye!"

Both Coulson and Fitz give chase as well, but the tall Asgardian warrior is quickest. She runs after the child and quickly catches up. She knocks Jemma aside none too gently and grabs up the little girl, who screams in fright.

"You have betrayed our trust, son of Coul. This is yet another abomination." Sif calls out angrily. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost," Sif commands, holding the struggling child tight.

Both Coulson and Jemma scream, "NO!" at the same time. The moment that Jemma had hit the ground, she barely winced before she bounced back up again and flew toward Sif and Skye as fast as she could. As a result, when the passage between worlds opens up, the young scientist is only feet away. Simmons is transported right along with them, leaving behind only a smoking glyph in the ground where the three had been standing.

Fitz runs to the glyph, as if he wishes to pursue them. He manages to exclaim, "Jemma? Jemma?! Skye!" before his heart catches in his throat and stifles his cries.

Coulson, on the other hand, falls weakly to his knees and whispers, "no…". He stares in confounded disbelief at the empty glyph, feeling his entire world crashing down around him. Finally, he speaks into his comm and shakily tells the entire team, "Simmons and… and Skye. They're gone…"

 **...**

Skye ceases her struggling and clings to the warrior woman instead as the trio travels seemingly at _the speed of light through a long vortex of beautiful, shimmering colors_. As soon as they land however, Skye only takes a brief glance around her at the very unfamiliar surroundings until she sees Simmons and starts struggling hard again. "Jemma!" she shrieks, reaching out to the biochemist, who looks none too steady on her feet.

Jemma regains her equilibrium and looks around in awe, just taking note of the _giant, golden dome_ they seem to have arrived in. At Skye's cry however, she pushes aside her utter shock and bewilderment at having just traveled to another planet, and starts toward the little girl. "Skye…"

She is brought up short however, by Sif drawing her sword and bringing it slashing through the air only to stop 2 inches from Simmons' throat. Jemma gasps loudly and freezes where she stands, as Skye bursts into terrified tears.

"You were not meant to come here," Sif states angrily, her eyes narrowed at the tiny scientist.

"Please," Jemma begs. "Please, my Lady… she's just a little girl. Please, don't hurt her! Let me take her home…"

"She is no little girl, I have seen it with my own eyes," Sif counters. "There is sorcery here, and we will discover how this has occurred."

Skye twists and squirms and even manages to kick the woman holding tight to her. "Let me go!" she cries, desperately trying to get to Jemma. With one easy movement, Sif adjusts her grip and is soon holding Skye single-handedly in the air two feet away from her, by the back of the little girl's shirt. "Silence!" Sif booms at the now helpless child, making Skye cry even harder in fright.

Afraid of what Sif might do if Skye truly incurs her wrath, Jemma says in a shaky, yet soothing voice, "darling, shhh… stay still. Don't fight her, little one. It will be all right…"

Suddenly a deep male voice comes from behind them, sounding ancient and wise. "Shall I send the woman back to Midgard?" Heimdall asks.

"Not without that little girl!" Simmons declares bravely, then gazes longingly at Skye and pleads with Sif once again. "Please, my Lady… let me have the child. She needs me…"

Sif gives Jemma an appraising look and considers hard. She glances at the child dangling in mid-air and notices how she has ceased fighting at Simmons' command, now just crying helplessly. Slowly she responds, "No, Heimdall. The woman will stay here to care for the… 'child'. She poses no threat," she decides, judging by the woman's small, fragile-looking frame. She sheathes her sword.

Simmons lets out a breath she hadn't been aware that she was holding, and manages a small smile. "Thank you, my Lady," she nods respectfully to Sif. She then whispers gently to Skye, "it's all right, baby… it's all right."

Sif slowly lowers Skye to the ground, and the moment her little feet make contact with the golden platform, Skye flies to Jemma. Simmons scoops her up into her arms and holds her close, feeling the child's frightened sobs wracking her tiny body. "Shhh," she coos again, softly. "I've got you, darling. We'll be all right."

Sif watches this interaction carefully, trying hard to understand… why is Skye in this child's form, and what does it mean? How is she so scared and so helpless, when last Sif saw her she was a formidable weapon? It doesn't seem at all that this child is the woman she knew, despite how much she resembles her. But Sif knows it's true. So then how?!

Sif straightens up, out of her confusion, and suddenly commands, "follow me."

Simmons carries Skye after Sif, and gasps in absolute amazement as they step out onto _the rainbow bridge_.

Simmons has never seen a more beautiful sight, even in her wildest dreams. She nudges Skye and whispers, "sweetheart… look!" Skye sniffles and lifts her head… and her jaw drops comically. Both the woman and the child stare around in wonder at the sight. Ahead in the distance seems to be _a large, futuristic city that grows right out of the sea. Within view are immense rock carvings, pointed towers at least a mile high, and sleek spaceships flying by. There are waterfalls everywhere and large, ancient trees seeming to grow in the most unlikely of places. In the center of it all seems to be a beautifully elegant palace, ostensibly made of gold. Unfamiliar planets and moons can be seen in the multicolored sky only a short distance away_ , and Skye actually reaches out a small hand as if she can touch one of them.

"Come," Lady Sif commands in a sharp voice. "We are going to see the king."

Simmons feels a thrill at this, both very nervous and excited. She whispers into Skye's ear, "did you hear that, darling? We are going to meet a king! We must be on our very best behavior… we must do as we are told, and say 'please' and 'thank you' and, 'yes, your majesty'…" Simmons continues the instructions, basing them on everything she knows from learning about the royal family in England.

Simmons hurries to catch up with Lady Sif's quick, purposeful strides. Soon she is feeling the extra weight, albeit minimal, that is Skye in her arms. When she notices that every one of her _footsteps changes the metallic color in the rainbow bridge_ , she quickly points this out to Skye as well. Just as she expected, Skye is soon wriggling to get down, so she too can see her footsteps emanate out in beautiful colors. The little girl's face lights up with delight despite the tear tracks that are still visible on her cheeks.

Jemma takes Skye's hand and begins to jog with her out of necessity, to keep up with the tall Asgardian that is their escort. By the time they have crossed the entirety of the rainbow bridge Simmons is quite out of breath. They are given a moment's reprieve as they approach two giant stone doors guarded by at least 50 elite warriors. Skye holds tightly to Jemma's hand with both of hers and sidles behind her once more, nervously.

"I must speak to the king. Send a message to Thor as well," Lady Sif declares clearly, with much authority. Jemma can't help but be impressed by the woman.

Two guards in the back of the crowd part from the rest, and those left move to either side to create an aisle for the trio to walk through. Skye tugs on Jemma's shirt and whines quietly until the biochemist picks her up again. Skye immediately hides her face in Jemma's shoulder, peeking out only slightly at the overwhelming newness all around her.

As they reach the great doors, which Jemma estimates must be about 100 feet tall, a guard approaches and salutes Lady Sif. "King Odin has been informed of your presence, and wishes to meet with you in the throne room shortly."

Sif nods in agreement and quickly strides toward the doors, which open inwardly as she advances. Simmons hops and hurries to keep up once again.

Rubbing Skye's back soothingly, Jemma is once again in complete awe as she gazes around her. They have entered into _an enormous hall, with thick columns of light stone running the length of it_. Simmons is reminded of the vast dwarven halls in the 'Lord of the Rings'1 movies, only with much more light and air, and a soft elegance.

As the small group heads further and further down the hall, Jemma can make out a grand throne at the end of it. She assumes that that is where they are heading, but Sif suddenly makes a sharp right turn down an inconspicuous hall, and pushes open the tall doors to another room.

Both Jemma and Skye gasp as they enter it. _The room is circular, and full of bright natural light and air. There are no outer walls or windows, simply a banister in between more of the sturdy columns acting as barrier to the world beyond_. There is a large 4-poster bed hung with deep red velvet curtains to the left, and the inner walls to the right are covered in mirrors that reach all the way to the vast ceiling.

"Here you will be properly attired," Sif states. "I will inform the king of events, and will return to fetch you presently."

"Yes, my Lady," Jemma replies softly, setting Skye down and curtsying respectfully.

Sif stifles a smile, then says kindly, "you need not bow to me, child. I am but a simple warrior." With a nod, she turns and exits the room.

Simmons blushes slightly, thinking that there is nothing 'simple' about the Asgardian woman.

Skye loosens her grip on Jemma's hand slightly as the two find themselves alone in the room. After a long moment of gazing around, Skye finally breaks into a huge grin, and runs over to the bed. She scrambles up onto it and begins jumping up and down, giggling.

Simmons thinks that she ought to stop the child, maybe even scold her, but after all of the fear that Skye has experienced during the last hour or so, she simply laughs and shakes her head. She makes her way over to the bed as well, to keep an eye on the girl as she plays.

Moments later, the doors open once again. Simmons quickly scoops the child off of the bed nervously and turns to peer at the newcomers. Four women, (seemingly young though it is near impossible to tell with Asgardians) were entering, with thick bundles of silky fabric in their arms. Each of them stop and give a slight nod, which Simmons returns. They beckon silently to Jemma and Skye, moving toward the mirrors.

Simmons carries Skye over quietly, whispering, "I believe they are going to give us clothes like theirs to wear."

Skye looks up at the woman nearest her. "H-hi," she says timidly. "What's your name?"

The woman just smiles softly however and kneels to begin undressing the girl.

When Skye continues to stare at the woman, confused, Simmons says quietly, "it seems that maybe they don't talk, darling."

Skye tilts her head adorably at this information. "Why not?"

Simmons tries to hypothesize possible reasons, but determines that any explanation may be a bit too complicated for the child right now. "I'm not sure. But we are in a new place, and many things may be very different here. We must respect their ways and customs."

Jemma feels quite bashful as she is silently directed to slip off her jeans, and one of the attendants aids her in lifting her shirt up and off. Soon though, Simmons is dressed in a beautiful, flowing, emerald-colored gown that seems to make her eyes glow green. A shimmering silver cloak is worn on top of this, as sleek as silk, that looks like rippling water when she moves.

Meanwhile, a nervous but excited little Skye is being draped in similar robes: a small deep purple gown with a cloak of sapphire blue. The attendants try to offer the youngster a pair of lace up sandals, but Skye adamantly refuses to give up her little boots, despite Jemma's encouragement. The attendants do not press the issue, for which Simmons is quite grateful.

The silent Asgardian women next tend to Skye's hair, as the little girl happily sits in Jemma's lap. They brush it gently with an instrument that immediately makes it smooth and vibrant. They then take the top half of her hair and tie it back in an elegant style, then place little white flowers resembling baby's breath along the sides. Jemma's hair is combed with the same instrument, making her hair look full and healthier than ever.

After a gesture from one of the attendants, Jemma and Skye approach the mirrors and Simmons gasps. "Oh darling… you look so beautiful," she whispers, almost overwhelmed by the effect. She kneels down next to Skye, smoothing her gown unnecessarily.

Skye had giggled and twirled around in her gown, watching the fabric cascade gracefully around her almost hidden boots. Now she turns to Jemma saying, "you do too!", and leans in to give her beloved caretaker a big hug and a kiss.

Sif had reentered the room quietly just in time to see the exchange. She marvels at the show of love and affection, frowning in thought. This… 'child'… had been transformed by a Kree diviner. She had become a monstrosity, an abomination that could shake the very foundations of the world on which she lived. Sif had seen this ability with her own eyes. But it is near impossible now to connect that unholy 'weapon' with the loving, helpless child before her. Again comes that insatiable desire to know what had happened, and how.

Sif steps forward, watching now as Simmons attempts to teach Skye how to curtsy. She bites back a smile at the child's uncoordinated efforts to mimic her guardian, then speaks up. "The king requires your presence."

Simmons jumps slightly at this announcement, not having noticed Sif's return. She takes a deep, shaky breath as she nods her acknowledgement, then reaches for Skye's hand.

"Now remember sweetheart… our very best behavior," she whispers, with a nervous smile.

Skye nods her understanding, and replies softly, "yes, ma'am".

Jemma feels tears well up in her eyes as she is almost overcome with love for the radiant little girl in front of her. She plants one more kiss on the child's forehead, then leads her out after Sif, squeezing her little hand.

Just before they leave the room, Skye looks back over her shoulder at the attendants and calls out, "thank you!" with a happy giggle, twirling her gown again. The women smile fondly and wave in response.

 **...**

Back on Earth, the team has reassembled in the field near the Bus, and Coulson explained the encounter with Sif. Every single agent has a look of downright horror on their faces at the news of Jemma and Skye's abduction. Bobbi, like Coulson, collapses somewhat to the ground, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Mack looks livid, even dangerous, as he paces with his hands curled up into fists. May has not moved but is also standing rigid with anger, a subtle look of shock disrupting the normally stoic expression on her face. Fitz sits with his knees bent up, his forehead in his hands and tears slipping down his face.

Hunter suddenly walks over to the nearest tree and kicks it hard, sounding a battle cry. He pulls back a fist to punch the tree, to vent some of his feelings, but Coulson stops him with a hand grasping the man's elbow. "Your ribs are still healing," Coulson reminds him quietly.

Hunter jerks away in anger and frustration and takes several steps away, looking at Coulson. "So… so, what? That's it? We just accept that they're gone and get back to the mission?"

May steps forward quickly, but Coulson puts up a hand and she stops. "No," he replies firmly. "We will get them both back. We will not give up on them. Ever," he swears.

Bobbi clears her throat, trying to remain composed and looks up at Coulson. "You… you don't think the Asgardians would hurt them… do you?" she asks quietly, somewhat afraid to know the answer. From Coulson's account of what happened, Lady Sif had seemed very angry.

Coulson swallows hard. "I have known Sif to be a very good, reasonable woman. Even when she wanted to take Skye away the first time, it was for the right reasons. If we had just had a chance to explain…" He suddenly gets an idea. "We may not be able to contact Asgard ourselves, but there is someone we can seek for help."

With that, he pulls his phone out of his pocket, and quickly presses a few buttons. A moment later, the team hears him say, "Agent Hill? It's me. This is an emergency. I need contact information for _Jane_ _Foster_ , immediately."

 **...**

Skye keeps a tight grip on Jemma's hand as they continue down the immense hallway toward the great throne. As they approach closer and closer, it becomes more apparent that there is now a man sitting upon it, and the bottom of the dais that it is constructed upon is guarded by a dozen soldiers. Simmons shivers as she can literally feel the power emanating from the man upon the throne. "King Odin," passes through her lips in an awed whisper, in disbelief that she is about to meet the man, the legend.

Once they have arrived about five yards from the dais, Lady Sif unsheathes her sword and drops to one knee, her head bowed. With a gentle squeeze of Skye's hand Jemma imitates the warrior, kneeling quickly. She looks to Skye and nods for her to do the same before bowing her head in respect. The little girl obeys at once.

Odin surveys the women and nods his satisfaction. "Arise." He waits for them to do so, then asks sharply, "is this the one? The weapon created by the diviner?"

Both Jemma and Skye glance up to find the man staring at the little girl. Skye blinks, utterly confused. All she understands is that these people don't seem to like her very much.

Sif nods, "yes, my lord," she responds. "Although… it would seem that she has somehow undergone yet another transformation, and has no recollection of the former."

As Skye fidgets nervously, Odin sits forward in his seat, interested. "And how is this possible?"

"I do not know, my liege," Sif admits.

Odin's eyes narrow as he stares at Skye. "I do not trust this new sorcery."

Jemma suddenly steps forward quickly, summoning all of her courage. "Please, your majesty… I can explain…"

"Silence!" Odin erupts, standing to his feet. Simmons immediately steps back again, her head bowed and her heart in her throat.

"There is clearly dark magic at the heart of the matter here, and we will discover the truth. Take the child to the soul forge," he commands, and several guards move forward.

Simmons gasps, not liking the sound of this, and moves to protect Skye. Before she can reach the little girl however, two guards have grabbed her arms and are restraining her. "No… no, please!"

Two more guards have captured the child, and Skye tries to fight them with all her might. She shrieks and reaches out to Simmons again. "Jemma!" she cries desperately, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I will take her," Sif announces firmly, pushing the guards aside and lifting Skye up into her arms. Skye immediately starts sobbing into Sif's shoulder, weary and exhausted already by today's roller coaster ride of emotions. "Bring the young woman," she adds, knowing that separating the two will only cause more distress. "Your Jemma is coming too," she says quietly to the child. Skye glances up to confirm this, and her sobs subside slightly.

The small party makes their way into another room off the hall, one that is filled yet again with wonders. It is circular as well, but much smaller than they room they were dressed in. This circular chamber is fully walled in, and the walls are lit only by a dim light that seems to flicker slightly, though Simmons cannot locate the source of it. In the very center of the room is a vertical beam of gentle light that seems to be attracting millions of tiny white particles floating within it.

Sif sets the child down and Skye immediately tries to move toward Simmons, but after only one step she is halted by an invisible force and finds that she cannot move. Simmons looks around in fear and sees the great King standing opposite her, with his staff pointing at the little girl. Suddenly Skye gasps, as she is smoothly lifted off the ground and floats toward the beam of light, seemingly by magic.

Simmons, overwhelmed and feeling utterly helpless, lets out a quiet sob. "Please… please, your majesty… what is it? What are you…"

"I am revealing her true nature," Odin replies firmly. "If she truly is just a human child, as you claim, no harm shall come to her."

Simmons shutters again, pressing her hands to her mouth as she watches Skye's small form enter the column of particles.

The moment that the particles touch Skye's arm, the child's eyes close as if she sleeps, and her body rises gracefully to be enveloped in the soft light. Her face lifts to the ceiling and her arms move slightly outward, resembling someone experiencing Nirvana. Jemma gasps again as the particles surrounding the child begin to swirl faster and faster, around and even through her, as if examining her thoroughly. The color of the particles changes continuously, a dark green fading into blue which melts into a purple then turns red.

Suddenly, to Jemma's very great surprise, there is a burst of white light and every particle turns to bright gold, illuminating the child like an angel. The golden glow permeates throughout the room, instilling an immediate sense of great warmth and peace through everyone present.

Simmons barely notices as the guards who had been restraining her slowly let go. She just stares into the golden light as the small body glowing within is gently lowered to the ground. The lights fades out when Skye is lain completely down, and Simmons finally comes back to her senses.

She rushes forward. "Skye… baby…". She kneels down and checks for the little girl's pulse, then sighs with heavy relief as she finds it strong and normal.

Sif is looking to her king, knowing that besides him, she is the only person present who knows what the golden particles mean. After a nod from him Sif comes to Jemma's side. "She is all right. She will sleep for some time now, and will remember none of this when she wakes."

Odin approaches now as well, gazing down at the sleeping child. "Take her to the handmaidens," he orders his guards, which Jemma understands to mean the attendants who had helped them prepare. The great king of Asgard then turns to look at Jemma. "You will accompany us and tell us of the child, and how this all came to pass."

Simmons nods, slowly. "Yes, your majesty." She watches as a guard kneels and carefully picks up the sleeping child. Skye doesn't stir at all but remains peaceful and limp in his arms. Reassured that the little girl will not be harmed, Simmons allows herself to be steered away by Sif, and follows her and Odin into a private chamber, where she recounts what happened with the cave-in and the mysterious object that Skye had touched.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Coulson speaks to Jane via videochat and the young woman is intrigued by what has happened. She agrees to fly out to France at once and help however possible. Coulson can see Darcy waving in the background, and hears her say, "Jane, did you say France? Baguettes… and cheese! Can I come too? S'il vous plait?" Jane rolls her eyes and waves her friend away, then listens as Phil makes arrangements for her to be picked up by the quinjet.

The rest of the team, looking a bit more hopeful, all look to Coulson. "What's the plan, boss?" Mack asks, with no idea of who this Jane woman is or how she is supposed to help.

Coulson stows his phone back in his pocket and starts heading back to the Bus. Everyone follows and listens carefully as he explains.

"We need to get in touch with Asgard. Dr. Foster is a highly accomplished astrophysicist, an expert on Einstein-Rosen Bridges and even has experience trying to build portals between here and Asgard. If we wish to attempt the same, we will undoubtedly need her help.

Coulson pauses as he walks up the cargo ramp, and distractedly rubs a speck of dust off of Lola. "Jane is also Thor's… well, girlfriend, for lack of a better word. If he makes contact with her, it behooves us that she be here, in our presence," he explains, continuing on. As the team reaches Command Coulson turns to Fitz. "Fitz, I want that tablet on you *at all times*. If the energy readings show that another Asgardian seems to be approaching, I want to know the moment that it happens."

"Yes, sir," Leo replies, feeling better now that there is some sort of plan in place, even one that hinges on luck.

"May, I want you in the cockpit, in direct communication at all times with the quinjet. Let's get Ms. Foster here quickly and safely."

May nods her understanding and walks off at once.

"Bobbi, Hunter, Mack… there is little else we can do until Jane arrives, which should take a few hours. I want you to go ahead with the Welcome. The potential candidate is gifted, but not rumored to be dangerous. Still, proceed with caution and follow protocol. I will keep you updated on the situation here through comms."

The three nod, though not enthusiastically. While they know their task is an important one, none of them much like leaving in the middle of a crisis like this. Still, Mack looks to his two colleagues and says with forced determination, "come on."

Once everyone is off to fulfill their duties, Coulson makes his way to the lab. On the way however, he pauses outside of May's room. He opens the door slowly and steps inside, looking around. His heart aches as he sees the rocking chair sitting abandoned in the room, with only a light blanket and a children's book on it. He then looks to May's bed and his throat constricts. Swallowing hard, he moves forward and picks up Skye's most precious possession… her stuffed monkey, Trip. Coulson hugs the monkey to himself and can smell the little girl's clean scent in the fur. After a long, painful moment Phil sighs and replaces Trip back on the bed, then leaves the room and continues to the lab.

Once there, he gently touches Simmons' lab coat. He feels another twinge of pain for the young woman who is so far beyond his reach… beyond his help right now. Forcing himself to focus on the mission at hand, he moves to the holotable and pulls up the specs for the 0-8-4 that had transformed Skye. He examines the file of notes he finds on the table, then studies the 3D projection of the object carefully. He is sure that more information on it will prove quite useful.

Coulson's comm crackles, startling him so much from his thoughts that he actually drops the file.

"Coulson?" comes May's voice. "The quinjet is on route to pick up Jane. It should touch down in two hours," she reports.

"Copy that," Phil responds, kneeling down to retrieve the file. Just before he goes to rise again, he spots something strange. Peering intently into a thin gap in the table's base, Phil catches sight of the edge of another file. Wondering what on Earth it could be, Coulson crosses the room, seizes a pair of tweezers and returns. He uses the tweezers to grasp the file and carefully pulls it out. He sees 'Classified' written on the bottom right corner, in Jemma's neat, slanted handwriting.

Frowning, his eyebrows furrowed, Coulson sets the file on the holotable and opens it, peering inside. Within seconds his eyes are wide and his mouth is ajar, in shock. "Jemma," he mutters quietly. "What have you done?"

 **...**

Nearly two hours after the startling discovery at the soul forge, Skye is slowly starting to awaken. Jemma is standing at the banister overlooking Asgard when she hears a quiet whine from the bed. She turns and sees Skye stirring, then approaches the bed with a smile. "Hello there, sweetheart," she murmurs, gently stroking Skye's dark hair, which is now somewhat tussled from her nap.

The little girl calms a bit at Jemma's voice and touch, but then she frowns as she feels around her. "Trip," she mutters. "I can't find Trip." Her eyes open and she sits up, looking around blearily. Then her vision comes more into focus and she gazes around, then looks down at her gown. She looks utterly confused for a moment, before recollection starts to set in.

Jemma sits on the bed next to Skye, brushing the child's hair out of her eyes. "Do you remember, darling?" she asks gently. "We are on Asgard… and we met a king!"

But Skye's eyes fill with tears suddenly, and Simmons understands. The last thing that Skye remembers is being yelled at by an intimidating king, restrained from Jemma, frozen by magic, then floating through the air. The little girl doesn't know why or how, or anything that happened after that.

"Oh no, no…" Simmons says quickly, gathering the youngster into her arms. "Nothing bad happened, darling, I promise. You just… took a nap," she explains, wiping tears off of Skye's face. "And you know what?"

Skye rubs her eyes with her fists and snuggles up to Jemma. "What?" she asks, somewhat miserably. It's been a very trying day.

"Well… I spoke to Lady Sif and the king, and they have decided that we are honored guests." Jemma beams and squeezes the little girl tight. "Now that they know that we are good people, they trust us, and we will be treated very well. And darling, they will never try to take you away from me again," she promises quietly, kissing the child's forehead.

Skye tries to take this all in in her sleepy state. Finally she asks, just above a whisper, "can we go home now?"

Simmons sighs at this question… she knew that it would come up. "Well… not quite yet, darling. They um… want to get to know us better first. Become friends," she states, somewhat lamely. Explaining that the Asgardians are insisting on studying Skye would be a bit too much right now.

Skye sighs too, and her stomach growls. The two Earthlings had never had lunch after all. "I'm hungry."

At this, Jemma beams again. "Well, that's good. Because look at what they've brought us!" she exclaims happily, pointing across the room to a table that was brought in.

Skye slides out of bed and heads to the table, her eyes lighting up as she sees what's on it. There is a mini banquet of absolutely delicious looking food! There is a large plate of breads, another with a variety of cheeses, others filled with shiny fruits (some of which neither Jemma nor Skye have ever seen before), and yet more filled with small cakes. There are also crystal decanters of drinks including water, a rich red wine for Jemma, and another light golden liquid that Jemma tests for Skye. It turns out to be a form of apple cider, which the little girl enjoys immensely.

Skye hops up and down, finally feeling happy, and dives in. Simmons chuckles and shakes her head, grabbing a plate for the girl and helping her fill it.

The two sit down and eat together, both gazing out at the beautiful backdrop that is their view. Once they had eaten their fill, barely making a dent in the food provided, the doors to the room open and two attendants enter followed by Lady Sif.

Sif nods in greeting, smiling at them both. "Did you have a good rest, little one?"

Skye nods, subdued, still not sure how to feel about this woman. She keeps her eyes on Sif as she crawls into Jemma's lap.

Sif returns the nod. "Well, I am here to offer you both a tour, if you'd like. You have seen very little of the palace."

Simmons gives Skye a gentle squeeze and says, "oh… well, that would be lovely, wouldn't it?"

Skye considers refusing, but as usual, curiosity gets the better of her. She nods again…

Sif leads the two out and walks them through the grounds of the palace. Each new area they enter is more breathtaking than the last. They are shown through the vast dining hall, where Skye is offered yet more cakes by one of the chefs. They walk through the outdoor courtyard where warriors are honing their skills in battle. Skye watches them, mesmerized, _as their swords flash silver every time that they connect with their opponents_. From there they journey on through beautiful gardens out to a stable, where the largest, most beautiful horses they have ever seen are lodged. However, these are not mere horses… approximately half of them have…

"Wings!" Skye exclaims, excitedly. She looks up at Sif. "These horses can fly?"

Lady Sif nods and smiles at the exuberant question. "Oh yes. The women that ride these horses are the Valkyrie, and the horses can carry them far beyond the clouds and even across worlds."

Skye starts toward the horses but Sif puts out a quick hand and stops her. "But one must not get too close. It is dangerous for anyone other than their rider to approach them," she explains seriously.

Skye is too fascinated by them to get too disappointed. She just slips her hand back into Jemma's and continues to stare.

The next leg of their tour brings them back inside the castle. Lady Sif shows them to the royal bathhouse, where baths the size of small swimming pools are set at comfortable distances from each other. Each pool bubbles and ripples invitingly, and lets off a different colored steam. When Sif states that they may use this bathhouse during their stay, Jemma beams and looks at Skye. "Well, what a nice treat our bath will be tonight!" Skye grins and points to the pool emitting purple steam. Jemma is not at all surprised when the little girl declares, "I want that one!"

From there, they traipse through the most magnificent library imaginable. It is another immense circular room, with a ceiling so high one can't even make it out. The books range in size from small journals with only a few pages to historical and philosophical volumes so thick and heavy that a single mortal can't lift them. In order to reach the higher shelves one has only to step onto a round plate in the floor, and it will lift into the air and move by the power of one's thoughts. Simmons entertains the idea that even if she lived here, in this room, for the rest of her life, she would probably only make it through about 5% of the literature offered. The idea brings great joy.

The librarian, or 'keeper of the ways' as they refer to him here, comes forward and offers the mortals a few children's books to look at during their stay. Skye picks out several with the flying horses on the covers, as well as one that is a children's biography on the beautiful former queen of Asgard, Frigga. When Jemma timidly asks for a book on scientific discoveries in the past few centuries, she is presented with an armful, much to her delight. The keeper seems impressed with her request, and invites her back whenever she'd like to peruse the books.

Feeling thoroughly cheerful now that everyone is being so nice to her, Skye becomes a bit more bold in her explorations. She skips down hallways and runs ahead to peer into rooms, seeing conference rooms, ballrooms and rooms devoted to strategic planning during times of war. Jemma admonishes her gently several times for entering rooms without permission, but is having a hard time keeping up under the weight of the books in her arms.

Finally, the trio enters the royal family's wing of the palace. While it is explained that the king and his son, Thor, (Jemma feels another thrill at the sound of his name) dwell in this wing, Sif adds that it is forbidden for anyone else to enter their private chambers without invitation. As they walk by many rooms without entering, Skye starts to look disappointed… until she comes across a room with its door slightly ajar. She runs up to the crack in the door and peeks inside, then gasps and pushes the doors open more to enter.

"Skye," both Jemma and Sif say sternly, at the same time. Jemma makes to go after her, but upon turning into the room and seeing what is inside, Jemma too gasps and sways, and the topmost book in her arms falls to the ground with a loud thud.

Simmons blushes as seemingly out of nowhere a handmaiden turns up and silently takes the books from her. With a gesture down the hall, Jemma understands that the books will be taken to her and Skye's room. "Thank you," she mutters apologetically.

Sif had caught up to Skye and lifted her into her arms before the child could touch a large plant she had been reaching for. "This is the solarium… and it is extremely important that you not touch anything within this room," she tells her sternly. "This room houses many of Asgard's most mysterious plants and objects… some of which may be quite dangerous."

Simmons was still gazing around open-mouthed at the room's contents _. There are trees and plants that seem to stretch all the way into the heavens… which is exactly what the ceiling, if there even is one, resembles. Though it is only late afternoon, a dark night sky is depicted above them. But stranger still there are several of what look like portals, providing a glimpse into another world. Each is differently colored_ … when Simmons spots one that is mostly blue dappled with green she asks, "is that… is that Earth?"

Sif looks up, still holding Skye. "That is Midgard… your world," she confirms.

Simmons is fascinated, mostly by the science of it. "Midgard…" she mutters. "And… is that actually a way in, or is it only a window to glimpse it through?"

"That is a portal. It is also a way for King Odin to keep an eye on Midgard, as it is under his protection," she adds.

Skye's curiosity now overcomes her again and she asks Sif all about the other portals drifting high above. Lady Sif shows great patience as she points out which one is _Svartelheim, Vanaheim, Ria and Norheim_ , giving a bit of background on each. Skye wriggles a couple of times to get down, but Sif holds her securely. "No, little one, you must be in the arms of an adult to be in this room. It is for your safety."

At this, Skye whines a bit and reaches out for her guardian instead. "Jemma…"

Simmons finally closes her mouth and walks over with a smile, taking Skye into her arms. When Skye squirms again to get down, Simmons instinctually pats her bottom firmly and shakes her head. "No darling, you heard what Lady Sif said. Are we all done in here?"

Skye pouts and lays her head on Jemma's shoulder briefly, then nods.

"Very well," Simmons replies softly, rubbing Skye's back. She turns back to Lady Sif with a smile. "Thank you, my Lady, for this wonderful tour. Asgard is remarkably beautiful."

After a whispered prompt from Jemma, Skye too says, "yeah, thank you, Lady".

Simmons stifles a chuckle as Sif smiles at the two. "You are very welcome. You are now at your leisure. What would you like to do?"

Simmons looks at Skye, then responds, "I think it would be lovely to go sit in the gardens and read our books," she decides, thinking it would be a fine way to keep Skye out of trouble.

Sif nods. "The handmaidens will be at your service while you are here, should you require anything." She turns to go, but Simmons steps forward quickly and gently touches her arm.

"Pardon me, Lady Sif, but I wonder… is there perhaps a way that we could send a message to our team on Ear… on Midgard, please? I know they must be worrying, and I'd like to let them know we are all right."

Simmons fidgets slightly while waiting for a response from the tall warrior. Finally Sif says, "I will discuss it with the Allfather. Though I predict that he will allow no contact until our evaluations are made." She looks pointedly at Skye, and Jemma nods her understanding, doing well at hiding her disappointment.

As she sets off to the room to pick up their books, she wonders at what their team is up to, and frets at how worried they must be…

 **...**

After discovering the shocking hidden file in the lab, Coulson immediately calls Fitz down to join him.

"Did you know about this?" he asks accusingly, the moment that Leo enters the lab.

Fitz, looking startled at Coulson's tone, approaches the holotable and peers down at the file. He reads it carefully and his jaw drops. "She solved it… ". He reads it once again to be sure of what he's seeing, then looks up at Coulson. "Sir, I swear, I've never seen this before. I haven't been in the lab at all over the past week… this… this is… "

The Director believes Fitz, but still can't believe it of Simmons. "This is a cure. A cure… just sitting here gathering dust and… why would she not tell us?" he asks incredulously.

Fitz rubs his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Well… I do have one th-theory, sir…".

Coulson looks at him.

Fitz shrugs, as if it's obvious. "She doesn't want to reverse what's happened. She wants Skye to remain a child."

Phil continues to stare at him. Naturally, Coulson has given this a lot of thought. But while he personally quite agrees, and would have been happy giving up the search for a 'cure' altogether, he had sincerely thought that the others would disagree, or would think him a terrible Director. He had felt it his duty to ensure that they figured out a solution. Coulson swallows, then asks Fitz, "and what do you think?"

Leo looks down, thinking hard. He has given it a lot of thought as well, but still doesn't have a ready answer. "I-I don't know, sir. I do try to think of what choice Skye would make, if she could. And… something inside me says that she would want this second chance. This chance at a-a childhood and to grow up in a family."

Phil sighs heavily, feeling the weight of the world riding on his shoulders. Suddenly wishing he had never found the file, he looks again at Fitz. "So… what do we do?" he asks.

Leo blinks. It was very uncharacteristic of Coulson to ask his advice… he has always been a very decisive Director.

Before he can respond, however, they hear May's voice through the comms again. "Sir… the Welcome was a success. We have a new ally."

Phil sighs with relief, happy for some good news. "Fantastic," he replies. "Have Bobbi lead the intake assessment, and then order them back here. Oh… and… send him a gift basket. Something with… muffins."

Fitz snorts, glad to have his Director back. May is silent for a long moment before they hear her reply, "yes, sir," with a smirk in her voice.

Coulson glances once again at the file, then closes it with a slap. "We will discuss this as a team, but not until the girls are back. We certainly can't administer a cure to someone who is a world away." That decision made he turns and walks out, heading to the cockpit to check on the status of the quinjet.

 **...**

If Simmons had thought that reading outside would be a surefire way to keep Skye out of trouble, she was quite mistaken. Skye sits in Jemma's lap and follows along with a story about the flying horses for only a few minutes before she learns that the male horses are a chestnut color, while the females are pure white. "Really?!" she exclaims, jumping up at once. "Let's go see!" With that, she takes off in the direction of the stables again.

With a weary sigh, Simmons stands up and follows after her, calling, "Skye, wait for me, please!"  
But the little girl is too excited, and rather too full of energy. She easily darts around the Asgardians she passes, while Simmons is held up, trying hard not to bump into anyone.

"Skye, come back here!" she tries again.

But to no avail. Skye knows where she is going and knows that Jemma will catch up. The youngster soon comes upon the stables and walks inside. From the entry, she can only see about 6 of the stalls. Of these, only two of the horses have wings, and they are both a chestnut color. She enters and starts to head down the aisle, eager to find some females.

Simmons arrives at the stables, out of breath, just in time to see it happen. Skye hears a loud SNAP right near her left ear and gasps, stumbling backward to the ground. The huge chestnut was leaning over the wall of his stall, attempting to take a bite out of the little girl.

Jemma's heart catches in her throat. "Skye! Don't stand up! Stay down honey… crawl back toward me, nice and slow," she instructs, praying that the huge horse doesn't just break his wall down and trample the child.

But Skye doesn't respond. She seems paralyzed with fear, staring up at the horse as it snaps his teeth again and kicks at his stall door, coming seemingly closer.

"Skye?!" Jemma tries again, her own fear mounting. When the little girl doesn't respond again, Simmons falls to the ground and does a slow military crawl into the stable. She avoids making eye contact with any of the winged horses, knowing that in the animal kingdom that can construed as a sign of aggression. As soon as she is able, she grabs Skye from behind and turns her over to all fours, then nudges her ahead in a quick crawl back outside.

As soon as they clear the stable doors, Simmons gasps loudly, having been holding her breath. Hearing her heart pounding in her own ears, she reaches over to Skye, who still looks too shocked to react yet. "Are… are you ok? Baby, are you hurt?" she asks.

Skye finally looks up at her, and slowly shakes her head. Then the terror of what just happened catches up to her and she begins to cry.

Simmons is simultaneously saddened by the tears, and relieved that the child is now doing something as normal as crying about the situation. With a heavy sigh, Simmons stands and picks the little girl up, holding her close. "I know, darling," she coos. "That was very scary, wasn't it?"

Skye nods as she continues to sob, clinging hard to her guardian and trembling.

Jemma does feel sympathy for the youngster, but she's also upset and frustrated. "Do you know why that just happened, Skye? It happened because you did not listen. Lady Sif told you not to get close to the horses, and you did. When you were running over here, I told you to wait for me. You didn't listen again… and you almost got very hurt."

Much to her own surprise, Simmons lands a swat to the little girl's bottom. It was firm, but she knows that Skye could barely have felt it through her gown and cloak. Still, it is meaningful, and Skye begins crying harder, burying her face in Jemma's chest.

Simmons sighs and takes a deep shaky breath. What just happened had terrified her, too… and she knows that that is a testament to just how much she cares about this little waif.

She also can't believe that she just struck Skye. She never thought she could do such a thing. The little girl's crying tears at her heart, making her feel exceedingly guilty. Jemma knows she's being ridiculous, that that one little swat hadn't hurt, but she just can't believe that she's the one who did it.

Still, she thinks back to her own words to Skye shortly after the child had 'arrived'. "I suppose I would rather learn a lesson from a spanking than from getting hurt by fighters practicing in the ring." It was true then, and this is such a similar situation. Wouldn't she, Jemma, rather that Skye learn an important lesson from a few swats to the bum, than to have been injured or even killed by a flying horse?! (She shakes her head at this thought, never having considered that she'd have to protect Skye from flying horses.)

Simmons had told Skye something else that day that clearly applied here as well… "when Agent May punished me for doing something dangerous, that was her way of showing me that she cares… that she doesn't want me to get hurt." Jemma swallows hard. She truly understands now. Whether she wants to or not, she *must* be involved in Skye's discipline, because she loves her, because she cares. If she truly loves Skye as much as she thinks she does, she must do whatever it takes to keep her safe, even punish her when needed. This is true right now more than ever; who else here was going to do it?

With the thought that she couldn't live with herself if something serious ever happened to Skye, Jemma swallows hard and pulls away from the youngster in order to look into her eyes. "Look at me, baby," she orders softly. When Skye continues to look down, crying, Jemma tries to sound more stern. "Skye… look at me." The little girl finally looks up miserably, and Jemma's resolve melts, but she quickly pushes that aside. Looking into the child's eyes, she forces herself to say, "you've been having a hard time listening and obeying lately. That has got to stop. If you ignore me or disobey me like that again, Skye, you're going to get a spanking."

Skye gives out another great sob and clings again to Jemma, even tighter now. It's all that Simmons can take and she wraps her arms securely around the little girl again. She kisses the top of Skye's head and whispers, for the first time, "I love you, darling. Oh, how I love you so much."

Jemma feels a few tears slide down her own cheeks, and quickly seeks a way to lighten the mood again. "Well, now, look at us. We are covered in dirt… and even on our beautiful new robes. I think… that it is time to go take a nice, relaxing bath… in the purple tub!" she adds, knowing that that will be Skye's next request.

Skye looks a bit more cheerful at this and nods. She doesn't mind baths in regular tubs now, but she is looking forward to playing in the big, fancy ones.

Jemma wipes away Skye's tears and gives her one last hug before setting her down. She takes the little girl's hand and leads her back into the castle…

Ten minutes later the two mortals are settling into the perfectly warm water. Skye immediately starts playing with a golden faucet, and is delighted when turning it makes thin fountains of water arch into the pool from every corner. She next presses a button that changes the color of the light within the water, pressing it again and again until she finds purple.

Once that was done, Skye gets hold of a bottle of silvery liquid and pours some in. She may have emptied the entire bottle if Jemma hadn't quickly grabbed it from her. It is good that Jemma did, because within 15 seconds the entire surface of the water is filled with a thick shimmering foam. Skye shrieks with delight and Simmons scoops her up and sits her on her lap, hugging her close. "You are just getting into everything today, little one!" she chides, tickling the child.

Skye giggles and tries to tickle Jemma back. "Oh, really?" Jemma asks, with a mischievous grin. She gives Skye a little splash, chuckling. Skye laughs too and tries to splash Jemma back. In her enthusiasm however, she steps back and loses her balance on the tub's inner step, and disappears under the foam in the middle of the pool.

Jemma grins… and waits for the little girl to resurface. When Skye doesn't after a few seconds, Jemma grows concerned. She goes to step into the middle of the pool as well, but gasps as there is no floor there and she too is dunked. Simmons feels a moment of panic, as memories of _her ordeal in the ocean_ flood back to her, but she forces herself to act, not react. Flailing around she feels the child's soft skin and grabs her, pulling Skye up along with her.

Both sputter and cough as Simmons swims them back to the steps. "What on Earth…?!" she remarks, then shakes her head. "We're not on Earth… right," she quips, patting Skye firmly on the back as the child coughs. She looks at the youngster, bemused. "Well, that was an adventure. Are you all right?"

Skye coughs once more, then nods, clinging to Jemma.

Simmons hugs her, still patting her back. "Darling… do you know how to swim?" she asks curiously.

Much as she expected, Skye shakes her head. Who would have taken the time to teach her, while she was moved from place to place so much?

"Oh… well, we shall fix that!" Jemma states enthusiastically, glad at least that Skye isn't afraid of the water. "Swimming is a very important skill, honey, and I can teach you."

30 minutes later both Simmons and Skye are very prune-y, but Skye now knows how to blow bubbles, hold her breath under the surface, and tread water quite well. Simmons feels infinitely more at ease now that Skye has these rudimentary skills, and the two leave the water quite satisfied and perfectly clean again.

Upon leaving the water, Simmons sees handmaidens beckoning to them from across the room. She leads Skye over, blushing modestly. As they approach the Asgardian women, the mortals feel a sudden warm breeze, and their bodies and hair are dried instantly. Simmons and Skye look at each other in wonder, and allow the handmaidens to dress them once again, their gowns immaculate and warm.

Once ready, they are led to the great dining hall, where a feast seems to have been prepared. Lady Sif greets the two mortals, and invites them to sit at her own table. As hundreds of Asgardians wander in at their leisure, the three eat their fill of the endless amounts of rich, delicious foods provided. Once done, they chat merrily about the day's adventures, (although Sif plays her part well in scolding Skye about the horses).

When Skye exclaims excitedly that she can swim now, Sif raises her eyebrows. "Well then… maybe you and your Jemma should visit the pools of Valhalla tomorrow. They are quite beautiful."

The little girl immediately turns to Jemma. "Can we, Jemma? Please? I wanna swim some more!"

Simmons strokes the youngster's cheek affectionately. "If you are very, very good," she decides, with a soft smile.

Satisfied with that, Skye grins and finishes up a little cake that had been presented to her directly by the chef again.

The talk in the hall is loud and exuberant, and Skye watches people around her curiously. She blinks when a large warrior suddenly tosses his mug behind him, and listens as it crashes to the floor and shatters. Skye looks up at Simmons with wide eyes. "He did that on purpose!" she exclaims in a loud whisper. "He shouldn't throw his cup, huh?"

Simmons nods seriously. "That's right. He really should be in big trouble."

A few minutes later Jemma notices Skye give a big yawn and glances outside. "My Lady… may I ask what time it is? It feels like it's about 10:00, but it looks to be only dusk."

Sif blinks, then nods as she remembers. "Ah… but time moves differently here than on Midgard. Here we have 33-hour days. It is presently the 26th hour," she explains.

Simmons gasps softly. As brilliant as she is, she can't immediately work out what that means. One can't assume after all that daytime here is the same as daytime on Earth, or that their travel across the Einstein-Rosen bridge hadn't included a time lapse. All she does know from this information is that Skye has been up for far too long.

"Darling… it is way past your bedtime," Simmons states, wiping the little girl's messy face with a cloth, and moving to rise. She smiles at Lady Sif. "If you will excuse us, my Lady?"

"Of course," Sif responds, standing as well. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to send word with a handmaiden."

Simmons smiles and nods her thanks.

"Good night to you, young Skye," Sif says fondly, kneeling and gently lifting the child's chin with her hand. "I wish you pleasant dreams."

After a moment's hesitation, Skye moves in and gives the tall warrior a hug. Sif tenses momentarily and looks to Simmons, who is smiling with both pride and great affection for the girl. At Jemma's nod, Sif awkwardly pats Skye on the back and manages a smile as the child pulls away.

"Good night, Lady," Skye says, taking Jemma's hand.

"Sleep well, little one."

As Simmons leads Skye out of the hall however, the child whines quietly, and looks disgruntled at the idea of bedtime. "I'n not tired Jemma… I don't wanna go to bed. Let's go play hide-and-seek in the garden!" she suggests.

Jemma sighs and shakes her head. "I'm sorry darling, but it is very, very late. Much past your bedtime."

"But it's not even dark out!" Skye counters.

Not really up for a discussion on quantum physics right now, Jemma pats the little hand in hers and says simply, "it is where we come from. It's bedtime. We will play more in the morning," she promises.

Skye pouts as Simmons ushers her into their room ahead of her. Her pout fades quickly however as they both gaze out through the columns at the beginning of an Asgardian sunset. Both mortals gasp softly and head straight for the banister. The sky beyond is a bright gold on the horizon, but cycles through a myriad of colors as one looks up from there: dark orange to red to purple to blue. At least three moons are visible, one so close it is easy to imagine reaching out to touch it. There is a scent of wisteria and jasmine in the air, and the overall effect of their beautiful surroundings casts such a serene peace on both newcomers, that they both sigh contentedly at the same time.

Jemma smiles down at her little ward and lifts her into her arms. As Skye lays her head on Jemma's shoulder, still gazing out at Asgard, the little girl asks quietly, "Jemma? How long are we gonna stay here?"

Simmons considers the question, wishing she had a definite answer. "I'm not sure sweetheart. It is awfully beautiful here, isn't it?"

Skye twirls a lock of Jemma's hair around her fingers. "Uh-huh… but I miss Bobbi and Hunter and Mack and Fitz and May and Director Coulson… and Trip," she admits, with a touch of sadness in her voice.

Simmons squeezes her tight, thinking of her teammates and wishing she could communicate with them. "I do too, darling… I do, too," she agrees, kissing Skye's forehead. "I trust that we will see them again soon."

The two watch the sun slowly sink deeper below the horizon, then Simmons says, "all right. It's time to get ready for bed." She looks toward the bed and spots two simple gowns laid out… a light brown one for her, and a sky blue one for Skye. She also notices all of their loaned books on the nightstand, even those that had been left in the garden. Simmons smiles fondly, shaking her head… the attendants here provide outstanding service.

Jemma offers up some bedtime reading as she dresses Skye for bed, but Skye has a different request. Somewhat timidly, the child asks, "can you tell me a story, instead?" There seems a hesitancy behind this request, as if Skye fears she is asking too much. Simmons guesses that the youngster has had this request denied many times in the past. With that in mind, although she is tired, Jemma smiles and nods. "Of course I will, darling."

And so, as they climb into bed and snuggle into the soft, silky covers, Jemma begins a story about a young woman named Skye. "She had grown up quite alone, always moving from place to place, with no home or family to call her own. But she was very smart, and very brave and very beautiful. She was also excellent with computers, and that got her into trouble one day with a certain organization… one that she eventually joined and began working for. She didn't trust them at first, and they didn't trust her. But after some time, they all learned to trust each other, and they became a family…"

Skye loves that the woman in the story shares her name, and snuggles up close to Jemma to listen. Despite the early similarities, not once does it dawn on the happy little girl that the story being told was once her own…

 **Continued in 'Interplanetary Adventures, Part 2'**

1 _Lord of the Rings trilogy_. Directed by Peter Jackson. New Line Cinema.


	7. Chapter 6-2

**Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D's Little Surprise**

 **Chapter 7 - Interplanetary Adventures, Part 2**

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is the sixth chapter in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale. These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child. This is *not* a 'condonement' of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner. If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood. **WARNING: These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.** (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that! ;) )

This particular story also makes references to images and scenes from the film: "Thor: The Dark World", and from other Marvel movies. These depictions will be referenced by _writing in italics_ , with a quick note relaying its source, to show that they are not my creation. Enjoy!

 **...**

 **Interplanetary Adventures – Continued**

Although little Skye doesn't make it more than five minutes into her bedtime story before she drifts off to sleep, Simmons cannot rest for several more hours. Her mind is reeling from the day's events, and she can't stop thinking of all that she and the little girl have been through. She has been silently trying to brainstorm a scientific way to get her and Skye home, but not fully understanding the nature of the portal they had been transported through, and having access to none of her equipment, she is at a loss. And she can't come up with a single way to communicate with the team back on Earth either. It frustrates Jemma to no end that they seem truly, inescapably stuck.

She sits in a comfortable, cushioned chair by the balcony and looks feverishly through the books she has borrowed, seeking information on portals and Einstein-Rosen Bridges, and interplanetary travel and communication. Very occasionally she glances up to watch the stars and moons traverse the night sky, before shaking her head and determinedly returning to the task at hand. Finally, about four hours after Skye had drifted off to sleep, Simmons sets the books down and manages to do the same.

Unsurprisingly then, it is only a few hours later that Skye awakens. The little girl opens her eyes slowly, scooting around on the bed to try to find someone to cuddle up to. When she fails to feel anyone there her eyes open wider and she sits up.

By the bright light cast by several moons, Skye spots Jemma sleeping in her chair. Skye slides out of bed and heads over, with the idea of climbing into Simmons' lap, but she suddenly comes to a halt, thinking. This might be her chance to explore! There is so much that Skye is curious about here… but when she walks around with grown-ups there are endless rules she must follow, and places she isn't allowed to go. As soon as the child thinks this, her mind wanders back to the beautifully mysterious room with the portals up at the ceiling.

'I know!' Skye thinks, getting excited at once. 'I bet I can go to that portal, and be back home! I'll go explore it, then Jemma will be so proud of me when I tell her I figgered out how to get back to Coulson and May and Bobbi and… '

Without pausing to finish that thought, Skye slips as quietly as she can out of the room, and sets off down the hallway.

Skye has had experience sneaking around. She often did it in foster homes to sneak food from the kitchen when she was hungry at night. She had done it at the orphanage too, as her closest friend slept in a different room. Therefore, it isn't a big challenge to the child to slink silently in the shadows and avoid passing guards and attendants.

Much to her delight, Skye finds her way back to the hauntingly beautiful room on her first try. She happily squeezes inside. Once again she looks around and marvels at everything she sees here. There are items on silver, spindly tables that sparkle, others that float, and still others that spin in mid-air. There are trees that sway to a non-existent breeze, and flowers that grow at an exponential rate, only to then shrink again within minutes.

Skye stares around for several minutes, then shakes her head, bringing herself back to her present 'mission'. She moves closer to the center of the room, and looks up at the enormous trees before her.

The little girl does remember Lady Sif's dire warning not to touch anything, and she is careful to avoid brushing up against any objects. She isn't here to get in trouble after all… just to discover a way to escape and go home.

She chooses what looks like one of the tallest trees that extends up close to the portal to… what was it called here? Midgard? The tree is enormous, and Skye is reminded of the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. The branches are thick, but more widely dispersed than the youngster is used to. It will be a very difficult climb, but someone's gotta do it…

Skye takes a deep breath and steps closer, placing a hand on the strong, smooth green trunk of the tree. The very moment that she does so however, the plant's defense mechanisms engage, and long, sharp thorns erupt throughout the entirety of the tree.

Skye shrieks loudly as two thorns pierce her small hand. She jerks her hand back, looks down at the blood filling up in it, and immediately starts to wail. She has never experienced such pain in her short life… that she remembers anyway.

A handmaiden heeds the cry, and bursts into the room. Her eyes go wide as she sees her young guest in great distress, and gestures silently to another attendant further down the hall. Then she rushes into the room, puts an arm around Skye, and quickly steers her out and further down the hall, patting her back gently.

Skye continues to sob in pain and fear. The thorns had come as a complete shock, and the blood dripping steadily from her hand has her panicked. "Jemma, h-help! I… I want Jemma!" she exclaims in her shaky, tear-filled voice. The handmaiden guiding her simply nods sympathetically as she ushers the little girl into another new room.

An elderly-looking woman comes forward to greet them at once. She looks down at Skye's hand and frowns. "What has happened? How did you come to be injured, child?" she asks.

Skye can sense both concern and reproach in the woman's stern voice. Trying to speak around her sobs, she squeaks out, "I… I t-touched a tree and… and pointy things c-comed out, and…"

The woman comes forward and takes Skye's bleeding hand into hers. Just then, Simmons skids into the room, her hair tousled and her eyes wide. "What happened? Skye, darling… your hand! How…?"

"The child was meddling in things she ought not to meddle in," the woman responds sharply, now squeezing 3 drops of a green liquid into the puncture wounds. This done, she places her second hand over Skye's injuries. "In the place of portals," she adds.

Simmons blinks and stares at Skye. Skye just starts to cry harder… until she feels a strange, warm tingling as some of the pain subsides.

Simmons swallows hard, watching the woman. "Please… m'lady… what are you…?"

"My name is _Eir_ , and I am a healer," the woman states simply, not looking up. "Let me work."

Jemma wants to argue that she too is a healer… er, doctor… and insist on letting her take care of Skye, but she dares not offend this woman so far from home. Simmons purses her lips instead and watches Skye's face carefully. There seems to be a soft light emanating between the healer's hands and Skye's, and the child's pained expression and crying do seem to be diminishing. Whatever Eir is doing apparently works.

At this moment, Lady Sif bursts into the room as well, brandishing her sword. "What has happened?" she demands, looking from Skye to the healer to Jemma.

Eir sighs in frustration. "Quiet!" she demands. "I must focus…"

Sif falls silent at this, looking simultaneously angered and abashed. Everyone watches the light pulse as the healer directs regenerative energy into the little girl's hand. A moment later, Skye's cries have subsided to sniffles and Eir removes their connection. She guides the youngster over to a silver basin and gently scrubs her hands clean. With the blood removed, everyone can see that Skye's wounds have completely vanished.

Simmons' mouth falls open. This is nothing short of a miracle. As a doctor, Jemma dreams of the ability to heal wounds so instantaneously and effortlessly as this.

Before Simmons can launch a million questions at the amazing woman though, Sif bows her head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, good Lady Healer." She then looks from Jemma to Skye. "Now… how did this come to pass?"

Simmons pulls herself out of her reveries about miracle cures and looks at Skye as well. "Yes, I'd… I'd like to know the answer to that as well," she states quietly.

Skye is still rubbing the palm of her hand, as if checking that it really is all better now. She feels the adults in the room staring at her expectantly and gulps. The little girl looks up slowly and opens her mouth, only to close it again and bite her lip.

Jemma moves forward and kneels in front of Skye. "Skye, darling… how did you get hurt?" she prompts gently.

The child feels slightly better at the soft, warm tone that she associates with only Jemma. She continues to fidget, but finally finds her voice. "I… I was just… trying to find a way home," she whispers, hoping that Jemma understands.

Simmons considers this and nods. "And how were you trying to do that, little one?"

Skye looks up nervously again as Sif approaches closer, wanting to hear the answer.

"I… I was gonna climb up a tree and go through the… the 'portal' thing," Skye admits.

Sif's eyes flash. "Then it's true…" she begins sternly, "… that a handmaiden found you in the forbidden chamber."

Jemma sighs deeply. "Oh Skye… you know that you are not allowed in that room without a grown-up." Simmons makes sure that her disappointment is evident in her voice. "Now, how did you hurt your hand?"

Tears well up in Skye's eyes as she definitely senses that she's in trouble. "Well," she begins nervously, "I… I just touched a tree and… and lots of pointy things comed out of it…"

"And what did I tell you about touching anything in that chamber?" Sif asks, a very recognizable anger in her voice. "I warned you of the dangers, child."

Eir speaks up once again. "Indeed… the mortal child was fortunate. There are defenses in that room that are beyond even my healing."

Sif looks pointedly at Jemma and stands tall again. "She disobeyed both of us, and avoided grave injury by mere chance. An Asgardian child would receive a thorough thrashing for this," she states, matter-of-factly.

Simmons blanches at the word, 'thrashing', horrified by the idea… but then she remembers. She remembers the warning that she gave to Skye just this afternoon. Her heart sinks as she knows that she must make good on it… but she really, really doesn't want to. She turns back to Skye.

"Little one… what did I tell you would happen if you disobeyed again? If you didn't listen?" Jemma asks sadly.

Skye's hands fly back to cover her bottom and she takes several steps backwards. "Noooo," she whines, her eyes glistening with tears. Surely Jemma wouldn't… not Jemma…

Jemma swallows hard, willing herself not to tear up as well. "Baby girl," she says softly, stepping closer and taking Skye's hands. "You could have been very badly hurt... again. And I would have been so very sad. Now… what did I say you would get?"

A tear rolls down Skye's cheek as she shakily responds. "A… a spanking," she says, as if pronouncing her own doom. As Jemma nods the elderly healer, Eir _,_ nods her approval as well and quietly leaves the room.

Skye begins to cry in earnest and she backs away again. "Nooo, nooo Jemma, please! I'll be good!" she squeaks, in a heart-broken voice. The little girl can't believe that her beloved Simmons, the 'kind' one, is about to spank her.

But to everyone's surprise, Jemma doesn't have to. As Skye continues backing away she backs right into Lady Sif. The Asgardian warrior, clearly upset at having been disobeyed as well, grabs the youngster, takes a step back and sits on a cushioned bench. She draws the little girl over her lap in one fluid motion, causing both Skye and Jemma to gasp. Simmons jumps to her feet, upset, but not entirely sure what to do.

Sif raises her hand high, and Jemma blanches. She hurries forward and puts a hand on Lady Sif's arm. She contemplates begging the warrior not to spank Skye, but at the look that Sif gives her, she chooses not to. This is Sif's 'home' after all, and the youngster did disobey her as well… twice, in fact. Jemma simply guides Sif's hand much lower, and gives her a pleading look.

"An Asgardian child…" the Lady begins quietly.

"With all due respect, my Lady," Simmons whispers carefully, striving to keep her voice diplomatic. "Skye is not an Asgardian child. She is human, and she is barely 6 years-old. She is just a baby," she adds, in a plea for understanding.

After a long look at Simmons, Sif glances down at the whimpering, helpless child over her knees. She finally nods in agreement.

Without further ado, Sif states, "disobedience will not be tolerated here," and proceeds to show Skye her own displeasure.

Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat

Skye is soon kicking her feet and squirming, her cries growing more intense. Lady Sif wonders at this reaction, somewhat fascinated by it. She realizes that this punishment, albeit exceedingly gentle in her opinion, is indeed having an impact on the child. She tries to remind herself that Midgardians are much more fragile than her people… those who are agents within SHIELD are, perhaps, exceptions.

Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat

When Skye gives out a yelp and begins to sob, Jemma waves to Sif and mouths, "please… that's enough." While there is some strength behind Lady Sif's swats, Skye's nightgown provides some protection. Still, the little girl is quite distraught by this time, finally lying still but crying harder than ever. Sif believes that she has been extremely easy on the child, while Jemma is feeling pangs of guilt for causing Skye this distress.

Swat Swat Swat

Sif stops rather suddenly and helps the little girl up. She stares momentarily at Skye, who rubs her bottom and cries with her head hanging low. Sif looks to Jemma, whose eyes are glistening again, and the young woman gestures toward Skye, and mimes giving a hug. Sif blinks, thinking that a strange thing to do for a child who has just been punished, but essentially agrees to appease Simmons. "Come, little one," she says quietly, and wraps her arms briefly around the tiny girl.

"I do not wish to hear that you put yourself in danger again. You must follow the rules that I and your Jemma set down for you. Is that understood?" she asks sternly, pulling back to look into Skye's eyes.

The youngster pushes her disheveled hair out of her eyes and nods with another sob.

Jemma leans in closer and whispers, "you say, 'yes, my Lady'."

Skye hiccoughs and copies Jemma quietly. "Y-yes, my Lady."

Sif nods. "Very well. It is over… and you are forgiven, child," she exclaims in her regal manner. "I bid you both a good night." With a nod to Jemma, Sif heads out of the room.

Skye immediately moves into Simmons' arms and allows her to snuggle her in comfort. Simmons can't help but sniffle softly, still upset about Skye's punishment, but secretly relieved that it didn't have to come from her. She scoops the youngster up and hugs her close, brushing a tear off her own cheek. Rubbing Skye's back, Simmons swallows hard before saying softly, "oh darling, there, there. When you don't listen you can get hurt, Skye. And if one of us tells you not to do something, we expect you to obey. We don't set rules to be mean, darling. We set rules to keep you safe… so that things like what happened to your hand tonight, don't happen. Do you understand?"

Amidst her crying, Skye manages a tremulous, "y-yes, ma'am."

"Good girl," Jemma praises right away. "That's my sweet girl," she murmurs, kissing the child's wet cheeks, then holding her close and slowly walking back to their bedroom.

Simmons takes a deep breath, feeling terrible about what has just occurred. It had been awful to watch someone who was virtually a stranger in Skye's life discipline her. 'You coward', she thinks to herself, at her initial relief that Sif had done what she couldn't. Then she remembers the pool of blood in Skye's hand and the child's extreme pain, and once again knows that she would be willing to punish the little girl, to prevent something like this from happening again.

"Well, little one… I do hope that you have learned your lesson," she states softly. "I really, really do not want to have that happen again. Not ever," she admits freely, entering the room and setting Skye gently onto the bed. Simmons wets a small cloth in the nearby water basin and returns to wash Skye's face, which is completely tear-streaked. The youngster squirms only slightly in protest, but seems too worn out to put up much of a fight.

"Darling… do you understand why you got a spanking?" Simmons asks softly.

Skye sniffles as she sadly replies, "'cause… 'cause I didn't listened…"

Simmons nods, swallowing hard again. "That's right. You didn't listen, and you disobeyed me and Lady Sif," she agrees. "So, you were punished." She lifts Skye's chin with her finger, to look into her eyes. "But baby," she continues softly, her voice and heart breaking slightly. "You weren't punished because we were angry. You were punished because we care. I love you so much. And I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt or being in danger like that." Simmons places a loving kiss to Skye's forehead.

Simmons climbs into bed and accepts the youngster into her arms for cuddles. She feels better knowing that, in this position, Skye cannot go for any more nighttime wanderings without her knowledge.

After stroking Skye's hair for a minute, Simmons says quietly, "I do love you, little one. I hope you know that."

Skye sniffles and thinks about this before replying in a whisper, "I love you, too."

Simmons blinks and smiles at the little girl. "Really? Even… even if I may have to punish you someday?"

Skye pouts and rubs her eyes, but then nods sincerely.

Jemma swallows hard, fighting back tears yet again, and kisses Skye's cheek. She sees the child's eyes starting to close and begins to hum a soft tune. This only lasts for a few minutes until Skye's grip on her loosens slightly and the little girl's breathing becomes more even. Simmons manages to fall asleep shortly thereafter, and the pair enjoy another few hours of deep, peaceful rest.

…...

 **Meanwhile…**

Back on the plane Coulson is struggling after more than 24 hours with no sleep. He wanders out of his office and down the spiral staircase, heading to the kitchen, when he realizes something. At this time every single morning, he knows that he can find May up and doing her Tai Chi. He gazes around the lounge area though and immediately knows that this morning is different. His eyebrows furrow in concern as he goes to search for her.

His search doesn't last long. As he approaches the spiral staircase leading to the garage he hears grunts, battle cries and the sound of repeated impact. His eyebrows furrow harder as he descends the steps.

"May?" he says cautiously. "May… are you all right?"

Melinda stops assaulting the punching bag for a moment and avoids looking at him. "I'm fine," she states determinedly, but Coulson can hear her voice crack. She quickly spins in place and sends the punching bag swinging hard with a fierce twirling kick.

Phil approaches her and says softly, "hey… May. Stop. What's going on?"

Panting slightly for breath, Agent May takes a deep, quavering breath and shakes her head. Much to her own horror she feels a tear slide down her cheek, and swipes it away angrily. A million responses come to mind to the distraught agent, but the only one she manages to articulate is, "I want her *back*, Phil! I want them both back."

Coulson comes closer and places his hands on May's shoulders, in an effort to comfort her. The stoic, hardened agent shrugs them off however and begins to pace. "Do you… do you realize that in only two days, Skye is supposed to officially become ours? Ours, Phil… our daughter. Our child, our responsibility… we were *this close* to finishing the process. And now she's gone!"

Phil can hear the pain and anguish in his dear friend's voice. He knows her better than anyone on the planet (or off). Therefore, he knows that she has been keeping her emotions bottled up, and that they are currently spilling over. He stands quietly, simply offering himself up to listen, also understanding exactly where she's coming from.

"She's just a little girl," May exclaims, feeling dangerously close to tears again. "She needs our protection. And yet here we are, an entire world away from both her and Jemma, whom we also can't seem to keep safe. Both of them are so young, and so… helpless. How are we going to keep Skye safe? How do we protect her from the dangers that we face… no, that we *seek out*… everyday? Are we crazy, to think that we can successfully be responsible for a child?"

Coulson swallows hard. He has been secretly carrying around these exact same fears. After a moment of deep thought he quietly replies, "Melinda… these are fears that every new parent faces. I know that Skye and Jemma are all right. I just *know* it. And… even when we are officially Skye's parents, we won't suddenly be the only ones looking out for her. She will still have seven adults around who are willing to protect her," he points out.

"It didn't do any good though, did it?!" May asks angrily. "Some alien was able to just show up and snatch her away. Not every parent worries about *that*!" At this she returns to the punching bag and her fists fly at it in a blur, as she shouts out her pain and anger.

Coulson soon sees blood running down May's hands from her knuckles and steps in, pulling her away from the bag. He puts his hands on her shoulders again, more firmly, in an attempt to make her face him. "We *will* get them back. And we *will* stand in front of a judge very soon and formally adopt Skye. I swear it, May. I will not rest until it happens. We will get them back."

And for the first time since _she beat Aidan Quinn to a pulp for shooting the adult Skye_ , May loses her stoic composure. She lets out a heartbroken sob and allows the tears to fall freely down her face to join the droplets of blood falling onto the mats from her knuckles. She steps into Coulson and accepts his arms around her, allowing herself this extremely rare chance to lean on someone else's strength for a moment…

…...

When Simmons awakens with the dawn she immediately senses a presence in the room. She looks toward the door and sees two handmaidens waiting for her patiently. As she looks at them blearily, one catches her eye and makes a beckoning gesture.

In attempting to dislodge herself from Skye's arms, the little girl begins to stir as well. Skye whines when Jemma leaves her side, and opens her eyes as well. Jemma moves back over to her.

"Good morning, my darling," she exclaims cheerfully. It usually doesn't take long for Jemma Simmons to wake up in the mornings. "I think we are supposed to get up now."

Simmons gestures toward the attendants and Skye looks over. "Okay," the child mutters sleepily, sliding out of bed.

The two are dressed quickly, and their hair is almost done when the door opens and Lady Sif walks in. Right away Simmons notices a hidden smile and a bright gleam in the warrior's eyes.

"Good day to you," Sif says regally. "I trust you both slept well." Without waiting for confirmation of this, she goes on quickly, "there is someone here who would like to meet you." With that she opens the door again and a tall, muscular, incredibly handsome man enters.

"Ladies… good morning," he exclaims, with a friendly smile. "I am… "

"Thor," Jemma finishes for him, breathlessly. She stares, her jaw dropped for several long seconds before shaking herself out of it and quickly bending to one knee. "Y-your Highness… this is such an honor."

Skye doesn't quite understand the significance of the occasion however. "Hey… you're Thor!" she exclaims. She tugs on her guardian's sleeve. "Jemma, lookit, look… he's just like my doll!"

Simmons blushes bright red and tries to get the child to kneel, but Thor glances back at Sif and repeats the word, 'doll'? The Lady shrugs, just as bewildered as he is. The Asgardian prince just chuckles in amusement.

"Hello, little one," he says warmly, greeting Skye with an offered hand. "I have heard much about you."

Skye blinks and stares up at him curiously, then shakes his hand. "Hi. I'm Skye," she states, a little timidly now.

"It is lovely to meet you, Skye." Thor then turns his smile to Jemma. "Arise, please. There is no need to stand on formality here. It is I who am honored to meet you both."

Simmons slowly stands, raising her gaze to meet Thor's eyes. She is struck by how kind they are. She now takes her turn shaking his hand. "Well… thank you, your majesty!" Realizing that she hasn't introduced herself, she starts rambling on rather nervously. "I am Jemma, Jemma Simmons. I am a doctor, and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D…. though I imagine you may already know that. Anyway, please, just call me Jemma. Cause, you know, that's my name." Simmons chuckles, then visibly winces as she realizes how ridiculous she must sound. She also realizes that she's still shaking Thor's hand and quickly lets go, blushing deeply. "Oh, um… I'd like to thank you so very much for the hospitality that your family has shown to me and Skye, and… oh… I'm so sorry…" Simmons quickly grabs Skye and pulls her over to her. The curious little girl had been circling Thor, and had reached out a hand to touch his famous Hammer, Mjolnir. "Don't touch, darling," she scolds gently, wrapping her arms around Skye from behind.

Thor smiles, then says, "Well, it is a pleasure to have guests among us from Midgard. Very… special guests," he adds, with a pointed look at the tiny girl still eyeing his mysterious weapon. "I would be honored if you would join me in morning meal," he adds.

Simmons nods a bit overenthusiastically. "Oh, of-of course! Thank you, your majesty."

With that, Thor leads the way out toward the dining hall, followed by Jemma, Skye and Sif…

…...

 **Meanwhile, back at Command in Headquarters…**

"Fitz, can you please stop pacing? It's rather distracting," Hunter complains, as his attention is caught for the 17th time by Fitz stomping by, chewing on a nail.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I still think it was a bad idea to leave France," he exclaims, also for the 17th time. He stops pacing and approaches Coulson at the holotable. "Sir, what if Sif brings them back? Don't you think that she would bring them back to the place that she abducted them from?" he asks, a little fiercely.

Coulson sighs. "Fitz, we've discussed this. If Sif is going to bring them back, it won't matter where we are, she will know exactly where to find us. She always has," he adds, in a disgruntled mutter.

"Yeah, well…" Fitz begins pacing again. "It's been two days now. Two days, sir. And we've done nothing! What if… no… we need to *do* something!" he shouts in frustration.

Hunter and Mack look up in alarm from the large log of recorded Asgardian artifacts they've been studying carefully. Coulson rounds on Fitz. "And what exactly do you propose we do?" he asks, more than a hint of impatience in his voice. "Agents Mack and Hunter are searching for a solution, seeking record of some item that can be used as either a portal or a communication device to Asgard. May has been scouring Norse mythology to see if any kind of clue can be found there. I have exhausted every possible contact I have to see if anyone can send message to Thor; Morse is continuing the study of the 0-8-4 in the hopes that when we *do* make contact, we can offer it up in exchange for Jemma and Skye. Jane is here to help us contact Asgard and continue her work on creating an Einstein-Rosen Bridge. *You* are supposed to be helping her, and closely monitoring the energy readings, in case an Asgardian heads our way."

Fitz waves the tablet attached to his hand with an annoyed look.

Bobbi sighs and walks over to the two men. "Look, Fitz… we are doing everything we can. I know that you haven't slept in days… none of us have. Why don't you go lie down and rest, and I can monitor the readings for a while," she suggests kindly.

But Fitz shakes his head and slaps the table. "I don't want to rest. I-I just… I just want…" he trails off.

Mack now approaches too, and puts a hand on Fitz' shoulder. "Yeah, we know, Turbo. We all 'just want'. Listen… they're okay. From everything you guys have told us, this Sif is pretty reasonable. She'll figure out that Skye is just a precocious little kid, and she won't hurt them."

Coulson nods. "He's right. I know that Skye and Simmons are all right. Trust me, Leo. Asgard knows that if anything happens to them, it will essentially mean war with us, with SHIELD… and that would be counter-productive as Earth is under their protection. It's just a matter of time until either we make contact with Thor, or Sif brings them back," he states, matter-of-factly.

May enters Command then, followed by Jane Foster. Melinda is tempted to ask if there are any updates, but she knows that Coulson would have announced them over the comms if there were.

"I showed Jane the 0-8-4," she states.

Jane nods and steps toward Coulson with a look of deepest regret. "I'm so sorry… I never saw anything like it during my time on Asgard."

Phil does his best to hide his disappointment. "Okay. Thank you for taking a look."

Jane can hear the dejection in his voice however. "I'm sorry that I can't be much help," she adds quietly.

Bobbi moves forward and places a hand on Jane's back. "Hey, your research just might be, and you certainly will be if Thor stops by to check on you." Morse smiles wearily… she has indeed not slept much at all since Jemma and Skye's abduction. She feels the loss of both of them like a knife in the heart, and couldn't in good conscience rest, just in case the next insight into the Asgardian object leads to an epiphany, or the next device discovered leads to contacting Asgard. She knows she needs a break now though, and she wants details on exactly what her two wards are currently facing. She gently steers Jane toward a comfortable armchair, saying, "so… tell us about your time in Asgard. It must have been an amazing adventure… what was it like?"

…...

Over breakfast Thor makes small talk with Jemma and Skye, asking about how their stay has been so far, speaking of his experiences on Earth and regaling the child with yet more stories of the famous Valkyrie flying horses. Once Skye has eaten her fill however she asks to be excused to go play with some nearby Asgardian children. Simmons looks uncomfortable with this, but Sif rises and speaks quietly with a man nearby. She then returns and informs the young scientist that the man, a trainer for the palace's youth, is willing to keep an eye on the children. Simmons nods slowly, with a smile toward the trainer.

"Very well. Skye, you may go play. But don't go far, and behave yourself," she adds, with an affectionate smile at the adventurous little girl.

"Okay!" Skye agrees, running after a young boy and giggling.

Once the children have run out to the gardens, Jemma leans quickly in toward Thor. "Your majesty… please. I really must get a message to our friends at SHIELD. I've no doubt that they are all worried sick about Skye. If we cannot go home right away, then I at least need to let them know that we are all right. Please, please… can you help?" she begs quietly.

"Alas… it seems that I can," Thor responds with a smile. "My father has tasked me with returning to Earth along with Lady Sif to retrieve the object that you say transformed Skye into a child. He insists that before we can let her go, we must understand the item that she touched, and be assured that we understand its effects," he explains.

Simmons considers this for a moment. She thinks she understands. Now that everyone has seen that Skye truly has become a small, helpless child, they'll want to know just how permanent the effects are, or if she might grow up again at some point and regain her dangerous powers. She nods slowly.

"And… what if… what if the effects of the object are not permanent? If it seems that the effects might… wear off someday… will she never be allowed to return home?" Jemma asks carefully.

Thor leans back, looking intently at Simmons, then looks to Sif. It is Sif who replies, "I am afraid we cannot say. It would be to the Allfather to decide her fate."

At the concerned look on Jemma's face though, Thor continues. "But do not worry. You both will most likely be allowed to return home. We do know for certain that Skye is a good, trustworthy being, with a pure heart. My father informed me of what happened in the Soul Forge."

Simmons blinks and leans forward at once. "Well, with all due respect sir, would you mind filling me in? No one explained anything; I do not understand what happened in that beam of light…"

The 'god' of Thunder contemplates for a minute, glancing around as if to make sure that they would not be overheard. Lady Sif gives him a significant look, but he shakes his head almost imperceptibly, communicating with her in a way that only she understands.

With a sigh, Sif quickly launches into a whispered explanation. "What we witnessed, with Skye in the Soul Forge, was an unprecedented phenomena. The Soul Forge has the unique ability to show a person's true nature… based on the color that the Dust becomes, we can know instantly whether that being is good, wise, honest and so forth, or whether one is malevolent and cruel. We have tested many beings, of dozens of different species. Never, in over a thousand years, has the light turned white and the Dust such a brilliant gold."

After a moment of absorbing this information, Jemma asks breathlessly, "and what does all of this mean?"

Sif leans even closer to respond. "The cycle of colors that initially appeared during her analysis tells us several things… one, that she is, at least in part, human. Two, that she is… 'layered', in a manner of speaking. One might say that she is complex. That may be explained by the fact that she has been an adult and is now a child once again. The fact that the colors were mainly deep in nature attests to the child's profound importance. She clearly is destined for great things."

Jemma thinks she feels a headache coming on, as she tries to make sense of all of this.

Thor continues. "But gold… gold is symbolic of near, if not total, perfection. A being that is wise, positive and kind, one that lives in harmony with their surroundings, and who is perfectly content with their place in the world. That, combined with the blast of white light, also shows a profound innocence. While most children typically display some level of innocence, Skye's readings were unlike anything we've ever seen. Skye's analysis proves that she is both exceedingly good and happy. It shows that she is on the exact path that she is meant to be on."

Sif nods in agreement. "I do not imagine that the adult Skye I encountered only months ago would have evoked such colors… such an analysis. She had seemed frightened, out of control and dangerous. This… transformation that she has undergone however… it has changed her life in all the right ways."

Simmons stares at the two Asgardians, completely stunned. This is it! This is concrete proof then that the last thing anyone should give Skye for her current condition is a 'cure'. This whole strange event was meant to happen, and has turned Skye into the happiest, most content and 'pure' being that the Asgardians have come across in a millennia. Simmons feels tears welling up in her eyes, so grateful to be validated in her decision to withhold the 'cure'. She swallows hard to hold them back.

Thor glances around again before boring his impossibly blue eyes into Jemma's brown gaze. "You must understand… with those readings, if Skye were to remain on Asgard, she would be deemed a person of very high rank. She may be revered, worshipped even, as a perfect being. She would be raised as a member of my own family, as royalty. If everything goes well with our investigation of the object that she touched, this is indeed what my father is willing to offer her."

Jemma blinks… and can't help but smile. Skye, an actual princess. While the title and the love of a planet are undoubtedly no less than the little girl deserves, Simmons shakes her head. "Your majesty… that would be an incredible honor, of course. And I wouldn't wish to deny Skye of the privileges and opportunities that would provide. However," she continues carefully, in her most gentle voice. "How long do you think Skye would remain as pure and innocent as she is, if everyone around her revered or worshipped her? It would be enough to turn any child's head. And… and she isn't an Asgardian child. She is human." 'For the most part, anyway', Simmons thinks suddenly, though keeps this to herself. "She will grow old someday… someday very soon in comparison to Asgardians.

"Please, sir… you say that she is currently on the right path for her. Would it not behoove us all to keep her on that path? She is a sweet, clever, curious child who is surrounded by love, support and caring. We at SHIELD… we are her family now. We love her very much, and she loves us. She needs to be with us. We wish nothing more than for her to have a normal childhood. It is what is making her so happy and harmonious, after all."

Lady Sif looks to Thor at this, and is surprised to see him smiling. He understands all too well. After all, _as a young man, he himself was exceedingly arrogant and dangerously cocky due to all of the adoration that came from being son of the great king. This nearly destroyed him_.(Thor)

He nods slowly, clearly deep in thought. "Jemma Simmons… I do agree. I see that you have the child's best interests in mind. If it appears that the object's effects are permanent, I will speak to my father about returning you both home straightaway."

Simmons lets out a shuddering breath, and smiles with the utmost gratitude. "Thank you… thank you so much, your majesty."

Thor nods with a kind smile and moves to rise. "If you will excuse us then, we will go to retrieve the item."

Simmons returns the smile and nods, then stands suddenly as well. "Your highness!" she calls, rushing to catch up with the impossibly tall man and warrior woman.

The Asgardian prince turns back with another smile. "Please… do call me Thor."

"Thor," Jemma repeats quietly, feeling blasphemous. "Please… could you tell our team that… that we are all right… that Skye is perfectly fine? And that we miss them… and-and that we wish to come home soon…?"

Thor places a strong hand on Jemma's shoulder, almost making the tiny scientist's knees buckle. "We will relay your message, and we shall return soon." With that, he salutes Jemma with a nod, then turns and strides purposefully out of the hall with Sif.

With a grateful smile, Simmons watches them leave, then sighs and goes off to keep an eye on Skye.

 **...**

Having spent the last hour reviewing Dr. Foster's notes on alternating matter-transportation devices and blueprints of her previous attempts to create such a portal, Fitz feels some determination again. Just as he is about to dive in and try to replicate (and hopefully improve) upon her designs, the alarm on his tablet suddenly starts to blare. His adrenaline starts to race at once as he dives for it, scoops it up and runs at full-speed from the lab to Coulson's office. Completely out of breath by the time he arrives, he simply thrusts the tablet under Coulson's nose, panting, "sir… sir!"

The Director understands right away of course, and jumps into action, heading over to the base's security cameras. He flushes with hope as he spots Sif approaching, then his breath catches as he sees Thor accompanying her. He thinks fast… he knows that _it was he who helped bring the Avengers together to work as a team… ironically_ _it was their desire to 'avenge' his death that led them to save the world_. _(Avengers)_ But after _the events in Sokovia, hadn't they proven that they are still just as capable?(Avengers: Age of Ultron)_ Still, Coulson thinks, he has just kept the secret of his 'life after death' from Stark… maybe it should still be kept from everyone outside the current SHIELD team.

Jane comes racing in after Fitz and gazes up at the monitors. "Thor…" she says breathlessly, her face breaking into a huge smile…

Fitz isn't dazzled at the thought of meeting the 'God' of Thunder however, and has much else on his mind than Coulson's need for anonymity. "Where… there's… where's Jemma? And Skye? Where… why are they not with them?!" he asks, his voice rising in panic. Within the span of five seconds Fitz imagines about 10 horrible scenarios to explain their absence. Without another word, he moves to a wall panel and extracts a gun from inside it. Jane shouts in dismay.

"Fitz!" Coulson shouts, moving to intercept him. "That is *not* the answer!" He tugs the gun away from the young man and quickly sets the safety back on. He shakes his head then places a hand on Fitz' shoulder and says firmly, "listen… we have to give them a chance to explain. And Thor cannot know that I'm alive. Come with me. We'll go to my office and listen on the comms," he demands, then turns to May, Bobbi, Mack and Hunter. "You four… find out what they've done with Jemma and Skye, and what we need to do to get them back. Give them the damned 0-8-4 if need be," he demands unnecessarily. "And remember, as far as Thor is concerned… I'm dead." With an ironic shrug, he takes Fitz's arm and forces the young engineer to follow him.

May takes a deep breath and looks around at the others seriously, then nods for them to follow her to the front security doors.

The doors are opened and the agents stand in the doorway, watching the two tall Asgardians approach. Jane runs past them and intercepts Thor, throwing her arms around him and kissing him in greeting.

Ignoring this, May cuts right to the chase. Her jaw set angrily, she addresses Sif. "Where is Skye? And our Agent Simmons?"

Sif steps forward with her hands up, as an indication of peace. "They are both perfectly fine. They are healthy and unharmed on Asgard."

Every agent, including those listening on comms, lets out a huge sigh of relief. All except May. "And why are they not here? Why are you holding a child prisoner?!" she asks curtly, bravely stepping closer to the warrior woman.

Before Sif can respond, Thor untangles himself gently from Jane's arms and speaks. "They are not prisoners, but our honored guests. We have been tasked to come retrieve the Asgardian object that caused Skye's transformation, that we may study and understand it. So long as its effects prove to be permanent, both the woman and the child will be returned to you."

But May's eyes flash, and she crouches like a tiger, ready to pounce. "Not. Good. Enough," she hisses, a fire burning in her eyes.

Lady Sif blinks and takes one step closer, a hand raised in reassurance. "Agent May… I swear to you, no harm has, nor shall, come to either of them."

"You think we will let you take the object while you give nothing in return?" Melinda demands, in disbelief. "Knowing that we cannot come after you, should you renege on your side of the deal?!"

Thor and Sif exchange a look as both Bobbi and Mack quietly say, "May…"

"No!" May shouts, feeling the eyes of everyone, agent and otherwise, staring hard at her. She also feels Bobbi, Mack and Hunter tensing beside her, preparing for a possible fight. "You bring them back! *Then and only then* will you be granted access to that object. Understood?" Without moving her focus or her mouth, without even blinking, May whispers into her comm, "Fitz…"

"I'm on it," Fitz replies, and before Coulson can stop him the engineer has risen and is flying back down toward the lab, to hide the 0-8-4 most effectively.

"Fitz! Damn it," Coulson exclaims quietly. He speaks into the comm with deadly seriousness. "May… do *not* attempt to fight them. Do you hear me? That is an order!"

At the same time Bobbi gently touches May's arm and whispers fearfully, "May? Please, be careful. Don't do this…"

"Agent May… we have our orders. The Allfather will not return the child to you until he is assured that she poses no threat to your world. We must bring the object back with us," Sif explains, in a conciliatory yet strong tone.

May is completely prepared to defy Coulson when she once again hears the Director in her ear. "May… if you challenge them, we may never see Skye again. May… ?"

The fierce agent digests the truth and logic in this, and the inner tiger finally ceases its growling. She takes a deep breath to try to slow her racing heart and finally nods. "Fine. You have 48 hours to figure out the device and return Jemma and Skye to us. And, to make sure you hold up your end of the bargain… I'll be going with you," May decides, with a deadly finality.

"No," Sif says firmly. "The Allfather would never allow it. He was angry enough that your Agent Jemma came along…"

"Well, that's too damn bad! If you want the device… "

"Wait!" Jane suddenly interjects, looking nervously from May to Sif and back again. "Wait… what if I go?" she offers tentatively.

"What?" reply both May and Sif.

Jane swallows hard and glances up at Thor. "Well, I have been to Asgard before; I can't see the Allfather being too distressed by my presence. I can check on Jemma and Skye… and this way," she turns to May, "you can be assured that they will be making at least one more trip back here to Earth," she points out.

May considers this, still with a rage bubbling up inside. Her comm crackles as Coulson once again speaks to her. "It's a fair deal, May. I trust both Thor and Sif. And the sooner this is all figured out, the sooner we will have them back home."

Melinda stares around at Thor, Sif, then Jane. "Very well," she mutters.

Jane nods, then follows Hunter down to the lab quickly to retrieve the item from Fitz.

May takes an incredibly brave step up to Thor, who towers over her and yet looks slightly uncomfortable. With narrowed eyes she gives him a hard stare and an ominous smile. "Did you know that a mother whose children are in danger is considered one of the most dangerous creatures on Earth?"

Thor shakes his head, looking bewildered.

May steps even closer and says in just above a deadly whisper, "well… unless you want to find out why, you will be back here in 48 hours, with mine."

A shiver is felt throughout the room at this announcement, and at that moment no one doubts May's ability to cross a universe to exact revenge, if need be. Thor slowly nods his understanding, then beckons to Jane, who has reappeared with a carefully wrapped package in her hands. Thor allows Jane to lead him away, back out the security doors.

Lady Sif hangs back for a moment, to quietly say, "I am sorry, for your worry and distress. We do not mean to keep them from you… they both miss you greatly and are eager to return. It is only our intention to ensure your safety, and the safety of all on Earth." With that, she nods respectfully and follows Thor through the doors.

A ringing silence is left behind in her wake. The fury coming from Agent May is palpable… everyone can feel it in the air. Morse takes a step closer to her and places a cautious hand on her shoulder as an offering of support. To no one's great surprise, May throws it off and stalks out of the room. Bobbi, Mack and Hunter turn to each other and sigh.

Hunter raises an eyebrow and quietly states, "woe betide the entire planet of Asgard if Jemma and Skye are not back here with us in…" he checks his watch. "47 hours and 56 minutes."

 **...**

While awaiting the return of Thor and Sif, Skye had played hide-and-seek with several Asgardian children ("'cept they don't call it that here… they call it… something else," Skye had shrugged when telling Jemma about it), then returned to the garden with Jemma to read the children's biography of _Queen Frigga_. The empathic little girl was very touched to learn that the queen had been Thor's own mother, and she felt very sad to learn that she had died, just recently. "So… Thor doesn't have a mommy anymore?" she asks Jemma, in a sad whisper.

Simmons cuddles the youngster close. "Well, I'm afraid that she's not here with him anymore. But… she will always be his mother," she explains, placing a loving kiss to Skye's cheek.

A handmaiden eventually comes to fetch Jemma and Skye, and they are led to a private room, similar to their own guest room, in the royal family's quarters. This seems to be a room specifically for children, full of wonders to keep Skye highly entertained. She beams with joy when the silent handmaiden gestures for her to explore at will.

Everywhere they look there are objects of amusement. Skye spends a full minute walking around after a miniature spaceship that actually hovers and flies through the air. Jemma follows it too, trying to examine it. She can tell by its silence that there is no motor inside, and marvels at how it can work. There are also normal toys such as dolls and blocks, and a chest full of figures of animals, many of which neither of the humans had ever seen before.

Skye is rifling through that box, almost buried halfway inside it, when the great King of Asgard enters the room. He nods in response to Jemma's respectful curtsy, then chuckles as he spots the youngster and walks over to join her at the chest. "Watch out for the bildshnipes. They can be… temperamental," he warns jovially. He reaches his hand into the chest and withdraws a terrifying-looking monster of a toy. Skye looks at it with wide eyes as it suddenly comes to life and starts snarling at her.

"Oh!" Jemma exclaims in quiet surprise. Skye gulps.

King Odin chuckles again and says, "not to worry, little one. He won't hurt you. But I do believe we may have something you might be more interested in." He searches through the chest once again and soon rises with something elegant and bright white in his hand. The little girl gasps loudly when she sees it.

"It… it's a flying horse! And, it's a girl!" she exclaims excitedly.

"And…" Odin begins mysteriously, holding his palm open with the toy horse on top. The beautiful horse suddenly shakes her head, sending her luminous white hair cascading to the other side. It then unfurls its wings and takes off into the air. Both Skye and Jemma watch in amazed awe as it circles the room with incredible grace.

Odin smiles fondly as he watches their reactions for several long moments. Finally, he approaches Skye and says, in a tone so soft that it surprises her, "now, hold out your hands".

Skye immediately does, reaching her hands up into the air. The beautiful Valkyrie horse immediately changes course, heading straight for the little girl, and soon lands gently in her palms.

Skye giggles quietly as the feeling, then continues to stare at the animal. The horse stands with its head high, regarding the child with apparent curiosity. Skye slowly and carefully pets it, and the horse gives out a contented chuff. Skye giggles again.

"Jemma, she's so soft!" the youngster exclaims happily. Simmons approaches with a smile and also pets the horse's mane and body. It is indeed as smooth as silk. The young woman turns to beam at the king.

"Now, young Skye," he states. "There are a few things that we need to do while we have you here. And if you are very good, and you cooperate, then you may keep that horse. She will be yours".

Skye gasps. "I could keep her?"

King Odin nods, but Jemma bites her lip and approaches him. "Your Majesty… what is it that she needs to do?" she asks quietly.

As Skye continues to play with the horse, Odin explains. The Asgardians would like a blood sample from Skye, a strand of her hair, and possibly another scan in another soul forge once Thor and Sif return with the 0-8-4. They will try to use these sources of genetics to determine just how Skye is such an 'enlightened' being, and also to determine possible long-term effects of the mysterious object.

Simmons nods her understanding, thinking that that sounds reasonable… though she winces at the idea of having to draw blood from the child. "And… your highness… once these tests are done, Skye and I will be allowed to return home?" she asks cautiously.

Odin gives her a little look. "Once we know that the Kree-bestowed powers are completely eradicated, for good, then you will be allowed to return to Midgard. However… my offer still stands. Skye would be welcome here, as a highly honored being."

Jemma takes a long look around the room, then beyond the balcony, at all that is being offered to the little girl. She takes a deep breath, then sighs. "Your majesty… I do appreciate the incredible honor that you would bestow upon Skye," she states quietly and honestly. "And I can bring your offer to the rest of our team. However… Skye is a human child, with a home and-and a family. All that we can wish for her is a happy, *normal* childhood." She glances once again around the room, and at a giggling Skye who is chasing the horse as it once more flies around. "I'm certain she wouldn't mind visiting here once in a while though," she muses, smiling.

Odin takes a long, hard look at Jemma and finally nods. "Very well. We would not keep her from home or family."

At this, Thor walks through the door. "Father," he exclaims, in his booming voice. "We have the artifact and have turned it over for study."

The youngster stops running around at the loud voice and looks up at the Asgardian prince. "Hi, Thor! Look!" She points up at the horse.

The Thunder God glances up and chuckles. "Why yes, I see."

Odin nods. "Excellent. Then, we should get started."

 **...**

Simmons is thrilled to find out that the Asgardians mean to keep the upcoming testing as painless as possible. Skye is allowed to bring the flying horse along to the healer's room to play with, and to keep her distracted. When Jemma notices that the healer has no vial, nor syringe, she curiously questions the healer's methods of drawing blood. Eir gives her a condescending look and replies, "don't be ridiculous. We need only a single drop of blood." Simmons blinks and feels abashed at this indeed.

Sitting down, Jemma pulls Skye into her lap and explains softly to her. "All right, darling, the Asgardians need a blood sample from you. Just a tiny bit, okay?"

Skye looks nervously down at her own body, not really sure what that means. "Does it hurt?"

"Well," begins Simmons. "It will be a very small poke in your finger. It might hurt a little bit, but only for a few seconds, all right?" Jemma reassures the child, with a smile and a hug.

Still looking nervous, Skye nods slowly.

A handmaiden walks in then, and hands something very small to Thor.

"Ah yes, excellent," he exclaims, smiling kindly at her. "Skye… place your horse here on this table," he suggests, indicating a small table right next to them.

Skye obeys, setting the horse gently down, though she seems reluctant to give it up.

"Very good. Now watch," he says, pulling the youngster's attention away from the healer, who takes Skye's hand in hers.

Skye watches as Thor shows her what he's holding… a tiny slice of a carrot. He pinches it between two fingers and offers it to the miniature horse. At the moment that the horse comes forward and takes it in her mouth, Skye gives a small shriek of delight, and the healer pokes her finger quickly.

The distraction helps, but Skye still feels the small needle. "Ow," she whines quietly, and watches as Eir smears a drop of blood onto a small strip.

"Take a deep breath, darling," Jemma murmurs quickly in Skye's ear. Together, they both take a deep breath, then let it out.

Skye smiles back at Jemma as the little bit of pain fades away. "You're the best doctor in the world!" she exclaims once again.

Simmons chuckles and kisses Skye's forehead. "I don't know about that," she mutters, and glances up at Eir. The healer was once again holding Skye's little hand in hers, and there is that warm light being emitted between them. Sure enough, when she lets go a moment later, any trace of blood and/or puncture mark have vanished. Simmons adds quietly, "I'm certainly not the best amongst other worlds." She commits to seeking out Eir later if she gets the chance, to learn absolutely anything about medicine from the Asgardian woman.

The handmaiden approaches then, and shows Skye a beautiful jeweled barrette that she'd like to put in her hair. Skye nods eagerly and happily feeds a few more small carrot pieces to the horse as her hair is brushed. The real intention behind this act is revealed when after a few brushes through Skye's hair, the handmaiden comes away with a single strand of long, dark hair, follicle still attached, and hands it carefully over to Thor. That done, she gently clips the barrette in, then gives the girl a loving smile before leaving the room.

As Simmons quietly says, "oh, you look so lovely, darling," Thor turns to his father and states, "I will bring the samples to the examiners," and he too leaves the room.

King Odin nods in acknowledgement, then turns to address the little girl. "Now, young Skye… you have done very well. And that flying horse is almost yours. We just need one more thing."

Odin leads Jemma and Skye over to a table. "We simply need for you to lay down on this table for a bit, while our healer looks you over."

Skye nods. As Jemma picks her up and sits her on the table, she explains quietly, "this is just like a check-up at home, darling. All right?"

Skye nods again, but then says, "but I'n not hurt!"

Simmons grins. "I know honey, but sometimes it's good to have a check-up even when you're well." She prompts Skye to lie down, giving her sides a gentle tickle.

The little girl giggles as Eir approaches the table. The giggles die down as suddenly thousands, maybe millions of tiny golden particles appear above the child, exactly in her form. Skye gasps quietly and reaches up to touch them.

"No… you must lie still, child," Eir admonishes. Jemma bites her lip, knowing what a monumental task that is to ask of Skye.

Skye lowers her hand for all of 3 seconds before curiosity overtakes her and she reaches up into the particles again. Eir sighs and gives the small hand a tap. "For Odin's sake, little one… stay still!"

Skye frowns, then pouts at the woman as she lowers her hand again. Jemma comes to stand next to the table, murmuring quiet reminders to the little girl not to move around. Skye manages to stay still for about 20 seconds this time, until two more people enter the room, causing her to turn to look at them.

Eir groans in frustration as she looks over to see Sif and Jane just inside the doorway. Skye looks Jane over and asks curiously, "who's her?"

"I don't know, darling," Jemma admits, feeling curious, too. She looks to Sif, more curious about home though.

Sif steps forward and nods to the unasked question. "Yes… we have visited your home, and delivered your message. Everyone there is well… though they are very anxious for your return."

Jemma sighs and smiles her thanks.

"This is the Lady Jane," Sif introduces, gesturing toward Dr. Foster. "She is also of Midgard, is a friend of the S.H.I.E.L.D, and is our guest."

Jane smiles warmly and shakes Jemma's hand with a nod, then steps closer to the little girl gazing up at her from the table. "Hi there. You must be Skye. I've heard so much about you, cutie. You know, _I was on this table once, too_ …" _(Thor: The Dark World)_

"Enough!" Eir commands, evoking a ringing silence throughout the room. "I need only a short time of quiet and stillness to perform my analysis, then you all may leave and speak to your heart's content," she states irritably.

"Yes, Eir… I'm sorry," Jane says sheepishly. "So nice to see you again! I'll just…" Jane mimes zipping her lips, and steps back away from the table.

Eir shakes her head in a bemused fashion, then returns to the task at hand. Jemma soon notices Skye starting to fidget again, and has an idea.

"Skye, darling. I want you to close your eyes. We'll do a meditation, just like you do with Agent May, okay?"

The little girl smiles slightly at the thought of the serious but motherly agent, and nods, closing her eyes.

"Good girl." Jemma takes Skye's tiny hand gently in hers. "All right. Now, take a deep breath in, 1… 2… 3…, and breathe out, 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… "

Once the youngster has followed Jemma in a few deep breaths, Simmons leads her through a guided meditation, using her softest, most soothing voice. "Imagine that you're lying outside on a warm summer day. You are lying peacefully in a soft, tall bed of grass. Feel the sun shining down on your body… a gentle breeze playing across your face… "

Simmons slowly talks her through the next ten minutes or so, much to Eir's satisfaction, as the child is now lying perfectly still.

When Eir finishes her examination she nods silently to Jemma.

Jemma nods back, and slowly talks the child back to reality. When Skye's eyes finally open again, Eir has vanished to report her findings and the golden particles have also disappeared.

Thor returns just as Skye is sitting up and smiles around, moving to take Jane's hand in his.

Odin approaches Skye and holds out his hand. On his palm once again stands the beautiful flying horse. "Well done, child. Our tests are complete, and she now belongs to you."

Skye gasps in delight and holds out her own hands, then watches happily as the horse steps into them. "Thank you!" she exclaims, without even being prompted.

The great king nods with a smile, then looks up to Jemma and states, "you are once again at your leisure. I trust you will enjoy the rest of your stay here." With that, he turns and heads out.

Simmons beams and strokes Skye's hair. "You did wonderfully, darling! Agent May will be so proud of you!"

Skye grins happily up at Jemma, then moves over to Jane, holding up her new flying horse for her to see.

"Wow… she's beautiful!" the astrophysicist exclaims. "What's her name?"

Skye thinks hard, looking around the room. Finally, her eyes settle on Thor. Quietly, almost carefully, the little girl replies, "Frigga".

Jemma places a protective arm around Skye from behind and looks up at Thor as well. She very much hopes that the Asgardian prince will take this as intended, as a compliment…

Thor looks deeply thoughtful for a moment, then finally smiles softly. "That… is a great honor, little one. Thank you."

Skye bites her lip and smiles back, then moves to Sif to show her her new 'pet'…

 **...**

The rest of this Asgardian day passes amiably for all. While Simmons and Jane Foster happily discuss all things science, Skye gets to spend quality time with Thor, who is genuinely curious about and interested in the child. Thor tells Skye about adventures with bildshnipes, and then chases her around the castle pretending to be one of the monsters. Skye shrieks with laughter as she runs away, trying not to get caught and 'eaten'. Soon enough, other children have joined in the fun and run away until he catches one of them. When this occurs, they all pounce on him and engage in pretend battle, to 'save' their comrades. Skye doesn't stop giggling for at least an hour… at which point the play dies down and the little girl falls asleep right in Thor's muscular arms. (Jemma tries not to be jealous of this!)

After a long nap, the youngster also gets to know Jane, who genuinely just finds her adorable. Jane is granted permission to bring Skye back into the children's room, and there she plays with Skye, using any of the variety of toys the child brings to her.

Simmons relaxes and watches fondly from the side as the famous couple play with the youngster. Skye checks in with her often, running over to show her a toy, or to hide playfully from Thor. Simmons knows that really the little girl is checking to reassure herself that Simmons is still there, nearby. Touched by this, Jemma spends some time thinking of how different Skye's life is now, as opposed to 'the first time around'. Her first 20 years had been so lonely and so sad… searching so desperately for a family and a home. This time, the child not only has a big, extended family that adores her and would be willing to go to the ends of the universe… *literally*… to protect her, but she actually has an option of three homes now… one that includes turning her into an actual princess.

Jemma tries hard to examine her own refusal of King Odin's offer. Is she doing what is right for Skye? Or is she just being selfish, wanting the child for herself and the team? On that note, the same questions could be asked about withholding the potential cure. But no… on that, Simmons is now certain. The Asgardian's analysis of Skye in the Soul Forge has told Jemma all she needs to know. She gazes at the exceedingly happy little girl and absolutely, positively renews her commitment *not* to be the one to take all of this away.

As if in response to this thought, Skye suddenly runs up to the couch Jemma is reclining on, throws her arms around the biochemist's neck and kisses her cheek. Simmons sighs, heart about to burst, and scoops up the youngster to hug her close. She carries Skye over to a nearby chaise lounge, planting kisses all over her face. She then lays the little girl down and proceeds to tickle her. "Well… if you aren't just having the best day ever, darling!" she exclaims playfully.

Skye shrieks with laughter yet again and answers, "uh-huh!"

Jemma chuckles, so warmed by the innocent laughter. She slows down the tickling to quietly ask, "are you sure you will still want to go home, after all?"

Skye thinks about this for a second, and then nods. "Yes. But Thor and Jane could come wif us! Maybe Sif too!"

Simmons laughs and kisses Skye's little nose, then resumes the tickling.

Dinner lasts twice as long as normal this night, as Thor and Sif share child-friendly stories of their past adventures together. Although held rapt by the stories for over an hour, Skye's little body and eyes finally droop right along with the setting sun, until she is fast asleep in Jemma's lap.

Deciding that there is no harm in staying since the child seems completely unfazed by all the noise, Jemma rocks Skye gently and asks to hear news of home.

Thor however looks at the little girl, then bangs his mug of ale on the table and rises. "Quiet down," he calls out across the noisy hall with authority. "The child is sleeping."

Skye had jumped and whined, startled by the banging. Jemma cuddles her closer and gently pats her bottom, as she has seen May do so many times before. With that comforting action and Jemma's soft, "shhh…" in her ear, Skye soon drifts back into a peaceful sleep.

Thor has to endure some teasing/scolding from Jane, who points out that while his intentions were noble, he was the one to wake the little girl! He apologizes sheepishly, and over the new quiet of the hall, he relays the tense scene with May back at base.

Simmons grimaces, but frankly isn't surprised. While the 'Cavalry' may be stoic, and doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve like the others, Jemma knows that May's love and care for the little girl in her arms has grown to be immeasurable. Everyone only catches glimpses of it sometimes… except for Skye, who somehow seems to feel and understand it perfectly. The little girl is apparently the only person on Earth to have cracked that outer shell.

Sif continues. "Your Agent May has demanded that you and Skye be returned home within…" she glances out at the beginnings of a night sky. "… approximately 30 hours from now."

Jemma chokes on a sip of wine. She quickly tries to stifle her coughs before waking Skye again. "Oh…" she mutters breathlessly. "And… and will the tests be analyzed in that time?"

"With good fortune, yes," replies Sif. "We hope to have all the answers we need by midday tomorrow."

Simmons nods. "Thank you," she says quietly. With another glance down at the little angel asleep in her arms, Jemma bids them and Jane good night, and carries the youngster back to their room.

Skye wakes just slightly as Jemma lays her down, just enough to sleepily assist in getting into her nightgown. Jemma softly hums, 'Let It Go', the youngster's favorite song, as she tucks her in. The biochemist smiles as she glances over at Skye's bedside table and sees a small, lovely, white flying horse curling its legs up underneath itself and settling down for sleep too.

Simmons changes into her own nightgown, then climbs up onto the bed and settles down next to Skye. The little girl automatically snuggles closer to Jemma, who can't help but smile. The doctor stares at the sweet little girl sleeping soundly. She rubs Skye's back in gentle circles, and after a few minutes, starts whispering to her. "Oh Skye… am I doing right by you? All I want is for you to be happy and healthy, and to have the childhood you deserve… the childhood you always deserved. And suddenly I am faced with these immense, almost impossible choices. I've never had to make these sorts of monumental decisions for someone else, you know? I suppose… it's just a bit of what being a parent is like."

Jemma smiles softly to herself, thinking that even though May and Coulson will soon become Skye's official parents, the little girl was truly 'inheriting' seven adults who will always feel and act like parents toward her, no matter what 'title' they go by. She just wishes she had access to even one of them right now, to talk things through with. She feels a pang of longing for Fitz especially, as he has always been the one she has worked out problems with. She misses him so much.

With a sigh, and the optimistic thought that she will see Fitz in just one more day, Jemma gazes down once again at Skye. "I love you, little one," she whispers, planting a kiss on Skye's forehead. "Sleep well. We will be home again soon."

 **To be continued in 'Interplanetary Adventures – Part 3'**


	8. Chapter 6-3

**Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Little Surprise**

 **Part 6-3 – Interplanetary Adventures, Part 3**

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is the 3rd installment of the sixth chapter in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale. These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child. This is *not* a 'condonement' of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner. If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood. **WARNING: These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.** (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that! ;) )

This particular story also makes references to images and scenes from the film: "Thor: The Dark World", and from other Marvel movies. These depictions will be referenced by _writing in italics_ , with a quick note relaying its source, to show that they are not my creation. Enjoy!

 **...**

 **Back at the base…**

Once a presumably safe amount of time had passed after Thor and Sif's departure, Coulson goes to search for May. It takes quite a while to find her, as she had taken out her comm in order not to be disturbed.

After having searched much of the rest of the base, Coulson descends into the old Vault D, now a makeshift prison when needed. He finds May standing with her arms crossed in the dim lit room, staring at the single bed against the far wall. After a moment's reminiscing, he thinks he understands. May must be thinking back to the last time _Sif attempted to kidnap Skye. Skye's newfound powers had just been discovered, and Sif knew she posed a threat. May had led Skye into this very cell and attempted to protect her… but Sif had managed to fight her way in anyway. The only thing that saved Skye in the end was her own willingness to sacrifice her freedom to save the team.(2x12)_ Phil can almost hear May thinking… 'I couldn't protect her then, and I can't protect her now'.

Coulson tries to come up with something exceedingly profound, or at least comforting, to say. Knowing that nothing will help right now anyway, he finally just states, "I've postponed our hearing date, for Skye's adoption. It's now on Friday, at 8am."

Without turning to look at him, May slowly nods.

Phil steps closer and sighs. "May… this will all work out, you'll see. We just have to…."

But May suddenly interrupts. "Trip."

Coulson blinks. "Excuse me?"

The stoic agent finally turns around and looks at him. "Trip… why didn't I give Trip to Thor… to take to her? She's never gone this long without…" May trails off.

Phil thinks about this for a moment, amazed that he didn't think of it, either. "May…"

"Or… or the mp3 player Fitz gave her, with the 'Frozen' soundtrack on it. Or some of her books to look at… or her Thor and Romanov action figures? *Anything* from home… from us?"

May begins to pace, sighing deeply. The lack of sleep over the past several days is making her thoughts jumbled, nearly incomprehensible. "Do you think she's scared?"

Coulson considers this, moving to sit in a nearby chair. "I think… that Skye is an incredibly brave little girl. She's also incredibly curious, and probably discovering things about Asgard that even Odin doesn't know. She's most likely also talking the ear off of any Asgardian nearby," he quips, with a fond smile. "And… she's with Jemma, whom she loves and trusts, so there's that."

The corners of May's lips turn up ever so slightly at the thought of Skye driving the Asgardians crazy, but then adds, "yes… but Simmons is probably scared too."

"Perhaps. But, thanks to you, all of this will be over in just one day, May. Just one more day, and they both will be back here with us."

Melinda finally nods in acceptance, too weary to do anything else.

Coulson sighs and steps next to his most trusted, most valuable colleague and friend. "Come on. Come up to my office and we'll have a scotch. Maybe it will help you sleep tonight," he suggests, mostly seriously.

Not one to turn down a stiff drink at a time like this, May nods and follows Coulson out, glancing back only briefly at the bed where the adult _Skye had once 'iced' herself rather than put the team at risk_. Even then, May had felt like a mother trying to protect her child. When it comes to Asgardians… why is it always so damn hard?

 **...**

Upon waking the next morning, Simmons turns over and looks out at the beautiful sunrise. Many thoughts come to her at once, but in the forefront is the thought that now that she and Skye are being treated so well by the Asgardians… Asgard is not so bad. It's quite lovely, in fact. A relatively safe, beautiful, wholesome environment for a child to grow up in.

The same unfortunately can't always be said for living in a SHIELD base. There are countless dangers and countless enemies to face… how many times now has she, Jemma, survived a deadly encounter merely by chance?

'Not that Asgard doesn't have its dangers of course', Jemma reminds herself, thinking of those 'bildshnipe' things, and Skye's run-ins with flying horses and self-defending flora. She shakes her head with a quiet sigh and slides out of bed.

Simmons dresses quietly, and realizes that she should take some pictures as scientific documentation, not to mention souvenirs, of their visit here. Who knows if they will ever come back? She fetches her cell phone and makes her way out to the grounds, snapping photos of the dining hall, the gardens, the stables, the palace, the rainbow bridge and the sky. She pauses every now and again to take close-ups of unfamiliar plants and flowers, not daring to pluck any although she really, really wants to study them.

As she makes her way back to the room, her previous train of thought returns. She realizes that the decision of whether or not to allow Skye to remain on Asgard isn't only hers to make. There's a good chance that they are going home today, to be reunited with the team at last. Jemma really must relay this opportunity to them, and let everyone have their say. Simmons knows only one thing to be absolutely true… she only wants what is best for Skye. As she looks out into the peaceful, colorful scenery beyond the columns, she must admit that she doesn't necessarily know what that is…

Another hour later, Skye has risen and she and Jemma have dressed and breakfasted. They are currently headed to the Pools of Valhalla with Jane, who offers to escort them. Skye lags behind the two women a bit, playfully kicking pebbles with her boots, giving Jemma a chance to relay her predicament to someone else who understands both Earth and Asgard.

"Isn't it hard…" Jemma asks curiously, "to live worlds away from the man you love? If it was offered to you, would you come live here?"

Dr. Foster gazes around at the beauty surrounding them. "I won't lie. I've thought about it. A lot," she admits. Then she sighs. "The truth is though… I don't belong here. As much as I love to come visit, and I love being here… I'm only human. I won't live to be 5,000 years old, I don't have their 'ancient knowledge and wisdom', or their seemingly magical abilities… which of course is really just…"

"Science we don't yet understand," both brilliant women say at the same time, then look at each other and laugh.

"Exactly." Jane kicks a few pebbles herself in thought, then scoffs and adds, "besides, as Thor is off 'saving the Nine Realms from certain doom' all the time, I'd probably not get to see him any more than I do now."

Simmons smiles softly, thinking 'what an interesting problem to have in a relationship'.

Jane adds, "not to mention… I really do love my work. And it seems there is a need for it on Earth," she shrugs.

Jemma nods, deep in thought about this, then suddenly feels something small strike her in the back of the leg. "Ow…" She stops and turns around to look at her tiny ward, placing her hands on her hips.

Skye can't help but giggle nervously, then bites her lip. "Sorry, Jemma. It's a accident."

Simmons 'tsk's' and shakes her head, only pretending to be upset. "Please watch where you are kicking those rocks, little one," she scolds gently. She then can't help but smile kindly at the youngster.

"Okay," Skye agrees, giggling again in relief that she's not in trouble.

Jane glances back at Skye and smiles, then looks back to Jemma. "I'll tell you one thing though. That little girl…" she gestures subtly over her shoulder. "She needs to be wherever you are. She absolutely adores you."

Simmons feels her throat constrict at this, and manages a smile. "Well… really, she's like this with every one of us… with May and Morse and Coulson and the rest. And, well… I think we all need her just as much as she needs us," the biochemist admits sheepishly.

Jane nods, smiling. "I think you're right. From the moment I arrived at your base I don't think I saw a single person eat or sleep once. They were all too desperate trying to figure out how to reach you two."

Before Jemma can think of how to respond, Jane looks ahead and points. "There it is."

Following Jane's gesture Simmons looks ahead and sees a hint of water gently lapping the shore up to the left. Most of the pool is still hidden out of sight by what looks to be a large amphitheatre. Jemma calls back over her shoulder, "Skye, we're almost there!"

"Yay!" comes a childish cry, and the sound of running footsteps on stone. Just as Skye was about to run past them Simmons grabs her up and holds her close. She tries to put on a stern face as she says, "now, I *know* that you were not about to run into the water wearing this beautiful gown, were you?" She touches her forehead to Skye's and tickles the youngster's neck.

"Nooo," Skye giggles and squirms.

Simmons chuckles and keeps the child in her arms, not wanting her to enter the water without an adult. She blows raspberries on the girl's cheeks and pats her bottom gently as they approach closer to the water's edge.

Soon the trio passes the far wall of the tall amphitheatre and the Pools of Valhalla come into full view. Jemma gasps as once again sheer beauty takes her breath away.

The three look up in wonder at the tallest waterfall any of them have ever seen. Falling in a thick arch from the center of a very tall cliff, the water cascades gracefully down several other tiered falls to land heavily into a large jewel-blue pool. The entire cliffside is covered in lush green, purple and even orange ivy, adding to the remarkably vibrant burst of colors. The sun is rising directly behind the cliff, and its rays make the clear pool's surface shimmer invitingly.

Skye begins squirming eagerly to get down, and Jemma is pulled from her awed disbelief. "Oh my goodness," she murmurs reproachfully. "We need to work on your patience, little one. Here," she leans toward Dr. Foster. "Would you quite mind holding this wriggling little creature for me?"

Jane chuckles and happily accepts Skye into her arms. "Sure!"

Jemma quickly strips down to her underclothes, then accepts Skye back and helps her do the same. Jane meanwhile kicks off her sandals and lifts the bottom of her gown up to her knees, moving to stand at the water's edge.

Basking in the warm sunlight and dazzling environment, Simmons sighs contentedly and looks down at her little ward. "Ready to swim?"

"Yes!" Skye answers impatiently, as if she's been ready for an hour.

With a chuckle, Simmons nods. "Well, let's go then!" Both agent and child run into the clear, cool water, splashing water everywhere and laughing.

Soaking in the refreshing water, Simmons somehow feels lighter, as if it is washing away all of her current worries and stress. Both she and Jane chuckle fondly as they watch Skye 'doggy paddle' around in little circles, marveling at the youngster's seemingly endless energy.

Jemma looks to the young woman standing on the shore with only her feet in the water. "Dr. Foster… wouldn't you like to join us?"

This of course prompts Skye to join in. "Yeah, c'mon! Come swim wif me!"

Jane had already been contemplating it as the water is hard to resist, but at Skye's request she knows she can't refuse. "Oh… all right."

A minute later she too is undressed and diving into the water, amidst cheers from Skye.

The trio swim and play and splash and laugh. Jane teaches Skye a few more swimming strokes as they swim through the waterfalls and back. When Jane returns with her for the fifth time, Skye is panting hard for breath and Jemma insists that the child take a little rest.

"Come here, darling. I'll teach you how to float," she offers. Skye paddles over to her and Simmons takes her into her arms, kissing her cheek. She helps Skye to lie flat on her back on the water's surface, her hands underneath the child in support. "Okay, lie still… now lift your tummy up a little. That's it… oh, no…"

Skye keeps trying to lift her head out of the water to keep her ears above the surface, the better to hear Jemma. The scientist chuckles as she realizes the issue and says, "okay, just lie still and lift your tummy up. I'll stop talking now so you can try it."

Skye does as prompted. After a moment, Simmons slowly removes a hand from underneath Skye's legs. The little girl gives Jemma a nervous look, but her guardian just smiles and nods encouragingly at her. When Jemma then slowly pulls away the hand supporting Skye's lower back the little girl gasps quietly, but manages to stay afloat for several seconds. Then she seems to lose her confidence and kicks a bit, plunging under the water.

Simmons chuckles and scoops her up, patting her back as she coughs a few times. "That was very good darling!" she praises, while Jane adds, "you're a natural, cutie!"

Skye wraps her arms around Simmons' neck and basks in the warm praise. After a peaceful moment the little girl looks up at Simmons and asks, "Jemma? When we go home, can we go swimming too?"

Simmons thinks about this for a moment, looking into the eyes of the happy youngster. She can see how much joy the activity brings to her. "Of course we can, darling. There are community pools… and maybe someday soon we can even go to the ocean!"

Skye grins happily at this and nods, then looks over to Jane. "Are you gonna come home wif us, too?"

"Oh… me? Well…" Jane begins, touched at the 'invitation'. "I'll come and make sure that you and Jemma get home safely, but then I'll need to go home, too, kiddo."

"Dr. Foster will at least be on Earth, just like us," Jemma adds, hoping this is a consolation to the child.

Skye contemplates this, looking back and forth between the two adults. "So, she can come visit?"

Jane grins and nods. "Absolutely. I'd love to come visit sometime," she agrees. Like so many others, Jane Foster seems to have fallen under little Skye's 'spell', and has grown quite fond of the child.

"Careful," Jemma warns with a smile. "You just may be called every once in a while to baby-sit!"

Jane laughs and taps the surface of the water contentedly. "I think I could live with that." With that she gives a small splash in Skye's direction, which begins a playful little water war…

Half an hour later Jemma has carried Skye out of the water for a rest, much to the child's dismay. The biochemist is lying on a soft patch of grass with her eyes closed and an arm around the wriggly child.

"Pleaseee, Jemma? I don't need a rest!"

"Yes darling, you do. We've been swimming for over an hour."

"But I'n not tired," the youngster whines.

"Well, you still need a rest. And I am tired, and you're not going in the water without a grown-up, little one."

Skye wriggles out from under Jemma's arm and looks to Jane. "Jane can go back in wif me!"

Dr. Foster blinks, in the middle of wringing out her hair. She gives Skye a sympathetic smile and says, "sorry kiddo, I'm with Jemma on this one. We could all use a rest."

Skye pouts. Finally, the stubborn child huffs and says, "well, fine, I can swim all by myself!" With that she hops up and quickly moves back to the water's edge.

Simmons sits up quickly, with a deep frown. "Skye! Naughty girl… you come back here this instant," she warns, pointing to her side.

Skye looks back to Jemma, watching her carefully as she slowly inches closer to the water.

Jemma's eyebrows furrow as she rises wearily to her feet. She had hoped that Skye's 'testing' days were over, but apparently not. "Skye, if I have to come down there to get you, it will be to put you over my knee," she finds herself saying, to her own surprise. She points to a spot right beside her. "You have until the count of three to come right back to this spot, young lady. 1… 2… "

Little Skye looks out at the water once more, as if deciding whether it would be worth a punishment. She makes up her mind just a bit late as she suddenly hears, "3". Just as Jemma takes a step toward her, the little girl rushes back to her guardian's side, biting her lip.

Simmons puts her hands back on her hips as she looks down at her wayward little ward. The child can sense Jemma's disappointment and quietly says, "I'n sorry, Jemma".

Simmons sighs quietly, most of her frustration with the stubborn little imp melting away. Still, she shakes her head at Skye and twirls her finger pointedly. With a nervous little whine, Skye slowly turns around. A moment later the youngster feels a light but meaningful swat to her backside and she gives a quiet yelp.

That done, Jemma gently turns the youngster back to face her. "Skye… that was very disrespectful," she scolds quietly. "I don't appreciate you talking back to me, and disobeying me like that," she adds, wondering how many times she will have to have this conversation with the youngster.

The sullen little girl hangs her head and Simmons sees a single tear slide down her cheek. Jemma sighs sadly and takes Skye's hand, leading her back to the soft patch of grass. "Now darling, you come rest with me for 10 minutes. Then we'll see about maybe swimming some more," she coaxes gently, laying down and bringing the child in close to her side.

The little girl bites her lip as she lays her head on Jemma's shoulder. "Is this a time-out?" she asks in a sad whisper.

Simmons blinks. "No darling, not at all. It's just a much-needed rest." She chuckles softly at the thought that having to lie still for a few minutes feels like a time-out to the youngster.

Somewhat reassured, Skye snuggles up to Jemma and is soon pointing out various shapes in the clouds above…

Near the end of the 10 minutes however, Sif approaches the sunbathing group. "Jemma… our examinations are complete."

Simmons jumps up in alarm, trying to read the outcome in Sif's features. The Asgardian simply smiles and gives a slight nod before turning and heading back to the castle.

 **...**

 **Meanwhile, back at base**

Bobbi, Mack and Fitz sit in the rec room of the lounge, conversing in low tones over several sheets of notes and tentative blueprints.

"I still think we need more," Fitz states. "This is a huge base. The options are limitless. I'd say one per room, at least."

Mack and Bobbi nod in agreement at this. "But, we need to make sure that they are all different in nature," Morse adds. "That way if one is recognized then the others still won't be easily found."

As Fitz nods his approval, Mack interjects, "What if some have a hidden door on the other side that leads somewhere secret and secure?" Both Bobbi and Fitz sit up, eyes bright.

"Yes. Yes, brilliant," Fitz agrees, while Morse nods fervently, impressed. He scans the blueprints, then makes several more notes.

Mack sighs and rubs his eyes, then glances at his watch. "Three hours to go," he reports unnecessarily, as everyone has been constantly eyeing the time all day.

Bobbi stands and shakes out her stiff muscles. "Which means we've been at this for four. We need a break. I'm going to get some lunch."

The others agree, and Fitz rolls up the blueprints and notes and tucks them into a bookshelf before following his colleagues to the diningroom.

 **...**

At a large table in the middle of a room reserved for strategic planning during times of conflict, King Odin, Thor, Jemma, Sif and Jane are gathered around an open book. Underneath the heading, 'ånden i lampen' is an illustration… one that remarkably resembles the 0-8-4.

"Is… is that the device then? You have record of it?" Jemma asks eagerly. "What does that mean?" she adds, pointing to the title.

"Spirit of Light," Odin informs her. "That is indeed the very device. Only three of these were ever known to have existed in history. One was stolen several thousand years ago by the Dark Elves, who hoped to use it to fulfill their evil bidding. When it did not provide them what they wanted, but annihilated them one-by-one, they finally saw to its destruction in the great fire pits. Another was destroyed in our war against the Frost Giants 1200 years ago. It seems that the final device somehow made its way to Earth, and into Skye's hands."

Simmons listens carefully, trying to absorb and understand every detail. "I see. So… you say that it annihilated these… elves… one-by-one. Why…?"

"It appears that only a very select few may safely touch the Spirit of Light," King Odin explains. "It has the power to grant a person's greatest wish, their deepest desire… but only if that wish is benevolent, and the person is worthy. If a person's wish will harm another in any way, or the person himself has cruel intentions or deeds to their name, the device will envelop them in a tremendously concentrated ray of light, effectively disintegrating them. The Dark Elves learned this the hard way," he adds, with a smirk.

Jemma considers this, thinking of the little girl currently playing with her flying horse in the next room, and the woman that she used to be. "So… so then Skye's greatest wish must have been…" she trails off, lost in thought.

"To become a child again," Sif finishes for her softly. "Perhaps she wished to alter the course of her childhood in some way?"

Simmons nods slowly, fighting back her emotions. The entire team knows that that had been the case. Jemma clears her throat. "Your Majesty… please, tell me… are-are the effects permanent?"

Odin turns the page in the heavy book he is referencing. "It says here," he points," that the only way a person's wish can be undone is if another worthy wish is made. It will, essentially, replace the initial wish." He looks up carefully at Jemma. "If the new desire is not completely harmless however, touching the device contains the same risks as before," he warns her.

Simmons lets out a deep sigh. She nods in acknowledge of the warning, but is more focused on what this means… that she and Skye will be allowed to return home. Soon.

As if in confirmation to this thought, Odin smiles and nods. "My son and Lady Sif will escort you and the Lady Jane back to Midgard." He turns then and looks at Thor. "Then, my son, I must ask of you to travel to a remote location in space, and to discard the device. It is much too dangerous and can be a powerful weapon in the wrong hands." Odin thinks painfully of Loki, who had been able to control others using his sceptre, and could have forced decent beings to use the device for his benefit.

Thor nods, surprised, but trusts in his father's wisdom. "Yes, Father. I can bury it on a desert asteroid, or send it into a black hole," he agrees.

Odin nods his approval, closing the book with a snap. "Very well. I suppose that you and the child will be on your way," he says, turning back to Simmons. "Young Skye will always be welcome here on Asgard, as will you. Guard the little one well. She is truly one of a kind. I bid you both safe journey."

Jemma smiles kindly and nods, curtseying to the great king. "Thank you, Your Majesty. We will never forget your kindness."

Odin nods, then turns and leaves the room to bid farewell to Skye. Jemma tries to contain her excitement as Jane approaches her.

"Well… there you go!" the astrophysicist exclaims, patting Simmons on the shoulder. "Looks like everything has worked out. Good thing, too, as the two of you are due back in…" she glances at her watch, then does some quick arithmetic in her head… "one hour."

"Oh my… I'd better go get Skye," Simmons states, heading for the door.

At that moment however, the youngster runs into the room, her flying horse soaring in after her. "Jemma!" she shrieks, running over. Slightly out of breath Skye asks, "are we really going home now?"

Simmons smiles and strokes Skye's cheek. "Yes, darling. Are you ready?"

Skye nods eagerly, then looks around as Jemma leads her back to their room to change back into the clothes they had arrived in. "Can we come visit again?" the youngster asks curiously.

Taking a long look around at the surroundings as well, Jemma smiles softly and replies, "I daresay we may, little one."

30 minutes later Thor, Sif, Jemma, Skye and Jane have crossed the Rainbow Bridge, and are preparing for their interplanetary journey. Thor tucks both the 'Spirit of Light', which is stored in a wooden container, and Skye's small toy horse into his satchel to keep them safe during the journey. He asks Heimdall to return the party to the SHIELD base, and they all step into the shimmering vortex once more.

 **...**

Every agent on Coulson's team was currently sitting in the rec room, waiting and staring wearily at Fitz's tablet. Not a word is spoken, and the tension in the air is thick enough to cut with a knife. Bobbi, who has now barely slept in four days, looks somewhat nauseous. Hunter has his head buried in his hands and sighs frequently. Fitz sits back, staring at the ceiling, his leg bouncing in agitation. Agent May stands stoic and watchful, the lack of sleep showing almost imperceptibly on her features as well. The second hand on a nearby clock ticks loudly… just 20 minutes to go.

Suddenly, finally, the alarm blares and every agent moves at once. Despite Coulson's desperate desire to be there to greet the little girl, when he sees Thor again on the security monitor, he sighs and makes his way to his office. Everyone else heads immediately for the base's thick, impenetrable front doors.

Mack quickly swipes his badge, then steps back as the doors slide open. There are immediate cries of delight as Skye runs in to pounce on everyone in turn. Little Skye's joy and excitement are contagious, and everyone laughs and greets her just as enthusiastically. Jemma enters behind her, beaming around and accepting hugs from Bobbi, Mack and Hunter.

May stands in the back of the group, trying to slow her racing heart and quell her almost overwhelming relief. When little Skye makes her way to her she kneels down, and allows Skye to throw her arms around her neck. May inhales deeply and hugs the youngster tight. "Oh, qiānjīn…" she mutters. After a long moment she pulls back to look over the child. "Are you okay?"

Skye nods happily, and stares deeply into Melinda's eyes. "I'n okay," she responds quietly. Then, as if she knows that May is close to tears, she tilts her head to the side and adds in a whisper, "it's okay. We're home!"

May makes a noise halfway between a laugh and a sob at the little girl reassuring her, but quickly stifles it. She allows the others to come forward again and fuss over the child, while she makes her way to Simmons.

Jemma is standing with her hand in Fitz', leaning against his shoulder. As May approaches she straightens up. "May… it's so good to see you."

May nods and looks Simmons over carefully as well. "Are you all right?" she asks softly, placing a gentle hand on the young woman's arm.

"Oh, yes ma'am, thank you. We're both perfectly fine. They were very kind, really…"

Skye looks left and right, ducking around the adults around her. Suddenly, during a moment of relative quiet, she asks clearly, "where's Coulson?"

Thor's head jerks up from his quiet conversation with Jane. He looks from May to Sif to the other agents in confusion.

Unable to stand it a moment longer, Phil finally walks into the room. "I'm right here, sweetie," he exclaims, kneeling down to accept an exuberant hug from the youngster. "I missed you so much," he whispers, slowly standing up with the little girl in his arms.

Phil looks up into Thor's eyes, as the Asgardian stares in disbelief. "Surprise?" Coulson quips, shrugging.

 **...**

10 minutes later, with explanations of Coulson's continued existence behind them, every adult is now in Coulson's office, gathered around the book to learn about the mysterious device, and the reason behind Skye's regression. Skye however is much too excited to sit still and listen to this complicated discussion. Bobbi had approached Skye with Trip behind her back, and the youngster was overjoyed to be presented with her beloved monkey. "TRIP!" she had shrieked, grabbing him and hugging him tight.

Now, as the adults talk intently over the book, the child interrupts repeatedly. First, she runs into the room she shares with May and finds her 'Heroes of New York' action figures. She grabs up Thor, runs back to the office, then squeezes her way into the group of grown-ups and presents it to the God of Thunder. "Look! It's you!" Thor chuckles and examines the toy in bemused interest, as Skye runs off again.

The youngster digs into Thor's satchel and finds her winged horse. She pulls it out and gently prods it awake, then runs back and shows it around, too. Everyone besides those who had been on Asgard with her show genuine intrigue at the toy as it trots around the table and shakes its beautiful head. Skye delights in everyone's awe and glances down at the page that the adults have been looking at, which shows an illustration of the golden object.

After everyone acknowledges what a wonderful gift the horse is, stroking Skye's hair and patting her back kindly, they go back to the book. Skye scoops up her horse again with the idea of 'introducing' her to Trip, when she overhears Thor say, "so, one hasn't been seen for over a thousand years".

Skye blinks and sets 'Frigga' down. She returns to Thor's satchel and retrieves the wooden box. She opens it slowly and peers inside at the thinly wrapped item within. With absolutely no idea of the potential danger in doing so, the youngster unwraps the item and picks it up to examine it.

Fortunately… nothing happens. Little Skye is perfectly content at this moment, and wishes for nothing more than what she has in front of her. The child cheerfully approaches the grown-ups again, and holds her hands up to Thor, the item hidden inside them. "There it is!" she exclaims simply, proud of herself for 'finding' the apparently elusive item.

Believing it to be just another toy the youngster wants to show him, Thor smiles and holds out his hand. Jemma spots the bright gold just as Skye drops it into the Asgardian's hand and shouts, "NO!" But too late. As the gold brushes against Thor's skin there is a burst of purple smoke from within.

Everyone gasps and backs away as they watch Thor stagger… everyone except Jane, who rushes forward and tries to help support him. May grabs Skye and lifts her up and away protectively as she watches the purple smoke cloud drift away from the group. It drifts about 10 feet away, until it stops and seems to grow into a tall, vertical shape. Everyone present watches with bated breath as the cloud undulates and morphs, and a silver shimmering that can best be described as stardust forms within. Suddenly, there is a burst of white light, and the silhouette of a person can be seen.

Several agents shriek in surprise, and Sif actually draws her sword. The only one showing no signs of fear is Skye, who wriggles in an attempt to get down. May brings her in closer however, protectively, and whispers, "no, Skye." The youngster looks up into May's eyes and once again says, "it's okay…"

The light slowly fades and the figure of a woman straightens up. She is tall and beautiful, majestic even, with long golden hair and striking blue eyes, wearing a light blue Asgardian robe. The woman gasps quietly and looks down at herself, examining her own hands and touching her ribs in confusion and surprise.

Skye wriggles again, more insistently now, and May slowly sets her down. The little girl steps right up to the woman and takes her hand, then tugs her over to where Thor is also straightening up, looking dazed. His eyes rise to meet those of the great Asgardian queen before him, and he stares in stunned disbelief. Looking up from Frigga to Thor, Skye states, matter-of-factly, "your mommy's back."

Jane Foster bursts into tears and falls to her knees. The young woman has always blamed herself for Frigga's death, as _the Queen had died trying to protect her from Malekith._ She sobs into her hands as Thor slowly steps forward and touches his mother's warm cheek. "Mother?"

Frigga just smiles gently, her own eyes welling with tears. She touches his face in turn and nods. "My son… I never had the chance to tell you… how very proud I am of you," she states. "You have truly become the magnificent man that Asgard... that all the realms… needs." With that she holds out her arms and Thor steps into them for a long, emotional embrace.

Frigga then turns and kneels beside the distraught young woman on the floor, placing a soft hand on her back. Jane looks up briefly before hanging her head once again. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" the mortal exclaims in a choked voice. "It was all my fault… if I hadn't been… I didn't mean… "

But the kind and wise Asgardian queen just smiles and strokes Jane's hair. "My dear… everything happens as it is meant to. I gave my life not only to defend you, but to protect the entire universe. And I would do it all again," she assures her quietly. Jane can only shake her head and sob harder.

Though little Skye had seemed to understand much of this whole strange phenomenon, she is suddenly feeling shy and overwhelmed by all that she doesn't understand. She backs up a bit and bumps right into Coulson, then turns to him and lifts her arms pleadingly. He picks up the bewildered youngster at once and holds her close, rubbing her back.

Queen Frigga looks down at her own body once again, then quietly asks, "yet… how did this come to pass?"

Still gazing at his mother in utter amazement, Thor slowly shakes his head. "It would seem, Mother… that it is to the child's credit." He gestures to Skye in Coulson's arms, who glances up nervously and fidgets.

Thor leads Frigga over to the book still laying open on the table and quietly begins to explain. In the meantime, Bobbi very carefully picks up the miraculous device that has fallen to the floor, using the cloth it had been wrapped in. Under Jemma's guidance, she returns it to its wooden container, using painstaking caution not to touch it directly.

That done, Morse lets out a deep breath and approaches Coulson and Skye. She places a gentle hand on the little girl's back and whispers, "Skye… you brought Thor's mother back".

Skye looks up at Bobbi, then to Coulson, who nods in wonder.

"Munchkin… did you know that would happen?" Bobbi asks quietly.

Skye shakes her head honestly and lays her head down on Coulson's shoulder. She remembers Jemma's cry when she handed Thor the object and is a bit worried that she did something wrong.

"It's okay, sweetie," Coulson says softly, relishing the feel of having the little girl back in his arms after the long absence. "It's okay. Thor has his mother back. That's a wonderful thing."

Skye glances up and over at Thor once again, who is now embracing his mother tight. She smiles softly, knowing how much she has always wanted parents. At that thought, she turns back to Coulson and plants a heartfelt kiss on his cheek, before laying her head down once more. The Director of SHIELD melts.

"Well… I don't know about the rest of you," Hunter says to the group at large. "But I think that an evening of incredible reunions like this calls for a celebration. Am I right? Beers, then?" he asks, pointing to the agents in turn. Most grin and nod. "Apple cider?" he offers Skye, who nods happily. "Beer?" he then asks Thor, Frigga and Sif. At their confused looks he adds, "it's like ale… mead maybe. It's bloody delicious, mates, you'll love it."

Thor however shakes his head. "Thank you for the offer, but… I have something I must take care of, then…" he glances tenderly at his mother once more. "Another reunion awaits us on Asgard."

Sif smiles and nods, knowing how hard King Odin had taken the death of his beloved wife.

"Fair enough," Hunter says, but wastes no time in going to set up drinks for everyone else.

Holding Frigga's hand in his, Thor approaches Skye, who is still in Coulson's arms. Much to everyone's utter surprise, the great Norse god and Prince of Asgard kneels in a show of great respect to the child. Frigga actually follows suit.

Upon rising again, Thor says kindly, "Both Asgard and I am forever indebted to you, little one. Thanks to you, I not only learned of the survival of a friend," he points out, nodding toward Coulson, "but I and all of Asgard have received the gift of my mother's miraculous return. You are truly a remarkable child, and I am honored to know you, Princess."

Skye grins at being called a princess and looks up at Mack. He smiles softly at her and nods in agreement… he has affectionately called her 'Princess' since the day she was transformed.

Thor looks around at everyone in the room. "So that you know, one of the less known features of the 'Spirit of Light' is that it rewards the fair treatment of those it has benefitted. Skye's happiness will radiate outward and touch each of you… as will her sorrow. It will be to everyone's advantage therefore to keep the little one content," he explains, then winks at the youngster.

Several people contemplate this in amazement. They know it's true. They have all felt that warm peace and joy when Skye was especially happy, and they have shared her sadness when not. Jemma and Fitz look briefly at one another, both caught up in the science of it. They exchange a grin. Coulson looks in wonder at the child in his arms, then gives her tiny nose a playful little tweak. Skye giggles and Phil can immediately feel exactly what Thor was referring to.

With a deep sigh, Thor offers his hand to Coulson, having finally picked up on this human form of greeting. "Until next time," he states, with a grin.

"It's really good to see you," Phil responds sincerely, shaking the enormous hand.

Jane comes forward and hugs Jemma tight, then says a heartfelt good-bye to Skye as well, promising to visit as soon as she can. As she moves off to say good-bye to everyone else, Frigga hangs back and gently touches Skye's arm. The youngster turns to look at the famous queen of Asgard, then surprises everyone by reaching out to her. Frigga accepts Skye into her arms with a smile and embraces the child.

"Thank you, Skye," she says softly, her eyes closing happily as Skye hugs her back.

A moment later Skye pulls away slightly and gently fingers the intricate beading on the neckline of Frigga's gown. Suddenly the little girl states, "you gotta change your book now".

While most around her look perplexed, Frigga included, Simmons understands and bursts out laughing. "Oh, Skye," she chortles, and leans in to whisper an explanation to Fitz.

While she has no idea what the child is talking about of course, Frigga nods and replies, "very well. I will do so, little one."

Skye grins and reaches out to Bobbi as she approaches. Morse smiles at Skye's enjoyment of being passed around by all of the adults in her life, and plants a kiss on her cheek as she brings her in close. "Okay munchkin… they have to go home now, so it's time to say good-bye," she prompts quietly.

"Good-bye, Queen Frigga," Skye says politely with a little wave.

"Good-bye, dear Skye. Until we meet again."

 **...**

The rest of the evening is spent in relaxing celebration. Skye exuberantly regales everyone with stories of her time in Asgard, while they listen contentedly and with great interest. She is particularly proud of her ability to swim now. Her flying horse is carefully passed around and the agents marvel at its being.

After a hearty dinner, Bobbi and Mack bring the still energetic and excitable youngster down to the training room for some play. Shrieks and giggles bounce off the walls as Skye repeatedly pounces on the two agents and they gently 'wrestle' and roll around with her.

After about an hour of this the youngster is effectively worn out. She nods off several times as she is carried back to the rec room to say good night to everyone. Though it is only 7:00, Skye is asleep before her head hits the pillow on May's bed.

 **...**

Though thoroughly exhausted, the team stays up a couple of hours longer while Simmons shares everything that happened from the moment that Sif had whisked her and Skye away. She tells them of Skye's analysis in the soul forge, and describes the beautiful castle and scenery. Finally, reluctantly, Jemma explains about King Odin's offer of a home, and title, for the youngster. The team discusses the pros and cons of the offer, but much to Simmons' relief, they agree in the end that Skye deserves a normal childhood (or as normal as growing up in a SHIELD base can be) on Earth.

The agents wrap up their discussions around 10:00, and all head straight to bed. As the child fell asleep so early however, it is no wonder that when Skye awakens around 1am, she wakes easily and remains wide awake, now very antsy.

All of the child's rolling around wakes May up from her much-needed sleep as well. After several attempts to get Skye to settle down again and go back to sleep, May must concede that she's fighting a losing battle. She looks down at the squirming little imp. "Qiānjīn… are you being naughty?"

Skye bites her lip, clutching Trip tightly to her. "No," she insists, though truthfully, she's often not quite sure. "I don't think so."

May stifles a grin. "You're really not tired, are you?"

Skye nods, then looks a bit confused and shakes her head instead.

At this May can't contain her chuckle. She sighs again and thinks… then says, "okay, you spoiled little princess. Get up. We'll get you a little snack, then figure out what to do with you," she states fondly. And though she's still exhausted, May leads Skye to the kitchen for a mug of hot chocolate.

Ten minutes later, Coulson enters the kitchen, having seen the light on and heard voices. "Hey… why wasn't I invited to this party?" he asks playfully.

Skye giggles, sporting a light chocolate 'mustache'. "Hi!"

"Hi, sweetie," Phil replies, watching fondly as May wipes up the child's mouth with a napkin. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

The youngster shakes her head, swinging her legs underneath her stool.

Coulson exchanges a little look with May, then says, "well, I was just about to go outside and look at the stars. I don't suppose you want to join me?"

This is, of course, a silly question. While Coulson transfers the remaining hot chocolate into travel cups, May gets herself and Skye bundled up in very warm clothes. The three head upstairs to the roof of the base and settle down on a large blanket, Skye sitting nestled between the two adults.

They sit in silence for a minute before Skye suddenly points up into the night sky and asks, "where's Asgard?"

Coulson blinks and chokes on a sip of hot chocolate. "Wow… you know, sweetheart? I have no idea," he admits, sheepishly.

Skye looks thoughtfully into the stars. "Maybe it's that one… or that one… or that one… or…"

May grabs the talkative child and lies down, bringing Skye down with her. Skye giggles and cuddles up to May happily, even more content when Phil then lies down on her other side. After another moment of peace, May asks quietly, "so qiānjīn… did you miss us while you were having so much fun?"

Skye nods, twirling her fingers around May's dark hair absent-mindedly. "Uh-huh. I wanted you there with me."

Coulson smiles softly and turns to look at the two ladies. "Well… do you have *any idea* how much we missed you?" he asks.

Skye looks back to him curiously. "How much?"

Phil grins and points up into the sky. "Oh… to the moon and back. That's how much."

The little girl looks up at the moon and blinks in wonder. "That's a lot…" She thinks about this for a moment before asking quietly, "why didn't you come get us?"

May feels a twinge on her heartstrings and swallows hard.

"Oh, sweetie… we really, really wanted to, and we tried very hard. But… we haven't quite figured out how to travel across the universe like Thor and Sif can," Coulson explains regrettably. "Asgardians can do some things that we just can't, yet. But we sure tried."

May looks intently at Coulson, catching his eye. She gives a furtive nod toward Skye, and Coulson nods.

Melinda gives a little sigh, then sits up and turns to address the little girl lying next to her. "Qiānjīn… it's actually good that you're awake. There's something we need to talk to you about." Taking Skye's mittened hands in hers, she gives her a soft smile and explains, "you see, we have an appointment this morning… because we want to do something very important."

Coulson sits up as well, wanting to see Skye's reaction to what is coming.

May strokes Skye's cheek gently as she goes on. "Skye… we all feel that you… you belong here with us. You are already very much a part of this 'family', and now… we'd like to make it official. We want to adopt you, qiānjīn."

The little girl ceases her usual squirming at once. She stares from May to Coulson and back again. It's a full 30 seconds before she speaks. "And… and you will be my… "

"Parents," Phil finishes for her quietly, failing at hiding his smile. "In…" he checks his watch. "Just a few hours!"

Her mouth slightly open, Skye continues to stare before quietly adding, "forever?"

May smiles and nods. "Forever."

The little six year-old's eyes grow wide. Then she suddenly holds Trip up above her, looks into his sparkly purple eyes and shouts, "we did it!"

May chuckles and Coulson laughs freely as he grabs the child and her monkey and pulls them into his lap. "Yes, you did!" he agrees, gently tickling her neck. "You showed up, and you wriggled your way into all of our hearts, and you made sure that we would never want to be without you. You did it, all right."

Skye giggles and squirms as Coulson starts planting light kisses all over her face. The youngster isn't very used to this lighter, more playful side of the Director of SHIELD, and she really likes it.

Amidst the giggling and play, May asks, "so qiānjīn… what do you say? Would you like to be adopted?"

"Yes!" Skye replies immediately, sliding off of Coulson's lap to crawl into May's. May accepts the little girl and kisses her cheek, then looks over at Phil and says teasingly, "phew. I'm so glad that flying Stark's lawyers out here wasn't a waste of jet fuel."

Phil blinks, then smiles. He stares at May as she lifts Skye up playfully, then cuddles the child close and smiles at her. He is struck at the transformation… not Skye's this time, but Melinda's. He sees and senses a happiness in her that he hasn't seen in so many years… this Melinda is reminiscent of the one he knew before that fateful day in Bahrain. The one he had feared had been lost forever.

 **...**

After managing only a few hours of sleep, May rises around 6:30 to prepare for the hearing. Several other agents had just risen as well, obviously excited. Fitz, who seems reluctant to leave Jemma's side for a moment, is helping her make a breakfast of pancakes and fruit for everyone. Bobbi is squeezing fresh oranges into a juice as Mack sets the table. When May walks by the dining room she overhears Mack telling the others, "you guys won't believe this. Hunter is actually dressed nice. When I walked by his room he was trying to figure out how to tie a tie."

Murmurs of disbelief and appreciation are heard. Bobbi finishes the orange she has been working on and heads out of the room with a sly smile. No one is in doubt that she is going to offer her ex-husband a hand. Stifling a grin, May decides to do likewise and heads to Coulson's office to see if she can lend him a hand as well.

Skye is woken up around 7:00 and everyone enjoys a cheerful breakfast. Throughout the meal, Skye announces, "I'm getting adopted!" about 10 times… and no one tires of hearing it.

 **...**

An hour later, May, Coulson and Skye are seated in a courtroom, across the table from Judge Hawthorne, with the rest of the team seated happily in the public gallery. There is a sense of great anticipation throughout the room, as both Phil and Melinda sign numerous legal forms. Skye watches, sitting up on her knees in her cute purple and teal striped dress and asking in a whisper every 10 seconds, "all done?"

Finally, the judge looks to the soon-to-be legal guardians and asks with a smile, "are you ready?"

"Oh yes," Coulson responds, turning to take one of Skye's little hands in his. On Skye's other side, Melinda does the same.

"Well then… it is hereby ordered, judged and decreed that this petition is granted. This child is now the adopted child of the petitioners, and shall be treated in all respects as their own lawful child. They shall sustain for this child the legal relationship of parent and child, and each shall have all the rights and responsibilities that that relationship entails."

Fitz slips a comforting arm around Jemma when the young biochemist begins to cry happy tears. Mack passes a package of tissues down the row, and Morse takes one as well before passing them to Jemma with a knowing smile.

The judge smiles at little Skye as she continues. "This child's name shall henceforth legally be: Skye Daisy Mayson."

Skye's eyes go wide. She doesn't understand much about this legal stuff, but she understands adoption, and now also understands that her chosen name is being recognized and 'made official'. She's even being granted a middle and last name! This new name is officially hers… and she is now officially theirs.

"Congratulations Philip Coulson, Melinda May, Skye Mayson, family and friends." The judge reaches out to gently touch Skye's little hand, and she states, "you are forever, my dear".

Skye bites her lip shyly, but then looks up at her new parents. "YAY!" she shrieks, climbing up on the chair and hopping up and down. May quickly scoops her off the chair and hugs her close, fighting back the emotions welling up inside her. Phil approaches and gently ruffles Skye's hair as he says, "well, you're stuck with us now, sweetie."

The little girl just giggles and nods happily.

"Now, let's get a photo of you with the Great Seal," Judge Hawthorne prompts.

The little family approaches the judge's bench and stands in front of the seal, Skye in May's arms. They pose for a photo in which even May manages a small smile. Then the 'extended family' is invited up, and the rest of the team join them.

Once photos are done, Skye enjoys being passed around by all of the grown-ups again while Coulson thanks the lawyers profusely for taking care of the entire process so quickly. Mack tosses the youngster in the air several times, telling her, "well, I guess you're a 'Princess agent' now!" Skye's happy laughter is infectious, even to the normally serious lawyers looking on.

Finally, when Mack tosses her skyward for a 4th time, Bobbi approaches with a grin and bumps Mack out of the way in time to catch Skye herself. "Ha! Got you, munchkin!" Bobbi spins her around and hugs her close, whispering, "we've all been a family for a while now honey… but I am so, so happy to officially be your auntie now." She leans forward and gives the child an eskimo kiss, eliciting another giggle.

"Auntie!" Skye repeats again happily, then looks around at everyone else. She spots Jemma and reaches out to her, then asks as she is passed over, "are you my auntie, too?"

Simmons smiles warmly and rubs Skye's back. "I like to think of myself more as a big sister. What do you think of that?"

The little girl gasps and beams. "I always wanted one!"

"How about a big brother?" Fitz offers with a grin, then pretends to find a quarter in Skye's ear, just as he did when they first 'met'.

Skye giggles and nods. Mack lets the youngster know that she has an uncle in him, which suits her just fine. "What's him?" she asks, pointing at Hunter.

"We've been trying to figure that out for a long time, Princess," Mack jokes, grinning at Lance.

"Oh ha, ha," the mercenary gives Mack a punch in the arm.

"So, Hunter… just who are you to Skye now?" Bobbi asks, tilting her head quizzically in the same fashion as Skye.

He smirks slightly, then stands tall and straightens his tie. "I've decided… to be an uncle," he announces.

Morse's eyebrows raise. "Really? Wow… does this have anything to do with you wanting to ' _take on_ _some real responsibility'_ all of the sudden?"

Hunter shrugs and gives Skye a wink. "Yeah, I guess the cutie has brought it out in me. Who knew?"

The other agents laugh, but Skye doesn't. She's currently watching Coulson, who is still talking with the lawyers, and May who is listening to the judge.

Jemma follows her gaze and smiles softly. She hugs Skye close to her, then whispers, "and of course, you know who they are to you, right darling?"

Skye bites her lip and fidgets, still staring at the two highest ranked SHIELD agents.

"They are your mommy and daddy," Jemma whispers excitedly, careful to use the American term for mother rather than the British. She doesn't want to confuse the child.

Bobbi steps in closer, having overheard Jemma. She gently strokes Skye's cheek, and tries to guess at the little girl's sudden shyness. "Hey, munchkin." Skye looks up at her. "Listen… if you're not comfortable calling them that just yet, that's okay. You just call any of us whatever you're comfortable with. All right?"

Simmons nods in agreement, and Skye starts to relax a bit. She has always, always wanted a family, and especially dreamed of having parents, but now that this has all happened so suddenly she feels a bit overwhelmed. The youngster nods, then lays her head on Jemma's shoulder. After a minute she silently points at each member of the team and mentally repeats their new role to herself. She has a big, happy family at last.

 **...**

 **Epilogue**

Raised voices are suddenly heard from just beyond the courtroom before the doors abruptly bang open. A handsome man with brown hair enters in a hurry, being trailed by an attractive, slightly frazzled blonde woman.

"What the hell?" Mack exclaims, moving protectively in front of Skye as several other agents instinctively do. Then he recognizes the man and stares. Everyone stares.

But the sudden newcomer only stares at one member of the team. Staring hard at Coulson, Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, for perhaps the first time in his adult life, is rendered completely speechless…


	9. Chapter 7

**Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Little Surprise**

 **Part 7 – Stark Tower, Chapter 1**

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is the 1st installment of the seventh chapter in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale. These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child. This is *not* a 'condonement' of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner. If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood. **WARNING: These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.** (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that! ;) )

This particular story also makes references to images and scenes from the "Iron Man" films, and from other Marvel movies. These depictions will be referenced by _writing in italics_ , with a quick note relaying its source, to show that they are not my creation. Enjoy!

Summary: Post Skye's adoption, the team takes a weekend trip to Tony Stark's Tower.

 **...**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Little Surprise**

 **Part 7 – Stark Tower, Chapter 1**

(Continued from SHIELD's Little Surprise, Part 6-3: Interplanetary Adventures)

In utter disbelief at this, the *second* unplanned reunion with an Avenger in just as many days, Phil Coulson looks from Tony Stark to the woman standing next to him.

"Seriously?!" he asks her, shrugging.

"I couldn't stop him!" she explains, sounding guilty and still somewhat out of breath. "You know how often Tony Stark actually checks on his lawyers' case schedules? Never. Ever. Until last night," she mutters.

"Yeah, funny thing," 'Iron Man' states, finally finding his voice, and still staring hard at Coulson. "I called my lawyers to schedule a conference, and they said, get this… 'we're unavailable tomorrow'." Tony scoffs, shaking his head. "I know, right? So naturally, I got curious about just what on Earth was so important that they'd blow me off. And lo and behold I hack into their calendar and find them attending a hearing for a Phillip Coulson." Approaching steadily closer to the Director of SHIELD, Stark stops less than a foot away. "Imagine… my surprise."

Coulson finally manages a smile and shrugs. "Yeah well… protocol… and stuff. You know?"

"Actually, I don't. I'm not really the type to follow rules," Tony points out. Pepper Potts lets out a derisive laugh, then stifles it quickly.

Still grinning, Coulson waves at the famous Avenger. "Hi."

Stark shakes his head again, his eyes gleaming. "What. In. The. F…"

"Hey!" Coulson says warningly, quickly stepping back and covering little Skye's ears with his hands. "Watch it, please."

Stark glances down at the tiny girl and blinks. He points at her and says, "uh, what is that thing?"

Potts steps in close to her boyfriend and whispers, "that's a child, Tony. A rather cute one, in fact. Hi, honey!" she waves and grins at Skye.

"Yeah, well, cute or not… cooties," Stark quips, making a face and taking a small step back from her.

Skye had been looking curiously up at the newcomers, but now she frowns deeply and crosses her arms across her chest. "I *don't* has cooties," she insists in a mutter.

Hunter grins and scoops Skye up. "You know what, cutie? You're right. You don't have nearly enough cooties. Maybe I should give you some more," he teases, starting to tickle her sides. "Take those cooties, and these… here, have more cooties!"

Skye shrieks and laughs, her hurt feelings dissipating immediately…

Stark moves closer to Coulson again. "So… how exactly is it that you're here, apparently adopting some stray kid? And you know, breathing?" Tony touches Coulson's arm, as if checking that he's actually real.

Phil grins and raises his eyebrows. "Got a few days to hear a story?"

"I have the time, sure. Attention span, not sure," Stark admits. "Tell you what… how about you and your… 'crew' here come out to my 'humble abode' for a few days. You guys can come stay at the Tower with me and give me the Cliffnotes version."

Coulson looks to May, who looks somewhat hesitant at the idea, but shrugs as if to say, 'up to you'.

"Uhh… just one thing," Stark adds, pointing to the child still playing in Hunter's arms. "Does 'it' have to come along?" he asks with a grimace.

Several of the protective agents standing around give Tony a dirty look.

Pepper scoffs and smacks Tony in the arm. "Be nice!"

"What?" he protests. "My home isn't exactly 'child-proof'".

While Coulson thinks that is a fair point, he isn't exactly pleased with the man's attitude toward Skye. He says coolly, "if we go, she goes". He doesn't elaborate just now on the fact that they literally *just* got the youngster back from an alien planet, and thus aren't about to let her out of their sight anytime soon.

"I can help keep an eye on her," Pepper offers, waving happily again at the little girl and making silly faces.

Stark sighs and looks again at the child. He feels a strange warm 'fuzziness' as she laughs again, and is a bit disturbed by it. "Ugh… all right. Bring the small… person… along, if you must. Meet you in two hours?"

Coulson blinks. "Uh yeah, no. We'll need to stop by our base and pick up a few things. And… we don't all have flying metal suits, after all."

"Amateurs," Stark teases, grinning. He shakes Coulson's hand, squeezing it. "Wow… you really are real, aren't you?"

Coulson shrugs. "Last time I checked. See you soon. We can park our plane on your roof?"

"Sure thing. Fly safe."

Phil grins. "You, too."

 **...**

 **30 minutes later…**

"But… I don't wanna go somewhere. I just got back. I wanna stay home, and sleep here… wif you," Skye whines to her new mother. The little girl flops down on her bed, burying her face in Trip's soft fur, on the fairy blanket that May had gifted her for her 'birthday'. She had missed all of this while she was on Asgard… and isn't eager to go to yet another strange place.

May considers this as she packs a bag for her and Skye. "I understand, qiānjīn. I do. But the Director wants to spend some time with a friend that he hasn't seen in years. And this time, we will *all* go together." As she packs a few of Skye's 'Heroes of New York' toys, she gets an idea. She comes to sit next to Skye and hands her the Iron Man action figure. May spends the next few minutes explaining to Skye that the man she had just met in the courtroom is in fact 'Iron Man'. The little girl gets excited, though she has a hard time understanding this, as he obviously hadn't been wearing his suit.

"So, you're going to get to know Iron Man himself. That is pretty special, qiānjīn."

Skye 'zooms' her Iron Man through the air and asks, "will we get to see him fly?"

May smiles slightly and shrugs. "Maybe… if we're lucky." May is trying to keep a positive attitude, though she had been rather annoyed with Tony's 'anti-child' comments. "And… I promise that wherever we sleep, you will be with me, all right?"

Skye brightens a bit at this and nods. Appeased at last, she hops up and starts bringing May things to pack, including her blanket, several books, her small 'laptop', the mp3 player Fitz gave her, some toys… when the youngster tries to bring her an armful of games the agent puts her foot down.

"Skye, no honey, we're only going to be there a few days." At the dejected look that clouds Skye's normally bright features May sighs and says, "you may bring one puzzle if you'd like."

Once everyone is packed, they board the Bus for the flight to New York. Coulson tells the team all about how he met Stark and describes some of his experiences with the Avengers. The Director remains astonished that both he and the team have had interactions with two different Avengers in the last 24 hours.

Although Skye is now excited she is also extremely jet-lagged from her stay on a world with 33-hour days. She manages to stay up just past her normal naptime, but then begins nodding off right before the Bus descends. May carries the youngster, who is fighting hard to stay awake out of curiosity, out of the plane. After a moment's appreciation of the incredible view from the top of the immense skyscraper, the team is greeted by Pepper and led inside. By the time they have entered however, Skye has gone completely limp, fast asleep with her head on May's shoulder.

Tony Stark comes to greet them in the foyer. "Welcome! Welcome to my home. It's about damn time, folks. Now, pleasantries and all that… who are you people?" he asks, as no introductions have been made.

Coulson introduces each of his agents, and they all step forward to shake hands. When Fitz shakes Tony's hand, the engineer's eyes seem to gloss over a bit. "Hi, it's so nice to meet you," he says, in a slightly higher pitch than normal. "I'm a big, big fan of your work."

Stark looks the young man up and down. "You don't look that big," he quips. "But thanks… I get that a lot."

Pepper rolls her eyes and explains, "ugh… Tony's not one for subtlety. Or humility."

At this point Coulson notices May shifting Skye carefully to her other arm, trying not to wake the child. He addresses their host. "So, Mr. Stark… is there somewhere we can put Skye down?"

Tony blinks, then grimaces. "Well geez, I thought you all liked her, but I suppose I could call a vet…"

May frowns deeply, seething inside. She is not enjoying Stark's sense of humor.

Tony receives another slap on the arm. "Ah… not what you meant. All right then… Jarvis?" he calls out.

"Yes, sir?" responds his A.I. companion.

"How about you give our guests the grand tour of the Tower… beginning with the guest wing," Stark instructs.

Fitz and Simmons exchange a slightly excited look. An entire guest wing?

"Just stay out of the garage for now. It's a bit of a mess," Tony adds. He watches the agents leave, but prompts Coulson to hang back with him. "You've seen the Tower. Come on… fill me in on your miraculous resurrection and everything that's happened since."

With a small sigh, Phil nods and follows Tony to the spacious livingroom. As he settles into a couch across from the man he thinks to himself, 'all right, here we go again,' and begins to tell his tale.

Jarvis' pleasant British accent guides the team, minus Coulson, to the elevators then approximately 12 stories down the Tower. There they exit the elevator into an enormous room that seems to encompass a large kitchen, dining room and livingroom. While the rest of the Tower is somewhat 'industrial' in décor with lots of whites and silvers prominent, the cream-colored walls, soft lighting and warm-colored rugs lend a welcoming, homey feel to this place. At the far end of this cavernous room begins a long hallway, with three doors on the left side and three doors on the right.

"Might I suggest, Agent May," Jarvis begins, "that you and the child, Skye, take the last room on the right? The adjoining washroom has a bathtub as well as a shower, and the room itself has an extra bed and somewhat softer décor."

While May is rather impressed, she hides it well by simply nodding in agreement. While everyone else tours the other rooms to pick out the one they want, May enters the recommended room and looks around.

Two entire walls of the room are made out of thick, floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall windows. Before the door has closed behind May, Jarvis tints the windows to darken the room, then turns on a soft light by the large bed against the closest wall. The bed is draped with a dark purple comforter and even has a teddy bear propped up against the many pillows. Melinda can already see what Jarvis had meant about 'softer décor'.

She glances around the rest of the room. Against the right wall is another smaller bed, with similar coverings. In the corner of the windows stands a very comfortable-looking couch with a mahogany coffee table in front of it.

The two walls that are not windows are perhaps the highlight of the room. They seem to be comprised of giant screens, which Jarvis switches from a view of New York's skyline to a black screen with light colored sparkles slowly moving across it. As May gazes at this some soft classical music begins playing in the background.

Unable to hide her awe any longer, May's eyebrows raise and she mutters a sincere, "thank you".

Skye stirs only slightly as May gently sets her down on the large bed. Before May can pull away however, Skye grips onto her shirt and whines quietly. Stifling a smile, May acquiesces and sits down close to rub Skye's back.

A moment later there is a quiet knock on the door, and Jemma enters. She smiles at May as she approaches with Skye's blanket and Trip in her arms. The two women lovingly cover the little girl with her soft blanket, and May manages to carefully extricate herself from Skye's hold by offering up Trip in her place. That done, they watch the youngster fondly as she snuggles up with her thumb in her mouth and drifts back into a deep sleep.

Both May and Jemma quietly walk out of the room to meet up with the rest of the team. They begin their tour, heading for the top floors dedicated only to Tony's tech research and development, or R&D.

As everyone exits the elevator, Jemma hangs back to walk alongside May. After a moment of apparent careful consideration, Simmons says, "um… May?"

Agent May looks at the biochemist.

"I-I hope you don't mind, but I just wondered… well, I wanted to ask…"

May gives Jemma a little look, wondering why the young woman is so nervous. "Simmons, what is it?" she asks, in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

Feeling somewhat encouraged by this, Jemma smiles and says, "okay. So, there aren't quite enough guest rooms for all of us to have our own. Bobbi has offered to share with me, which would be fine, of course! I think though that she might prefer to share with Hunter. Anyway… I-I got rather used to sleeping with Skye on Asgard, and… well, I noticed the extra bed in your room… so, I wondered, if maybe…"

May considers this for only a moment before she says, "yes".

Jemma blinks. "Yes? So, I may share your room while we're here?"

May nods. "Yes, Simmons, you may."

Jemma smiles gratefully. She moves forward as if to give May a hug, but catches herself and stops. To her utter surprise, May suddenly moves forward and envelopes the young woman in her arms, squeezing her tight.

"Skye isn't the only one we missed, or worried about, Jemma," May says softly in her ear.

Simmons feels her eyes well up as she gratefully returns the hug. "Th-thank you, May. Skye and I both missed you, and we wanted to come home," she adds, her voice full of emotion.

Not entirely sure what's happening to herself, May even goes so far as to stroke Jemma's hair gently. "I'll feel better having both of you close by," she admits quietly. Then, not used to being so open about her feelings, she gives Jemma's delicate hand a light squeeze and moves off to rejoin the group.

The tour of the enormous tower takes over an hour, and every agent is thoroughly impressed. The agents have reconvened in the livingroom of the guest wing when Coulson finishes explaining, (in a very condensed way) all about being brought back to life. Not much shocks Tony Stark, but these tales do. He is actually quiet as they exit the elevator to rejoin the team, trying to digest all of this strange information.

As they enter the guest wing they find Mack and Fitz examining a shelf full of video games, Bobbi and Hunter checking out the variety of gaming tables, May working on a laptop and Jemma peering through a bookcase full of books.

Simmons checks her watch, then says with a soft smile, "well, Skye should be waking up soon. I'll just go check on her…"

"Oh, no you don't, Jemma!" Bobbi scolds playfully. "You just had Skye all to yourself for four whole days. *I'll* go get her.

At this, Mack frowns. "Hey… I don't think so. Look," he holds up his watch. "Back home, it's about 3:00, at which time she should be having an engineering lesson with me. So, I'll go get her."

This logic prompts Fitz to jump into the debate. "Ah, hang on… fact is, we're not at home; we're in New York, and it's 6:00 here. If we are going by our schedules, then as today is Friday, *I* get Skye until dinnertime!"

Watching Hunter now jump into the fray and argue his case as well, Stark turns to Coulson with a look of utter disbelief. "Is this happening? Seriously?"

Coulson just grins. "We're all kinda fond of Skye."

May suddenly makes her way into the group of arguing agents. "Enough!" she exclaims, and everyone ceases the argument at once. "Since none of you can agree and don't seem to want to share, I'm settling this. *I'm* going to check on Skye."

While everyone looks disappointed, they do their best to hide it, not daring to argue with May.

"Hey… maybe I can be of use here," Stark interjects, to everyone's surprise. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you let the agents know when their little ankle-biter has woken up?"

"Of course, sir." An almost silent whirring noise is heard, then Jarvis continues. "It appears that young Skye is already awake and has made her way down to the garage."

As several agents gasp quietly and start to mutter, Tony closes his eyes in frustration. Naturally… the one room he didn't want anybody in.

Jemma frowns and mutters, "that was a short nap".

"Where is the garage?" Bobbi says at once, looking alarmed. "I'll go get…"

"No, no… allow me," Tony says with a forced smile, still not wanting anyone to witness what a mess his workspace is nor see his latest projects and prototypes. He turns and leaves the room.

"Jarvis," Tony says quietly, as he heads down the elevator to the bottom floor. "Have Ms. Potts meet me, will you?"

"Of course, sir. We wouldn't want you to have to face the 'ankle-biter' alone," the AI adds.

Stark shakes his head. "Keep it up, smart ass. Give me reasons to disable your sarcasm protocols."

"Apologies, sir."

A moment later the elevator comes to a smooth stop and the doors open on the hallway leading to the garage. Tony looks around, then blinks as he suddenly spots Skye through the thick glass door, sitting in the driver's seat of his red Lamborghini. "Uh, Jarvis… how did that child get through these security doors?" he asks, not sure whether to be incredibly irritated or incredibly impressed.

Stark's closest though invisible companion responds, "it would seem sir that after several incorrect attempts, the child managed to enter the security code."

Deciding to be both irritated and impressed, Tony raises his eyebrows. "Huh…"

He enters the room and heads straight to the beautiful Lamborghini. "So… what do you think you're doing?" he asks Skye.

The little girl looks up at the still unfamiliar man and replies, "driving," most innocently. She illustrates this by turning the wheel and making 'vroom' noises.

"Uh yeah, I gathered that. But what…"

"Are you really Iron Man?"

Stark stares at Skye, then sighs. "Yeah. I am."

The youngster tilts her head, looking up curiously. "Where's your suit?"

"Didn't feel like wearing it," Tony says. "I am a human being, with a life, outside of the suits, you know." He hears the elevator open behind him and spots Pepper approaching. He points at the little girl in his precious car and tells his love, "security breach. It's on you".

Pepper just rolls her eyes as she approaches. "Well hi there, little one," she smiles down at Skye. "Now how did you get down here?"

"Yeah, and more importantly, how did you get *in here*?" Tony interrupts to ask. "How'd you figure out my code?"

Skye looks up at the two adults and squirms a bit in her seat. Biting her lip, she shrugs. "I guessed. I was looking for my family," she says quietly, still getting used to the word/idea.

"You guessed?" Tony mutters, irritated again. But Pepper ignores him and offers her hand to the little girl. "Okay. Your family is upstairs, sweetheart. I'll take you to them."

Skye gives the horn on the Lamborghini a push, and jumps as it plays a loud but brief musical tune. Giggling, she slides out of the car and takes Pepper's hand. The youngster pulls back from Pepper enough to look up at Stark again though. Flashing him a smile she asks hopefully, "can I see you fly?"

Tony blinks, thinking that the child has a lot of nerve to ask for a parlor trick when she just broke into his garage, not to mention one of his favorite cars. "No!"

Skye's face falls and her eyebrows furrow. "Why not?"

With a slight scoff, Stark responds, "well, first of all, my suits are currently in maintenance. Second, what have you done for me lately? Third, I don't reward precocious little brats for breaking and entering. Fourth…"

"All righty then," Pepper says loudly, giving Tony a glare. "Your family is pretty worried about you, honey, let's go see them." She pats Skye's hand gently, then guides her out of the garage and back to the elevator.

Stark just sighs and shakes his head before grabbing some wipes to cleanse his precious car's leather seats…

 **...**

When Stark reappears in the guest wing about an hour later, it's to the sounds of shrieking and laughing. Skye had told the agents all about the 'bildshnipe game' she had played with Thor on Asgard, and both Mack and Hunter have taken up the mantle of hungry beasts, chasing the youngster around the cavernous living room. May and Coulson are seated in a corner together, pouring over some news reports that they suspect might be linked to Hydra. Fitz and Bobbi are playing a friendly game of pool while Jemma watches amiably.

"Settling in nicely, are we?" Stark asks, pleased.

Simmons looks up and smiles, approaching Stark from around the pool table. "Oh yes, Mr. Stark. Thank you so much for the hospitality. You have a very… *very*… lovely home," she adds, not used to such lush surroundings.

Coulson approaches now as well, with a slightly sheepish look. "I apologize for Skye, that she made it into your garage. She's very curious and loves to explore. We've talked to her now about not leaving this floor without one of us…"

Mack suddenly catches Skye and lifts her into the air, making the little girl shriek with extra enthusiasm. Tony grimaces and rubs his ear as she continues to laugh loudly.

"Yeah well… no harm, no foul, I guess. Though did you know that she somehow hacked my security code?!"

May's head jerks up from the report about a bombed building and blinks.

Looking at Stark in disbelief, Coulson says, "what? You're kidding…"

"Oh, I wish I was," he admits, not pleased that his security is apparently so obsolete that a six-year old could bypass it… literally. "I have no idea how she managed it. She said she *guessed*."

Both Coulson and May turn to look at the little girl, who has just scrambled under Bobbi's legs to hide under the pool table.

"Guess I'll be doing some upgrading," Stark says with a shrug.

As if sensing her parents' eyes on her, Skye looks over to the small group. Upon seeing Stark, she crawls back out from under the table and dashes off down the hall, disappearing into her guest room.

Coulson raises his eyebrows at Tony. "Did you do something to scare her?"

Stark puts his hands up to indicate innocence.

A moment later, Skye has reemerged and is running over to Tony with a grin. "Here… look!" she says brightly, holding up her Iron Man action figure.

Coulson chuckles. Stark looks at it. "Huh. That's supposed to be me?"

Skye nods and tries to press the figure into his hand.

Tony grimaces again. "Uh no, no, no… _I don't like to be handed things_."

Skye blinks and tilts her head as she does when she's especially curious or puzzled. "Why?"

May approaches now, and puts a gentle hand on Skye's back. "It's okay, qiānjīn. He sees it."

"Yeah, neat," Stark mutters dispassionately. "Anyway… who's hungry?"

 **...**

Dinner is a pleasant affair. Tony leads everyone to the most beautiful dining room they'd ever seen, with a modern design almost all in silver, soft ambient lighting and a thick glass tabletop. The walls once again are all thick windows, and there are bushes of blue stargazer lilies in every corner. Just as Jemma was about to ask how the flowers can flourish so well indoors, Stark presses a button on a remote and the ceiling opens from a seam down the middle, sliding completely apart to reveal a perfectly clear night sky.

Murmurs of appreciation are heard as everyone is seated. Soft music begins playing in the background as Stark explains, "I had no idea what you all like to eat, so I had a buffet set up." He casually waves across the room to several large tables covered in silver heating trays.

As such, everyone finds endless amounts of food to their liking, and chats happily as they eat. Stark brings Coulson over to the buffet at one point and dishes him up some schwarma. " _We all went to this little hole-in-the-wall schwarma place after the battle of New York. You missed out then, having been stabbed through the heart_ and whatnot, so I made sure to have some here for you to try," he explains. Coulson gives Tony a genuine smile of gratitude and graciously eats a large helping of it.

When dinner is done, both Jemma and Fitz hurry to offer to help clean up, but Stark scoffs and says simply, "don't be ridiculous. I have people."

Coulson approaches him again and says, "so… now that the suits are more incredible than ever, what have you been working on?" He smiles at the puzzled look on Tony's face. "I watched the news and read the reports on Sokovia."

Stark shrugs as he sips a beer. "Oh, this and that. I'm working on creating a stealth suit, using reflective panels. Oh, I have been tinkering with my cars, too. Your 'Lola' inspired me to install flight capabilities to some of my babies," he adds with a grin.

Pepper looks up over her glass of wine. "Yeah, Tony keeps asking me to go on a 'test drive' with him. I told him he is out of his ever-loving mind." Everyone laughs…

 **...**

After dinner the team gets to enjoy a swim in Stark's indoor, heated, Olympic-sized pool. Coulson and Stark sit in a nearby sauna, where Phil shares their very recent encounter with Thor. While everyone else swims, May and Mack relax in the hot tub, which is large enough for 20 people.

At one point, Skye wanders over to the hot tub, wanting, as usual, to try everything that she sees anyone else doing. Right before she tries to step in however, May opens her eyes and says, "Skye… no, honey. Hot tubs are for grown-ups only."

Skye's face falls and she looks like she wants to argue the point, but just then Bobbi hurries over and scoops up the little girl. "Excuse me," she teases. "I'm not finished swimming with you yet!" With that, she tosses Skye playfully back into the pool, just a foot away from Fitz who laughs and grabs up the youngster. May smiles softly as Skye resurfaces giggling, and feels infinitely grateful that there are so many people to keep an eye on her qiānjīn and help her stay out of trouble.

Although everyone is aware that Skye had adjusted somewhat to the 33-hour days on Asgard and that the child is jet-lagged both from that sojourn as well as the time change traveling to New York, when May sees Jemma stifle a yawn she takes it as a cue that Skye's bedtime is approaching as well. She gives the youngster a five-minute warning, but despite the advance notice the child is not happy when it is time to leave the big pool.

"Skye… time's up. Come on. It's time for a bath, then bed," May tells her adopted daughter, approaching the pool side with a towel.

Skye frowns. "Nooo… I'n taking a bath!" she announces, then giggles as she splashes the water.

Stifling a grin at her clever, albeit naughty, child, May shakes her head. "Nope… it's not a bath unless soap is involved. Come here, please."

But Skye, the stubborn little imp that she is, responds by swimming a bit further away.

May frowns and gives Skye a warning look. "What do you think is going to happen qiānjīn, if I have to come in there and get you?"

Biting her lip, Skye tries, "you'll swim wif me?"

May purses her lips and shakes her head. "Skye Daisy Mayson… out. Right now."

Contrary to May's intentions, the youngster feels a happy little thrill at hearing her new name. She just isn't ready to comply. She takes a deep breath and plunges under the water, determined to stay there until May changes her mind.

The little girl's plan doesn't work out well though. Hunter scoops her up and walks to the edge of the pool with her squirming in his arms. "It's definitely not a good idea to disobey your mother, cutie," he admonishes her quietly. Reaching the edge he holds Skye up in offering to May. "Looking for this?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Thank you," May says curtly, accepting the naughty child. She sets Skye down in front of her, leans down over her wayward daughter and shakes a finger at her. "When I tell you to do something Skye, you do it right away. You do not argue or disobey," she scolds. She then wraps an arm around Skye's waist, bends her forward and administers three light swats to the little girl's wet bottom.

"Owww… no," Skye whines, squirming. When May lets her go again she whirls around, her hands flying back to protect her backside.

As May looks into the tiny girl's eyes welling up with tears, she says quietly, "if you disobey me, you will get a spanking. Do we have an understanding, little one?"

Skye nods with a sniffle. "Yes ma'am," she adds dejectedly.

Melinda returns the nod. "Good. Now… are you ready for a bath?" she asks, wrapping the youngster in a towel.

"Uh-huh," Skye replies sadly, then wraps her arms around May's neck.

The new mother sighs softly and picks Skye up. She finds it interesting that Skye always immediately seeks comfort and affection after she's been punished. May always expects the child to be upset with her… but the little girl never is.

Looking back into the pool, May adds, "Simmons… you too."

Jemma blinks and looks up at May, puzzled. "Ma'am?"

Agent May nods and beckons the young biochemist over. "I saw that yawn," she says simply, smirking.

Simmons smiles back sheepishly, muttering, "you caught me", and swims over to the steps to get out.

Melinda pats Skye on the back and whispers, "you see that? Simmons obeyed me right away. Let her be a good example for you." May then hands Skye a towel and prompts her to go give it to Jemma, which the youngster willingly does.

"Thank you, darling," Simmons says brightly as she accepts the towel.

 **...**

The trio heads upstairs and May orders Jemma to go shower in Bobbi's room while she bathes Skye. Once that is done, May takes a quick shower while Jemma helps Skye with brushing her teeth and changing into pajamas. By the time all of that is completed the rest of the team has returned from the pool and Skye gets to say her rounds of good night. When she gets to Coulson, the child hesitates and shifts somewhat nervously.

"What is it, sweetie?" Coulson asks her gently, looking concerned.

Skye just bites her lip and looks into his eyes. She's debating with herself whether she should say, 'good night, Director', or 'good night, Daddy'.

Phil picks up the youngster and plants a kiss on her cheek, then asks, "are you all ready for bed?"

Skye nods, trying to summon up the courage. Finally though, she finds that she's still not quite ready. "Good night," she says simply, giving him a big hug and feeling disappointed.

"Good night, sweetie," he replies softly. "See you in the morning."

 **...**

Only five minutes into reading a bedtime story to Skye, May notices that while Simmons has completely passed out in the smaller guest bed, the little girl next to her is still wide awake. Skye squirms and interrupts frequently to ask questions about the story, which is pretty typical. When Skye starts repeatedly trying to hop out of bed however, May puts her foot down.

"Qiānjīn, you get your naughty bottom back into bed," the weary mother warns. "It's past your bedtime."

"But I'n not tired!" Skye counters truthfully. The various jet-lags that the child has recently gone through have completely thrown her off her routine. She ducks below the bed and begins rifling through the bag with her various toys in it.

With a low groan, May rolls over to the edge of the bed and looks down at her little ward. "Skye, so help me, if you don't get back into this bed…"

But Skye is already crawling back up onto the bed. However, her arms are now filled with her entire 'Heroes of New York' action figure set.

May, who is quite exhausted herself, grumbles and takes Skye's chin in her hand. "Qiānjīn… look at me."

Skye looks up with wide eyes, looking sweetly innocent.

The stoic agent peers intently into those very awake brown eyes, then sighs. "You're not going to be able to sleep, are you?"

Skye smiles and shakes her head.

May nods, trying to figure out what to do. She can no longer ignore her own serious sleep deprivation. Finally, she says, "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Agent May?"

"Is anyone still up?"

"Yes, ma'am. Sir is up and in his garage, and Agents Morse and Hunter are conversing in the living room."

"Thank you," May says, genuinely grateful. She looks again at Skye and sighs. "You stay here and play quietly for a moment. Don't wake Jemma."

Skye nods her understanding, making her miniature Iron Man fly above the bed.

May plants a kiss on Skye's forehead, then heads to the living room seeking a reprieve. She finds Bobbi and Lance cuddled up on the couch together. "Morse, Hunter… would you two be willing to wear out a certain wide-awake little girl?" she asks.

Bobbi grins. "Of course," she says eagerly. Hunter agrees as well, but less enthusiastically. He loves Skye, but he had just been starting to get… intimate… with his ex.

May nods and goes to fetch the youngster. She leads Skye, whose arms are laden once again with all her superheroes, out to the living room and hands her over. "Thank you," she mutters gratefully to the agents. "Just bring her back to our room when she's ready to sleep."

"You got it," Morse agrees, sitting down on the floor next to Skye and all her toys.

May stops to stroke Skye's hair gently as she turns to head back to the room. "Be good, qiānjīn. Don't stay up too late," she adds ironically, shaking her head at the poor jet-lagged child.

For a fraction of a second, Skye considers replying with, 'okay, Mommy'. She really wants to! But the little girl is afraid to… almost as if worried that she might 'jinx' things. She nods quietly instead.

"Good night." May heads eagerly back to bed.

 **...**

A full two hours later, Skye is finally beginning to get tired. It's a good thing too, as both Bobbi and Hunter have a ton of sleep to catch up on as well, and Hunter is becoming irritable because of it. When Skye asks for the 12th time if they can go swimming again, Lance finally groans and responds, "*no* Skye, and if you ask that question one more time I just might give you a spanking".

Skye's hands go back behind her and she takes a few steps away, staring at Hunter with a hurt expression on her face. Bobbi blinks and frowns at him. While the repeated question had been getting annoying, Morse doesn't think that Hunter should threaten to punish Skye for… well, being Skye!

Under these looks Hunter immediately feels guilty. "Well… I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted," he admits.

"Then go to bed," Bobbi retorts quietly. "Don't take it out on her." She moves forward and picks the little girl up. "It's ok honey," she coos softly. "Don't mind him. He's just grumpy because it's past his bedtime, too."

Skye wraps her arms around Bobbi's neck, grateful for the comfort. When Hunter hears a sniffle from the little girl he feels even worse. "Aww, come on cutie… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He approaches and rubs the little girl's back.

When Skye chances a timid glance up at him, Hunter lifts Bobbi's hair and hides behind it. A moment later he pops back out from behind the long blonde locks and gently says, "boo!"

Skye manages a giggle, and the actual energy in the room changes, becoming lighter and warmer. Morse sighs contentedly as she hugs the youngster to her, and Hunter chuckles, every hint of annoyance vanishing.

"Okay… welI, I'm going to bed before I earn myself a time-out," Hunter says sheepishly, causing another giggle from Skye. "Good night, beautiful ladies."

"Good night," they respond, and watch him exit.

Bobbi grins and plants a light kiss on Skye's nose. "Well, it's just you and me, munchkin. I finally get you all to myself!"

At that moment however, Skye tries hard to hide a yawn. Morse smiles softly, but decides not to deliver the child back to May until she's sure the youngster will go right to sleep. She sits down on the couch and cuddles Skye close to her. "Honey?"

Skye looks up.

"I'd like to ask you something." Bobbi proceeds carefully, cautiously. "I bet… that when you were at the orphanage… you probably used to imagine what it would be like to have a family. Am I right?"

Skye twirls Bobbi's hair around her fingers and looks deeply into Morse's eyes. She's curious how Bobbi knew that. Looking somewhat uncomfortable with the question, she slowly nods.

Bobbi smiles reassuringly at her. "I thought so. Can you tell me… what did you imagine?"

Skye looks a bit nervous and cuddles up closer, but at Bobbi's kind smile and encouraging nod, the youngster begins to describe her former dream. In it she had two parents that loved her; the mother was a doctor while the father was a teacher. They were both very kind, 'pretty' and smart, and they never got mad or yelled. In her vivid imagination she lived with these parents in a nice home with a backyard and had her very own bedroom with lots of toys. They would take her to many places, most of which she had only seen on tv… the zoo, the beach, camping, and on picnics. They would take her to school and pick her up every day. Skye would know her birthday and it would be celebrated, and holidays would be spent together with aunts and uncles and cousins and lots of food.

Once Skye gets talking about it, Bobbi realizes just how much thought the little girl has given all this. The words and ideas come quickly in a practiced manner.

Morse lets the child speak freely, only nodding her understanding and smiling her encouragement once in a while. After several minutes in which Skye has also discussed foods they'd eat together and presents she would get, the youngster can barely keep her eyes open.

Cradling Skye to her, Bobbi gently says, "wow munchkin, that all sounds so nice. I guess that… what you have with us is a bit different from all that. Do you still like it?" she asks softly, nuzzling the little girl.

With a tiny smile that reveals a very cute dimple in Skye's right cheek, the sleepy youngster replies, "uh-huh… I love it".

Overwhelmed with love and joy, Bobbi swallows hard and kisses Skye's little cheeks before carrying her off to bed at last.

 **...**

The sleep that both May and Jemma so desperately needed that night is rather abruptly interrupted at about 3:30 in the morning.

"NO!" cries a scared, squeaky voice into the mostly dark room. "No, no… lemme go!"

May and Simmons both sit bolt upright, trying to figure out what's going on. May states quickly, "Jarvis… light," and turns to the little girl thrashing around next to her as the room's light steadily grows brighter.

Stumbling out of her own bed, Jemma approaches quickly as May attempts to awaken the thrashing child. "Skye? Skye, honey, shhh… wake up," May says gently, lightly stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Oh, darling," Simmons murmurs with concern, sitting on Skye's other side.

With a loud sob Skye's eyes finally open, and they are filled with fright and tears. Those tears begin to flow down her cheeks as she slowly blinks and looks around her.

"Shhh qiānjīn… it's all right," May says softly, stroking the little girl's hair. "You're safe, here, with us."

But when Skye turns to look up at May she gives a quiet sob and sits up quickly, scrambling away. May blinks.

"Honey, what…?"

"No!" Skye cries, sliding right off the bed and taking several steps backwards. "You walked away. You walked away!" she shrieks, beginning to sob in earnest.

As May looks stunned at the child's reaction to her, Jemma quickly slides off the bed as well and approaches Skye. "Skye, darling… it's all right, it was just a dream, baby," she tries to reassure her, but Skye is looking around the room in confusion, still not fully aware of where she is or what's going on.

"Skye," May begins clearly. "I'm right here."

Simmons kneels in front of Skye and cups her small face in her hands. "Darling, I think you had a bad dream… that's all. It wasn't real, all right? What's real is that you are here right now with me and with May, and you're safe."

Laying a gentle hand on Skye's arm Jemma can feel the youngster trembling a bit. Skye's crying slows down though at the agents' reassurances, and she stares back and forth between Simmons and May.

"Qiānjīn… come here," May says softly patting the bed next to her, then holding out Trip in offering.

After a moment's hesitation Skye moves back toward the bed, rubbing her eyes with her fists. (May smiles softly… Skye always does this when she's upset, and while it's sad, it's also adorable.) The little girl sniffles as she climbs back up onto the bed and accepts Trip into her arms.

Simmons follows and sits down as well, while May asks, "can you tell us about it, honey… your dream? What happened?"

Squeezing Trip tightly to her, Skye takes a shaky breath before speaking. Her small features screw up in thought, as she tries to remember. "A… man grabbed me, and he was taking me away. He squeezed me tight, and it hurt. N I tried to get down, but he wouldn't let me." A few more tears fall down her cheeks as she turns to May. "And, and you were there and I yelled for you… but… you just walked away. Why did you walked away?" The little girl sobs again as she looks at May with such hurt in her eyes.

May scoops Skye up and pulls her into her lap. "Baby, I am right here. Look at me," she prompts, gently lifting the child's chin. "You see me, right? And you feel my arms around you? You can hear my voice?" Skye nods, still crying. "Qianjin, I am right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Melinda pulls Skye in close, thinking hard. She thinks she knows where this dream is coming from. Although Skye seems perfectly content and well-adjusted, her recent abduction to Asgard is clearly plaguing the child, even if only subconsciously. The fact that May, her new mother, hadn't come to her rescue is clearly causing the child distress as well.

Agent May strokes Skye's cheek gently as she watches the youngster hug Trip tight. She then gets up and moves to her suitcase, pulling a document out of the front pocket.

She returns to the bed and once again pulls Skye into her lap. "Qiānjīn… this is your adoption certificate," May states softly. "Do you know what this means?"

Skye's sniffles subside and she even manages a little smile. "It… it means I'n adopted."

"That's right," May smiles back. "And do you know what *that* means?"

Skye squirms slightly, looking up into her new mother's eyes. "We're a family?"

Jemma grins and blinks back tears as May nods. "Yes… exactly. And, it means even more than that." At Skye's quizzical look Melinda adds quietly, "it means forever, Skye. I know that you have stayed with many people in the past, and that you had to get used to moving around a lot. But when you've been adopted, qiānjīn… that is forever. We will always, always be your family. We will not walk away, and we won't let anyone take you away."

Skye looks like she wants to argue… after all, Lady Sif had taken her away! She stops herself though, thinking, 'but… oh yeah, I wasn't adopted yet then'. The youngster stares at the certificate, curious as to whether it really has such 'magical powers'. After a moment, her gaze returns to her mother's. "Promise?" she asks quietly.

May nods. "I promise." She strokes Skye's cheek lovingly and adds, "now, let's get our minds on much more pleasant things. Why don't you tell me more about your new flying horse?"

Suddenly beaming, Skye slides off the bed and digs once more in her bag of toys. She reemerges with 'Frigga', and moments later the trio is watching the beautiful horse soar gracefully around the room. Skye settles back into May's lap and tells her all about Frigga, as well as the real winged horses that she saw on Asgard and those she read about. As she talks on and on about the happy subject, her fatigue starts to catch up with her again.

"And… and we saw a couple of the boy ones in the stable, but not… not girl ones," the little girl explains slowly, finally drifting back off to sleep. Her next sentence trails off as her eyes close completely and she snuggles up closer to May.

"Mm-hmm," May replies softly, rubbing Skye's back as she watches the child lose her battle to stay awake. When Skye's breathing becomes even and her grip on Trip slackens slightly, both she and Simmons sigh softly at the same time.

"Well… I suppose that was to be expected," May states quietly. "I think I might schedule an appointment for Skye with Andrew. She clearly has a lot of fears and insecurities still. And he is fantastic with children," she adds, more to herself than to Jemma.

Jemma nods. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," she agrees in a whisper. Smiling supportively, Jemma places a gentle hand on May's arm before leaning down to plant a feather-light kiss on Skye's cheek. As the young woman rises to head back to bed, the small white horse flying around catches her eye. She smiles as she offers up a hand, and beams as Frigga lands gracefully upon it. She carries the wondrous toy over to Skye's bedside table, and whispers, "please, watch over the little one," before setting it down. Frigga whinnies quietly and nods her majestic head before curling her legs up underneath her and lying down, eyes on the sleeping child.

 **...**

During breakfast the next morning, it seems that Skye has no recollection of the night's events. She is perfectly happy, energetic and talkative as usual. Mack, Hunter and Fitz are invited to 'go play' in Tony's upper floors. The mercenary, engineer and mechanic are thrilled to get a chance to go check out the tech, and all three of them leave their plates half full.

Jemma and Bobbi are granted permission to go explore the lab in depth, and they too disappear from the table rather eagerly.

At this point, Stark approaches Coulson and May. "And… I'd like to borrow the kid for a few minutes, if that's cool."

"For what, exactly?" is May's quick reply, not eager to leave Skye alone with a person who clearly has no skills interacting with children whatsoever.

Tony forces a smile at May. "Well, I've changed the code on my security doors to the garage. I want to see if her getting past them last night was a fluke, or… something else."

At this, May's curiosity is peaked. She too would like to know the answer to that. Just how much of Skye's hacking skill is innate? May glances over at Skye just in time to see the youngster steal an abandoned biscuit from Fitz' plate and stifles a grin. She then meets Coulson's gaze and gives a small nod. Stark claps his hands together once, with enthusiasm.

"Excellent. I won't keep her long," Stark says nonchalantly, whistling to get Skye's attention. "Hey… kid."

At this, May seethes once again. After all, Skye is not a dog.

The little girl does look up at the sudden noise however, looking slightly guilty with the stolen biscuit held up to her mouth. "Fitz left it," she insists, shrinking a little in her seat.

"Yeah, that's great," Stark says distractedly. "Come with me. We're going down to the garage again."

Skye blinks and slides off of her chair, quickly stuffing the rest of the biscuit in her mouth. "Eneyegetadivegen?" she asks, her little cheeks stuffed full.

"Skye," both Coulson and May admonish quietly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, qiānjīn. Swallow, then you can talk."

The youngster chews quickly and swallows, then asks, "do I get to drive again?"

Coulson blinks and looks at Tony, who puts his hands up in innocence. "I didn't let her drive… I wouldn't do that. Not until she's at least eight or so," he teases, giving Skye a wink.

May smirks as Skye giggles, and Coulson kneels down next to his daughter. "Ok sweetie. Listen up. You're going to go downstairs with Mr. Stark, and I expect you to be on your best behavior. Stay with him, and don't touch anything without permission, okay?"

Skye nods with a smile up at her father. Her innocent look and the knowledge of her unquenchable curiosity makes Coulson second guess this plan, however. "You know… maybe one of us should come with you guys," he suggests, straightening up.

Stark cringes somewhat. It's not that he doesn't trust SHIELD, and he certainly trusts Phil Coulson, but now that his designs have been stolen, handed to his enemies and put to horrific uses more than once, he finds himself extra protective and proprietary of his work. "She'll be fine. I'll get Pepper to join us, too, how's that?"

The two new parents glance at each other, and May gives a little nod. She knows that they need the time to dig deeper into the recent bombings that they suspect happened under Hydra.

"Great!" Tony exclaims. "Come with me, rugrat."

Skye sighs as she walks over to Tony. "My *name* is Skye," she informs him, in somewhat of a huff. Coulson smiles proudly, glad that his little girl seems naturally inclined to speak up for herself.

 **...**

Stark calls for Pepper to join them and steps into the elevator with Skye. He allows her to push the button for the ground floor when she asks eagerly. As the elevator slides smoothly downwards Skye looks up at Stark and attempts to slip her hand into his.

Tony looks down in surprise and blinks, pulling his hand away. "Um… didn't we already have the cootie talk?"

With a deep frown, Skye crosses her little arms across her chest instead. "I don't has cooties!"

At that moment there is a soft ding as the elevator comes to a stop. The doors open to reveal a smiling Pepper, looking welcoming and professional as usual. At the expression on Skye's face though, her smile falters and she kneels down with a look of concern.

"Hey there… what's the matter, sweetheart?" she asks gently.

With a slight huff, Skye keeps her eyes on the ground and replies quietly, "he's being mean to me".

Lifting her head suddenly to aim a sharp look at her lover, Pepper is quick to reassure the child. "Oh honey, I'm sure he's just teasing. *Right, Tony*?"

The tone in Pepper's voice leaves Tony with no doubt that his response right now will likely determine whether he spends tonight in his own bed with her, or on the couch alone. "Of course," he insists.

Pepper nods approvingly and smiles softly at Skye. "You see, cutie? He's actually quite nice… he just has trouble showing his true feelings. Trust me," she adds with a hint of exasperation.

Looking somewhat sheepish, Stark quickly tries to change the subject. "Yeah well… so kid, I changed my security code. Let's see you figure it out now," he challenges her, looking rather haughty and pleased with himself. Either he's going to see that Skye's success last night was a random coincidence, or he's going to learn a valuable trick… from a six year-old. He's quite confident that it will be the former.

Both Stark and Pepper watch as Skye approaches the clear keypad beside the glass door. The youngster looks carefully at the numbers, moving so as to gaze at the pad from all different angles. Despite his recent confidence, Tony stares intently as if determined to learn the secret behind a magician's trick.

Once Skye has examined the keypad from many different directions, she raises her left hand and types in a series of four numbers. The keypad instantly turns red for a few seconds, indicating an incorrect attempt. Tony grins triumphantly and leans against the wall with a slight smirk.

When the keypad goes back to its normal white light again, Skye gives it another attempt. She presses the same four numbers, but in a different order. The result is the same however, and the child is once again denied access.

Tony sighs with mock disappointment. "Oh well, nice try kid… it's a tough thing to guess…"

But with a patience uncommon in such a young child, Skye simply waits quietly for the red glow to disappear so that she can try once more.

Stark meanwhile turns to Pepper. "So… last night. Did you tell her the code? Maybe it was Jarvis, he has really been getting…"

"Uh… Tony?" Ms. Potts interrupts, pointing at something behind him.

"What?" Stark turns around and his jaw drops open an inch as he suddenly sees Skye happily pull the door open and run through, eager to explore some more.

After blinking several times, Tony mutters, "well… I'll be damned".

Pepper chuckles at the look of indignation on her lover's face and quickly moves to follow Skye. "Skye! Come back, cutie," she calls to the little girl, beckoning her over. Skye sets down a strange-looking metal gadget she had just picked up from a workbench and runs back over. "Well… you did it! You're so clever! Can you tell us how you knew which numbers to push?" she prompts gently, guiding Skye back over to the keypad.

Growing steadily more fond and trusting of Pepper, Skye nods happily. She moves about 8 inches to the right of the keypad and looks carefully at it from a side perspective. Then she points and says simply, "those numbers were touched".

Pepper nods slowly, though she isn't sure what the little girl means by that. Moving to the side to see the surface of the keypad from the same angle as Skye however, realization suddenly blooms across Stark's face like a lightbulb switched on. He groans and rolls his eyes before quietly muttering, "of course… my fingerprints".

Tony smacks himself in the forehead and turns to look into the bemused expression on Pepper's face. "By looking at it from the side, she could see my fingerprints on the glass. Naturally they are only present on numbers used in my code… so then she just had to try until she got them in the right order," he explains.

"Wow," Pepper whispers, impressed. "Well, like I said before… clever!"

Tony can't help but agree, nodding. He frankly can't believe that he didn't consider that simple flaw in his security system. "Okay fine", he states suddenly, looking down at Skye. "Mystery solved. And I guess that might even deserve a treat. Come here, kid."

Stark leads the way back into his garage, saying as he walks, "Jarvis? Give me a little something to work to."

Led Zeppelin begins playing at once, and Stark bobs his head in time to the music as he turns back to Skye, sizing her up. "So kid… what's something you want to do that those agents don't let you do?" he asks.

Pepper blinks, looking nervous at where this might be leading.

Skye thinks for a moment, biting her lip. "Um… eat lots of candy?"

Tony gives an unimpressed shrug and pulls open a drawer from his workbench. Two seconds later he is handing Skye an opened Snickers bar. "Done. But give me a challenge… think bigger".

Skye cheers and happily takes a bite of the chocolate bar, then looks around, thinking hard. Her eyes fall onto Tony's red Lamborghini and they light up at once. "Drive Lola!" she replies, with a nervous giggle.

"Ah… yeah, that's more like it!" Stark praises with a mischievous grin and a nod. "Ok… let's see what we can do about that."

Stark moves over to a table and pulls up a holo screen. Skye watches in awe as the genius quickly begins drawing up schematics. "Hey, Dum-E," he calls over. The rickety droid lifts its arm and turns to face Tony. "Make me a smoothie, then look through this stuff, will you?" he points to a large pile of metal parts. "I need engine parts, framing, thrusters, brakes and so forth. And so help me, if you make another mess like you did last week, I'm turning you into scrap."

Dum-E shrinks dejectedly and Skye gives Tony a sharp look… one she's already learned from her mother. Crossing her arms, she states, "you know, you should be nice to him. 'Specially' cause you want him to do stuff for you."

Stark scoffs at the cross little girl as Dum-E turns on a blender. "Oh yeah?" he says loudly, to be heard over the noise. "Well, I created him. He owes me his 'life', literally. That's why he should do stuff for me."

In truth, Stark really likes the droid. So much so that when _his mansion in Malibu was destroyed, Tony returned to the ruins and fished out his remains._ He ended up missing the awkward droid so much that he reconstructed him, even leaving in some of the annoying mechanical (and character) flaws _._

The blender turns off and Dum-E turns to pour the green smoothie into a nearby cup. The droid is distracted however when Skye pats him on the 'back' and says soothingly, "there, there. You're a good robot!"

Seemingly touched by this, Dum-E makes an appreciative noise and turns toward Skye suddenly, resulting in the entire smoothie missing the cup and spilling onto the floor. Tony rolls his eyes and gestures to the mess. "You see? He's useless," he adds in frustration. "A bit like you. You can go now," he tells Skye, irritably.

"Tony!" Pepper scolds, a scandalized look on her face.

Skye looks up at Tony, hurt. "But… but I wanna help."

Stark scoffs again, throwing a towel at Dum-E so it can clean up. He even goes so far as to mock her little voice. "'But I wanna help'… help? You're like three years-old. You can't help. Now scram. Go bug your 'parents'."

Little Skye looks suddenly livid, and even goes so far as to stomp her foot. "I'n NOT three, I'n six!" she shouts. "And I'n a good helper! I help Mack and Fitz alla the time!" she adds truthfully. Then with tears welling up in her eyes the youngster turns and runs toward the security doors.

"Skye! Oh honey…" Pepper gives Tony the dirtiest look she can muster, then says, "Jarvis, lock down the elevator."

"Yes, Miss Potts," the AI responds agreeably.

There is a click and then an upset pounding as Skye discovers that she can't open the elevator doors. Pepper crosses the distance between her and Stark in only three long strides.

"Now you listen to me, Tony Stark, because I'm only going to say this once," she demands in a dangerously quiet voice. Tony even thinks he sees her skin flash orange/red for a moment, before he remembers that _she has been cured of the Extremis that briefly infected her_. "Right now, I am content as a career woman, but I have not given up the idea of someday having kids. You are being an absolute jerk to that innocent little girl. If you truly despise children this much, and this is how you treat them, then you and I are not going to work. We should just end this, now."

For the second time in as many days, Tony is rendered speechless. He and Pepper have had their fair share of spats, but for her to give him an ultimatum like this…

"I'm serious. I most likely will want kids someday, and anyone I am in a relationship with must at least be open to the idea. So unless you're prepared to change your tune, and I mean *right now*, you and I are done."

Stark pales and looks from Pepper to the small child still struggling with the elevator door and back again. "Wow… I-I didn't know that, Pep." Tony straightens up again and asks sincerely, "what do you want me to do?"

Pepper glances back at Skye, who has started to cry, and says, "first, you apologize. Then, you make it up to her."

Stark blinks. "Make it up to her? I'm already going to build her a car," he points out, trying not to whine.

"You were planning to do that anyway… more to enjoy the challenge than to do something nice for her, no doubt," is Pepper's quick reply. "Go one better. Figure out something that will mean a lot to her, and do it."

Stark's instinct is to throw his hands up in exasperation, but at another ferocious look, he decides not to tick off his clearly determined lover. He just sighs softly and nods. "Yes, ma'am," he replies, ironically.

Pepper refrains from rolling her eyes, though it's difficult. She walks out to the hallway and says gently to Skye, "Hang on sweetheart. Tony has something he would like to say to you."

With a frustrated sniffle, Skye stops trying to pry the doors open. She glares back at Tony for a moment, then crosses her arms and hangs her head again.

Stark sighs as he feels anger coming from both 'women'. He approaches and stops a few feet from Skye, then proceeds to say, "hey rugrat. I've been informed that I'm not being very nice to you." At an even icier glare from Pepper, Tony quickly goes on. "And I guess it's true. I don't mean to be a jacka… uh… a jerk. Anyway kid… I'm sorry."

Stark suddenly claps his hands together. "And I know exactly how to make it up to you."

 **...**

Stark escorts a quiet but curious Skye into the elevator and up to the top floor of the Tower. The moment that they step out of the lift, Fitz comes hurrying up to Stark.

"Mr. Stark! Listen, I want to thank you for allowing us to check out your tech… and… I was wondering if you'd be willing to offer us some advice for security upgrades for both our plane and our base?" Leo says all of this quite fast, still utterly in awe of the genius engineer.

Tony considers refusing, but then recognizes this as helpful for his plan for Skye. "Uh… sure. Why don't you give me a tour of your plane and you can run some of your ideas by me?" he suggests.

Fitz beams as if Christmas has come early. "Yes… brilliant! Thank you!" He turns and happily leads the way outside to the plane.

"But… but what about my treat?" Skye asks quietly.

Tony hangs back a bit from Fitz in order to reply to Skye. "We'll do it right after I help Fitz. Make sure you grab a warm coat… you're going to need it."

Skye is more curious than ever now, and nods eagerly.

When they enter the Bus via the cargo ramp, Skye quickly runs to her and May's bunk and grabs a new purple winter coat she's recently been given. She's ready to go in about 30 seconds, but as it turns out, Fitz needs Stark for over half an hour, to discuss his plans and get Tony's approval and recommendations. Skye is easily bored after a few minutes, and takes the opportunity to wander the plane a bit. She had really missed it while on Asgard.

She runs into the kitchen area and helps herself to a few cookies from the pantry. Then she goes to Command and pretends to use the holotable until Fitz leads Stark there. Then she wanders out, her thoughts returning to getting to drive Lola and Stark's fancy red car, and she gets an idea. She heads off up the plane and sneaks into a small room that she is never allowed in alone. With Fitz so engrossed in brainstorming with Stark, she gets to spend about ten minutes there without supervision…

Finally, she hears her name being called and quietly sneaks back out of the room, hurrying to rejoin the two men. Fitz is in the midst of thanking Tony profusely, but soon he scurries off to discuss Stark's advice with Mack, and Tony and Skye are left alone once again.

"So rugrat… are you ready for something special?" he asks.

"Yes!" Skye exclaims, feeling like she's been waiting for hours.

"All right then… you're not afraid of heights, are you?"

Skye thinks about that, then shakes her head.

"Okay… put on your coat and stand back," he instructs her, stepping back several paces himself.

As Skye is almost finished pulling on her coat, she hears a whooshing sound and turns just in time to see several colorful pieces of metal flying by. They head straight for Tony and start attaching themselves to him, quickly transforming into his latest, and greatest, suit.

Skye gasps loudly and her eyes go wide. "Wow… you… you really *are* Iron Man!" she exclaims excitedly, when his suit is complete.

"That's right," he says proudly, feeling a warmth and exhilarated joy that he attributes to wearing his best suit. As soon as Skye finishes pulling her coat on, Stark picks her up and sends a gentle electrical current through her, effectively binding her to him to prevent any… 'accidents'. "All right. Put these on," he prompts, sipping a pair of goggles over her eyes. "And… hold on tight," he says, as he suddenly walks forward… right off the edge of the roof.

12 floors down, a new mother gazes out the window just in time to see a red and gold figure fall past. Clutched to the red and gold goes a flash of dark purple that has May on her feet and crossing the 10 yards to the window in about two seconds flat.

May's heart in her throat, she grits her teeth and whirls around, screaming out, "COULSON! PEPPER!" What follows this is a string of expletives that would make any sailor blush.

A familiar British voice sounds in Stark's helmet… "uh sir? Agent May seems a bit disturbed that you are taking her daughter for a flight…"

Tony sighs and mutters back, "great. I'll be making it up to her next," over the sounds of little Skye's whoops and delighted cheers.

 **...**

 **10 minutes later…**

Tony lands back on the roof only to be greeted by his upset lover and the entire SHIELD team. Much to his luck, Coulson had managed to demand May's weapons from her and calm her down just slightly before they ascended to the roof, or she may very well have incapacitated him already. Even unarmed, Melinda is incredibly deadly and currently looks ready to attack.

"Tony?! What were you *thinking*?!" Pepper shrieks. But when she sees his raised eyebrows along with the exhilarated expression on Skye's little face, she thinks she knows…

Skye is completely oblivious to the very tense scene happening around her. The moment that Stark undoes the current connecting her to him, she runs forward excitedly, tripping over her own feet in her haste and falling into Coulson. She giggles when he catches her, and squeals, "YAYYY! That was SO GREAT!"

Coulson sighs with relief and picks Skye up, looking her over. "Are you okay, sweetie?" he asks quietly. May has moved to them as well and is pushing Skye's disheveled hair back and gazing into the little girl's windswept face.

Still giggling and positively shaking with excitement, Skye nods happily. "Yeah! Can we go again?"

"NO," reply Pepper, May, Bobbi, Mack and Coulson all at once.

 **...**

 **Epilogue**

An hour later, Agent Melinda May is dusting off her hands with a satisfied smirk as she walks out of 'Iron Man's' enormous, state-of-the-art training room. Never one to turn down a challenge, Stark had accepted a supposedly friendly contest from her… a 10-minute sparring bout in which he could even wear a suit. He wore a rather smug grin as he chose one of his less advanced, though still highly impressive Marks, thinking that he should 'take it easy' on May. Once the two were standing in the ring, ready to face off, however, May purrs, "remember this the next time you consider taking a six year-old along on a stupidly dangerous stunt… without her mother's permission".

Tony recognizes the red flags and opens his mouth to sincerely apologize (finally), but May rushes at him with a battle cry that sends chills down his spine. No more than one minute later Stark is seriously regretting his rash, egotistical decision to accept the challenge from the protective, quietly irate mother. By the five-minute mark Tony has exhausted all of his suit's weaponry and even half of its power, and is now trying desperately to appease the incredible warrior. May even thinks she hears him whine, "I made sure she wore a coat!" before she knocks his helmet clean off with a fierce spinning kick.

Now, at the end of the bout, 'the great Iron Man' is sitting in the middle of a pile of metal, the remnants of one of his suits. Nursing his throbbing head, Tony Stark sighs and mutters to himself, "do not even seemingly endanger the kid of high-level SHIELD agents. Got it." He shakes his head, and nearly chokes on something. A moment later he is staring down at the tooth he has just spat into his own hand. Lesson learned.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 7-2

**Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Little Surprise**

 **Part 7 – Stark Tower, Chapter 2**

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is the 2nd installment of the seventh chapter in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale. These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child. This is *not* a 'condonement' of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner. If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood. **WARNING: These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.** (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that! ;) )

This particular story also makes references to images and scenes from the "Iron Man" films, and from other Marvel movies. These depictions will be referenced by _writing in italics_ , with a quick note relaying its source, to show that they are not my creation. Enjoy!

Summary: Post Skye's adoption, the team takes a weekend trip to Tony Stark's Tower.

…

 **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Little Surprise**

 **Part 7 – Stark Tower, Chapter 2**

(continued from Chapter 1)

Only 30 minutes after May and Tony's sparring match, everyone currently in Stark Tower, except Skye, knows all about it. Tony put out a call to his dentist who is currently en route to replace his knocked-out tooth, and May is walking around with a subtle, smug spring in her step.

Her first words to the team when she reenters the guest wing are: "Tony Stark is not to be left alone with Skye again. Ever. Got it?"

Everyone nods their agreement quietly, unsure of just how much anger she's still carrying around…

Jemma had been left in charge of getting Skye to go down for her nap, but as the child is incredibly hyped up after her flight around Manhattan, it is proving to be a monumental task.

"And we flyed through the buildings like this!" the youngster exclaims, her hand diving down fast with a 'whooshing' noise. "Then Mr. Stark showed me the Empire building and the… the Christ-er building," she adds excitedly, dancing around just out of reach as Jemma tries to get her undressed. "And Jemma, they were SO big!"

"The 'Chrysler' Building, darling," Simmons murmurs distractedly, pushing her own disheveled hair out of her face. "And that's wonderful, but…"

"And we saw SO MANY cars, Jemma, maybe even hundreds! And we flyed through Central Park and I even reached down like this, and touched the water!"

Jemma still hasn't managed to get Skye out of her jeans, and is beginning to feel her patience wane. She takes a deep breath and reminds herself, "she is only a little girl… she is just a baby". That helps her calm down quite a bit, and she hitches a smile on her face as she gets an idea. "Well, that all sounds just so exciting, little one! And you know what? Out in the bookcase I saw a picture book of New York. If you can put on your PJs, and climb into bed by the time I count to 10, I will go get it and you can show me everything you saw!"

"Okay!" Skye squeals happily at this idea and immediately starts fumbling with the button on her jeans. "Hurry, Jemma, hurry!"

Simmons shakes her head and lets out a weary chuckle, feeling like quite the genius. She counts slowly as she helps Skye change, and the little girl is eagerly laying under the bed covers by the time she gets to 8.

"Well done, darling," Jemma praises softly. "Now you make sure that Trip is ready for a nap, and I'll go get the book." As she heads out the door she whispers, "Jarvis? If you wouldn't mind… could you please dim the lights, and maybe play some soothing music?"

"Of course, Agent Simmons," comes the pleasant reply.

"Thank you so much."

Jemma tries to smooth down her hair, which is frazzled by the tousle with Skye, and she manages a small grin as she enters the living room and sees the rest of the team sitting together around a holotable. Her fellow agents all watch her as she makes her way to the bookcase, and give her questioning looks as she picks out the photo book. "Please… don't ask," she pleads wearily, waving the book in defeat. Simmons hears Bobbi and Fitz chuckle as she makes her way back to the bedroom.

"All righty then," Coulson states, amused, wondering what his daughter is putting poor Simmons through now. He turns his attention back to the team and the holo that they are all studying. "So, anyway, this is the second bombing of its kind in only three weeks. I'd like us to investigate the wreckage. After the first bombing in Houston, absolutely no evidence of any detonation device was found. If we come across similar findings in Mission Viejo, then we'll know that the bombings are connected. If we're lucky, we'll also find some clues that might help us confirm our suspicions of who is behind this."

"Namely Hydra," Mack offers.

Coulson nods. "It's likely. But we can't assume. We'll head back to California in the morning. In the meanwhile, I will be examining satellite feeds and any camera surveillance in the vicinity prior to the explosion. Hunter and Mack, I want you to look into bombings orchestrated by Hydra in the past, see if you can identify devices and tech they would be likely to use. Fitz, until we arrive, I want you looking into the history and dealings of the corporation that was bombed, 'Mainway Pharmaceuticals'. Once on site, I want you to scan for any forensic evidence using the dwarves. Bobbi, you and Jemma will assist in testing all surfaces on-site for the presence of chemical compounds that might be able to cause a blast like this."

Coulson looks around at his team. "Any questions on your assignments?"

Everyone shakes their head and goes about their business. Everyone but May. She looks pointedly at Coulson until he turns to address her.

"And May… I figured that you might want to personally ensure that Stark is not left alone with Skye. Ever," he adds. His tone of voice tells Melinda that he is being slightly ironic, but there is also a heavy sense of disapproval there. He turns to leave, but May moves swiftly in front of him.

"What exactly are you getting at?" she asks sharply.

Phil glances around to make sure that everyone else is out of earshot before he responds. "You know, Mel, the number of people in this world that I truly trust? I can count them on two hands. Stark may be arrogant, self-centered, pompous, and even terrible with children… but he is an indispensable ally. He is one of the few people on Earth who managed to *save it* from an alien invasion, and frankly, I'd rather not 'alienate' him because he made one bad judgment call in regards to Skye."

May looks livid. "A bad judgment call? You didn't see them plummet off the side of a *skyscraper*, Phil! Your daughter could have been killed."

"No matter what Stark may think of Skye, he is not an evil man, and he would never harm her. Skye is fine, SHIELD needs Tony Stark, and you need to let it go. Tony isn't even an agent of SHIELD, he can write us off any time he wants. He hasn't yet because he genuinely wants to help… to protect people. We can NOT burn this bridge, May."

Agent May purses her lips, trying hard to control her emotions and try, like Coulson, to see the big picture. Finally though, she has to ask. "So, putting me on Skye-duty for this mission… what is this, a time-out for beating him up?"

Phil scoffs. "No. You've made it abundantly clear that Skye's safety should be our utmost priority, and I agree. So who better to trust her protection to than you?"

The simple question helps May calm down considerably. She hadn't been lying when she told Simmons yesterday that she would feel better knowing that Jemma and Skye were close… under her protection. For Coulson to confirm that she is the most capable to keep Skye safe is a compliment, and she really ought to take it as such.

Seeing the change in his trusted companion's features, Coulson sighs and relaxes again as well. In a soft voice he adds, "I also thought you might like to spend some quality time getting to know your daughter. However, if you'd like Bobbi's assistance, I can assign her to you and Skye as well. Simmons can manage the…"

But May is already shaking her head. "No. Skye and I will be just fine."

Coulson smiles slightly and nods. "I thought you might say that." The Director places a hand briefly on May's shoulder, then turns to go, but stops and looks back at May. "You know… motherhood is really quite scary on you sometimes."

May can't help but smirk proudly. "Yeah. I know."

…

After Jemma finally gets little Skye down for her nap, she is filled in on the team's latest mission by Fitz. Assured by Jarvis that the team will be alerted as soon as Skye wakes up, Fitz leads Jemma down a few levels to where the rest of the team is congregated. They hear laughter and join the group, who are taking a few minutes to relax with a beverage of their choice. The pair sit down to listen to Tony regaling everyone with stories of the battle of New York.

"So _, I land just outside here and my suit is almost completely out-of-power_ … _seriously, it's useless. And I start talking a big talk about how we, as Avengers, are all mighty and invincible and other such BS… you know, just to stall. I'm trying to keep Loki occupied while Jarvis inputs the final protocols to my latest suit, and I know that I'm about an inch away from death… on my own I seriously don't stand a chance against this maniac. But, I keep my wits about me. Loki attempts to turn me into one of his mindless zombies, you know, like Barton… but as the idiot is striking the arc reactor in my chest again and again, it's not working. So, there I am, no suit, just me talking out of my ass, even making quips about 'performance issues'_ , wishing that all this nonsense was over already so that I could down half a bottle of Fireball with Bruce, when _he suddenly grabs me and throws me out the effing window_. Literally, through it.

"So, _I'm plunging to my death when *finally* the Mark VII decides to deploys. The sensors on my bio-bracelets activate and call the suit to me. I nearly flatten some poor saps down on the sidewalk_ … you should have seen their faces… then, _I fly up here and inform Loki that we, in no uncertain terms… are fighting on your behalf, Phil."_

The laughing, joking atmosphere changes suddenly as everyone turns their eyes to Coulson. He blinks in surprise and gives Stark an odd look.

Tony nods, in a rare moment of authenticity. "I meant it, Phil, every word. Had it not been for you… for your bravery and sacrifice… the world would have fallen to the Chitauri by now. The Earth destroyed, billions killed. The Avengers became a team and helped prevent all of that… because of you."

Fury had explained all of this to Coulson of course, when he had recovered. But hearing it from Iron Man's own lips is a surprise Phil would never have expected.

Pepper finds herself gazing at Tony in pleasant surprise as well for a long moment, before she turns back to Coulson with a fond smile.

Bobbi, who had been highly honored when Phil had contacted her to come join the team, says quietly, "just like you, Mr. Stark, our Director truly is a hero".

"Cheers to that," agrees May, lifting her glass.

"Yes… a hero. Dead or alive," Fitz states, then starts to stammer. "Though I-I'm truly grateful that-that it's the latter," he adds sheepishly, as that just hadn't sounded right.

"Oh, Fitz." Jemma shakes her head at the sometimes awkward engineer sitting beside her.

Amidst chuckles, everyone raises their glasses to Phil. "Cheers."

…

Two hours later Stark's tooth has been replaced. (Having been a bit tipsy had helped significantly with the pain factor.) Most of the team is up in Stark's lab, doing the various research that Coulson had assigned to them. Though he doesn't appreciate that Coulson won't share details of the mission with him as he doesn't have the proper 'clearance', Stark nonetheless sits beside Coulson to continue catching up with him.

"So, 'Agent Phil'," he begins, wondering at the rather boring street surveillance that Coulson's eyes are glued to. "Seriously… what's with the kid? How did that happen?"

Phil keeps his eyes on the screen as he begins to explain the complicated tale… all about the cave-in, the mysterious 0-8-4, Skye's adjustment so far, the discoveries on Asgard…

Once he's done, Coulson glances up briefly at Tony. Finally, he responds, "you know… now you need to tell me something. What do you have *against* kids?"

Tony raises his eyebrows. "Really? Quid pro quo, huh? That's how it's gonna be?"

"Yep," Coulson replies, dead-pan.

"Fine." Tony sighs, then makes a face. "Well… what can I say? They're loud, they're messy, they're needy, they're little germ factories, they cramp your style…"

Coulson can't really argue with all of that, but he still smiles as he thinks of Skye. "That may be true."

Stark looks intently at Coulson. "So, why do you do it? Keep her, I mean."

Phil sighs and cracks his stiff neck. "Well… we do it because we care about Skye. We know that she had a very rough childhood and saw a chance to fix that. And now… we get to enjoy her joy, her affection (and trust me, she gives a lot of affection), and seeing the world through her eyes." He turns to return Stark's intent look. "It's a beautiful thing. It reminds us of the innocence and wonder and kindness that we are dedicated to protecting."

Stark thinks about this for a moment, but then shakes his head, reclining back on the couch. "Yeah well… still. I've never even considered it." With a glance over at Pepper, who is on her phone outside on the walkway, he realizes that he now needs to.

"You know," Coulson says thoughtfully. "When you've spoken about your own father in the past, it hasn't been… fondly. You don't seem to have been a fan. Yet… at the moment, it sounds like you agree with a lot of the sentiments that you disliked so much about him. You're sounding a lot like him."

Tony is momentarily struck by this. What he had disliked most about his father was how Howard Stark had treated him. His famous father had no patience for him, never spent time playing with him or getting to know him, always treated him like a burden. Tony had been shipped off to boarding school at an early age so that he wouldn't, well… 'cramp' his father's style.

"Huh," Tony mutters, processing this information. He quickly tries to shake it off. "Well, there you have it. Given my less than stellar example, how would I ever make a good parent?"

Coulson shrugs. "Oh, I don't know. You're awfully intelligent. Sometimes life throws you these little surprises and you just have to figure it out. Being a parent is hard sometimes… I never would have thought it'd be something I was interested in. But I promise you this… each and every day, every headache and worry… it's nothing compared to all of the benefits." And on that note, the Director of SHIELD smiles softly and gets up to go check on his daughter.

…

Having been refreshed by a long nap, Skye is up and at 'em again. The youngster is currently having a little tea party with Jemma and Bobbi (and Trip, who is seated on a box to be seen over the table), in the guest wing. May is also enjoying some tea, though she has chosen not to partake in the tea party, but is seated at the breakfast bar overlooking the play. At the moment she is gazing down at a laptop, assisting Coulson in looking over the security footage they have just gained access to.

"Now, you must be very careful not to spill a single drop when you're pouring the tea. Like this… oh no," Simmons mutters, as a few drops land on the table.

Skye giggles loudly, and Morse laughs. "Oh, just like that, huh?" Bobbi then turns to the giggling girl sitting beside her and says, "oh yes, 'dahling', isn't this simply lovely?" in a mock British accent.

Skye positively cracks up.

Jemma stages a gasp and looks from Morse to Skye. "Are you two making fun of me? Well… that's not on!"

Skye giggles again and tries her best to mimic Jemma's accent as well. "That's not on!" Bobbi cracks up now and gives the little girl a high-five.

Simmons hides a chuckle and instead dramatically sputters with indignation. "Oh now, that does it!" she declares, and she breaks off a few pieces of cookie and throws one each at Bobbi and Skye. "Here, have a biscuit!"

Skye ducks, then exclaims, "it's a *cookie*, Jemma, not a 'biscuit'!"

Morse starts laughing so hard that her eyes start to water. Skye resurfaces, picks up a thrown piece of cookie off the table and pops it her mouth, then grabs another and tosses it back at Jemma, shrieking with delight.

May was thoroughly enjoying the play and had to fight back a laugh as well, but she looks sternly around when food is flung. "Kids!" she scolds, moving the laptop aside. "Is this proper behavior in someone else's home?"

Morse coughs in an attempt to stifle her laughter, while both Simmons and Skye shrink a bit in their chairs and hang their heads.

"Quite right," Jemma admits sheepishly, clearing her throat. "So sorry, Agent May."

Bobbi nods in agreement and puts her hands up in surrender.

May gets up and heads to the sink to set her empty mug down, shaking her head and muttering, "throwing food… honestly. Trying to teach the child proper tea etiquette." She sighs… then suddenly turns around and declares in an awful British accent, "you all could use some cooling off"! With that, she pulls the sink's water sprayer attachment out from behind her back and proceeds to spray all three of the 'ladies'.

This is what Coulson and Stark, who had decided to accompany Phil, walk in on as they emerge from the elevator: two SHIELD agents and a small child laughing and shrieking loudly, ducking for cover (and getting soaked nonetheless). Then there's Coulson's intimidating, stoic, right-hand woman, who is sporting a playful 'battle face' and dodging cookies being thrown in retaliation.

Stark raises his eyebrows and leans over to say nonchalantly to Coulson, "sooo, this is your life now?"

Coulson can't help but chuckle at the antics, especially as he's in utter disbelief at seeing May like this. "Yep."

He tries to hike on a stern voice. "Hey. Excuse me!"

May releases the trigger for the sprayer and Bobbi and Jemma freeze where they are. Skye however had been giggling too hard to hear her new father and tries to pelt Bobbi with another cookie. Due to her excellent reflexes, Morse manages to catch the cookie in her mouth, then grabs the little girl and guides her attention to Coulson.

"Ohhh," Skye says, in mild alarm, as she has never seen her father angry and hopes he isn't now. "H-hi sir," she squeaks innocently, giving Phil and Tony a little wave.

Both men have to stifle a grin. Stark also has to suppress what he currently wants to say, as he has absolutely no desire to incur the wrath of Agent Melinda May again.

"Oh, don't you 'hi' me, little one. Look at this mess you've made," Phil scolds gently, unable to do more than that.

"But… it wasn't just me!" Skye insists, pointing around at the other three culprits. This earns her playfully dirty looks from her guilty comrades. Bobbi even mutters, "little traitor," with a grin. May just smirks however, glad that her daughter has a natural sense of self-preservation.

"We'll… we'll clean it all up right away, sir," Jemma assures Coulson a bit nervously. She then turns to gaze sheepishly at Stark. "I'm so, so sorry about this, Mr. Stark. Our bit of fun got a little out of hand."

Tony however just shrugs and walks over, careful not to slip on the wet floor, and helps himself to one of the last remaining in-tact cookies. "Do you know how many times both this tower and my home in Malibu were attacked, or even destroyed? I think it can withstand some water and cookies." He gives Skye a wink, who giggles again in relief. "Come with me kid… we'll grab some towels."

The six year-old follows Tony down the hall to a linen closet, and the remaining agents just hear him say, "but… don't touch anything, you little cookie monster".

Jemma and Bobbi grin at each other, then start moving the dining chairs out of the way for clean-up. Still wondering what pod person overtook his very serious pilot, Coulson approaches May, who's starting to wipe down the counter with a sponge.

"You know… I'm surprised at you, Agent May," Phil whispers with a smirk to rival Melinda's. "Letting the girls make such a mess like this."

Melinda shrugs slightly as she drops a handful of cookie crumbs into the garbage disposal. In a quiet tone, she simply says, "a family that plays together…"

Phil smiles softly. "…stays together".

…

30 minutes later the dining area is perfectly clean again, and no less than seven towels are hanging on the outside balcony to dry. Shortly after that, everyone enjoys another delicious, hearty meal, with a Mexican theme tonight.

In 'punishment' for their behavior, Coulson decides that both Bobbi and Jemma are not to be trusted with down time. After dinner, he sets them the task of studying the list of employees for the corporation whose building had been destroyed in the blast, Mainway Pharmaceuticals, and cross-referencing it with a databank of all known Hydra associates.

As everyone now has tasks to work on, Coulson and May accept Pepper's offer to take Skye down to the movie theatre, (yes, an actual theatre within the Tower that seats up to 50 people). When Skye requests happily to watch 'Frozen' for perhaps the 84th time, Coulson gives her a hard time.

"I don't know, Skye… you really think I should let you watch your favorite movie after you had a food fight at my friend's house?"

Skye pouts adorably and looks up with wide, innocent eyes. "But I helped clean it all up," she points out. In truth, her 'helping' consisted of skating around the room on a towel, having almost as much fun cleaning up as she did making the mess.

"Well… you have a point, sweetie. Okay. Be good." With a sudden surge of affection for the little girl, Coulson scoops her up and plants a kiss on her cheek, then hugs her close to him. As the child lovingly lays her head on his shoulder and nuzzles into his neck, Phil feels that now familiar warm glow he's come to expect.

With difficulty, Coulson finally sets the youngster back down and lets her head off with Pepper. Miss Potts had made the mistake of admitting to Skye that she has never seen Frozen, and is already being entertained by the little girl's description of all the characters…

…

Just under two hours later, Pepper returns upstairs with Skye, the youngster just as excited as the first time she saw her favorite movie.

May looks up from the surveillance footage she is almost done with as she hears a familiar happy voice say, "and when Elsa grows up the ice castle from the ground, and it's SO pretty, huh?"

She stifles a smile as she hears Pepper respond, "oh yes… that might be my favorite part, too."

Skye spots May on the couch and runs over to her. "Hi! We watched Frozen!" she announces unnecessarily.

"So I gathered," Melinda responds. "And were you a good girl?" she asks, glancing up at Pepper.

The tall blonde woman smiles and nods. "She was… though she's probably not ready for a public theatre yet… little chatterbox," she teases fondly. "And she definitely needs to learn the concept of 'spoilers'," she quips with a chuckle. "But I actually see why she likes the movie so much; it's quite beautiful."

May smirks and shakes her head, knowing that Pepper is now under Skye's 'spell', like so many others before her. "Oh!" Pepper exclaims, pulling out her cell phone. "I took some video of her singing along with the songs. Do you mind if I send it off to 'The Voice', or 'American Idol'? Because, wow!"

May shoos Skye away from her laptop as the child is trying to look at the surveillance video. "I know, right? But yes, I would mind. Please don't…"

Pepper sighs and slips her phone back into her pocket. "Shame… for the world, that is."

Having given up on looking at the laptop, Skye instead picks up her mother's cell phone and starts pushing buttons on it.

"Qiānjīn, stop that," May scolds. The youngster had gotten into the bad habit of playing with any cell phone she came across, without permission. Despite each team member having secured their phone with a passcode, Skye was disturbingly good at cracking them. Sure enough, as May takes her phone back from the precocious little girl she sees that Skye had already gotten past the code. She sighs exasperatedly and gives Skye a quick swat on the backside. "You do not touch people's phones without permission, young lady. We've had this discussion."

Skye pouts and climbs up next to her caregiver. She lays her head against May's shoulder, prompting the agent to turn her laptop around, out of Skye's view. The youngster grumbles in frustration and says, "play wif me… please?"

Melinda sighs softly and turns to look into the pleading eyes. "Qianjin, I'm sorry, but I have very important work to do. I can't play right now."

"But I wanna go swimming again," Skye whines, flopping down on the couch.

May sighs again and reaches over to give her daughter another little swat, playful this time. "Well, little girl, I can't take you right now…"

She was just about to add, 'and it's almost bedtime anyway,' when Pepper speaks up. "I wouldn't mind taking her."

Skye bolts upright, looking hopeful. "Okay! Please?"

May groans and runs her hand over her face. The child's jetlag is going to drive her crazy. It's already nearly 9pm, Skye should be asleep by now. May knew it was a mistake to let Skye sleep in late this morning, but she did, due to the rough night. Skye's nap had been late too… but now that she thinks about it, maybe it's for the best. The child is really just still on California time, which will be handy when they get home to the base.

"Well… all right. Skye, you may swim with Pepper for half an hour… that's 30 minutes. How many minutes do you get to swim?"

"30!" the youngster replies happily.

"Yes. Then it's a bath, then bed. And are you going to argue with me when I come to get you?"

Skye shakes her head.

"And do you know what will happen if you do argue with me?" May asks pointedly.

The little girl's hands move behind her as she nods, and Melinda is satisfied that she does indeed know.

"All right then. Go on."

Skye immediately hops off the couch and starts to dash off, but she stops suddenly and comes back. She climbs hastily back onto the couch and plants a quick, somewhat sloppy kiss on May's cheek.

May can't help but smile as the happy child runs off again, even as she wipes a little slobber off of her cheek. She shakes her head and thanks Miss Potts, then turns back to her research. She's a bit distracted now though, as all she can really think about is how much she cherishes the child who has stolen her heart.

…

"Watch this!" Skye is soon exclaiming. She swims to the bottom of the pool and touches it with her hand before rising back up to the surface.

"Wow… you can touch the bottom? What a good swimmer you are," Pepper praises with a grin. Sure they're only in the shallow end of the pool, which is three feet deep… but that's apparently a big accomplishment at six years-old.

"Do you have kids?" comes the sudden innocent question, as Skye swims in little circles around Pepper.

Pepper blinks, raising her eyebrows at the youngster's frankness. "Uh… no, I don't, cutie. Not yet anyway."

"Why not?"

"Um, well…" Pepper begins, feeling wholly unprepared for this question. "Well, I suppose that… I've been very focused on my career, and… "

"When are you gonna have kids?"

Pepper chuckles softly and catches Skye as she attempts to swim around her again. "Hang on there, little one. You're making me dizzy," she teases, giving the child a gentle tickle.

As Skye giggles, Pepper asks curiously, "why are you asking me so much about kids?"

Skye gently splashes the water between her and Pepper, then says casually, "cause you'd be a good mommy".

Miss Potts feels her heart catch in her throat. She stares down at the little girl for a long moment before clearing it and asking softly, "and what makes you say that, sweetheart?"

Skye squirms a bit and shrugs. "Cause you're nice. And cause you have a *huge* house with a pool and with movies and books and stuff. And cause you play wif me. And you give good hugs. You should be a mommy." And as if these words aren't completely life-altering, the youngster then sticks her face in the water and proceeds to blow bubbles.

Pepper fails to breathe for several seconds. She looks down at the tiny girl she's holding gently in her hands, then brings her in closer. "How about one of those good hugs now," she offers in a whisper, wrapping her arms around the youngster.

Skye sputters as she lifts her face out of the water, and smiles brightly as she wraps her arms around Pepper's neck. After a moment of that nice hug, Skye suddenly blurts out, "if you want some kids, I know some! They were at the orphanage wif me."

Pepper chuckles, then actually finds herself considering the thought for a moment, before remembering that the children Skye had lived with have all grown up by now. The youngster just doesn't know it. Still… adoption wasn't something that Pepper had really considered before. Now though…

…

True to Skye's word, there is no arguing to be had when May comes to collect Skye for bed. Wanting to see what a typical bedtime routine looks like with a child, Pepper asks Melinda if she can tag along. The now weary mother agrees readily, grateful for any help offered.

When Pepper offers to give Skye her bath, May blinks in surprise, but agrees. She needs to report some findings to Coulson anyway. "Just don't wear anything that you don't want wet," she warns good-naturedly. "Call me if you need me."…

…

May brings her laptop to Coulson right away. "Phil… I think I have a lead on who might be responsible for the explosion."

Phil blinks, and looks up from his holo-recording. Rubbing his weary eyes, he states, "lay it on me".

May nods and swipes Phil's footage to a timestamp of 4:54pm the previous day. "Now… I took note of all of the people who visited the building regularly, everyday, for a week, to rule out employees. It seems that very few people outside of employees ever visit, which makes this woman stand out. Watch," she clicks the recording, and she and Coulson watch as a dark-haired woman approaches the front doors of the building, pauses, then walks in.

"This building closes at 5pm. She enters just five minutes before it closes, but…" May now fast forwards slowly until 5:30. "All of the employees have left by now, but she hasn't. The blast occurred around 7:15," she fast forwards again and it becomes clear that no one is leaving the building. "She never left. If we can identify every one of the employees in this footage and cross-reference them to Simmons' and Morse's list, we can be fairly sure that this woman is our top suspect."

Coulson nods seriously, thinking this a major breakthrough. "Good work," he praises. "Take it to them."

…

Meawhile, Pepper learns quite quickly why May suggested she change clothes, and she's grateful that she simply stripped down to her bathing suit again. Skye is apparently used to playing in the tub, which involves a fair amount of splashing. Potts soon gives up on wiping up the water mess as it happens, and just resigns to cleaning it once it is all done.

Skye's bath is somewhat exhausting, but goes well overall. The only real snag is when Pepper, not having experience in this arena, accidently rinses shampoo into little Skye's eyes. The child begins whining at once, and 'scolding' Pepper. "Nooo, not like that. You did it wrong," she accuses with a sniffle.

"Oh… I'm sorry, honey," Pepper apologizes sincerely. "I'm trying! And this bottle says, 'no tears'!" she adds desperately, thinking it false advertising.

Hearing the struggle as she comes in to the guest room to get ready for bed as well, Jemma pokes her head into the bathroom. "Hey now… what's going on?" she asks gently.

Skye sniffles again, rubbing her eyes. "Sh-she got soap in my eyes."

Simmons is rather curious as to how Pepper got roped in to giving Skye her bath, but she just smiles kindly at the bewildered look on Pepper's face and steps over to the tub. "All right, darling, I'm sure it was just an accident. Let's show her how we do it, okay?"

Soothed by Jemma's soft voice and smile, Skye nods.

Pepper watches carefully as Jemma pushes up her sleeves, cradles Skye in her left arm, and lays her back to rinse her hair. "Aha," she murmurs quietly. "Well… that's quite genius," that's admits, wondering why she hadn't thought of that.

"Oh, I had to learn it from Morse in the beginning," Simmons admits. Finished rinsing the shampoo out, she smiles and gives Skye a tickle. "Cute little angels like this one really should come with instruction manuals!"

Pepper chuckles… she can't help but agree with Jemma's comment.

Skye giggles and reaches up to hug Jemma, succeeding in soaking the biochemist. "Thanks, Jemma." The little girl apparently decides to forgive Pepper as she reaches over and pats her hand seriously. "It's okay. You'll do better next time."

Pepper bursts out laughing. "Oh! Well, thank you for that vote of confidence, little one!"

May reenters the bathroom at that moment. "Simmons… report to Coulson. There's been a development."

Jemma nods at once, "yes ma'am". She quickly leans down and plants a kiss on Skye's wet forehead. "Good night, darling. Sleep well tonight." With a soft smile all around, Simmons hops up and exits, pulling off her shirt to quickly swap it for a dry one.

"Well, you look squeaky clean, qiānjīn," May praises, giving Pepper a rare smile. "I hope you behaved. Doesn't really look like it though," May sighs as she glances around the soaked bathroom, pulling the plug in the tub. "Come here."

She wraps a towel around Skye when the youngster stands obediently. Pepper watches with a fond smile as May picks the little girl up and simultaneously hugs her while rubbing her dry. 'There really is an art to this', Pepper thinks to herself.

Miss Potts sticks around to see the whole 'get your pajamas on, brush your teeth, comb your hair' routine, and then sits on the couch to observe story time. Her eyebrows raise as she witnesses the incredible patience Agent May shows when bombarded with questions about vocabulary and plotline. When May finally glances at her and rolls her eyes inconspicuously though, Pepper can't help but chuckle.

"Okay… that's all the reading for tonight," May decides, when she finishes a chapter and Skye's eyes start to close.

"Nooo," the sleepy child whines. "Just a little more?"

May shakes her head, though she already knows she's going to give in. With a sigh she whispers, "go to sleep, young lady," then grudgingly opens the book once more.

A few paragraphs later and Skye is completely passed out at last. May leans her head warily back against the headboard and gives Pepper a slightly exasperated look. Pepper grins and nods, tilting her head slightly.

With a contented sigh, Pepper rises and comes to the bedside. "So, she wears you out?" she whispers to May.

With a low groan, Melinda stretches carefully, making sure not to disturb the sleeping youngster. "You have *no* idea."

"But… is it worth it?"

May gazes down at the little cherub lying next to her and smiles softly. "You have *no* idea."

…

The rest of the team have a late night, as Morse and Simmons are double-checking employee lists against known Hydra supporters, then cross-referencing employees on the surveillance footage with their electronic IDs. Fitz was now scanning the mystery woman's image through facial recognition software, on the hopes that they may find a hit on news articles, social media or in personnel files. Mack had managed to compile a list of common incendiary devices Hydra has used in the past, and is now aiding Hunter in researching more about Mainway Pharmaceuticals. Coulson himself is still watching surveillance footage, so sure that they must be missing something. He even goes so far as to ask Tony if the technological genius has any programs that can help further clear up the images and even add color.

"Of course… you don't?" the insomniac teases, and helps Coulson upload the footage into his program.

By the time the team finally turns in, Jemma has missed May soothing Skye through yet another nightmare. She just smiles softly at the pair under the soft light of a nightlight before closing her eyes and falling promptly to sleep.

…

With everyone's hard work the night before in mind, and the knowledge that the destroyed building isn't going anywhere, Coulson allows the team to sleep in a bit longer than usual. When everyone but Skye is up however, he decides that they need to get going.

"You guys go get some coffee or tea or… whatever, and pack up your stuff. I'll get Skye up," he offers, actually missing the youngster.

He enters May's room and eyes the sleeping child… or what he can see of her as her face is mostly hidden under her tousled hair. He can't help but smile as he sits on the bed beside her and gently rubs her back.

"Skye? Sweetie… it's time to wake up."

The youngster whines and simply burrows further under her blankets.

Phil chuckles. "Well, all right, but if you don't get up quick then Mack and Hunter are going to eat all of the donuts…"

At this, a still sleepy but now excited little girl sits straight up in bed. "Donuts? I can has some?" she asks in disbelief, as Jemma and May generally don't approve of them.

Coulson grins and nods. "Mr. Stark got us some for breakfast today. I think that this once, you can probably have a special treat. But we need to hurry!"

Approximately 20 seconds later, Skye is standing in the kitchen area looking up pleadingly at May. "Please?"

To everyone's amusement, May is standing off with the child, her arms crossed over her chest. "You think that you deserve a donut, qiānjīn?" she asks seriously.

When the child nods eagerly, the stoic mother asks, "why do you deserve a donut?"

Skye thinks fast. "Cause I've been good! I helped clean up the kitchen yesterday!"

"From the mess that *you* helped make," Melinda points out.

Skye bites her lip and hugs Trip to herself. "And I didn't argue last night, when I hadda stop swimming!"

May nods slowly at this… that actually had been impressive. "Uh-huh… that was very good, qiānjīn. What else?"

"I don't has anyone's phone!" Skye points out, holding up her hands innocently. Several people snicker quietly. Skye then looks around and spots Pepper pouring herself a cup of coffee. She beams and points at her. "I helped teached her how to give a bath! *And* how to be a mommy," Skye exclaims proudly.

Pepper fumbles with her cup and only just catches it in time. The kitchen goes strangely silent as all eyes turn to her. "I… she…" the normally composed professional stammers. "She may have… given me some advice."

Several people bite back laughs as Skye turns hopefully back to May, her hands clasped in front of her pleadingly.

Even Melinda finds it hard to keep a straight face. "Wow… that sounds like a lot of 'being good', especially for you, qiānjīn," she admits. "I suppose I better let you have a donut."

"YAY!" Skye shrieks, running over to the large box. Chuckling, Bobbi grabs Skye a plate and holds it as Skye picks out a donut with pink frosting and sprinkles. Jemma pours Skye a small glass of orange juice and brings it over with a fond smile. Coulson and May exchange a contented look… their little girl has no idea just how much she is doted on by everyone around her. Although maybe, though most children wouldn't, she does…

…

A mere 20 minutes later the team is packed and ready to go. Pepper is currently holding Skye in her arms, not wanting to let the child leave. Meanwhile, all of the SHIELD agents are shaking Stark's hand with various versions of "thank you so much for having us".

"You all are welcome here anytime. I now consider this the Avenger Tower, and as your Director is an Avenger… feel free to visit." Stark says amiably. He then turns to the youngster in his lover's arms and says quietly, "yes, even you. Even though you have cooties."

Finally recognizing that Tony Stark is being playful, Skye giggles and sticks her tongue out at him. He responds in kind.

"Oh… real mature," Pepper quips, though she enjoys seeing this playful side.

"She started it," Stark responds simply, then gives Skye a wink.

Pepper laughs, then turns to smile down at the little girl in her arms. Skye is busy playfully flipping Pepper's long blonde hair around her fingers.

"Will you come visit me?" the youngster asks, as she always must when she leaves a new 'friend'.

Honored by the question, Pepper grins. "Would you like me to?"

Skye nods eagerly, then thinks. "But we don't have a swimming pool. Maybe I should come visit you instead!"

Miss Potts chuckles and nods. "Well, like Iron Man over there said, you're always welcome, honey."

With that, Mack steps forward and takes Skye. "All right… c'mon princess. It's time to fly," he states, then tosses her playfully into the air.

Skye laughs and waves as she is walked out to the Bus.

Coulson then steps forward with a sigh. Pepper approaches to meet him and wraps her arms around him in a warm hug. "I just can't believe you're here… alive and well," she states softly.

Coulson returns the hug, then pulls back smiling.

Stark then addresses the Director of SHIELD. "What she said," he agrees. "Look… I know I'm not a SHIELD agent or whatever. But if you ever need *anything*…"

Phil nods gratefully, shaking Tony's hand again. "Thank you. Truly. For everything."

With last fond farewells and promises to keep in touch, Coulson follows his team out into the dazzling sunlight and boards the Bus.

…

Once everyone has stowed their bags and gotten buckled in, May's voice sounds through Coulson's comm, highly exasperated. "Phil… a certain little someone has apparently been in the cockpit, despite multiple warnings from me never to come in here alone. Every single switch and dial has been played with. This will take me at least 20 minutes to fix and double check." An immense frustration can be heard in May's voice, as she mutters, "and to think, I let her have a donut…"

Coulson groans, closing his eyes tight, wishing he could make this not so. He glances down at the adorable but apparently mischievous little girl sitting buckled up next to him. Oblivious to having been caught, she is currently swinging her legs back and forth and humming to Trip over the soft sound of the plane's engine. Her beloved stuffed monkey is buckled into the child's harness with her, by her insistence. The little one doesn't seem to have a care in the world. Phil certainly wishes that he didn't have to change that.

"Skye…" he says quietly. The youngster looks up. "Did you go into the cockpit without May? Without permission?"

Several of the other agents stop their chatting and look up, alarmed. Surely Skye didn't… she certainly knows better…

The little girl immediately bites her lip and starts to squirm. She wraps her arms around Trip protectively and hangs her head. She is the very image of guilt.

Coulson sighs heavily and looks around at his agents. "Our takeoff is going to be delayed, because a certain little girl decided to play with knobs and buttons that she knows she's not allowed to touch."

A few more exasperated sighs can be heard, but Coulson misses them. Instead, he hears a still frustrated May say in his ear, "Phil… you need to take care of this."

Coulson blinks, once again looking down at the squirming child next to him. "What? You don't mean… you don't expect me to…" he stammers quietly.

"Yes! Phil, you are her father. This unfortunately comes with the territory. You need to punish your daughter."

The word 'father' fills Coulson with innumerable emotions… love, pride, nurturing, protectiveness… but at the moment, it's mostly filling him with dread. He has never even raised his voice to the little girl before. The last thing on Earth he wants to do is punish her.

He realizes though that he doesn't have to punish her as the others might. Only slightly bolstered by this, Phil sighs heavily and addresses Skye again. "Sweetie… I think you know better than to go into the cockpit alone. And you definitely know not to touch any of the instruments without permission, don't you?" he asks softly.

Still biting her lip and avoiding everyone's eyes, Skye pulls her legs up to her chest (or to Trip, really) and slowly nods.

Phil nods, too, glancing around at his team. As much as it pains him to say, he gently tells the child, "then, Skye… I'm afraid you're going to have to go in a time-out."

Skye's head pops up in time to see Coulson point out toward the hall. Her eyes immediately fill with tears. "Nooo!" she whines.

Coulson swallows hard, but tries to stay strong as he turns in his seat and starts to undo her seatbelt. "Yes, little one. You knew better than to play in the cockpit. You were naughty… now you're in trouble," he says gently.

But little Skye glances back out toward the hall… the hall that will be empty and lonely, even scary by herself, and starts to feel frantic. She tries to push her adoptive father's hands away as she starts to cry. "Noooo," she whines again. "No time-out!"

"Skye," he says, still softly but with a quiet warning tone behind it. He reaches around her interfering hands and gets her harness unbuckled. "You're going to go sit in the corner for five minutes, and think about why you're in trouble."

But Skye jumps up suddenly the moment she is unbuckled and throws her arms around her loving, incredibly patient new father. "No time-out," she repeats around her sobs. "No time-out!"

Coulson's heart breaks, and he can't help but hug the little girl back. He glances up at the rest of the team, almost all of whom are giving him knowing but encouraging looks. Hunter even goes so far as to flex his arm, as if to say, 'stay strong!' Phil hears Melinda sigh disapprovingly in his ear.

"I'm sorry, Skye," he whispers to the youngster clinging to him, and starts to pull back from her.

But the little girl shocks everyone then by suddenly standing up, setting Trip aside and saying determinedly, "no time-out… y-you can spank me instead… okay?" With that everyone stares as little Skye actually tries to lift herself up and over Coulson's lap.

Phil blinks, utterly surprised, and with no idea what to do. He stops the little girl by placing his hands on her shoulders. "I… I don't want to spank you, Skye," he says gently. He sadly wipes a few of her tears away and looks at her carefully. "Are… are you saying that you would rather have a spanking than a time-out?" he asks incredulously.

Skye sobs, then nods seriously. "Uh-huh. No time-out! Don't send me away, kay?" she begs, pointing toward the hallway. Then, looking pleadingly up into his eyes with tears falling down her cheeks, the little girl squeaks out, "please… Daddy?"

The Director of SHIELD feels his breath catch in his throat. The world around him seems to fade away as he digests the word for the very first time. Daddy… he is a daddy now. This adorable little waif staring pleadingly up at him is *his*… his to love, his to cherish, his to teach, his to protect…

But as the youngster again attempts to lay herself over his lap he is reminded… not all of fatherhood is hugs and kisses, fun and games. Part of her being 'his to teach' is having to discipline. With his heart trapped in his throat now, he somehow manages to say, "okay sweetie," before gently helping her up and over his knees. Once there though, he just can't bring himself to do it… to strike the helpless little girl. He glances up at his team again and notices moisture in some of their eyes, from hearing the child acknowledge Coulson as her father. There are actually tears running down Simmons' cheeks, and the sensitive scientist smiles softly at him.

He hears a door click and sees May quietly approach from the cockpit. She knew by what she was hearing through the comms that Coulson needs some moral support. She gives him a very knowing, sympathetic look, then nods. He shakes his head in response, feeling almost as helpless as Skye probably does. May gives him a little look, then turns around and whispers into her comm, "it's not about what you want. This is for her. That's parenthood."

Much to his dismay and frustration, Phil feels his own eyes well up. He tries to hide it by glancing down at the sniffling youngster, in the cute little purple and teal striped dress she loves so much. May steps forward and places a supportive hand on Coulson's shoulder. He takes a deep, shaky breath, then proceeds to carry out his duty before he can spend another second dreading it.

Spank Spank Spank

Coulson swats the youngster's bottom firmly, clearly just wanting to get it over with. He tries hard not to hear her crying out.

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

Though Skye essentially 'volunteered' for this, it doesn't make the experience much easier on the little girl. She kicks her feet and squirms and cries, casting a deep sadness over everyone in the room. Fitz actually gets up and quietly walks out, and Mack rests his elbows on his knees with his face hidden in his hands.

Bobbi however puts a supportive arm around Jemma when she notices the young woman's tears, and plants a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Simmons looks up at her S.O. and gives her a soft smile. She leans up and whispers, "I'm not crying about this, this time." She gestures toward the spanking taking place. "I… I'm crying *for them*," she explains, nodding at the beautiful family unit.

Morse smiles and nods, giving Jemma a little squeeze. She understands completely.

Coulson manages a few more light swats before little Skye cries out, "no more, no more… please. I'll be good, Daddy!"

Phil audibly gasps, as if he's just had the wind knocked out of him. He stops spanking his daughter immediately. After a deep, shaky breath he picks up the sobbing youngster and walks right out of the room with her. He carries her up the narrow spiral staircase and heads straight for May's room. For the first time since it was purchased several months ago, he sits in the white rocking chair with Skye in his lap and hugs her close. Unable to stave off his emotions any longer, he lets out a quiet sob right along with his daughter and allows a few tears to fall.

When Bobbi offers to finish setting the plane's controls right, May accepts and follows Coulson up. She hears crying coming from her room and enters, stopping just inside the doorway. The stoic agent is touched to find her best friend and her child clinging to each other and fraught with emotion.

Skye looks up and notices her father's tears. She has never seen Coulson cry before, of course. No one has. She sniffles and stares at him, her crying easing up considerably. "Why are you crying?" she asks quietly, following a tear down his face with her finger.

Coulson gives a quiet chuckle and shakes his head, wiping the treacherous tears away. "Oh… just because," he begins hoarsely. "When you feel sad, I feel sad. I love you, Skye," he admits, brushing tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you so much. And… I finally get to be your daddy."

The little girl doesn't understand why he's crying about this of course, but the little empath seems to know what he needs to hear. "I love you too, Daddy." She leans up and kisses his cheek, then snuggles up against him again.

Phil lets out a contented sigh, then looks over and spots May in the doorway. He smiles softly at her and mouths the words, 'thank you'. These words are applicable to about a hundred things in his mind… 'thank you' for accepting Skye into the team originally, 'thank you' for protecting her countless times in the field, 'thank you' for agreeing to be little Skye's adoptive parent with him, even 'thank you' for making him handle her punishment tonight. Agent May manages a small smile and nods, then turns and heads back downstairs to the cockpit, deciding to give the two some time and space.

A few minutes later both father and daughter have composed themselves enough to get back on track. Holding Skye's hand, Coulson leads her back down to the hangar and gets her (and Trip) buckled back into her seat. Once he is seated as well the plane takes off, heading home to base.

…

 **Epilogue**

Once they reach 20,000 feet seatbelts are unbuckled and the other agents get up to go work on their respective projects. As they pass the little girl they smile, stroke her cheek or ruffle her hair. She manages a smile back at them, the members of her new family, but once they have all scattered, she turns back to her father. "Can… can I go see May?" she asks quietly, worried that her pilot-mom is mad at her.

Coulson smiles and nods, sure that May isn't mad. He walks over and knocks briefly before opening the door to the cockpit. "A certain little someone wants to spend some time with you. You mind?" he asks quietly.

May gives him a look that clearly says, "don't be ridiculous". He smiles and waves the youngster over.

Skye rubs her bottom subconsciously as she passes Coulson and nervously enters the cockpit. "Can I come in?" she asks, in barely over a whisper.

May turns and looks the child up and down before saying, "that depends. Are you going to touch anything you're not supposed to?"

The little girl lowers her head before she shakes it.

May nods, then finally says, "then come on in."

Skye gives the instrument panel as wide of a berth as possible as she goes and sits in the co-pilot's chair. She sits quietly for a minute, fidgeting with her stuffed monkey, then says quietly, "I'n sorry."

Upon hearing this, May is struck with a sudden strong case of déjà vu. She thinks back two whole years ago to when the adult Skye had nervously joined her in the cockpit to apologize for bad behavior.1 These sudden reminders that this little girl truly is the woman she once trained still catch her off-guard. She swallows hard and tries to focus on the present again, and the naughty but repentant six year-old in her co-pilot's seat.

"Hmmm," May replies simply. Standing and holding her hand out to the little girl, she says softly, "come on". Skye rises and takes the offered hand, following May out of the cockpit. Melinda stays quiet, hoping that the youngster will elaborate on her own.

Skye sniffles and chances a glance up at her new mom. "Da… Coulson… spanked me," she informs her sadly.

"I know." May responds softly. Surprised by Skye's correction, she glances over at the little girl. May takes a seat on the couch in the lounge, and pats the spot next to her. "Qiānjīn… you don't have to call him Coulson anymore. You can call him Daddy… if you want to," she states encouragingly.

Skye climbs up next to May, biting her lip and fidgeting with Trip again.

May senses the child's question. "And, whenever you're ready… you can call me…"

"Mommy?" Skye asks, just above a whisper, staring carefully into May's eyes.

May had been about to say, "whatever you'd like," but frankly… she likes Skye's suggestion way better. She swallows her emotions and nods at the little girl. "Absolutely, qiānjīn. I'd like that… very much."

While Skye is very excited at the prospect of getting to use this term, of having this sacred person in her life at last, she holds off on celebrating just yet. Still a bit worried that May is upset with her, she bites her lip and finally says, "I'n sorry that I go'ed in the cockpit, and didn't ask, and pushed all the buttons…" The youngster sniffles, then adds quietly, "I'n sorry, Mommy."

May exhales sharply. That word is filled with such an incredible weight of responsibility, and yet, all May can think right now is that she wants to hear it as often as humanly possible.

With that in mind, May unleashes her biggest grin. Filled with sudden warmth and utter joy, she stands and scoops up her daughter. Ignoring the presence of several other agents nearby, May touches her forehead to Skye's and asks in a happy whisper, "what did you just call me?"

Skye grins and whispers back, "Mommy".

"Wait… I can't hear you, qiānjīn," May teases, lifting the youngster high above her. "What did you call me?"

Skye shrieks and giggles, then calls out loudly, "Mommy!"

"That's what I *thought* you said!" May pulls her daughter in for a warm hug and a kiss, then spins her around playfully. And for the very first time, everyone else in the room hears Melinda May, the 'Cavalry', laugh with pure, genuine happiness.

…

 **The End**

1 This is in reference to my story Season 1, Episode 9 – Repairs, /works/4917202 .


	11. Chapter 8

**Marvel's Agents of SHIELD**

 **SHIELD's Little Surprise**

 **Chapter 8 - Jemma's Unforgivable Act**

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is the eighth in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale. These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child. This is *not* a 'condonement' of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner. If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood. **WARNING: These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until mid-Season 3.** (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that! ;) )

This particular story also makes references to images and scenes from the "Iron Man" films, and from other Marvel movies. These depictions will be referenced by _writing in italics_ , with a quick note relaying its source, to show that they are not my creation. Enjoy!

 **SHIELD's Little Surprise: Chapter 8 - Jemma's Unforgivable Act**

 **(Continued from Chapter 7, Part 2 – Stark Tower)**

During the flight from New York back to California, Fitz pulls up Stark's advanced imagery program and he, Coulson and Hunter carefully study the image of the mystery woman outside the entrance of Mainway Pharmaceuticals.

"Okay… it's now perfectly clear," Fitz mutters as he adjusts the photo.

Coulson and Hunter both squint, trying to take in every detail.

"Sooo…" Hunter states slowly, "we're looking for a dame of average height and slim build… nothing exactly extraordinary to narrow down the field, is there?"

"She doesn't seem like she could be carrying a bomb or any kind of explosive device. She's not even carrying a purse," Fitz points out.

"Fitz… zoom in," Coulson commands, standing to approach the screen more closely. The image of the woman grows steadily larger, and more detail comes into focus as Fitz again adjusts the controls.

"And now… we add color," Fitz murmurs, pressing one last button.

"Brown hair," Lance adds, shrugging at the lack of usefulness that provides.

"What am I seeing here?" Coulson suddenly mutters. He points to the woman's face. "Are you guys seeing this?"

Leo and Lance approach the screen as well and stare. "Is that… is her skin glowing?" Hunter asks.

"It looks orange," Fitz agrees, somewhat relieved that he's not the only one seeing the abnormality.

And sudden horrible realization dawns on Coulson. With a slow, sinking feeling, one word passes his lips. "Extremis."

The plane lands in southern California, and the team (minus May and Skye) disembarks with the SUV. Fitz sends the dwarves into the still-smoking building first to gauge the levels of radiation and carbon dioxide still present. Once the air has been deemed safe, the team enters and gets to work. Fitz continues guiding the dwarves in investigating every nook and cranny of the various charred rooms, while Morse and Simmons take samples from every surface. Hunter goes to examine and take inventory of the various medications stored throughout the building, in case that is what the woman had been after. Mack searches for security cameras and digital files containing footage that may answer more questions.

In the meantime, back at base, May invites Skye to the training room with her to continue her lessons in basic self-defense. It's hard for the warrior agent to be left out of the investigation, but she tries to enjoy her time with her new daughter.

Nonetheless, May is quite grateful when Skye goes down for her nap just before the team arrives back at base, and she eagerly joins them in the conference that Coulson calls.

"… so, once again, we have a situation where no bomb was brought into a building… our mystery woman *was* the bomb."

Everyone looks around in dread.

"Extremis? Again?" Jemma exclaims softly with a sigh. She pulls out her tablet and opens up files from two years before, detailing previous experiences with Extremis. "Well, it explains the lack of forensics in these explosions. And the heat signature here seems to be a match for the blast in Houston."

"You know… I thought that the Extremis experiments were finished," Mack states irritably. " _Didn't Tony Stark take out all the last known people infected_? _He put an end to that Killian guy_ , right?"(Iron Man 3)

"Yeah well… perhaps he missed a few. Let's hope it's only a few, anyway," Fitz mutters.

Coulson sighs as he points up to the image of the woman. "So, here's what we know. This woman, whoever she was, was infected with the Centipede serum. Just before Mainway Pharmaceuticals was closing for the day, she entered it alone. All of the employees left the building by 5:30, so presumably she was the only remaining person there at approximately 7:15, when, as far as we can deduce, she succumbed to the Extremis within her. The blast was powerful enough to lay waste to most of the building's 3rd floor, which housed many of the company's stored medications.

"Judging by the trajectory of the debris and the extent of the damage, we have determined that the blast occurred here, in the main lab." Phil pulls up a holographic blueprint of the building, and indicates a room in the center of the 3rd floor.

"That is basically the extent of what we *know*. Now, we move into the realm of speculation. I do believe that based on this woman's situation and where she was when the blast occurred, there is a strong chance that she was seeking some kind of cure. She was most likely desperate."

Coulson goes quiet at this point as everyone processes the information thus far.

Agent Morse speaks up first. "So… there's one thing I don't understand."

"One thing?" mutters Hunter in disbelief.

Ignoring this, Bobbi goes on. "Several employees on duty that day were security personnel. Did they not find it odd that a random woman was entering the premises minutes before they were supposed to close? She was allowed to stay after closing? I would assume that they have all visitors sign in and/or show ID…"

The rest of the team puzzles over this as well.

Then Mack speaks up. "I was able to access the security footage from the lobby. Maybe we should take a look at it now."

Mack hands the thumb drive to Fitz, who pops it into the holotable. Fitz fast-forwards to 4:54pm and the team tries to take in every detail of the large lobby, from the two security guards seated at a front desk, to the metal detectors on either side, to the few employees lingering to chat.

Soon, they spot her. The dark-haired woman enters nonchalantly through the front doors. She pauses momentarily, gazing about in seeming curiosity. The next thing they know however, there is a slight blur, and the woman vanishes completely.

"What?!" several people mutter in surprise.

"Did the footage skip?" May asks, eyebrows furrowed.

Fitz quickly rewinds and plays it over again. "No… the time stamp moves consistently."

"Play it again. Zoom in and play it in slow-motion." Coulson orders.

The young engineer obliges, and the team watches again carefully. Several jaws drop at once and the room falls eerily silent.

"Did she just…?"

"Wait, did you see…?"

"How did she…?!"

Coulson sighs deeply and loosens his tie, which suddenly feels like it's strangling him. "Well, I believe there's only one explanation for this. Hydra must now be experimenting on Inhumans."

By delving further into the available details on the explosion in Houston, the team can be reasonably sure that they now understand this newest threat to the world. The shock that came along with the mystery woman in Mission Viejo 'magically' camouflaging with the background behind her had worn off… a little.

Having figured out that the woman was Inhuman leads Coulson to examine the ledger (now painstakingly devoid of any Terrigen crystals) to seek out the identity of the woman. He finds her, based upon the description of her Inhuman abilities, and discovers that her name had been Valerie Hoffman.

Knowing this helps Fitz to discover her personal information, which Hydra had attempted to delete from every known databank. Apparently… Hydra does not know of *every* databank, and he is able to hack his way into a tremendous amount of information.

"Apparently, Ms. Hoffman was one of the Inhumans that spent time in Afterlife, though she had not yet gone through her transformation before Jiaying's fall," Fitz informs everyone, gazing at his tablet. With a sigh, he continues. "She was reported missing by a colleague on November 17th. She didn't show up for work again after that and her information was erased from most databanks. For all intents and purposes, Valerie Hoffman fell off the face of the Earth."

Coulson now takes over. "So, someone somehow finds out about her alien DNA, she is plucked from her life, her information is removed from public databases and suddenly she has Inhuman abilities, and Centipede strength." He glances around and notes that he doesn't need to voice the obvious conclusion. Everyone else seems to have gotten there, too.

He goes on. "We were also able to hack into the Houston Police Department's records, and we tracked down a report that was tossed out as a hoax. They received a call that someone had robbed a jewelry shop…by walking straight through a cement wall. However, as the shopowner had illegally 'pawned' items in his shop, he chose not to press charges."

Several team members roll their eyes at this, although it is actually useful for their intel.

The Director goes on. "Not long after this incident was originally reported, a man listed in Jiaying's ledger as capable of moving through solid objects all but disappeared as well. We can do more to confirm our suspicions, but given this information, I'm willing to bet that Hydra is seeking out Inhumans to experiment on them. We already know that _a faction of the ATCU, with ties to Hydra, had stockpiled fish oil pills and was activating transformations in Inhumans_.(03x08) If the Inhumans they are seeking haven't already transformed when Hydra locates them, they are forced to. At which point, Hydra seems to be injecting them with the Centipede serum."

"So," Hunter begins slowly. "These Inhumans then not only have their unique alien-given abilities, but they are also granted super-strength?"

"That seems to be the case," Coulson agrees heavily. "Then it seems they are forced to do Hydra's bidding."

"'Super'," May mutters sarcastically.

"Their Inhuman abilities don't seem to be enough to quell the Extremis within them, however. Resulting in… well… we all saw," Phil adds gloomily.

"Two so far… who knows if there are others?" Jemma notes quietly, horrified by the thought.

"Indeed," the Director agrees. "So, new assignments. We need to locate as many Inhumans as possible, *before* Hydra does. Mack and Hunter, I want you both pouring through police reports nationwide, looking for any crimes that seem out of the ordinary. Fitz, I want you to do the same with hospital visits. It's a longshot, but people may escape after transforming, and seek medical help for their… 'changes'. Simmons, I want you and Morse reviewing all of the information we have on the Centipede serum. _We know that Dendrotoxin can possibly stop people from exploding, if administered in the final moments._ (01x01) However, we need an antidote that can be administered at anytime. It must also be compatible and effective with Inhuman DNA. Fitz, when an antiserum has been created, you'll need to create a delivery mechanism. Many, actually.

"I will be attempting to locate as many Inhumans as I can, using Jiaying's ledger. I will warn them of the danger, and once an antiserum has been perfected, will arrange for them all to receive one, just in case."

Coulson looks around at his nodding team. "Very well. Get to work."

As soon as the team disperses to carry out their assignments, Jemma Simmons feels the familiar pressure associated with being assigned a vastly significant undertaking. Creating an antiserum that can slow down, if not completely counter the effects of the Centipede serum and Extremis is a rather daunting task on a human… but add in the differences in Inhuman DNA... Simmons is taken off of 'Skye-duty' altogether and now spends approximately 16-18 hours a day in the lab, working nonstop.

Skye misses her gentle playmate very much. While Skye loves having so much one-on-one time with May, she still attempts to sneak into the lab to see Jemma every chance she gets. Much to the child's dismay however, she is always caught quickly and shooed back out. This has caused more than a few tears and tantrums from the little girl, who is used to spending a majority of her time with Simmons, and naturally doesn't understand the importance of the scientist's current work. It has also caused much heartbreak for Jemma, who misses the exuberant youngster just as much.

On the 3rd day of Jemma's obsessive work, something shows up in the small side office of the lab to distract little Skye a bit. Three lab rats, one brown and two white, suddenly appear in glass aquariums, and Skye falls in love with them right away. Having given up on visiting Jemma, Skye begins sneaking into the usually empty office to pet and talk to the cute rats. As the tanks are positioned above an empty cupboard, she manages to get away with it unnoticed. When the youngster sees or hears someone coming, she simply slips into the cupboard until the footsteps pass, then quietly sneaks back out when the coast is clear.

The day after the rats appear, Skye gives them each names. Quite predictably, given her 'Frozen' obsession, she names the brown one Anna and calls the white ones Elsa and Olaf. She sneaks the rats little treats from the kitchen whenever possible. Jemma and several other scientists have been puzzled to find little carrot and apple bits in the aquariums, but they just write these occasions off, assuming that each other are providing the treats.

Approximately four days later, Skye finds herself sneaking down to the lab once again to spend some time with her little friends. Unbeknownst to her however, Jemma has just concocted the first potential antiserum, and it is ready to be tested. Little Skye scurries quietly up to the window of the lab and sees that the rats' aquariums have been moved into the main lab for observation. The little girl is peeking in when Simmons picks up tiny Elsa, a syringe in the other hand.

"All right… fingers crossed everyone," Skye hears Jemma say to the surrounding assistants and interns, just before she injects the rat with the serum.

Skye winces, knowing how much shots hurt, and feeling very bad for her little friend. She figures that Elsa must be sick, and Jemma is giving her medicine to make her better.

Everyone is staring at the little white rat as Simmons returns it to its tank, so Skye stares too. She gasps quietly when moments later the small animal suddenly staggers, then falls onto its side and moves no more.

The little girl hopes with all her might that Elsa has just fallen asleep, but she then hears Simmons say, "oh dear. Well, now to figure out where we went wrong..."

Skye suddenly runs into the lab and straight to the small aquariums, pushing an assistant aside.

Simmons blinks and tries to stop her… "Skye! You are not allowed in here, young lady," she says sternly, as the little girl has been told this repeatedly since the serious endeavor began.

But Skye pushes Jemma's arms away determinedly, rather out of character, and continues to the aquarium containing her still motionless little friend. "No…" she whispers, quickly climbing up on a stool and reaching her hand in to prod the white rat. "Elsa… wake up. Wake up!" she cries, panic in her voice.

Simmons' heart plummets at the child's reaction, and especially at the fact that the child had apparently named the rat after one of her favorite characters. Utterly bewildered, she quietly presses on her comm and simply whispers, "Skye… in the lab…"

Jemma then gently but insistently moves the little girl's hands away from the deceased rat. She looks sadly at Skye, who has begun sobbing, and says in her gentlest voice, "oh, Skye, darling… I'm so sorry. This… this is just part of being a scientist…"

But Skye suddenly yanks her arms away from Jemma and shrieks, "you… you hurt Elsa! You hurt Elsa!" With that, the heartbroken youngster strikes out at Simmons, trying to hit any part of her she can.

Jemma backs up in surprise, tears filling her own eyes. "Skye, I'm so sorry, baby. I-I didn't even know that you knew about the rats…"

At this point, May, Bobbi, Coulson and Mack all enter the lab at once just in time to see Skye move forward and attempt to kick Jemma, shrieking incoherently in rage.

"Skye Daisy Mayson!" May scolds firmly, in disbelief.

Mack is the quickest to cross the room and scoop up the hysterical little girl, holding her tight to stop her attack. But Skye seems to have eyes for no one but Jemma right now, and those eyes show a devastating pain and betrayal. "You *killed* her! You killed Elsa! I HATE YOU!" the little girl shrieks through her sobs, squirming hard against Mack's hold. She shoots the words at her beloved Jemma like deadly arrows, meant to do as much damage as possible.

Simmons feels her heart breaking in two as she tries hard to hold back tears. "Oh Skye… please, please don't say that. I-I'm so sorry, little one! I love you so much and I don't ever mean to hurt you…"

When Jemma gestures toward the tank with the still rat in it, the bewildered agents crowded around start to understand what must have happened. Taking a deep breath, May moves forward and holds her arms out for her daughter. Mack gently hands Skye over as the tiny girl wails in despair, and the other agents gathered around hear her cry, "sh-she was my friend…"…

Agent May holds the little girl tight and strokes her hair, cooing softly to her as she walks her out of the lab. "Oh Skye… shhh, qiānjīn, it's all right, I've got you. Breathe, honey…" May glances back as she hears footsteps behind her and sees that Coulson is following along, looking concerned. Neither of the adoptive parents have ever seen the youngster this upset before.

Melinda carries Skye into their bedroom and heads straight for the rocking chair in the corner. She has barely sat down with Skye on her lap when Coulson approaches with both Skye's soft fairy blanket and her stuffed monkey, Trip. The loving father gently covers Skye with the blanket and sets Trip within reach, but Skye, who is still wailing in grief, continues clinging to her mother, her face buried in her shoulder.

The parents barely make out Skye miserably repeating, "she was my friend," and they exchange another concerned look. May hugs Skye to her with one arm while rocking the chair slowly. Her other hand pats Skye's bottom gently in a way that has always been comforting to the little girl. Melinda can still feel the child's sobs wracking her tiny body. Coulson sits on the end of the nearby bed and reaches out to rub Skye's back.

"Sweetie… you made friends with the rats, huh?" Phil asks softly.

With another loud sob, Skye nods.

Choosing to ignore the fact that Skye shouldn't have been in the lab at all for now, May gives Coulson a look as she holds her despondent child close, wordlessly warning him to choose his words wisely.

Phil nods in silent agreement, and thinks before he speaks again. "Well, Skye… those rats in the lab? They're called 'lab rats'… they are special 'science rats', and they help us save people's lives. A very important part of Jemma's job is to create medicines that can cure people of bad diseases. Before she can give the medicine to people though, it has to be tested, to make sure that it's safe. Scientists use the rats to test the medicine, and make sure that it's ready before giving it to people."

Coulson sighs now, and goes on gently, still rubbing Skye's back. "Sometimes sweetie… sometimes it turns out that the medicine isn't quite right yet, or won't work like a scientist hoped it would. And when that happens… sometimes the rat will die. It's sad, Skye, yes… but testing it on the rat first helps prevent us from hurting a person. Do you understand?"

Skye slowly lifts her head from May's shirt, which is now soaked through. The new parents see that Skye's sweet face is red and blotchy and sopping wet. She shakes her head.

"No! Elsa never hurt anybody! And Jemma hurt her. I *hate* Jemma," Skye repeats, as fresh tears fall down her cheeks.

May frowns deeply as she gently mops up Skye's face with a tissue. "Skye… that is a very mean thing to say," she scolds softly. "I know that you are very sad and upset, qiānjīn, but Jemma loves you very much. She didn't do this to hurt you or 'Elsa'. Like Daddy said, this is part of her job. It's science."

"Then I HATE science!" Skye shouts, then wails again as she thinks of her small animal friend and buries her face in May's shoulder once more.

May closes her eyes and sighs wearily, knowing that nothing will reach Skye at this moment. The little six year-old can't be expected to understand such complicated matters as scientific research, and she is fueled by pure emotion only right now.

Coulson seems to agree as he sadly mouths, 'give her time' to May.

Melinda nods subtly and just continues cuddling her child for as long as she needs it…

 **Meanwhile, back in the lab…**

As May and Coulson take Skye away from the lab, Simmons loses the internal battle to keep her emotions in check. She finally lets out a devastated sob and sinks to the ground, pulling her knees into her chest. The child's scream of 'I HATE YOU' rings in her ears and tears at her heart. She has never felt so guilty in her life.

As Mack quietly asks the nearby lab assistants to give them some space, Agent Morse quickly kneels down beside Simmons and sets a warm hand on her shoulder. "Jemma… Jemma, honey…", she whispers delicately to the sensitive scientist. "I know that that really hurt. I know, honey. Skye is too young to understand a lot of things, and this is one of them."

Bobbi swallows hard before adding, "it really hurts when someone you deeply care about is this angry at you… it breaks your heart to hear them say they hate you. Doesn't it?"

The gentle but pointed tone of Morse's voice immediately leads Simmons to understand what she's getting at. The young scientist gasps and looks up at Bobbi as realization sets in. Less than a year ago, Jemma herself had flung those very words at Bobbi, when she had thought that Morse had betrayed SHIELD and the team.1 Fresh tears sting her eyes and she feels even worse.

"Oh… oh Agent Morse… I'm so sorry. I…" Jemma doesn't even know what else to say. She can't imagine having made someone else feel the way that she's feeling right now. Especially her mentor, whom she looks up to in so many ways. "Even though I was so angry, I-I… I didn't meant it and I should never have said it. I'm so…"

As she sees several more tears trail down her ward's cheeks, Morse feels bad for even bringing it up. "I know, honey, I know, shh. That's why I'm reminding you about it. We all say things we regret sometimes, even adults. Skye is very upset right now, and she is only six. She didn't mean what she said."

Morse gently reaches over and tucks a lock of hair behind Jemma's ear. "Deep down, you know that Skye adores you… she has ever since the moment that she 'met' you. Remember that?" she asks softly with a fond smile.

Simmons sobs subside for just a moment as she nods in acknowledgement, but she doesn't look much reassured.

Sitting down next to the ladies, Mack offers Simmons a box of tissues. He gives her a soft smile as he too remembers that day. "It's true. That kid was rather terrified of me at first, but she wouldn't let you leave her side for days. I still think you are her favorite person here."

Simmons manages a small smile but shakes her head. "Thank you for saying that, Mack… but she has parents now and…" she begins.

"Oh, no…" Morse stops her. "Coulson and May may have adopted her, but Skye is still 'all of ours'," she insists. "Have your feelings toward her changed since the adoption?"

Simmons shakes her head, wiping her face with a tissue that Mack has just handed to her. "No, of course not."

Mack smiles and nods. "Then why would her feelings toward you, or any of us, change?"

Jemma sighs as more tears fall. "You and I know why I did what I did… it's a necessity in medical research. But how can Skye ever understand? In her eyes, I'm… I'm a murderer."

Mack and Bobbi glance at each other, each hoping that the other has some great words of wisdom and encouragement. When words fail them both, they each just set a comforting hand on Jemma's back for the time being…

Skye's misery seems to permeate throughout the base for the rest of the day. Fitz actually catches one of the newest tech assistants, who hadn't even been present during the whole fiasco, wiping a few tears off her cheeks in a corridor. When he paused to ask if she was all right she turned bright pink and hastily wiped them away. "Yes!" she insists quickly. "I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I have no idea what's wrong with me. Hormones, I suppose." She blushes even brighter at that and hurries away.

As for the team, they are all at a loss how to comfort both Skye and Simmons, and the girls' misery hangs heavily over them as well. It is only compounded when May, feeling disproportionately angry and upset as well, seeks out Jemma after putting a still devastated Skye down for her afternoon nap.

Simmons is currently trying to lose herself in her work, diving back into the efforts of creating an effective antiserum with a newfound determination. She senses May's approach before the intimidating agent makes her presence known.

"Simmons… what the hell?" demands the moody mother.

Jemma blinks and turns quickly to look at May. "Ex-excuse me?" she asks timidly.

"How did this happen? Skye hasn't been allowed in the lab for days, yet she has somehow come to regard the lab rats as pets. Then you go killing one of them in plain sight?"

Finding this incredibly unfair, Simmons gasps softly, the accusation feeling like a slap in the face.

Morse reenters the lab at this moment, and immediately regrets it. She feels the tension and comes to a halt, looking from Jemma to May.

"Agent May… I have no idea how Skye became attached to those rats. And I had no idea she was there this morning. And I certainly didn't intend to kill anything, but I had to test the…"

Melinda scoffs and throws back, "I thought scientists are supposed to be observant. Maybe take a simple look around next time, before you go testing a potentially lethal drug."

Simmons visibly bristles. "With all due respect, I was taken off 'Skye-duty' this week. I didn't think that I needed to be supervising her at this time. The last I heard, she is *your* responsibility during this mission…"

"Jemma," Bobbi mutters warningly…

Jemma's statement only angers the currently unreasonable May further, and she plows on, starting to advance on Simmons. "I only left her for two minutes while she was coloring a picture at the kitchen table. Thus, I wasn't counting on my daughter having to deal with death today!"

Hearing the words, "my daughter" from May tugs hard on Simmons' heartstrings. *She* had been the first to meet little Skye, and has frankly done the bulk of taking care of her. Now, Coulson and May have rather swooped in and seemingly plucked the little girl right out from under everyone else, by adopting her and making her dream come true. Fueled by the unreasonable feelings permeating throughout the base, and still desperate to believe that she has done nothing wrong, Jemma snaps back, "well Agent May, if you wish her not to be exposed to violence, then maybe *your* daughter shouldn't be living in a SHIELD base! Especially with all the bodies *you* tend to leave in your wake!"

Melinda May's eyes flash and she steps determinedly toward Jemma, who gasps at her own daring and backs away quickly. Morse quickly jumps between them and blocks May's progress toward the young biochemist.

"Whoa! Okay… everyone needs to calm down right now." Bobbi looks sharply at the two women, surprised at both of them.

Recognizing the determined fury on May's face, Bobbi then adds quietly, "May… I'm her S.O. I'll take care of this."

Simmons blanches, and she sincerely hopes that Bobbi doesn't mean what she thinks she means. May on the other hand looks like she very much wants to argue, and insist on 'taking care' of Jemma herself. She sighs resignedly though as she reminds herself that she won't undermine Bobbi's authority in front of the other agent's ward. She just nods curtly, giving Simmons one last furious look before she stalks from the room and heads to the gym to go punch something.

Morse watches Melinda as she heads out, then turns to Jemma and scolds her sternly. "Jemma… that was very disrespectful! You do not speak to a superior officer like that."

While Simmons still feels this rather unfair, she decides to keep her thoughts to herself rather than risk further trouble. Morse places a firm hand on Simmons' shoulder and uses it to steer Jemma from the room. As she leads her down the hall she continues, "when you receive correction from a senior agent, you accept it, gratefully. You do not raise your voice, and you do not talk back. I'm ashamed of you… and you're in serious trouble." Morse gives Jemma a soft pat on the back as she says this, leaving Simmons a bit confused.

Upon arriving at Jemma's room, Bobbi gives her a half-hearted but dramatic-looking push inside and shuts the door firmly behind them. She then sighs heavily and holds up her hands to indicate peace.

"I'm sorry, honey," she says quietly. "I had to do that…"

Simmons blinks, looking utterly bewildered.

Bobbi shakes her head heavily. "I told May that I would take care of this. And I will. So that she won't." Bobbi looks regretfully at her ward and takes her small hands in hers, squeezing lightly. "Do you understand?"

Jemma does, at last. Morse is going to punish her so that May, who would certainly be *a lot* harder on her, won't. Swallowing hard, she nods dejectedly. "Y-yes, ma'am. Thank you."

Morse grimaces slightly. "I know that I'm your supervising officer, hon, but I still wish you wouldn't call me 'ma'am'. Makes me feel old," she teases. The beautiful, tall agent draws Jemma into a hug and says, "you didn't do anything wrong this morning, Jemma. I hope you know that. Everyone is just… on edge right now. Even I feel it. I don't know what's going on…"

Jemma, the scientist, knows perfectly well what's going on. She hasn't forgotten the warning from a certain Asgardian prince that little Skye's emotions are now, strangely, 'contagious'. It is blatantly clear that the hurt and anger going around the base are a direct effect of Skye's current misery.

"I do," Simmons sighs warily, and proceeds to remind Morse. "It's completely biological. Agent May clearly has a lot of latent hostility pent up, and now she's sensing Skye's misery as well. She unleashed her anger on me in response to a perceived misdeed."

Impressed at Simmons' ability to psychoanalyze right now, Morse just nods in agreement. "I think you're right. Still… let's just get this over with, huh?" she adds regretfully, beckoning Jemma to her.

Jemma can't help but whine softly as she walks over. "And now I am to be punished because May 'attacked' me! As if I'm not feeling terrible enough. How ever is this fair?"

Morse can't help but grin at the antics of her poor, emotional ward. "I know, honey, but don't worry. I'll go easy on you. Come here," she prompts with a smile and an outstretched hand.

Continuing the dramatics in a bout of self-pity, Simmons drags herself over to her S.O. then lays herself unceremoniously across Morse's lap with a huff.

Bobbi shakes her head, again stifling a smile. She gently rubs Jemma's back, then leans down and says softly, "you know… I know that you feel awful about this morning, even if it wasn't your fault. So, how about you look at this 'punishment' as a chance for absolution… to let go of your guilt?"

Simmons seriously considers this advice. She is painfully reminded of Skye's devastation and the sting of the words that the normally sweet little girl had flung at her. She slowly nods as her eyes well up with tears… "I-I'll try, Agent Morse. Thank you."

Now managing a real smile, Morse nods and replies, "good. Good girl. Well then, I'll stop when I believe that you have truly forgiven yourself. How's that?"

And without waiting for an answer, Bobbi raises her hand and brings it down with medium strength against Simmons' backside…

A few minutes later Jemma is sniffling, though she had only let a few tears fall. Just as she promised, Bobbi had gone easy on her, leaving Simmons just sore enough that she'll feel it when she sits for a few hours only.

"Feeling any better?" Morse asks softly, gently rubbing her back.

Sniffling again, Jemma nods.

Bobbi doesn't believe that Jemma has forgiven herself, but she doesn't have it in her to continue. "Good, honey. I'm glad. I'll let Agent May know that this has been taken care of. You know… she's so new to this whole 'parenthood' thing, and she's just being overprotective of Skye. Just… be on your best behavior around her for awhile, okay?"

Simmons nods, but is still subdued.

"Again, you didn't do anything wrong this morning, hon. You did your job," Morse says softly, gently helping her ward up.

Jemma sighs and wipes her face, and steps into Bobbi's warm embrace when her S.O. offers it. "Thank you, Agent Morse. Really. I do know that, actually. But in Skye's mind…"

"She'll come around. Give her some time, and just be your usual gentle, loving self with her. You'll see. Okay?"

Simmons nods, pulling away. "Yes, ma'am. I mean… Agent Morse," she corrects herself sheepishly.

Bobbi sighs, and shakes her head. "I'll never get you to call me Bobbi, will I?" she asks, placing her hands on her hips but grinning.

Jemma chuckles and shakes her head honestly. "I'm afraid not… Agent Morse."

Morse rolls her eyes good-naturedly and lands a light, playful swat on Jemma's slightly sore backside. "Have I ever mentioned how lucky you are that you're so cute?"

Rubbing her rear end, Jemma smiles and nods. "You have. And I'm very grateful that you think so."

The next two days pass painfully enough. As soon as she is able, Jemma tracks down Fitz and Mack and proposes a new science/tech project to them, practically begging for their aid. Intrigued by the challenge, they agree to look into it.

Skye actively avoids Jemma during these days, refusing to speak to or even look at her. Though the biochemist had expected this, it still hurts quite a lot. Everyone else on base is rather subdued, succumbing to emotions that are not quite their own. Jemma and Bobbi both take it upon themselves to remind the others about Thor's warning, and the knowledge seems to help everyone get a grip on themselves. When Simmons winces while sitting down after her 'punishment' from Bobbi though, she doesn't miss the smirk on May's face.

As for Melinda May, after allowing Skye some time to grieve, May finally confronts her daughter. The mother wants to know exactly how the youngster became 'friends' with the lab rats when she was not supposed to be in the lab at all. The little girl has no justifiable explanation of course, and ends up spending a little time across her mother's knee for being disobedient and 'sneaky'. This of course does nothing to lighten the mood around the base.

Throughout all this, Jemma tries to just let everything go, and focus her thoughts back on the formula and how to fix her relationship with Skye. On the third day, as she mentally sings 'Let it go… let it go," in her head as she walks down the hallway toward the lab, she smiles softly, thinking of the youngster. Then an idea dawns on her. She rushes off to find Coulson…

"Please, sir… *please*?" Jemma pleads a minute later, having located Coulson in his office. "Skye has never seen snow before. And think of how much she loves 'Frozen'!"

The weary Director sighs. "Simmons, we have rather a lot on our plates right now," he reminds the gentle young woman.

Simmons nods. "Yes, sir… but we can all continue our work en-route," she points out. "We have yet to locate any other Inhumans. It's such a short flight to Big Bear Lake, and they're due to get a fresh 12 inches of snow there tonight!"

Coulson just stares at Jemma, quietly amused by her enthusiasm. Seeing this as a good sign, Simmons goes on.

"Oh, please, sir? Skye is just so, so sad, and I think this may be just the thing to cheer her up. We could take her sledding, have a snowball fight, and build a snowman… think of her with her own little 'Olaf'! Just a few hours… please?"

Coulson sighs, raising his eyebrows when Jemma actually clasps her hands together as if begging. Phil knows how hard the young woman has been working, and how devastated she is by Skye's recent anger and rejection. Jemma very rarely asks for anything, and this is a relatively simple request.

Finally, Coulson decides to meet her halfway. "Simmons… your task of creating an antiserum is currently the most important one. I know that you're getting close, but until it's completed, I can't spare you for several hours. However, if it means this much to you, we can fly out to Big Bear, and you may disembark from this plane to spend *one hour* in the snow with Skye. After that, you will return and get back to work. Is that understood?"

Jemma's face lights up… she can't believe he actually agreed! "Yes, sir! Thank you so much, sir!"

Phil nods slowly, wondering if he's going soft because of his daughter. "You're welcome. We'll head out in the early morning," he adds, remembering his own excitement as a child to wake up to snow outside the window.

"I… yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" With a delighted smile, Jemma turns on her heel and tries to maintain her composure as she hurries out of the office. She spends just a few minutes gathering several items to have them ready for the morning, then hurries back to work in the lab. She spends the rest of the day listening to the 'Frozen' soundtrack through her headphones as she once again works diligently on creating the formula that will counteract the effects of Extremis.

Simmons pulls an all-nighter that night, desperate to get as far along on the antiserum as possible. Thus, around 5:45 in the morning, Jemma finally pulls away from her lab table with a big smile of triumph and stretches her very sore muscles. She is relatively positive that she has perfected the formula. All that remains now is to test it.

Jemma sighs deeply at this thought and rises. She knows that the world needs this antiserum *now*, but what if it costs the life of another of Skye's little 'friends'? She may never earn back the child's love and affection if she were to be responsible for that.

With that in mind, Simmons heads to the workshop. She hopes to catch a peek at how Fitz and Mack are doing on that favor that she asked for.

To her great surprise, when she enters, she spots Fitz seated at a table, staring avidly at a computer screen.

"Fitz! You're up early," Jemma states, stepping over to him.

Fitz shrugs. "Yeah, well… I know how anxious you are for this, so… thought I should finish it," he says nonchalantly, eyes still glued to the screen.

Simmons blinks and looks carefully at the screen as well. She can see sections dedicated to complicated codes of DNA strands, vital monitoring, and brain wave activity. She quickly realizes what it is.

"Oh, Fitz…" she murmurs softly. "I… I didn't expect you to go without sleep…"

The young, obviously exhausted engineer shrugs. "I know how much it means to you. And-and how much it will mean to Skye. It's nearly done."

Jemma feels tears of gratitude welling up in her weary eyes. She sets a gentle hand on Leo's shoulder and says, "thank you, Fitz". She then leaves, returning 10 minutes later with two cups of caffeinated tea. The two young geniuses spend the next half an hour discussing the specifics of the program Fitz and Mack have created…

At 7:00 on the dot, when little Skye regularly wakes up, Jemma steps up to the door of May's room. She is incredibly grateful that there are currently no other agents in the hallway, but knows that that could change at any moment. Feeling her face burn bright pink, Jemma steps as close to the door as possible and knocks.

At the sound of a small, sleepy voice saying, "yeah?" Jemma quickly reminds herself how desperate she is for Skye's forgiveness. The biochemist swallows hard. "Skye? Darling, it-it's me… Jemma." Then, while she would normally never, ever do this in public, Simmons knocks five times to the tune of one of Skye's favorite songs and starts to sing.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on, let's go and play!

I never see you anymore… come out the door.

It's like you've gone away.

We used to be best buddies. And now we're not.

I wish you would tell me why…

Do you wanna build a snowman?"2

With that musical announcement, Jemma slowly pushes the door open. Looking to the bed she sees her beloved six year-old ward sitting up and looking both curious and guarded. Simmons smiles softly at her and crosses the room to stand under the small, high window. "Darling… I know you're sleepy, but I'd like to show you something very special. Come look," she prompts, holding her arms out.

Skye seriously considers refusing. The youngster has proven herself both stubborn and surprisingly good at holding onto a grudge. However, the only character trait perhaps stronger than her stubbornness is her overwhelming curiosity. It finally wins out.

"Okay," the little girl states, crawling out from under the covers. She pads over to her 'big sister', her arms crossed across her chest. "But I'm still mad," she mutters, just to make that clear.

Simmons nods in acceptance as she gently picks up the little girl. "I know you are, darling. And I am so sorry. I know that you have been very sad, and I'd like to try to fix that," Jemma states softly, relishing the feel of the little girl in her arms. "I have a surprise that I think you will like very much. Let's take a look."

And with her eyes still on Skye to gauge the child's reaction, Simmons opens the blinds to reveal the magical-looking world outside.

Much to Jemma's delight, Skye gasps loudly and squirms, desperate to get closer to the window. Simmons lets out a quiet chuckle and moves her as close as possible, feeling Skye's small fingers dig excitedly into her arms.

"It's… it's SNOW!" Skye shrieks, staring all around at the blinding white scene outside.

"Yes! Yes, darling, it is! And guess who gets to go play in it?" Simmons asks happily.

Skye looks hopefully at Jemma, her anger and despair seemingly forgotten for the moment. "Me?"

Jemma nods with a big grin. "Yes darling… you."

The youngster takes a deep breath only to shout, "YAYYY!" a bit too close to Jemma's ear for comfort. The biochemist winces, but then chuckles and sets Skye down, acquiescing to her adamant wriggles. Skye immediately runs for the door, but Simmons quickly catches up and stops her.

"Oh noooo, young lady… you're most certainly not going out in the snow like that!" she informs the child, gesturing toward her light pajamas. "We've got to get you all bundled up. Come on."

Skye whines impatiently, but allows Jemma to dress her in several layers with only her normal (though considerable) amount of fidgeting. Once that is done and Skye has winter boots on, Jemma leads her to a closet next to the entrance to the base. Simmons pulls her own winter coat on over several warm layers, then turns to Skye.

"Here darling… just one more thing." Simmons gently wraps a dark blue and white striped scarf around the little girl's neck. "You know, I've had this scarf since I was your age. So… take special care of it, okay?"

Skye pauses to look up at Jemma in wonder. The child is familiar with the idea of certain items being handed down within families, and this feels very much like that to her. Even at only six, she's honored to be trusted with something that apparently means a lot to Jemma. "Okay."

"Good girl," Simmons murmurs happily, zipping up Skye's dark purple winter coat. "Now… are you ready?" she asks in quiet excitement.

Skye copies Jemma in turning toward the hangar door and nods quickly with an excited giggle. "Yeah!"

"Then… here we go!"

And with that, the hangar door is lowered and the brilliant biochemist and precocious little girl head out into the dazzling white winter wonderland…

The two had only been playing happily outside for a few minutes when Simmons suddenly receives a snowball to the upper back. "Hey!" she shrieks, turning around to see Agent Morse laughing about 10 yards away.

As Skye giggles and squats down to form a snowball, Jemma laughs as well at her playful S.O. "Where did you come from?"

Bobbi shrugs. "I am a superspy, remember? We're sneaky," she points out with a wink.

And at that moment, the amazing superspy is pegged in the back of the leg by another snowball sent by a much less sneaky little girl.

Morse blinks in surprise and whirls on the child. "Oh, really? That's how it's going to be?"

With a prowling look, Bobbi starts advancing on the child, who shrieks with delight and takes off running. Morse soon catches up to the youngster and snatches her up, blowing raspberries on her cold, pink cheeks. "My little snow munchkin," she teases before setting the little girl back down. She whispers something in Skye's ear, and grins as the youngster's face lights up. With a mischievous grin, Skye nods eagerly.

Simmons immediately grows nervous when she sees Morse turn toward her and advance with that same prowling look. She sees Skye mimicking Bobbi and starts backing away. "Oh no… what's going on here?" she asks. "Are you two ganging up on me, again?"

"Maybe… just a little bit," Bobbi responds, continuing her advance.

A moment later, Morse has pinned Jemma's arms gently behind her, and Skye is tossing amateur snowballs at the petite scientist….

For the next 30 minutes, everything feels completely back to normal. The very air is filled with laughter and joy, and one can almost forget that young Skye hadn't spoken to Jemma in days.

Simmons is so caught up in the fun and warm 'fuzzies' that she loses track of the time. Fitz is sent to get her, and they both report to Coulson.

"Sir… I have completed what I think will be an effective antiserum. All that is left is to test it, and well…"

Coulson understands the dilemma, of course.

Fitz quickly speaks up. "Sir, per Simmons' request, Mack and I have created a new program designed to replace our current methods of testing."

Jemma beams. "Then it's finished?" she asks eagerly.

Fitz nods.

"Well then… get to work," Coulson orders, with a gesture toward the door.

Ten minutes later, the antiserum has been tested and Jemma, Fitz and Mack are all beaming and congratulating each other. The formula works.

The results are reported to Coulson and the Director is very satisfied. To everyone's surprise, Phil orders all of the young agents outside to enjoy the snow for an hour, after which they will be leaving to head back to base. Mack and Fitz bundle up while Simmons grabs a small bag of supplies, and then they go back outside to find Bobbi and Skye sledding down a small hill. (They are using a metal shield that Fitz had once toyed around with, in an attempt to mimic Captain America's shield.) They join in the sledding for a bit, then spend the last 30 minutes helping Skye build her very own Olaf, much to the little girl's utter delight. Once that is done, Simmons cheerfully heads inside to prepare hot chocolate for everyone.

After Bobbi snaps a picture of Skye standing proudly next to Olaf, she kneels down and takes the opportunity to chat with the youngster. "Hey munchkin… c'mere for a sec." She waits for Skye to come over and sit on her knee, then wraps her arms around her in a snuggle. "Little one… I want you to know that you have Jemma to thank for all of this fun in the snow."

Skye looks up curiously at Morse, who nods. "Yep. She begged your daddy to let her bring you here so you could have fun. She worked very hard to give you this special day, even though we all have a lot of work to do. What do you think about that?"

Skye looks down again in thought. She takes a deep breath and lets it out, momentarily distracted by the puff of mist that rises from her mouth.

Morse goes on. "Well… I'll tell you what I think. I think she has been missing you. And that she has been so sad that you've been angry with her."

"But Auntie… Elsa…"

Bobbi smiles softly at the child calling her 'Auntie', not quite used to it yet, but interrupts. "Skye, I know. And I know that you don't understand, but you have to believe me when I say that Jemma did *not* mean to hurt Elsa. She was just doing her job, and trust me, she was very disappointed too that Elsa died." Morse pauses and kisses Skye's cold cheek when she sees tears welling up in the little girl's eyes. "Munchkin… you need to forgive her. Being angry at her, not talking to her… you're making her feel so sad. It's almost like you've put her in time-out. Imagine if you were put in time-out, not for five minutes, but for five *days*."

Quite unlike the youngster, Skye says nothing but bites her lip and fidgets a bit. Her little shoulders slump in defeat and she leans in closer to Bobbi for comfort. The agent knows that this has reached the little girl.

Morse holds her close. "So. No more being mean to Jemma, okay? You've 'punished' her, and she's learned her lesson."

With a sigh and another glance over at Olaf, Skye finally nods.

"Good choice, munchkin. I'm proud of you," Bobbi murmurs. "Now. Last chance to play in the snow!" With that, Bobbi tosses Skye playfully into a mound of soft powder…

A few minutes later Coulson comes to retrieve everyone, and receives several playful snowballs in response. He attempts to look stern, but fails miserably as a grin breaks through. Having grown up in Wisconsin he had loved the snow and its multitude of opportunities for fun. As he looks at Skye's pink cheeks and exhilarated expression, he can't be upset by the siege.

"Very funny," he teases, then crooks a finger at his daughter.

Without an ounce of nervousness, Skye runs to him happily. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, sweetie," he mutters, wondering when he went so soft. "Have you been having fun?"

"Yes!" the child exclaims. "Did you see my Olaf?"

Phil chuckles, brushing snow off of his daughter's clothes. "I did. It looks just like him."

Skye beams. "Can we come play in the snow alla the time?" she asks, hopping up and down as the agents step onto the ramp and proceed to shake the snow off their coats and boots.

"Well," Coulson begins, kneeling to be at Skye's level. "Not all of the time… but maybe sometime we'll take a trip to where I grew up. There tends to be lots of snow there."

Somewhat appeased by this, Skye nods, and comes forward to give her father a hug. "Thanks for letting Jemma bring us here, Daddy. This is fun."

Coulson smiles and returns the hug. "You're welcome, sweetie. Make sure you thank Jemma."

"I will," Skye agrees, smiling up at Mack as the agent winks at her in passing. The little girl turns to go find her gentle friend.

Skye heads up the spiral staircase and comes to an abrupt stop when she spots Simmons in the kitchen. She hesitates, thinking about what Bobbi had told her, and actually feeling a bit guilty for having put her beloved Jemma in 'time-out' for so long. She knows just how bad 'time-out' feels.

Mack spots Skye lingering nervously outside the doorway and approaches her with a smile. He kneels down to not tower over her and whispers, "hey princess… you need some support?"

Biting her lip still, Skye looks up and nods.

"All right. I'm with you, short stuff."

"Heyyy," Skye whines quietly.

Mack chuckles. "Sorry, Princess. But you are short," he teases.

Giving Mack a 'scolding' look, Skye looks considerably more relaxed as she takes his hand and walks into the kitchen with him.

Simmons doesn't hear them as she concentrates on heating milk on the stove, so she jumps slightly when Mack clears his throat. She whirls around. "Oh… hello Skye, Agent Mackenzie," she says with her pleasant smile. "Here for some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds good to me," Mack states with raised eyebrows. He lifts Skye up to sit her on a stool then takes a seat next to her. Leaning over he whispers, "wasn't there something you wanted to say to Simmons?"

Skye nods, suddenly looking shy again.

"Well, go on. No time like the present," Mack encourages quietly, giving the youngster a soft pat on the back.

Skye looks up as Jemma sets a mug of freshly brewed hot chocolate in front of each of them. As Simmons moves away, the little girl licks her lips in happy anticipation of the treat. "Um… can we have some m…"

"Marshmallows?" Simmons replies softly, straightening up from the pantry and holding up a small bag. She smiles knowingly and nods. "Of course you may, darling."

Skye grins as she watches Jemma drop a handful of mini marshmallows into her mug, then immediately starts tapping them with her spoon. After a long moment of chewing her lip, Skye finally looks up again. "Jemma?"

Simmons turns to face the child, cupping her own freshly poured mug of hot chocolate in her hands. "Yes, Skye?"

"I… I'n… thank you for playing wif me in the snow today. And for getting Daddy to bring us here," Skye finally manages, squirming as per usual.

Simmons blinks, wondering who told Skye that it had been her idea. She does her best to hide her swelling heart as she says casually, "oh… you're very welcome, darling. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" the child chirps. "That was the best!"

Simmons chuckles and nods in agreement.

At another encouraging nod from Mack, Skye goes on. "A-and Jemma? I'n… I'n sorry that I put you in time-out for so long. I.. I guess that… that wasn't fair, cause you were doing your job, huh?"

Simmons almost chokes when Skye refers to her lengthy avoidance of her as a 'time-out'. She nods slowly and comes to the counter, to take Skye's little hands in hers.

"Well darling… I appreciate you apologizing. Yes, I was just doing my job. Skye," Jemma swallows hard as tears well up in her eyes. "I never meant to do anything to hurt you. I would never want to make you so sad like that. You do know that, right?"

Both Mack and Simmons can see the child considering this seriously before she finally nods.

Jemma smiles, and comes around the counter to give Skye a warm hug and a quick kiss to the cheek. "Oh darling… I have missed your sweet smile and your warm hugs so much. I missed playing with you, and doing experiments with you in the lab, and having your help with baking. I… I've missed you so much."

Skye returns Jemma's embrace, and the scientist soon hears squeaky little sniffles coming from the direction of her shoulder. The child's grip on Simmons' tightens as she breathes in her big sister's familiar scent and finds great comfort in her soft voice. "I missed you too," Skye admits shakily.

Simmons lets out a contented sigh and lets the child cling to her for as long as she needs. She and Mack share a tender smile, so relieved that this misery seems to be coming to an end at long last.

When Skye finally pulls away, Simmons says gently, "Skye… darling, I have something special to show you. Can you come with me?"

Skye nods, but then takes a big gulp of her hot chocolate before accepting Jemma's hand.

The biochemist chuckles at the chocolate-y 'moustache' this leaves on the youngster's face, then leads her into the lab. "I want you to know, Skye, that thanks to you, we will never test another medicine on a living creature again!" Jemma states excitedly. "What happened with 'Elsa' will never happen again… I promise. Take a look."

Jemma points up at the computer screen Fitz had been working at, which shows the various monitors and charts. "You see Skye… this is called a simulation. Instead of ever having to test a drug on a lab rat again, we can basically test it on this computer program. The program will tell us whether we did it correctly or not, and no animal nor person will be harmed. Isn't that wonderful?"

Skye nods as she stares at the screen. The little girl doesn't understand how it works of course, but is thrilled to hear that other rats will be safe now.

Jemma kneels down and cups Skye's cherub face in her hands. "Sweetheart, I want you to know… I am so very proud of you. I never really questioned how we tested new medicines, until you showed me just how wrong it was. You have such a beautiful, wonderful compassion for all living creatures. And I am so proud of that. Thank you, Skye, for leading us toward this program… for helping save lives."

Skye looks up into Jemma's serious, genuine expression and nods again. She thinks quietly for a moment, then carefully asks, "so… does this mean I'm a scientist now?"

Simmons laughs as she swipes a few tears away. "Oh, yes! Definitely! You are a wonderful junior scientist, little one!"

Skye beams with pride, deciding that perhaps science isn't quite so bad after all.

 **Epilogue**

Due to this happy resolution, the energy throughout the entire base lightens significantly that evening. Everyone feels the difference, and is thoroughly relieved by it. While she would never admit she had been wrong, May's gentle squeeze to Jemma's shoulder upon hearing about the successful formula was plenty to satisfy the young biochemist. Simmons responds with a 'no hard feelings' smile toward the stoic agent. Fitz and Mack get back to work producing delivery mechanisms while Bobbi and Hunter familiarize themselves with the new computer simulation. Jemma happily takes over Skye-duty after dinner so that May can assist with the search for new Inhumans. Everything, and everyone, is seemingly back to normal.

Skye wakes up surprisingly early the next morning, and before 6am the little ball of energy bursts into Coulson's room.

"Daddy, Daddy!" the happy little voice shatters the quiet darkness, a bit like a cannon going off.

The Director of SHIELD bolts upright in bed. "Wha… what?!"

"Good morning, Daddy!" comes Skye's chipper voice, as she climbs up on the bed next to him.

Phil blinks and stifles a groan as he clicks the light on next to his bed. "Well… good morning, sweetie," he grumbles, tugging the child in close to get her to stop bouncing around him. "What are you doing here so early?"

The youngster shrugs. "I was bored, and Mommy said not to wake Jemma or Bobbi or Mack or Fitz or Hunter," she states innocently.

Coulson blinks again, finally starting to feel minimally coherent. "Well, what about not waking me?"

Skye shrugs again. "She said you're the daddy, so you gotta deal with it."

Coulson grumbles again, already trying to scheme up some effective revenge for a certain Agent May. "I see."

Skye just giggles at her father's indignation, and squirms herself up to sitting again. "So, Daddy? I've been thinking…"

Phil can't help but grin at the serious tone the six year-old is taking. He rolls onto his side and props himself up on an elbow to give her his full attention. "You've been thinking, huh? About what?"

The little girl nods and proceeds to choose her words carefully. "Well… Elsa's gone. Which is really, really sad." Skye looks at her father with wide eyes and a pout to demonstrate just how sad that is.

"Uh-huh…"

"And so, well… but we still have Anna and Olaf! So…"

"Wait, little one… who are Anna and Olaf?" Coulson asks curiously.

Skye blinks. "The other rats," she explains with an air of impatience. The look on her little features clearly says, 'geez Daddy, try to keep up'.

Coulson nods, stifling a chuckle. "Ah, of course. How silly of me. Okay, go on…"

Skye nods in approval and resumes fidgeting as usual. "So… Anna and Olaf need a good home now, and Jemma said that I saved em! So, I think… since I saved em, I should be their mommy now, and get to keep them! Okay?" the little girl reasons hopefully.

Without changing his expression in the slightest, Phil Coulson simply shakes his head and says, "no sweetie. Not okay."

Skye's face falls dramatically. "Awww, but why? Please, Daddy? Pleeeease?"

Coulson forces himself to sit up and look into Skye's pleading little eyes. "Skye, I'm sorry, but no, you may not keep the rats as pets. They don't belong in a SHIELD base, sweetie. Imagine if they got out, and got hurt, or…"

"I won't let them out!" Skye promises. "I'll take good care of em, and feed em and everything!"

Coulson sighs and shakes his head again. "You really want to keep them locked up in a cage their whole lives?"

Skye actually considers this, and does squirm uncomfortably at the idea. "But… but…"

"And Skye, sweetie… we travel all the time. We might be living on the Bus for a week or even a month if needed. Then there's no one to take care of them."

Skye huffs dejectedly at this and looks down at Coulson's bedspread. "But then Daddy, what's gonna happen to them if I don't take care of em?"

The loving, patient father gently strokes Skye's little cheek. "We will find them a good home, Skye. I promise. Scout's honor."

Skye considers this with a sniffle, squirming slightly again. "Well… until we do, can I take care of them?"

Against his better judgement, Coulson finds that he just can't deny his daughter anything else right now. "All right. You're in charge. That means you have to make sure that they always have food and water, and clean cages. Understand?"

Skye nods eagerly, and snuggles up to her father, laying her head on his shoulder.

Coulson smiles softly and enjoys the moment of quiet… until it is broken once more.

"You know Daddy… if we had a pet *monkey* it could come wif us on the Bus…"

Coulson groans louder than ever, though he can't hide the smile behind it. He grabs his little daughter and starts to tickle her, laughing along with her playful shrieks. Phil Coulson makes a mental note to confront Fitz about sharing his desire for a monkey with Skye. But for now he just enjoys both the tribulations and joys of having such an excitable and lovable daughter… even if she has no qualms with waking him in the wee hours of the morning.

 **The End**

1 This is in reference to my story, "Betrayed".

2 Lopez, Kristen Anderson- and Robert. "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" Sung by Kristen Bell, Agatha Lee Monn and Katie Lopez. Soundtrack from "Frozen". Walt Disney. 2013.


	12. Chapter 9

**Marvel's Agents of SHIELD**

 **SHIELD's Little Surprise**

 **Chapter 9 – Family Therapy**

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is the fifth in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale. These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child. This is *not* a 'condonement' of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner. If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood. **WARNING: These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.** (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that! ;) ) Enjoy!

 **...**

 **Cont. from Chapter 8...**

Little Skye enjoys taking care of her furry little friends for the next few days, until she and Bobbi bring home the news that Skye's teacher has agreed to accept the two rats as classroom pets. This arrangement suits Skye wonderfully, as it means that she'll still get to see 'Anna' and 'Olaf' regularly and help care for them.

That very afternoon, a visitor arrives at the base. Coulson heads to meet him in the hangar bay.

"Dr. Garner… it's good to see you. Thank you for coming," the Director states, extending his hand as he approaches.

"My pleasure," Andrew responds. "To be honest, I haven't had a chance to work with kids in quite a while. I've rather missed it."

"Well… this is a special one," Phil quips with a fond smile, leading the way back into the base.

"Of course she is. Skye was quite a special adult. I look forward to meeting her six year-old self," Andrew agrees.

Coulson opens the hangar door and spots the special youngster herself flying down the hall toward him. "Well, now's your chance."

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Skye chants happily as she flies straight toward him and pounces.

Coulson catches the little ball of energy in his arms with an 'oof', twirling her around playfully. "Hey there, sweetie. There's someone here I'd like you to meet. Skye, this is Dr. Garner. Dr. Garner, this is Skye."

Skye looks curiously up at Andrew from Phil's shoulder.

Andrew has to stop himself from pointing out that they've already met. "Well, hello Skye," he says, offering the child a kind smile. "I've heard lots of wonderful things about you."

Skye gives her father a grin, looking rather pleased with herself. "Hi," she replies. She tilts her head in her adorably curious way and says, "you're a doctor? Like Jemma?"

Andrew chuckles. "Not quite. Jemma is a doctor that helps heal people's bodies, when they are injured or sick. I am more of a 'talking doctor'… I help people's minds. People can come to me when they need to talk about things."

Coulson rubs the youngster's back as he carries her into the rec room. "In fact Skye, Dr. Garner and I need to talk for a bit now. How about you go play with Fitz for a few minutes?" he suggests as he sets her gently down.

Skye whines and shakes her head. "No, Fitz and Jemma are working… and sitting real close together," Skye adds, making a face, apparently a bit disturbed by this. "And Mommy and Aunt Bobbi are training, so I can't go in there. So, I wanna stay wif you!"

Coulson sighs and thinks for a minute, then says, "okay, Skye. But go get your music. You can listen to 'Frozen' for a bit."

"Okay!" the little girl agrees readily, and dashes out.

Phil gives Andrew a sheepish smile as he gestures to the brown leather couch. "Sorry. This is our lives now. We can still talk. If we're able to hear each other over her singing along, that is. Are you familiar with the animated movie, 'Frozen'?"

Andrew smiles and shakes his head. "Only by commercials."

"Well, hang around here, and you will get to know it very well," Coulson quips, looking toward the doorway as Skye comes sliding back into the room at a run.

"Got it!" The youngster chirps happily, sticking the earphones in her ears and choosing a song.

Andrew watches in interest and mutters, "does she need help with that?"

Coulson scoffs. "Please. Did you forget who we're talking about? Even at six, Skye is more tech-savvy than I am."

Sure enough, a second later Skye has flopped down on the rug behind the couch and starts singing along with her mp3 player. "All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into youuu!"1

Both Coulson and Andrew grin fondly as they peer over the couch at her. Skye has pulled her small computer over and is now happily selecting a game to play on it.

"Quite a voice," Dr. Garner remarks, impressed, turning the sound off on his phone to not be interrupted and setting it on the arm of the couch behind him.

"I know," Coulson agrees. "We're all thrilled that she'll have a back-up career in case she, you know, is no longer interested in becoming a SHIELD agent," he quips.

Andrew looks carefully at him. "Huh. I'm glad to hear you say that… that you acknowledge that possibility."

The SHIELD director looks back in surprise. "Of course we do. Skye is six years-old. Well, so we think," he shrugs. "All we want for her is to have a happy, healthy childhood, as she was denied that the first time around."

Dr. Garner nods slowly. "That's wonderful. Though I can't help but wonder why she is already so tech-savvy then."

Coulson blinks and puts his hands up. "Hey… that's innate. We certainly don't force it, but we don't discourage it either. We want her to be herself."

Andrew nods. "Well Phil… this is, without a doubt, a unique situation. And I won't lie… I have some concerns."

"Join the club," Coulson replies with a sigh. "I question every single day whether we are doing right by Skye… if this is the best 'lifestyle' for her. I worry, all the time, about her safety and well-being."

Dr. Garner grins. "You sound like a father," he states quietly.

Coulson can't help but smile back as he nods. "I do question it… but then I look at Skye. I see how happy she is here, with us… how well-adjusted and cared for and loved she is. And there are so many people here who would die to protect her. She seems to be thriving in every possible way here."

Phil pauses to listen to Skye singing again: "Say good-byeee to the pain of the past. We don't has to feel it anymore… Love is an open doorrr!"

He chuckles and shrugs, gesturing toward her. "You see?"

Both men laugh at the impeccable timing.

"But really," Coulson admits, "sometimes I worry that I'm just being selfish. I try to imagine my life without Skye and…" Phil noticeably shutters. "I just… I can't stand the thought."

Andrew looks at Coulson carefully as he trails off. After a moment's pause during which the two men enjoy the angelic little voice singing behind them once more, the skilled psychologist says, "well… May tells me that you and she are Skye's legal guardians now."

Phil sits up a bit straighter with obvious pride. "Her parents…" he corrects. "Yes."

Dr. Garner nods slowly, then takes a deep breath before addressing Coulson quietly once again. "Well, I'll level with you Phil. I definitely have my concerns about a child… *any child*… growing up in a SHIELD base. The possibility of danger is very real. However, having said that… I have seen children being raised in all manner of conditions. Many of them would have given me much more doubt and concern than this one."

Coulson looks up hopefully.

"Why don't you tell me about some of your specific concerns?" Dr. Garner suggests.

Coulson nods, having already given this a lot of thought. "Well, there's the obvious issues. Our biggest concern is keeping Skye far from any danger. It's working pretty well so far. Except…"

Andrew waits patiently for Coulson to find the words…

Phil sighs heavily. "Well… a couple weeks ago we had a surprise visit from an Asgardian."

Andrew inhales sharply. "A friendly one, or a hostile one?" he asks, thinking of Loki.

"A friendly one, in general. We have actually worked with her a few times before, and she knew the adult Skye. When she learned of Skye's transformation however… well, let's just say that she had some serious suspicions." At Dr. Garner's puzzled look Coulson explains. "She accused us of 'dark sorcery'."

Andrew just blinks, having nearly forgotten about the wide variety of very strange crap that SHIELD often has to deal with.

"This... 'friendly' Asgardian actually kidnapped Skye and whisked her off to Asgard to try to figure out whether she is a threat. Jemma was taken too, though that was rather by accident."

At this, Andrew makes note that he should check in with Jemma while here as well, to see how she's coping with having traveled to another world.

"Well anyway… thank 'the gods' it worked out and we got her back… along with a ton of important information on her transformation. In general though, when we have a mission someone stays behind with her, or takes her to a safe house. It… usually works out really well."

Slowly getting over the shock of hearing that members of the SHIELD team were taken to a foreign *planet*, Andrew nods, thinking that a perfectly reasonable plan.

"Other than that, there seems to be some fear of the dark. Even when she's sleeping tucked under May's arm, Skye has to have a small amount of light on at night. It doesn't bother May though, and I guess that's pretty typical for children, right?"

"Very common. Young children have quite active imaginations, after all. Who knows what could be lurking in the dark?" Andrew agrees with a smile.

Phil nods. "Then… there's a question of discipline," Coulson states carefully. "It's odd… Skye reacts very adversely to time-outs or corner time. I'd almost say they're traumatic to her."

Dr. Garner's eyebrows furrow. "Hmm… interesting. So, what have you been doing instead?"

Coulson sighs heavily. "Well… and this is another of my concerns. She seems to respond best to… well, spanking."

Andrew sighs heavily now, too, with a disapproving look.

"Granted, the average of what she gets is just a few light swats, and only ever by hand. I have never approved of it really, myself, but I have to admit that it works, and seems much less upsetting to her than a time-out… which really surprises me."

Andrew nods thoughtfully. "Well, every child is different, of course, and where there is a traumatic response there is generally a reason why, from their past. I have a few scholarly articles on the merits of different forms of discipline; I can pull them up on my phone. Why don't you tell me what her response to a time-out is like?" Dr. Garner looks around, his eyebrows furrowed again. "Wait… where is my phone?"

Coulson blinks, then sighs and leans up to peer stealthily over the back of the couch. Sure enough… "Well, Andrew… I think you are going to see firsthand exactly how she reacts to the threat of a time-out."

The disappointed father stands and walks around the couch. The movement catches Skye's attention and the youngster quickly drops the object she's toying with into her lap and tries to hide it with her hands. As Skye turns her most innocent expression up toward her father, Coulson's frown deepens.

"Hand it over, Skye," Phil says quietly, letting his disappointment be heard.

The little girl seems to consider claiming that she's not hiding anything, but the matter-of-fact expression on her father's face keeps her from trying to fib. Instead she gives a dramatic sigh and holds up the phone.

Phil shakes his head as he takes it. "Skye Daisy," he scolds gently, employing May's technique of using Skye's middle name whenever the child is in trouble. "What is the rule regarding using people's phones?"

Skye fidgets more than ever, her eyes downcast. "I don't touch people's phones wifout permission," she recites dejectedly, having obviously heard this many times.

Phil nods. "I've told you sweetie… if you want to play on a phone, you need to ask first. We have talked about this many, many times… haven't we?"

With a very pronounced pout, little Skye nods.

Coulson looks carefully at the little girl, steeling himself. "Well then… you're in trouble, Skye. I think you need a time-out."

Skye gasps and looks up with wide eyes. "No… no, Daddy, no!" she shrieks. "No time-out!"

Dr. Garner, who had risen from the couch and stepped aside to quietly observe, sees tears immediately welling up in the little girl's eyes. He notices her body tense and her breathing become a bit shallow, and wonders about this strong reaction.

Coulson hates putting Skye through this, but she is in trouble and he thinks it important for Dr. Garner to witness. "Well Skye, you were naughty, and now you're in trouble. You know better than to take someone's phone without asking."

But the little girl is now practically beside herself. "Daddy, please," she cries. "No time-outtt." With that, she reaches up and grasps Coulson's shirt, tugging as if she wants to climb right up him. "I'n sorry, Daddy, I'n sorry! Don't leave me," she adds, tears streaming down her little cheeks.

Coulson can't stand it anymore. He lifts the child into his arms and hugs her as she clings to him. The father glances over at his psychologist friend, and Andrew nods his understanding.

After providing a quiet minute of comfort, Phil says softly, "okay, Skye. I'll tell you what. You've been naughty, and you're in trouble. So you tell me what you think should happen. You're either going to go sit in the corner in time-out for five minutes, or you're going to get a spanking. Which do you think it should be?"

The two men can hear a sad sob from the little girl, whose face is buried in her father's shoulder. She doesn't respond for a moment, but finally Coulson hears a quiet mumble that he can't comprehend.

"What, sweetheart?" he asks quietly, unable to even pretend he's angry, despite his exasperation.

Skye slowly lifts her wet face from his shoulder and rubs her eyes with her fists before saying more clearly, "a spankin".

Coulson glances at Andrew briefly again as he gently strokes Skye's hair. "Are you sure?"

Skye sniffles hard and nods, looking quite miserable.

"Okay," Phil whispers, and Andrew thinks he can hear the director of SHIELD's voice break slightly.

The dejected father walks back around the couch, still cuddling his daughter close. He sits down and stands Skye in front of him, to look into her eyes. "All right, Skye. Why are you in trouble?" he asks, wanting to be extra sure that the youngster understands what she did wrong in the hopes that they can avoid yet another repeated offense.

Amidst sniffles, Skye replies shakily, "I-I taked the doctor's phone wifout asking".

Coulson nods sadly. "I hope this will help you remember not to take things without permission, sweetie." With that, he gently lays her over his lap. Once there, he hesitates, giving a very unhappy exhale. He actually looks toward the doorway, hoping that May will appear there and he can beg her to take care of things. Of course, May is not there, and he finds himself once more forced to carry out a punishment that he really doesn't want to partake in.

Resting a soft hand on his daughter's back, Phil sighs heavily again and whispers down to her, "Skye? You know I love you… right?"

Skye pauses in her squirming just long enough to nod.

Phil nods back wordlessly, then swallows hard as he begins his most dreaded fatherly duty. He brings his hand down firmly against the seat of Skye's jeans five times.

Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat

Despite little Skye's squirms and whining, Andrew can tell that Phil is using very minimal strength. While the skilled psychologist is still uncomfortable with this form of punishment, he is appeased by Coulson's obvious love and care for the child.

"Okay, sweetie. All done. And I'm sure that you are all done taking phones, aren't you?" Coulson prompts softly, lifting Skye up and into his arms.

The youngster sniffles and nods, wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

Phil holds Skye close and rubs her back. Finally he whispers, "what do you say to Dr. Garner?"

Skye glances up, and while Andrew hears her sniffle, he notices that there are no longer any tears present.

"Sorry, Doctor," Skye mutters.

Andrew gives the youngster a smile. "It's okay, Skye. I know that phones are really neat, aren't they?"

As Skye nods again Coulson addresses her, patting her bottom gently as the others tend to do when trying to comfort the little girl. "Skye, sweetie… if you want to play a game on someone's phone, or watch a video… just ask, okay? Most of the time, we'll say yes, unless we need to use it at that moment. You won't get in trouble if you ask nicely. Got it?"

Skye looks down and nods. "Got it."

"Good girl," Phil praises softly.

Skye squirms a bit, then asks quietly, "Daddy, are you still mad at me?"

Coulson blinks. "Mad at you? Not at all, sweetie. It's all over. I'm not mad at you."

"Then how come you're still spankin' me?"

Coulson blinks again, then laughs. "I'm not spanking you, Skye. These are 'love pats'," he informs the youngster.

"Oh," Skye responds simply. The adorable little girl seems to accept this quite readily, laying her head contentedly back on Phil's shoulder.

The Director smiles and plants a loving kiss on the top of Skye's head. "Okay sweetie… listen. Dr. Garner here is a good friend of mine… and of Mommy's. I'd really like you and him to get to know each other. So, how about you go put away your music, and when you come back you two can spend some time together?"

Skye gives Andrew another curious look, then turns back to her father. "And you, too?" she asks hopefully.

Coulson turns to Andrew, who shrugs and nods.

"Sure, sweetie, I'll stay with you."

Skye nods and wriggles to get down, then heads out.

Andrew chuckles. "Well Coulson… I'll say one thing. Seeing as how that little girl doesn't know the difference between 'love pats' and a spanking… I'd say you're doing it right."

Phil actually chuckles at this, too. "You know… I feel better about it after that."

After a moment of content quiet, Dr. Garner looks pensive. "Her reaction to a time-out, however… that was indeed pretty extreme. And what she said… 'don't leave me'. I suppose that it's not hard to see how being put in time-out could feel a bit like abandonment to Skye. Children with severe abandonment issues will often worry that any separation could be permanent. If they feel like the caregiver is upset with them in that moment, it just compounds that fear."

Coulson nods, thinking that that makes perfect sense. He wishes that he could help his new daughter feel more secure in her place here, but understands that that can only come with time, love and consistency.

Skye returns then and immediately steps beside Coulson and slips her hand into his. As if to confirm their thoughts, the little girl seems to be making sure that her adoptive father isn't going anywhere.

...

"So, how did it go?" May asks an hour later when Coulson approaches her in the kitchen.

The Director grabs a beer from the fridge and pops off the top as he moves next to her. "It went well, I think. It was mostly a 'getting to know you' session, nothing too probative. Andrew let Skye guide the conversation, which was mostly about having visited Stark and her trip to Asgard. Oh, and 'Frozen', of course."

Melinda nods as she slices a cucumber in her quick, somewhat brutal fashion. "So… what did she say about Asgard?" she asks in a would-be casual tone.

Phil glances at May out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, she spoke mostly about getting her flying horse, and playing with Thor, and swimming with Simmons at some special pool with waterfalls."

With a lump in her throat May nods again, then can't help but ask, "and that's all?"

"Should there be more?"

Melinda shoots Coulson a sharp look, then purses her lips in annoyance and mutters, "apparently not. Forget it."

Coulson sets the beer down and leans against the counter, turning to face his partner-in-parenting. "That's all, May. Skye is fine. She's incredibly well-adjusted for having been kidnapped and transported halfway across the galaxy."

"But she's not," Melinda counters suddenly, setting down the knife and turning to face him at last, her eyes clouded with pain. "She's still having nightmares. Maybe not nightly, but often enough. The experience is still haunting her subconsciously."

Phil looks carefully into May's eyes. "Well, that's no surprise, is it? It was a traumatic experience, sure. It'll take her some time to let it go…"

"But wasn't the whole point of giving her this second chance at a childhood to keep her from having traumatic experiences? To let her grow up like… like a normal little girl? Being abducted by aliens is not a normal childhood experience, Phil."

"I agree," Coulson admits. "But it happened, and yes, it may take some time for her to feel completely safe again, but…"

"Is she safe? I don't know, Phil. I'm constantly questioning whether this is the best place for Skye. I love to believe that I… that we… can keep her safe from anything, but none of us could prevent her abduction, nor could we retrieve her once it happened. And judging by her dreams, I'm not so sure that Skye has forgiven us for not coming to rescue her."

Coulson considers this for a moment, briefly appreciating how open May is being with her feelings. "Well… that may be. But Mel, I swear, in telling Andrew all about it, she spoke as if it was all just some big, exciting adventure. I promise. In fact, as soon as we were done, she ran and got her horse to play with, then dragged Andrew off to the lab to make Jemma show him the pictures she took. She is happy and healthy here, and seems to be looking back at the whole experience fondly. What more can we ask for?"

While somewhat relieved, May can't help but sigh as she turns back to the counter to slaughter some bell peppers. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one being kicked awake at 3am by a crying, thrashing little girl."

Phil considers this too, moving around to massage May's shoulders. "You must be quite sleep-deprived. Do you want to make other sleeping arrangements for awhile? I'm sure Jemma wouldn't mind taking Skye at ni…"

"Get off me," May snaps playfully, shrugging Coulson's hands from her shoulders. "No. I don't want other arrangements. I don't want Skye ever thinking that she's a burden, or that I don't want to be there for her."

Phil stifles a grin. Whatever May may say, he knows that she doesn't appreciate the thought of being without the youngster. After all, while it may be selfish, it's how he too feels about his allotted times with Skye… which are never enough. Noting that Melinda's shoulders are still tensed though, Coulson looks at her intently. "What is this really about? Is it about Andrew being here?"

"No." May responds indignantly. Then she sighs. "And yes." With a low groan she once again sets down the knife.

Coulson steps away, then returns a moment later with another open beer. He hands it to her wordlessly. She knows that he expects her to talk anyway.

May takes a long swig of beer before reluctantly starting to speak. "You know that so long ago, before… _before Bahrain_ , _Andrew and I were trying to start a family_. It was what we both wanted more than anything in the world. I put an abrupt end to that. Now he shows up after so long and I am suddenly mothering a child, without him. And in his eyes, I'm sure I already seem like a lousy one," she adds in a mutter.

"Ah, Mel, c'mon, he's a better person than that. It's…"

But Agent May interrupts him again, deciding suddenly that she's not up for this chat. "Never mind." May rolls her neck, to work out a few kinks. "Anyway, I just hope that Andrew can delve into some of these deeper matters with Skye soon. Once she's able to talk about it and get it all out, maybe the nightmares will stop."

Coulson nods. "I hope so. Though, you know, with Skye's troubled past and tough experiences, bringing them to the surface may result in some… behavioral problems from her. Most likely only temporary, but still…"

Melinda blinks and flashes Phil her familiar smirk. "You've been watching 'Supernanny' again, haven't you?"

"I'm afraid that's classified." And ignoring May's chuckle, Coulson holds up his beer in salute to her and walks resolutely out of the kitchen.

 **...**

Over the next month, Skye falls into a new routine of spending a half hour with Dr. Garner twice a week. She looks forward to these visits for the most part as the psychologist only subtly guides their conversations, while allowing Skye to color a picture pertaining to their topic for that day.

About three weeks in, Andrew delicately brings up the topic of family. He isn't entirely sure how Skye will respond, but the youngster pleasantly surprises him by beaming with happiness and launching into a speech all about her SHIELD family and her recent adoption. The picture that she ends up coloring is such that Dr. Garner just has to share it with said family.

As Skye is being put down for her afternoon nap that day, Andrew brings the child's drawing to the rec room, where everyone but May is congregated.

"Hey guys," Andrew states by way of greeting to the agents. "I asked Skye to draw me a picture of what 'family' means to her, and I thought you should see what she drew." He holds up the picture for everyone to see.

Several of the agents 'awww' or declare, 'how cute!' Coulson however stares at it for several long seconds. Finally, he clicks the comm in his ear and says, "May… could you come to the rec room? And bring Skye's file. You know, the one from the orphanage."

Phil receives many curious looks, but before anyone can summon up the nerve to ask questions, May enters the room, file in hand.

Coulson takes it from her and begins rifling through it. "May and I visited the orphanage where Skye grew up. They gave us this file… a small collection of school papers, drawings and things. This um… this new picture just reminded me of them." He finds the drawing that he is referring to and pulls it out. "It's quite… different."

May watches curiously as Coulson pulls out a heartbreaking drawing from Skye's past. She recognizes it and gives it only a glance while the other agents close in to get a good view.

The picture is a drawing of a happy family… a mother, father, young boy and girl… inside a large pink heart. Outside of the heart, seemingly lost in a white void, is a little girl looking longingly in. As everyone is familiar with Skye's artistic style by now, it is obvious to all that that 'outsider' is Skye herself.

"Ohhh," Jemma murmurs sadly, understanding right away. "I… I suppose that this is how Skye felt her entire young life, isn't it?"

"The first time around… yeah, I imagine so," Coulson agrees solemnly. There is now a twinkle in his eye that the other agents can't help but wonder about though. "But now… I think it's safe to say that that has changed." To prove his point, Coulson holds up that devastating old drawing next to the one Skye just did for Andrew.

Everyone looks between the two and smiles brightly as they spot the difference. The new drawing depicts a smiling little Skye in the very center with a small, brown monkey at her feet. In a near-perfect circle around her stand the seven adults currently in her life. To her right, holding her hand, stands a woman with long, black hair that everyone understands to be May. Coulson, brown-haired and wearing a suit, holds onto her left hand. Above and below them are the five other cherished adults who love her. Everyone can see that the little girl has 'connected' them to herself with a heart.

Feeling her eyes well up, Bobbi says quietly, "she certainly doesn't seem to be looking in from the outside anymore, does she?" Several others smile and nod in agreement.

Andrew now steps forward with a grin. "Now this, especially compared to those other drawings she did in the past, is a very conceptually-healthy depiction of family from a six year-old," the psychologist explains. "You're right, she's not on the outside. She is right smack in the middle… healthy, well-adjusted children at this age do often think of themselves as the center of their own universe," he quips with a smirk. "Then, the fact that she is surrounded by all of you shows how safe and protected she feels. And of course, the hearts are self-explanatory. She loves you all, and recognizes your love for her."

The room falls silent for a moment as everyone stares at every detail of the drawing and tries to keep their emotions in check. Coulson takes the opportunity to lean closer to May and whisper in her ear, "still questioning whether this is the best place for her?"

Melinda feels an unfamiliar stinging behind her eyes and hides it by elbowing Coulson lightly in the ribs.

"Wait… wait a minute," Fitz suddenly says. "I don't understand. Who is this woman?" he asks, pointing to the woman with long, black hair holding Skye's right hand.

"What?" Jemma asks, giving him a confused look. "That's May, of course."

"Nah, can't be," Fitz retorts. "Look, she's smiling…"

This evokes an amused smirk and a playful smack on Fitz's arm from the real Agent May as everyone else cracks up.

"I know that we're all still not used to it," Coulson teases, as the laughter just begins to die down. "But that is what Skye brings out in May, and thus, how she sees her."

While everyone else nods in cheerful agreement, Dr. Andrew Garner simply gazes in wonder at his ex-wife and the completely different woman she has recently become.

 **...**

One week later, Mack and Fitz are to be found installing a security panel in the wall of the rec room. It is the final touch on the first of a series of projects that the team began planning in response to Jemma and Skye's abduction to Asgard… safe rooms located throughout the base, should it ever be infiltrated or attacked. While any team member will be able to access and seek safety in these small, secure rooms, it is with Skye in mind that each is being constructed, one in every room that the youngster tends to spend time in.

Thus, this safe room will be the first of many, and both Mack and Fitz are quite proud of it. The entrance is extremely well-hidden. A section of the wall has been inconspicuously cut along the breaks between bricks to swing forward as a door. When closed, these seams are completely undetectable.

Fitz finishes drilling in the last screw of the panel, and blows away all remaining dust. "Now," he mutters, pushing a few buttons on the keypad, "you need to input your handprint. Press your hand to the screen," he prompts, backing out of the way.

Mack does so, and hears a beep confirming the scan of his hand. Fitz then follows suit, scanning his hand as well.

"All right, now we get the rest of the team scanned in, and show them how it works. Including Skye."

And so, five minutes later, the rest of the team is gathered and everyone has scanned their handprints in. After Skye does so, she and the team watch curiously as Fitz hides the panel with a thin cover that perfectly lines up with the bricks surrounding it.

"So," Mack explains, "if anyone ever needs an awesome place to hide, this is it. Completely concealed entrance, soundproof, featuring an inner lining that prevents it from being detected by infrared scanners. You just lift up the cover, stick your hand against the panel, and… voila." As he presses his hand against the panel, it scans quickly, then everyone hears a click as the small hidden door releases and swings slightly open.

There are impressed murmurs as Hunter moves forward and opens the door further, then ducks inside. "Huh. Snug," he remarks, "but effective."

The rest peer inside as well to note that the space is about 5x3 feet, enough for perhaps three adults and one cute youngster to sit in, though they would only be comfortable for a relatively short time.

"So," Coulson begins, "once a person is in there…"

"Ah, well… there is another panel inside, and pressing your hand to it will shut the door. Then you touch the red icon of the lock to seal it," Fitz explains, proudly. "On the panel you can observe, by security camera, what is going on out in this room. A person can either use that to determine when it is safe to reemerge, or wait for the 'all-clear signal'. When the all-clear sounds, you press your hand to the panel again and then touch the green icon to unlock and open the door back up."

"Yep. It would probably be a good idea for everyone to give it a try," Mack states slowly, and the agents understand 'everyone' to really mean Skye.

Hunter, who is still currently seated within the small safe room, nods and gives Skye a smile and a wave. "Ok then, here I go. See you in a minute," he says cheerfully. He moves his hand to the inner wall and the door closes securely.

Skye leans into Jemma, looking uncomfortable. Simmons gives her a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze.

"Now, there is a speaker inside, so when I announce an 'all-clear', it will sound in the safe room," Fitz explains, pressing buttons on his tablet. "Like so…"

A few seconds later, the door clicks back open and Hunter reappears. "Well, that was quite easy. Very user-friendly, mates," he states jovially. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," May offers, stepping forward from behind Coulson. She repeats the process of opening the door, then kneels down and crawls inside. She sits down, glancing around, then holds a hand out. "Qianjin, come try this out with me," she prompts, looking up at Skye.

But the little girl shakes her head, moving slightly behind Simmons and looking nervous.

May blinks and exchanges a look with Jemma, who nods.

"Hey, Skye…" Jemma begins carefully in her softest voice, kneeling to look into the child's eyes. "You know how good you are at playing hide-and-seek, darling? Well this is one of the best, most secret hiding places ever! How about we give it a try? I'll go first," she offers, giving Skye's hair a gentle stroke. She joins May inside the safe room, sitting cross-legged next to her. "Oh well now, there is plenty of space in here. Will you come sit with us, darling?"

Skye still looks very nervous and shakes her head. Furrowing his eyebrows in concern, Coulson leans down to be level with his daughter and says, "hey sweetie. We all need to know how this room works."

Mack quickly adds, "it's important for *every agent* to know. And well, as our junior agent…" he trails off, knowing how much that means to the little girl.

Phil gives Mack a grateful smile, and rubs little Skye's back. "Mommy and Jemma are in there, sweetie. You'll just go sit with them for one minute, show us that you can open the door from inside, then all three of you can come right back out, ok?"

Skye still looks very uncomfortable, but she doesn't struggle too much when her father gently nudges her toward the door. She allows Jemma to reach out and guide her in, but squirms when Jemma pulls her into her lap.

As Skye peers frantically around the small, barren space, she looks like she may start to panic. May gently strokes her cheek. "It's ok, qiānjīn. How about we just sit with the door open for a minute," she offers, wondering where this fear is coming from.

The little girl in Jemma's lap nods, and takes a deep breath that sounds quite shaky. It doesn't seem to help, though.

"All done," Skye suddenly mutters hoarsely, wriggling to get up.

Thinking it best to just get this over with, May quickly says, "all right, Skye, we'll just practice it once, then we'll be all done." With that, she quickly presses her own hand to the panel and the door swings closed. The room becomes almost pitch black instantly, save for a few tiny lights on the panel.

"NOOO!" Skye suddenly shrieks, turning completely wild at once. She bursts into tears, fights against Jemma and starts pounding on the hidden door.

Utterly bewildered, May hears a pleasant robotic voice say "all clear" and hurries to prompt the distressed little girl. "Ok, Skye, calm down, honey. Just press your hand on that panel right th…" May is cut off however as a flailing little arm flies up and hits her right in the face.

"NO, no, Daddy… DADDY!" Skye screams through her sobs, still pounding desperately on the door. "Open… OPEN!"

Jemma now tries. "Skye, darling, just put your hand on the…"

But a loud wail cuts off the scientists' words. May decides that she must put an end to this. She grabs Skye and pulls her into her own lap, then finds the child's tiny hand by touch and presses it to the panel. Before Skye can struggle too much, May then guides her hand to touch the green icon.

A click is heard and the door swings open. A sobbing little blur shoots like a bullet out of the small space, then flies right past all the agents and out of the rec room. Bobbi, who is closest to the door, follows her out.

Simmons, hair tousled from the struggle, looks up at the rest of the team. "Whoa…".

 **...**

"Skye! Skye, honey, come here," Bobbi coos, catching up to the youngster and scooping her up into her arms.

Skye continues to cry and struggles lightly in Morse's arms.

"Hey, hey… it's all right, munchkin. Was that scary?"

Skye nods, then starts to cough due to how hard she's crying.

Footsteps sound nearby and Bobbi turns to see May quickly approaching. Rubbing Skye's back, Morse whispers down, "hey… you want Mommy?"

To Morse's great surprise, Skye shakes her head and buries her wet face in Bobbi's shoulder.

Having not heard the question, Melinda approaches and holds her arms out. "Skye… come here, qiānjīn."

Once again, Skye shakes her head firmly and clings even tighter to Morse.

May blinks and Bobbi shrugs at her. Feeling her heart sink, May swallows hard and says, "ok, you can stay with Bobbi, qiānjīn. But we need to talk about what just happened."

The concerned mother nods toward the dining room and Bobbi walks Skye inside. As they are settling down at the table Coulson enters as well, carrying something brown and furry.

"Here you go, sweetie," he says softly, gently pressing Trip against Skye's arms. Without looking up the little girl opens an arm and accepts her beloved stuffed monkey. She squeezes him tight but keeps her face hidden against Bobbi.

"Skye," May begins softly, "I'm… I'm sorry, qiānjīn."

The desolate little girl sniffles, and finally turns her head to look at her adoptive mother.

Melinda goes on. "I should have realized how scared you were, that you weren't ready for the door to be closed. I know that you don't like the dark, Skye. And I knew that it would get pretty dark. I…I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, baby."

Skye wipes her face on Trip's fur, then hiccoughs. Just when she looks to be calming down a bit, her eyes well up with tears again and she whimpers, "I don't wanna go in there…"

Morse kisses the top of Skye's head and holds her close, murmuring, "ok, shhh… it's all right, munchkin."

At this moment, Jemma, Fitz, Mack and Hunter all appear quietly in the doorway, looking concerned. May spots them and shakes her head, indicating that they shouldn't come in. When Jemma still looks quite concerned though, Melinda nods that she will fill them in later. Simmons nods back and regretfully heads back out.

Coulson reaches over to stroke Skye's hair. "Skye? How come you were so afraid, sweetie? Can you tell us why you felt so scared?" he asks gently, but curiously.

Little Skye takes a shuddering breath. After a minute's hesitation, she manages to squeak out, "I don't wanna be locked in."

May has to stop herself from pointing out that that is the point of that room.

"I see," Coulson says softly. He exchanges a look with May, then asks even more carefully, "sweetheart… have you ever been locked in somewhere before?"

A tentative nod is the child's response.

Coulson's eyebrows raise and he swallows hard. "Where was that Skye? Who locked you in?"

May shuts her eyes tight, suspecting that what she's about to learn is going to make her blood boil. She's not wrong.

Skye gives another little sob, and her voice is muffled in Bobbi's shoulder as she speaks. "At… at the Jenning's house. They… they locked me in the c-closet."

Bobbi's heart leaps her into her throat. May's blood boils indeed, and she stands in order to quietly pace off some of her rising anger. Coulson however forces himself to remain calm and nonchalant, in the hopes that Skye will feel comfortable enough to share more.

"Okay sweetheart… did they say why they did that?"

At the soft tone, Skye is comforted. She had been worried that her new parents would think she was bad, because she had been locked up in punishment. She turns slightly and glances at Coulson before answering. "Th-the first time was cause I drawed on the walls wif a marker," she admits, looking very ashamed.

"The *first* time?" Bobbi asks heavily, feeling tears well up in her own eyes. "Oh munchkin… how old were you? Do you know?"

Skye shrugs, then looks thoughtful. Finally, with a sniffle, she holds up three fingers. Then she switches it to four. Then back to three.

"Okay… you were three or four," Coulson states, forcing a reassuring smile at the youngster. "So, it happened other times, too, after that?"

Skye hiccoughs again and nods, then proceeds to rub her eyes with her tiny fists.

Having swallowed her anger by mining it deep down, May forces herself to stop pacing and return to sit next to her little girl. "Qiānjīn… honey… how long were you locked in that closet? Do you have any idea?"

Skye fidgets nervously again, then shrugs, thinking. Finally, she responds, "they locked me in after breakfast. When I got to come out, it was bedtime." With this, the child dissolves into sobs again, so sure that May and Coulson will realize what an awful kid she is, and decide they don't want her anymore.

"Oh Skye," Phil mutters, less able to hide his breaking heart now. May can see a shimmer in his eyes as he moves forward to collect Skye from Bobbi, who has tears running silently down her cheeks. Coulson picks Skye up and holds her close to him, whispering into the little girl's hair, "I'm sorry sweetie… I'm so, so sorry."

The team, who is feeling the throngs of sadness and despair right along with Skye again, manages to cheer her up considerably that evening by cooking a spaghetti dinner and introducing her to a new-to-her treat: root beer floats. The child has not been allowed soda once since being with the SHIELD team, because as Jemma often points out, "carbonated pop has absolutely no nutritional value whatsoever; it's nothing but sugar, and it rots your teeth". On this night however, the team overrules her halfhearted objections, insisting that everyone deserves a treat now and then.

Skye makes a strange face upon first tasting root beer, not quite sure how she feels about it. Once it is paired with vanilla ice cream, however, Skye's expression turns to one of absolute delight. The morale of the team in turn rises immediately right along with her. To further get everyone's mind off of things, they choose a new animated movie to watch: 'Despicable Me'2. Skye loves it, relating especially to the little orphan girls, and the team actually feels somewhat reassured by the fictional kids' strange new home environment. ("Well, there you have it," Hunter had whispered to Bobbi. "A villain's dungeon-like home certainly can't be more reasonable than a SHIELD base.") By the next morning, Skye was happily declaring to Trip, "you're so cute and fluffy!" and the 'Frozen' characters in Skye's usual drawings were now surrounded by small yellow 'minions'. All seemed well again.

 **After the safe room incident…**

Although the first month of therapeutic sessions with Andrew had gone quite well, as soon as they start delving deeper into Skye's past and probing into her inner fears and feelings, the prediction that the team may start to experience some wayward behavior from the youngster begins to come true. It starts manifesting simply enough… Skye starts to disobey or even ignore instructions, or throw tantrums when asked to stop an activity or get ready for bed. The agents scold her for the naughty behavior, but as they had been warned that this might happen and they are aware of where it's coming from, they also exercise great patience and understanding for the confused little girl.

Finally though, Skye's behavior crosses a line and enough is enough.

After bringing the youngster home from school one day, a very frazzled Agent Morse delivers Skye to Jemma with the quiet instruction of, 'a basic, healthy snack only… no treats!' Simmons bites her lip and whispers, "wow… that bad?" To which Morse replies, "you have *no* idea".

From there, Morse seeks out May and finds her working out in the training room. Secretly thinking it good that May might have already worn herself out a bit, Morse waits quietly for acknowledgment before approaching. Melinda May knows immediately by the look on Bobbi's face that she won't like what she's about to hear.

"So," Morse begins, cutting right to the chase. "Skye did not have a good day at school today. I just brought her home a bit early."

May blinks, pausing her wipe down with a towel held in mid-air and glancing at the clock. "Really? Is she okay? What happened?"

"Oh, she's fine." Bobbi forces a smile that looks more like a grimace. "It's more a matter of 'what didn't happen?'" Knowing that she's about to make a certain deadly mother rather unhappy, Morse feels a sense of dread as she slowly holds up a piece of paper. "I made notes of her… unpleasant behavior."

May's jaw drops slightly as she stares at the paper, which is completely filled with writing. "What?!" she asks, in stunned disbelief. "That is a list of things that my daughter did wrong today?" she adds, a hint of danger in her dissatisfied tone.

Slightly worried now for Skye's chances of making it to her seventh birthday, Morse quickly says, "well… yes. However… she hasn't had a nap today, at all".

Although surprised by this, Melinda isn't fooled. Knowing that Bobbi is making excuses to try to spare the little girl, May smirks and asks, "so, did everything on that very extensive list happen after her usual naptime?"

The superspy avoids shifting uncomfortably and purposefully maintains eye contact with May. "Well… no. But they also had an assembly this morning, which threw Skye off her routine a bit," she points out.

May nods, knowing that change can sometimes be hard on the youngster, who had little to no consistency throughout her (previous) childhood and relies on it now to feel secure in this one.

Morse suddenly gets an idea. "Hey… here's a thought. We weren't here for the parent/teacher conference night for Skye's class… we were in St. Petersburg dealing with that moron selling Chitauri weapon parts. Why don't we handle this like a parent/teacher conference? Discuss today with her that way?" she suggests.

Once again, Melinda isn't fooled. She knows that while frazzled, Bobbi still wants to protect little Skye from her mother's wrath. The stoic agent raises an eyebrow and asks, "worried that I might throttle my daughter?"

At this, Bobbi genuinely smiles. "No, May. I know that you love that little girl more than life itself." She quickly lifts her hands to indicate peace as she adds, "don't worry, that secret is safe with me. I wouldn't want to damage your reputation."

Both women chuckle, knowing that Morse is absolutely right.

"No, really, it's just a normal school experience that kids go through. And that's what we all want for Skye this time around, right? A normal childhood?" Bobbi sees May's smirk and adds, "oh, c'mon". She has missed being undercover and thinks it may even be fun to 'play teacher'…

Melinda scoffs and shakes her head. "Fine," she agrees, handing the list of Skye's 'crimes' back to Morse. "I'll get Skye. Meet us in the rec room in fifteen minutes."

As Agent May walks out of the room and down the hall, she takes several calming breaths and thinks about her little girl. Aside from a few very minor issues that were handled by whoever accompanied Skye on a given day, the child has very rarely ever gotten in trouble at school. She understands that an assembly disrupting her schedule could have been an added stressor for her daughter, but that can hardly account for the long list of misdeeds that Morse recorded.

Hearing that Skye never went down for a nap is disarming news as well. This is the first time May has ever heard of Skye going without a nap, and the new mother actually feels a twinge of pain at that. Will the youngster stop needing naps altogether soon? Is she growing up that quickly?

Wondering bemusedly at the sad despair that thought brings, Melinda takes another deep breath before coming to a stop in the doorway of Coulson's office.

The SHIELD Director spots May and holds up a finger, then points to the Bluetooth in his ear. Melinda enters and stands 'at ease' while Coulson finishes up his conversation.

"Yes, I understand that, but it still sounds dangerous and… yeah, I get that, Mr. Stark, but… fine, 'Tony', anyway, I doubt that it… yeah, all right. Look, I need to go. Just keep in mind that… okay, good. We'll talk again soon. Bye."

Phil presses a button on his phone and exhales heavily before turning to his right-hand woman.

Melinda smirks. "'Iron Man' come up with another hare-brained scheme?"

Coulson smiles ironically and shrugs. "Always. What's up?"

Melinda moves forward to face the Director from across his desk. "Well… your daughter rather misbehaved at school today."

Phil raises his eyebrows. "Oh… so, when she's naughty, she becomes 'my' daughter?" he quips.

"Of course. *My child* is always perfectly well-behaved," is Melinda's dead pan reply. The effect is rather lost as she grins slightly though. "Anyway, Morse thinks it might be… 'fun'… to handle it like a parent/teacher conference. We'll be meeting in the rec room. Care to join us?"

Phil sighs and gestures toward a mountain of paperwork. "While that does sound like 'fun'," he states, using the same sarcastic tone that May had just employed, "I was just sent these by Agent Weaver. Possible candidates for recruitment, including some very promising CS cadets." He sighs heavily. "Fitz is quite good with computer science, but I can't go on pretending that losing Skye's skills wasn't a major blow. I've got to get on this."

"Yeah, yeah," May teases. "You just want no part in having to scold your little princess."

Coulson shrugs sheepishly. "And there's that," he admits.

Melinda sighs and shakes her head. "Wimp," she mutters, as she turns to leave.

Before she goes, Phil just can't help himself. "Hey, Mel?"

May turns back and looks at him.

With a pained expression, Coulson says, "just… go easy on her, okay?"

But May shakes her head. "No. It's your job to baby her. It's my job to ensure that she grows into the intelligent, hard-working, respectful and capable young woman that we know she can be." Without waiting for a response, May heads out to fetch her daughter.

Phil considers this, and remarks just what a perfectly balanced set of parents Skye ended up with.

With a newfound determination, the agent mother heads straight for the kitchen, where she knows that Skye will be having a snack with Jemma. When Melinda reaches the doorway she spots Skye sitting at the table eating grapes while Jemma gently strokes her hair. She pauses to watch the two for a moment.

"Darling, you need to eat your carrots, not just the grapes. Carrots are very good for you! They are full of biotin, and Vitamin A through beta-carotene, and…"

But Skye, looking somewhat grumpy, her little legs kicking back and forth under the table, interrupts. "I don't like em, Jemma. Can't I have a cookie?"

Simmons sighs, looking forlorn at not getting to spoil her little 'sister'. "Not today, I'm afraid, little one."

Skye whines and pushes her plate away as she finishes her grapes.

May enters the room then with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "Skye… front and center," she commands.

The little girl jumps slightly, recognizing the 'you're in trouble' voice. She obediently slides off her chair, grabbing Trip from the chair next to her, and comes to the exact spot that her mother is indicating, right in front of her. Looking up with wide eyes, the little imp offers up an innocent smile and timidly says, "hi, Mommy".

May tries to maintain her disapproving manner, but damn if it isn't difficult every single time she hears that sweet word. "Hello, my qiānjīn."

Before Skye can look too pleased with herself at May's slightly softer tone, the intimidating mother makes it stern once more and says, "oh no. You are in big trouble, young lady. I hear that you were very, very naughty at school today. Is that true?"

The smile slips right off the little girl's face as she hangs her head and shrugs, hugging Trip tightly to her for comfort.

May shakes her head. "I think you know. You and I are going to go discuss it with Bobbi now. But first…" May points back to the kitchen table. "Go get three carrots off that plate."

Little Skye whines, thinking that her day can't possibly get any worse. The poor child has no idea just how wrong she is.

"Now," May scolds. "And say 'thank you' to Jemma for making you a snack," she adds.

The sullen youngster drags herself back to the table and picks out the three smallest baby carrots she can find. "Thank you, Jemma," she mutters, as ordered.

Simmons gives the little girl a sympathetic smile and nods. "You're welcome, darling."

Melinda nods in approval as Skye makes her way back over to her and says, "you're going to eat those before we go to the rec room. Go on."

And with a look of utter misery, little Skye starts nibbling on the carrots, giving the offending vegetables a dirty look.

Melinda nods again, stifling a smile at the child's dramatics. When Skye has finally choked down all three, her mother offers her hand to the little girl and leads her into the rec room.

Upon entering, May can barely contain a derisive laugh. Bobbi apparently really had been missing the opportunities to 'role-play' that come along with undercover work. She has brought in a desk from a nearby office, and turned the couch so that the desk faces it. The elite spy has also changed into a long grey skirt and white blouse, pulled her long, blond tresses into a ponytail and is wearing her glasses. Her posture is perfect and her hands are clasped professionally on top of the familiar list of misdeeds on the desk.

May shakes her head, thinking this somewhat ridiculous, and looks down to see even Skye giving Bobbi an odd look. Morse rolls with it however, and gestures toward the couch. "Ah yes… please come in."

Skye giggles quietly, wondering why her grown-up playmate and caretaker is acting so strange, but stifles it quickly under her mother's gaze. May sits down on the couch and Skye climbs up next to her, sitting cross-legged and hugging Trip again.

"Now," Morse begins seriously, looking to May. "I called you in for this conference because I'm quite concerned about Skye's behavior at school today. Frankly, I've never seen anything like it."

Again trying to ignore thoughts of, 'this is ridiculous', May turns her disapproving gaze back toward her daughter. Skye is hanging her head once again and pouting, fidgeting as usual.

"Skye's misbehavior was so rampant that I had to make a list," Bobbi goes on, glancing at the sulking little girl over the top of her glasses. "I think the way this will work best is if we review the list, then Skye can explain her side of things at the very end. Okay?" Both May and Skye nod.

"All right then. Let's see… well, before school even started, Skye was upset. It seemed that someone had already fed Anna and Olaf, the class rats, before Skye could do it."

"That's my job!" Skye interjects heatedly. "They're mine!"

Bobbi sighs. "Skye, we've been over this. They are not yours, munchkin, they are class pets. Your friends want to help take care of them too, and that's a nice thing."

The youngster opens her mouth to argue, but Bobbi quickly cuts her off. "Hold on, we agreed that you'll get your chance to explain at the end. So, no more for now. Shh." Morse quickly goes on before Skye can retort.

"Next, Skye refused to sit on the carpet this morning because there wasn't a purple dot available. She…"

"Cause Ayla was in my spot!" the youngster suddenly interrupts. "That's *my* purple dot!"

Wanting to smack herself in the forehead over the absurdity of the child's issue, May instead frowns heavily at Skye and scolds, "Skye, hush. You'll get your turn to explain at the end."

"But I always sit there!" the little girl insists.

"Don't interrupt, qiānjīn. Hush," May repeats firmly. Skye scowls and grips Trip tighter.

Morse shakes her head and gives May a little look. The mother understands that this is an example of the behavior that the agent has had to deal with all day.

"Hmm… as I was saying… Skye shouted at her classmate, Ayla, and tried to pull her off of the purple dot, even though the children don't have assigned dots. It's first-come, first-serve."

"No, that one's MY dot," Skye insists again. "I always…"

But the child is interrupted this time as May reaches over and takes Trip from her, then in one fluid motion draws the talkative youngster right over her lap.

"Heyyy," Skye whines, squirming.

But Melinda just gives her daughter's bottom a tap and says, "maybe in this position you'll remember not to interrupt, little one. Now, hush!"

Skye whines once more and kicks her little feet against the couch before giving up the fight and lying still.

May rests a hand gently on Skye's back and nods to Morse. "Go on."

Bobbi stifles a smile as she nods back. "Skye, just like Ms. Harrison explained this morning, that purple dot does not belong to you. If someone else gets there first, you find another dot to sit on. Do you understand?"

"But…" the youngster begins. She cuts herself off however as her mother moves a hand down to pat her vulnerable backside. Skye pouts and mutters, "yes."

"Yes, what?" May prompts in a whisper, wanting the little girl to remember her manners.

"Yes, ma'am," Skye responds dejectedly, squirming slightly again.

"Good girl," May praises quietly, moving her hand up to rub the child's back again.

After a pause, Bobbi continues. "So next, Skye lost a Dojo point for talking during reading centers, after repeated reminders that…"

"But Trevor had my eraser and he…"

May sighs in frustration and gives her daughter a light swat. "Skye, you are in enough trouble as it is, don't make matters worse for yourself," she warns quickly, in one breath.

At this, Skye growls in frustration and reaches out for a nearby pillow, pulling it down tightly over her head. Her mother 'tsk's and tugs it away from her as well.

"Skye, stop interrupting, it's rude," Bobbi scolds. "And if someone had your eraser you could raise your hand and let Ms. Harrison know, or use another one from your pencil case. Shouting out during quiet centers is not the right thing to do."

The only response to this is another light kick of the couch cushions.

Shaking her head, Morse consults the list again. "After centers, there was a bit of a change in the schedule today and kindergarten through 3rd grade got to go to an assembly. Skye did pretty well for the first ten minutes or so, but then started getting very antsy and talking to everyone around her. The teacher reminded her to be quiet and still so many times that finally I had to have Skye come sit next to me." Morse gives May a small shrug, as this shouldn't be surprising. The child has always been an energetic little chatterbox.

Melinda clucks reproachfully and shakes her head, looking down at her adorable, yet naughty child. "You do seem to have an awfully hard time sitting still, qiānjīn. Maybe we need to practice that more at home," she chides.

Skye just whines quietly.

Knowing that it must be agony for her daughter to keep quiet, May asks, "what was the assembly about, Skye?"

With a light wriggle Skye props her chin up on her hand and says, "not talking to strangers… even if they has a puppy."

Morse bites back a grin and nods as May smiles. "I see. Very good. I'm glad you were still paying attention, qiānjīn."

Somewhat appeased by this praise, Skye simply lies back down in her designated spot across her mother's knees, laying her head on her arms.

Melinda gently pats the youngster's back and says to Bobbi, "well, there can't possibly be more, can there?"

"Oh… I'm afraid so. The day rather went downhill from there," Morse replies sadly.

With a heavy sigh, May shakes her head.

Bobbi looks down at little Skye. "Skye… why don't you tell Mommy what happened at lunch? Why didn't you get to go to recess?"

Skye's squirms return in full force as the youngster apparently gets nervous. "Be-because…"

After a long moment, Bobbi prompts her again. "Go on, Skye. Or do you want me to tell her?"

A small sniffle can be heard from the little girl with her face buried in her arms, and the grown-ups barely hear her mutter, "y-you".

May watches, almost amused, as Skye's little hand moves back to protect her backside. The agent mom knows that she won't like what she's about to hear. Even Skye seems aware that she deserves a spanking.

"Well… when it was time for lunch and the classes were lined up to go into the cafeteria, Skye pushed another student, Jayden, because…"

"No!" Skye suddenly shrieks. "No, I didn't pushed Jayden!"

Bobbi blinks and frowns. "Skye, I was there, I saw you do it, young lady."

May now frowns too and looks down at her daughter. "Are you fibbing, Skye?" she asks sternly.

"Nooo!" Skye insists. "It wasn't Jayden… Jayden's a girl. I pushed *Kayden*," she corrects.

May rolls her eyes surreptitiously as Morse sighs in exasperation. Bobbi then shrugs and admits, "it was a boy from another class; I thought his name was Jayden. Anyway… that's not the point."

Melinda frowns again at the back of her daughter's head. "You pushed someone, Skye? Why would you do that?"

Keeping her hand protectively over her bottom, Skye quickly replies, "because he cutted me in line! It wasn't his turn!"

May looks up at the ceiling, seeking the extra patience that she needs to handle this. "So… Skye… you thought that the only thing you could do then was push him? Tell me, little one, did that get you what you wanted?"

Skye sniffles again as she senses the trouble she is in. "No," she admits miserably.

Bobbi nods. "That's right, Skye. You didn't get to go next by pushing him. *You* got sent to the end of the line, and had to sit out during recess, didn't you?"

Skye gives a little sob at the unfairness of it all, and nods. "Uh-huh."

Melinda sets her resolve. "Skye, that was not okay. If someone cuts in front of you in line then you tell them to go to the end. If that doesn't work, then you tell a grown-up. But you don't push someone. That was not a good choice." With that, the agent-mother pulls Skye's little hand away from her bottom and plants three firm swats on the seat of her soft black pants.

Skye lets out a cry and wriggles again, resulting in May tugging her in more securely.

Feeling bad, even when she knows she shouldn't, Melinda asks, "is there anything *else* I need to know about, young lady." She glances up at Bobbi to see the agent nodding warily.

"No!" Skye shouts, sounding half sad, half indignant.

May's eyebrows furrow as she frowns deeply. "Skye Daisy Mayson," she says sternly. "You have never lied to me before, don't you *dare* start now." This is followed by another firm pop to the little girl's backside.

Skye cries again and kicks her feet.

"Now… what happened next?" May asks, incredulous that there could possibly be more.

Morse sighs sadly as she hears Skye sniffle. "Well… after the kids came in from lunch they were given 10 minutes to play with manipulatives in the classroom. Skye chose to build with blocks, along with a few other students…" Bobbi is interrupted by a sob from Skye, who seems to know that she's about to be in trouble again. "Skye was playing next to a boy named Brendan, who is really quite nice to her. At one point however… he lost his balance when he was standing up, and *accidently* knocked into Skye's tower."

May shuts her eyes tight, as she has a feeling she knows where this is going.

"Well… Skye decided to get even, I suppose, and she knocked his tower down, *on purpose*."

May grits her teeth as her suspicions are confirmed. The upset mother lifts her hand once again, but Bobbi catches her eye and quickly holds up a hand to indicate 'wait'.

Morse continues quickly, this time in rapid Mandarin which she's sure little Skye won't understand. "Ms. Harrison sent Skye to a time-out for this, and Skye 'freaked out' at that, of course." May nods, knowing how emotionally traumatizing time-outs are for her daughter. "So I asked her teacher to let me take care of it. I took Skye out to the hall and gave her a talking-to and a few good swats. So, she's already been punished for that one."

May nods in understanding, and glances down sadly at her little girl for a moment. The youngster truly has had a very rough day.

Switching back to English, Bobbi says, "Skye and I discussed what happened and why it was wrong of her to knock his tower down."

May pats the sniffling youngster's back and says gently, "tell me, qiānjīn."

Skye slowly relaxes a bit at hearing her mother's softer tone. "I… I shouldn'ta knocked his tower down, be-because he didn't meaned it, and when I did it I did meaned it, and… and that's not fair," she recites in her adorably butchered English.

Melinda manages a little smile and nods. "That's right. Okay. I'm glad you understand."

Skye lets out an audible sigh of relief… but apparently they are *still* not done.

"Finally," Morse states, "Skye got to go to music for the first time today, as she's normally napping by that point." Bobbi looks pointedly at May, who nods her understanding that Skye had to be overly tired and overwrought by then. "Well, Skye was upset because she didn't get the instrument that she wanted, so… she threw a maraca across the room." Morse sighs in frustration at the memory. "That was when I decided that she just didn't deserve a nice treat like music class, and that she needed to come home."

While May's jaw drops slightly in disbelief, she can still appreciate Bobbi's choice of words. She too wants Skye to view *school* as a treat, and to be properly ashamed of having to come home early.

"Well, Skye Daisy Mayson," Melinda scolds again, tapping the child's backside. "Imagine having been so naughty that you can't even stay at school." Saying this is a reminder that May needs to make it very clear that behaving this badly at school will not be tolerated. "I am *very* disappointed in you, young lady. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The sometimes sensitive little girl begins to sniffle under the chastisement. "I-I'n sorry, Mommy," the youngster cries.

"And what about what you put your poor Aunt Bobbi through?" Melinda reminds her.

Skye lets out a little sob and turns her head to glance up at her beloved aunt. "I'n sorry, Auntie!"

Morse nods sadly. "I hope you are, munchkin," she adds, now slipping off her glasses. "Because I don't want you to have another day like this ever again."

May nods in agreement. "Now… how many Dojo points did you end up with today?" she asks, remembering the point system that is used in the classroom, for the children to earn rewards.

"I… I don't know," Skye responds honestly, with a loud sniffle.

Bobbi holds up only three fingers.

May's eyebrows raise. Skye has never gotten less than nine points in one day. "It looks like you only got three points today. And you're supposed to get ten, aren't you?" she prompts.

Skye whines and nods miserably.

May takes a deep breath before declaring little Skye's 'sentence'. "Well then… I am going to give you a swat for every point that you missed today, due to your bad behavior," the mother decides. "You were supposed to get ten points, and you only got three. What is ten minus three, Skye?"

Despite a few fresh tears that fall down Skye's cheeks, she reaches her little hands out in front of her and holds up ten fingers. She slowly lowers three of them, one at a time, and replies, "seven," in a quavering voice.

"That's right. Very good, qiānjīn. Seven swats, for your naughty behavior today." With that, May lowers Skye's little black pants, and quickly applies the seven firm swats she promised her daughter.

By the time it is done, Skye is squirming again and crying in earnest. Both May and Bobbi know that it couldn't have hurt much, though. For all of May's determination to be strict with her daughter, she is, secretly, as far under little Skye's 'spell' as everyone else is. Perhaps even moreso. This is evident in how Melinda scoops the little girl up and comforts her immediately after her punishment, in how she brushes her tears away and kisses her cheeks, in how she assures the child that she is a good girl and can start anew. And with all of this comfort offered so freely by her mother, Skye finally manages to drift off for a late nap, much to everyone's relief. Even then, little Skye gets to sleep safely in her mother's arms.

 **...**

About an hour and a half later, Skye awakens, still comfortably nestled on May's lap. Within minutes she is wide awake and squirming around restlessly. Her mother leads her out of the room and the pair run into Mack in the hall.

"Hey, there you are, princess," he states with a grin. "I was just coming to see if you wanted to come play on the roof with me."

 **...**

When Mack had gone up to the roof an hour previously, he had been met with a very suspicious sight… a large wooden box left right in the center of the roof. He had immediately returned inside and called the team, sans May, together to tell them about it. Fitz used the rooftop surveillance footage to discover that Tony Stark himself, clad in one of his Iron Man suits had delivered the large package personally, making sure to wink into the camera before jetting off again.

Thanks to a closer inspection with an x-ray scanner, Fitz assured everyone of what was inside the box. Now, the rest of the team is congregated on the roof, waiting to see little Skye's reaction.

So now, Mack is leading both Skye and May (who has no idea what is going on but was pointedly invited to join them) up to the roof. As they step out onto it, Skye immediately spots the box.

"What's that?" the child asks curiously, then gazes around in even more confusion at finding the entire rest of her family present.

"Don't know," Mack lies. "But look, there's a card."

Coulson steps forward and detaches the card from the side of the box. "Let's see…

'Dear Skye, you earned this little reward when you came to visit me, remember? It took so long to get it to you because I had to make sure that it was absolutely perfect. It is of course, and even better, it runs on cootie-power, so you'll be able to use it, no problem. Miss you, kid. Hope you and your family come visit again soon. From your pal, Iron Man'.

Skye looks excited, and more curious than ever when she says, "what is it? Open it, open it!" At a reproachful glance from May, the youngster then adds, "pleaseee?"

Fitz and Mack eagerly step forward and pry open the closest side of the box.

As soon as its contents are revealed, Skye squeals with obvious delight and starts jumping up and down. ""It… it's my Lola. IT'S MY LOLA!"

Sure enough, it's a child-sized version of Coulson's beloved car. Every detail seems to be painstakingly matched, except for its color. Rather than the cherry red color of Phil's Corvette, Skye's little car has been painted a sparkly sky blue. The color greatly resembles the hue of Elsa's dress in 'Frozen', and no one imagines for a second that that is a coincidence.

While the rest of the team gazes at the miniature Lola in wonder and amuses themselves by watching Skye's uninhibited joy, Coulson quietly sidles up to May and hands her the card. "Um… May? There is a P.S. that I chose not to read in front of Skye. Take a look."

Melinda takes the card and peers down at it. Her jaw drops in horror as she reads the words, "p.s. yes, it actually does fly. You're welcome."

Coulson runs an exasperated hand down his face and mutters, "I think I may kill him."

May thrusts the card back into Phil's hand before muttering, "get in line."

 **...**

 **The End**

 **To be continued in Chapter 10...**

1 Lopez, Kristen Anderson- and Robert. "Love is an Open Door". Performed by Kristen Bell and Santino Fontana. 'Frozen' – Original Soundtrack Album. Disney. 2013

2 "Despicable Me". 2010. Steve Carrell. Directed by Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud. Illumination Entertainment.


	13. Chapter 10

Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

SHIELD's Little Surprise

Chapter 10 - Driving Miss Daisy

 **...**

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is the tenth in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale. These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child. This is *not* a 'condonement' of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner. If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood. **WARNING: These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.** (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that! ;) ) Enjoy!

 **...**

 **Continued from Chapter 9 – Family Therapy…**

"Mommy, pleaseee?!"

"No, Skye."

"But, please!"

"Absolutely not, bǎo bèi."

"But Mommy…!"

Melinda May sighs heavily as she turns to face the little girl who is scurrying along after her. "Skye Daisy, after the terrible day you had at school today, you seriously think I'm going to let you *drive a car*?"

"But it's mine," the little imp whines, trying hard to pry the small key to her new mini car from her mother's hand.

"Skye, no," May scolds, giving the child's hand a warning tap.

"But… but… NO FAIR!" the little girl shouts, crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

May blinks in disbelief and crosses her own arms. "Young lady… you are really pushing it. The answer is no… not tonight. And if you continue throwing a fit, then your car will go in time-out for a whole week. Now go brush your teeth and quit pestering me."

Much to May's dismay, the stubborn little girl does not obey, but instead sits herself down with a loud 'hmphh!' right in the middle of the hallway. An approaching agent just avoids tripping over her.

The agent mother frowns and closes her eyes, calling upon a Tai Chi breathing technique to help her remain calm. Once she has pushed her frustration aside, she kneels beside her wayward daughter. "Skye Daisy Mayson… I seem to remember you promising me just this afternoon that you would be good. This is not good behavior. Do you need *another* reminder of what happens when you are naughty? Because you are *this close* to another spanking, little one," she warns, holding her fingers an inch apart.

Pulling her legs up to her chest, Skye hides her face in her arms and shakes her head.

"Okay… so, show me. Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed," May prompts quietly.

The stoic warrior woman hears a quiet sob, then a muffled little voice say, "but… but I just really, really, really, REALLY wanna play wif my Lola…"

This miserable, squeaky little voice reminds May of just how young her adopted daughter is. Just a baby, really…

While the mother feels a slight twinge on her heartstrings from the tiny girl she's come to love, she will not be swayed. "Well… then you need to earn it by following directions, bǎo bèi. Come on." At that, May scoops up her sniffling daughter and carries her toward the bathroom...

When Skye was first presented with her new car from Iron Man himself, she had, of course, wanted to try it out immediately. May wouldn't have it though, not until it was thoroughly inspected by the team, especially upon learning that the darned thing can actually fly! Before she could communicate this intention to Coulson however, Skye began begging. Her father, who is unabashedly wrapped around the child's little finger, had made the grave mistake of telling the little girl that they would discuss it after dinner. May mentally curses him now, for having gotten little Skye's hopes up…

As Melinda helps a sullen Skye change into her pajamas, the child asks, "maybe I can drive in the morning?"

May considers taking the easy way out and simply responding, 'maybe', but she decides against it. She sighs heavily and pulls Skye into her lap. "I'll level with you, honey. You won't be driving that car until we make sure that it's completely safe… that you won't get hurt. That may take us one day, or it may take several. Now, I know that you're excited and you want to try it out right now, but you're going to have to be patient for me. Okay?"

In response to this Skye whines, slips off of May's lap, curls into a little ball on the bed and pulls the blankets up over her head.

"Guess not," May mutters, reaching out to rub the soft little lump. She sighs once more and grabs an Elsa and Anna 'Frozen' book from the nightstand. "Well, since Skye disappeared I guess I'm going to have to read this book all by myself. Such a shame that she won't see the pictures," she states 'dejectedly'. The wise agent-turned-mother begins to read…

… and it only takes little Skye half a page before she wriggles out from under the covers to peek up at the pictures.

 **...**

Overnight, the team carefully studies the instruction manual that Tony created for the car, and they are pleasantly surprised by his thoughtfulness and attention to safety.

Fitz is perhaps most impressed. "Wow, look at this. That toy car comes with 'collision prevention'. It has sensors located on all sides, and will automatically come to a stop when within two feet of any solid object."

Coulson's eyebrows raise. "Is that true both on surfaces and in flight?"

"Yes, sir. Whoa… what's more, little Lola comes with a remote control! It's currently in the glove box. The remote will override any of Skye's commands, if need be," Fitz adds.

There are murmurs of appreciation at this. "That's what I'm talking about," May mutters approvingly.

"How is the car powered?" Bobbi asks, with interest.

Fitz turns a page and scans before coming to those details. "It says that… it runs on nanobatteries, and thus should rarely need to be recharged. In the case that it does need to be recharged the hood is a camouflaged solar panel… wait, what? Wait… now, it's one thing to install a nanostructured lattice at the cathode and anode of a lithium-ion battery, but in the presence of metallic lithium, liquid electrolyte becomes unstable! How could he have managed…"

"Fitz," May suddenly interrupts him, looking annoyed. "What you're saying… whatever that may be… is it something that should cause us concern?"

Fitz pauses, staring down at the small, sparkly blue car in apparent deep thought.

"Fitz?" Coulson repeats.

All eyes are on the engineer as he slowly exhales and throws up his hands. "In most circumstances I'd say 'yes', but… Tony Stark…" he adds in true fan-boy awe. "Uhh… anyway, *should* it need to be charged, it would need about three minutes out under the sun."

Several people blink.

"Three minutes. That's it?" Hunter asks, intrigued.

Fitz nods with a bemused chuckle, even more impressed than the rest at the skills of his idol.

"Okay, well… that's impressive," Coulson remarks, but then sees the look on May's face and adds, "but Fitz, give Stark a call. Make sure that you feel comfortable with that design before we let her in it."

Fitz nods. "Yes, sir."

While May is impressed with all of this, she still has concerns. "How fast can it go?"

"Uh, let's see… 25 mph driving on a surface… and… oh. Up to um… 45 mph in the air," Fitz responds.

May's features tighten but before she can voice her objections, Fitz quickly goes on. "Aha! But you can put a cap on the speed from the remote! You can cap the height she can ascend to as well."

May stares at him, then at Coulson for a moment. Finally, her muscles relax somewhat and she simply shakes her head in disbelief at this, Skye's new, incredibly high-tech 'toy'.

Having been reading over the young engineer's shoulders, Mack suddenly snatches the manual out of Fitz' hands. "What?! Look at this! An auto-recall feature… listen: 'should you guys ever find yourselves in danger (cause I'm sure that *never* happens), or your base is infiltrated, you can program the car to automatically take Skye to a safe location of your choice. If you preprogram the location's coordinates, you need only press the emergency button on the remote and it will fly straight there. Also, as soon as emergency protocol is ordered, a roof will emerge, windows will roll up and the entire car will engage cloaking panels, becoming invisible, armored and soundproof."

Everyone falls quiet, looking stunned.

"Well, now he's just showing off," Fitz mutters.

Mack chuckles and nods in agreement. "Yeah… even with implementing Stark's advice on our new safe rooms, this super-advanced technology puts them to shame."

The mention of the safe rooms gives May an idea. As the others move off to examine little Lola even further, May tells Coulson, Bobbi and Jemma about it…

 **...**

Skye wakes up early the next morning and the first thing on the little girl's mind is, of course, her new car. In her eagerness and youthful impatience, Skye imprudently dares to break a steadfast rule for the first time ever.

Upon finding her mother doing her usual Tai Chi routine in the training room, Skye slowly steps inside and cautiously approaches. "Mommy?" the youngster whispers.

Surprised, but alert enough to know that Skye is not hurt or otherwise in any need, May chooses to ignore this ill-advised interruption.

"Mommy?" Skye tries again, in a louder whisper, taking another step closer.

"Skye," a voice hisses from the doorway. Bobbi Morse quickly but silently enters the training room and steers Skye back out. "You know better, young lady," she scolds in a whisper, landing a light swat on the child's bottom as a nudge out of the door.

Skye pouts and turns to look up at the tall agent once they are clear of the room. "But Auntie, I wanna drive my Lola," she whines quietly, rubbing her small bottom for effect.

Bobbi raises her eyebrows and stands with her hands on her hips. "And do you really think that breaking the rules will get your mother to let you do fun, exciting things? You do not interrupt her in meditation, unless you really need help. You know that."

Morse glances up to see Jemma walking down the hall toward the pair. The biochemist nods discretely and Bobbi nods back.

Glancing down at the defeated look on little Skye's face, Morse kneels down and takes the child's hands. "Munchkin… listen. There is a way that you can earn your Lola. Do you want to know how?"

Skye's gaze rises at once. "Yes!" she nods eagerly.

"Okay, well… Jemma here just set up a very nice tea party for you and her. Let's go see it…"

Skye blinks and starts to follow Morse and Jemma down the hall. "I have a tea party… then I can drive my Lola?" the youngster asks, surprised.

"That's right," Morse confirms. She steels herself mentally as she leads Skye into the rec room, toward the right side wall.

The curious child looks around perplexed… there doesn't seem to be a tea party set up anywhere. As they approach the side wall however, Skye pulls her hand out of Bobbi's with a loud whine.

"Noooo!" Skye cries, immediately sounding on the verge of tears.

Simmons now steps closer and tries to gently reassure the child. "Oh, darling… please wait. We have set up such a lovely tea party… just come take a look."

A nervous tear slides down Skye's face and she crosses her arms as Bobbi lifts the cover on the hidden wall panel, presses her hand against it, and the hidden door clicks open.

Despite her disgruntled expression, Skye can't seem to help herself. She peeks into the room… and her crying ceases.

The small, previously barren room has been decorated in a most welcoming way. After Skye's initial traumatic reaction to the safe room, Mack and Bobbi took it upon themselves to make the room more appealing and much less intimidating to the little girl. They attached a blue rope light along the interior edges of the ceiling, casting a soft almost theatrical light into the small space. There are 'Frozen' posters featuring all of Skye's favorite characters on the wall, and a shaggy light blue rug covering the cement floor. Against the side wall is a magazine holder with several children's books in it.

Currently, there is a tray with a tea set sitting on the rug, and Skye looks from it to Jemma and Bobbi and back again.

Simmons kneels down and rubs Skye's back. "Now darling… doesn't it look nice? I think that this could be a rather fun little play room, if you let it," she states in her softest tone. "So… here is what I propose. I would really, really like to have a tea party with you in here. Now… I promise that I absolutely will not close the door, unless you say you're ready. In fact… I will not touch the inside panel."

Jemma looks carefully at the little girl and gives her a warm smile. "How does that sound, sweetheart?

Skye fidgets and scuffs her toe on the ground. After a minute of careful consideration, she looks up and asks, "and after our tea party, I can drive Lola?"

Bobbi gives a slight smile. "Well munchkin, you have your tea party, and I will tell your mom all about it. She will be so proud that yes, she will let you drive your car after lunch," she explains, as this had all been May's idea.

The two agents watch the internal struggle play out within the fidgeting little girl. Skye is clearly weighing how much she wants to drive her new car against how much she doesn't want to enter a small, enclosed space.

Finally, the thought of driving seems to win out. "Okay," Skye mutters quietly, still obviously nervous.

"Good girl," Jemma praises brightly, right away. She gives Skye a warm hug, then ducks into the safe room. "All right. Come on in, before our tea gets cold!"

Skye watches Jemma enter first, then hesitantly follows. She sits just slightly in the doorway, as if she's trying to make sure that the door cannot close on them.

Once she is apparently confident that the door won't be closed, Skye finally relaxes and explores a bit, examining the posters and curiously touching the rope light. From there, they enjoy their tea party for about 15 minutes, and Skye finally seems to forget her discomfort completely.

"Skye, darling… you're doing so well. I'm very proud of you," Simmons says softly, reaching forward to stroke the youngster's hair.

Skye just smiles slightly as she focuses on giving Trip a pretend sip of tea…

Simmons doesn't make mention of the room again for the next half hour, simply enjoying the play with the youngster. In a pleasant surprise, Fitz brings a small plate of Skye's favorite cookies by, and Jemma doesn't even object to the youngster having sweets before breakfast. Finally, after the little girl seems perfectly at ease in the room for some time, Jemma decides to test the waters.

"So darling… what do you think? How about we give the door a try? Just one try sweetheart, and Mommy will be so very proud of you."

Skye tenses slightly and fidgets, even more than normal. She is clearly still nervous at the idea.

Jemma gently takes Skye's hand and gives it a squeeze. "It will be different this time, Skye, I promise," she assures her. "The light will stay on. We can even put on some music, if you'd like. And I will be right here with you, honey."

Skye takes a deep breath, looking up at the warm blue light and considering.

After a moment, Jemma adds, "if you're not ready, you don't have to do it, Skye. I'm very proud of you, either way". The biochemist smiles softly at her young charge, and gently strokes her cheek.

The knowledge that she is in control this time, and that she won't be forced to do anything instills more courage in the little girl. Finally coming to a decision, she slowly nods, taking another deep breath. "Okay Jemma… I can do it."

Simmons blinks, having expected Skye to accept the offer of postponing this challenge. Before responding, she clicks the comm in her ear so the other agents can hear. "Are you sure, darling?" she asks, somewhat against her own instincts. "If you'd rather practice more, and try closing the door next time…"

"No," Skye says firmly, her voice only shaking slightly. "I can do it. And I want Mommy to be proud so I can drive Lola."

Simmons chuckles softly, then nods. "I see. Very well. You remember what to do?"

Skye nods. "Can we listen to music?

"Of course, love. You may even pick the song," Jemma chirps, pulling up a playlist on her phone. "Okay then. When you're ready, press your hand to the panel."

"The light's gonna stay on, right?"

"Yes, darling," Jemma assures her with a grin.

Skye nods, visibly steels herself, then climbs into Jemma's lap before quickly pressing her little hand to the security panel…

Less than a minute later, the saferoom opens again. The door swings open revealing a certain agent-mother on the other side with such a large smile on her face that she is barely recognizable.

Skye scrambles out of the room as fast as she can. "Mommy! I did it! I did it!" she shrieks, flying at May like a rather cute bat out of a cave.

"Oof," May mutters as she's knocked slightly off balance by her exuberant child's pounce. "You sure did, baby. I knew you could."

"Yeah! It's not so bad now, cause look…" Skye grabs May's hand and drags her mother back over to the open door as Simmons crawls out. "It's gots light now, and we listened to 'Happy'1!" This fact is rather obvious as Jemma is now bouncing slightly in rhythm with the song, clearly pleased with her success. May even gives her a rare smile.

"Well, not bad indeed," Melinda agrees. "I'm proud of you, bǎo bèi," she praises.

Skye beams under the praise, and asks the very expected question. "Do I get to drive now?!"

"Hmmm… have you been good all morning?"

Skye nods quickly. "Uh-huh!"

"Oh really?" May asks, eyebrows raised again. "So you didn't come into the training room and try to interrupt me during meditation?" she asks pointedly.

Skye immediately bites her lip and starts to fidget. "Um… well…"

After allowing the child to squirm for a few moments, May smiles slightly again. "If you promise not to interrupt me during Tai Chi again, unless you are hurt or really need help, then yes. Breakfast is ready now, so we'll go eat, then we can show you how the car works. After lunch, you may drive your Lola."

And so it begins…

 **...**

"No going past the 10 line, bǎo bèi."

"Kay!"

May sets the speed cap on the remote anyway, just in case…

Having shown the youngster nearly everything there is to know about the car, most of the team now stands quietly by to watch her test it out for the first time. Coulson, who was chosen to be her 'driver's ed' instructor as he is perhaps best at staying calm in stressful situations, is kneeling next to the car giving his young daughter a final pep talk.

"Now Skye, remember… driving is a big responsibility," he says seriously, even as he pats the small, sparkly blue car. "We don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you. So you need to be very careful and always pay attention to what you're doing, and where you're going. Do you understand?" he asks gently.

Biting her lip to contain both her excitement and her impatience, Skye nods eagerly.

Phil stifles his smile and glances back at May. The agent-mom, who's finding it hard to remain stoic as usual, just raises her eyebrows and frowns. Inside she's still cursing Tony Stark.

"Okay then." After checking the child's seatbelt one last time, Coulson hides his nervous sigh and backs away slightly from the little car. "Go ahead and turn her on."

With a delighted squeal, Skye leans forward and touches the power button with her key fob. The car quietly comes to life.

"All right… check your mirrors," Coulson reminds her. "Make sure you can see behind you."

As the child does so Phil looks back at the rest of the team. The agents are all wearing looks of either amusement or apprehension. "You know… I really thought I had ten years or so before I'd be teaching her to drive," he muses.

Jemma and Mack nod nervously while Bobbi and Hunter chuckle. May just keeps listing the extensive safety features in her head for reassurance.

"Okay Skye. When you're ready, push very gently on the gas pedal," Coulson states.

The youngster, not wanting to jeopardize this opportunity despite her excitement, does as her father instructs. She feels a small thrill and gasps softly as the car moves somewhat smoothly forward.

"Now, push gently on the brake…"

After a few practice rounds of this, Skye is allowed to drive slowly all the way down the deserted hallway. (All agents had been advised to avoid the area for an hour or so.) The child shrieks, "I'm driving, I'm driving!" most of the way. When she gets to the end of the hall and accidently pushes the gas instead of the brake in her exhilaration, the entire team is much reassured when the car comes to a smooth stop on its own two feet from the wall.

As Skye drives back down the hall she honks her horn for the first time. A brief snippet of a 'Frozen' song plays. Jemma beams while Skye giggles in delight. The rest of the team shake their heads, knowing that that's going to get old very, very quickly…

 **...**

After all of the build-up and excitement, poor little Skye only gets to drive her new car for about 10 minutes. (The team had conveniently 'forgotten' to inform her that it can fly yet. They wanted to get used to her lil car racing down the hallways first.) Then, an alarm sounds on Coulson's phone.

"We have a mission," he announces, as all agents turn to look at him.

May's expression remains fixed, but she cringes inwardly as she steps toward the car heading slowly her way and says, "Skye… bǎo bèi, time's up for today."

The entire team now cringes as the expression of exhilarated joy immediately melts off the small cherubic face in the car. "But… nooooo!" Skye whines in disbelief. "But I only just started driving!"

"I know honey, but we have a mission." The mother uses the remote to bring the small car to a stop. "I'm sorry," May adds awkwardly, as she sees her daughter's features fall. She turns away as Coulson beckons her and the others to follow him to Command.

As the youngster frowns and seems on the verge of a tantrum, Mack hurries forward and kneels down. Always a pushover when it comes to little Skye, he tries right away to reassure her with promises of 'taking her driving' again as soon as possible, and keeps the tears shining in her eyes from falling by offering to make her a root beer float.

"It's gotta be our little secret though, Princess," Mack whispers conspiratorially. "If your mom or Jemma finds out, I'll be in big trouble," he admits, giving her a gentle tickle. This elicits a small disheartened but accepting smile from a certain disappointed little girl, who nonetheless steps out of the car to take Mack's offered hand.

Ever the sneaky superspy, Bobbi surprises both of them as they round the corner, looking at Mack with her eyebrows raised.

Mack tries not to look too abashed, knowing that his friend and colleague probably heard his every word. "What?"

"You know that that's gonna make Skye bounce off the walls, right? There's a reason that both May and Simmons are adamant about not allowing her soda or too much sugar… she has enough energy as is. And we're on our way to a mission."

Mack looks hesitant for a moment, glancing down at the forlorn youngster still holding his hand, who is now scuffing her toe on the ground. "But… look at her," he whispers, giving Bobbi wide puppy dog eyes.

Morse just smirks and gives him a nudge in the side. "You big, bad teddy bear, you."

Mack mutters something incoherent as he leads the youngster toward the kitchen…

 **...**

An hour later the team is on their way to a new mission, which is to meet a potential new Inhuman and act as the 'Welcome Wagon'. There had been a heated debate over what to do with Skye, but time was of the essence and every member of the team was needed, at least on standby. So, it was determined that the youngster would come along, but stay in the plane with the standby agent until the mission was over.

That certain little girl, who is now hyped up on sugar as predicted, is currently working off her energy playing with Hunter in the training area as Mack is filled in by Bobbi.

"So… this guy wandered into a hospital because he, and I quote, "spontaneously sprouted wings"?" he asks in amazement as he reads over the notes from the hospital's intake. He glances up to add, "I will never get used to this crap."

"Right?" Morse nods once again. "Well, it wasn't completely spontaneous. A local SHIELD agent was sent to his apartment. They found fish oil pills, and his… husk or… shell… thing," she explains, shaking her head in bewilderment. She doesn't think she'll ever get used to these odd alien happenings either. "This seems like a clear-cut case of another Inhuman transformation. Coulson has set up alerts for any 'odd' stories like this to automatically trigger notifications sent to SHIELD. He and I will be the Welcome Wagon; May is handling administration; Fitz will be accessing security cams and you and Hunter are back-up. Simmons will stick with Skye, but is additional medical support if needed. We're headed to Indianapolis now."

Mack nods. "As strange as this feels to say," he begins carefully, "I guess it's a shame that we don't have 'Daisy'."

Morse turns her gaze back to him and gives him an appraising look.

"I just mean… she had been so eager to find others like her, and would have made an ideal 'welcomer'," he explains.

Bobbi considers this, nodding slowly. "It's true. She was a huge asset in many ways."

"Still," Mack adds, sitting back and stretching, "it's not like I would trade in her current incarnation. Not for anything."

And at that moment, a giggling, rambunctious little girl comes running into the lounge, followed by an out-of-breath Hunter. She runs right at Mack and Bobbi on the couch and pounces on the both of them, laughing wildly.

Lance stops nearby and doubles over with his hands on his knees. "She… wanted… to get… you guys… to come play… with us," he pants, looking worn out but content.

Morse chuckles and tickles the bouncy child. She then raises an eyebrow at Hunter. "What, you can't keep up with a six year-old?" she teases.

Hunter coughs, looking affronted. "She's… a bit wild at the moment. It's like someone… overcharged her batteries… or something."

Agent May enters at that moment to announce, "we'll be landing in 15 minutes. Lock it or lose it."

Skye, still giggling madly, stands up on the couch and takes a mighty leap off of it. "MOMMY!" she shrieks, running over and colliding with May's legs in an effort to pounce on her as well.

Melinda blinks and helps steady the youngster, then immediately casts a suspicious look around. "Who's responsible for this?"

Mack avoids her gaze as he makes a production of putting his seatbelt on. Not one to be fooled, May looks right at him and asks exasperatedly, "what did you give her?"

Completely unabashed, Skye hops up and down as she reports, "we had root beer floats!"

Melinda closes her eyes and sighs… a long, exasperated sigh. Though her expression doesn't change everyone present can tell by the thin line of her mouth that she is not pleased. After a long awkward silence which is only interrupted by Skye tugging on May's shirt saying, "Mommy… Mommy? Mommy… Mommy…" the warrior-agent's eyes slowly re-open.

She peers briefly at Simmons, who has just entered the room. Sensing the tension, the scientist comes to a halt.

May reaches down and gently picks up her daughter as she patiently shushes her. "Prepare for landing," she states in a dangerously quiet voice, buckling Skye into her seat. Turning to leave, May pauses, then her gaze shifts to the rather guilty-looking agent seated between Morse and Skye on the white couch. "Mack… you will be sparring with me every evening for a week," she informs him, with an intimidating stare.

The very strong, capable agent visibly winces as he realizes that he will spend most of this next week in various states of extreme soreness.

"On top of that, once we get back to base you'll have 48 hours to do inventory. And I do mean, everything. Oh, and I suggest you apologize to Simmons, who will be caring for Skye during the Welcome." As she heads back to the cockpit, May notices Jemma blinking curiously, looking to Mack and the still bouncy, wriggly little girl next to him.

"Sugar high," Morse whispers to Jemma, while giving Mack an 'I-told-you-so' look.

Simmons groans quietly and shakes her head, seating herself on the other side of Skye and lovingly stroking the energetic child's hair. Skye happily starts giving Jemma a loud, excited play-by-play of the bildshnipe game she had just been playing with Hunter. The young biochemist gives Mack a subtle glare before sitting back and mentally preparing herself for what will surely be an exhausting hour or two…

 **...**

As soon as the team disembarks from the Bus, Skye tugs on Jemma's hand. "Jemma? I'n hungry!"

Simmons blinks down at the child. "You mean… you're not still full from that root beer float that Mack was naughty enough to give you?" she asks teasingly.

Skye, still high-energy, giggles and shakes her head. "Nope! I'n hungry." To emphasize this point, she rubs her slender tummy.

Jemma sighs, immediately thinking about physiology and how consuming sugar can actually lead someone to feel hungry again soon after. She nods slowly, thinking that the child can use some protein and vegetables. The only problem is that the plane hadn't been stocked with food, as this was an urgent, but supposedly quick trip. Simmons thinks quickly, then knowing that the team couldn't have gotten far, she uses her comms to contact Coulson and May.

"Director… May… I'm sorry to bother you, but Skye is hungry and we haven't any food on the plane besides apparently…" Jemma opens the cupboard, "beer and old pork rinds". Her disgusted expression can be heard in her voice. May grimaces as well.

"So… may I bring Skye to the cafeteria in the hospital?" she asks.

May and Coulson exchange a look before the Director responds. "The Inhuman we are welcoming has not shown any violent tendencies…"

"Yet," May interjects seriously. "He also hasn't been cornered by a bunch of 'men in black'," she adds.

"True… Simmons, you may bring Skye to the cafeteria *only*. She can have something to eat, then you both head straight back to the plane. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Frowning, May shakes her head in obvious disapproval. "Let me speak to Skye," she orders.

Jemma takes the comm out of her ear and holds it close to Skye's. "Say hi to Mommy," she whispers to the youngster with a smile.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hello, bǎo bèi." Not one to speak for the heck of it, May gets right to the point in her most serious tone. "Now listen up… Jemma is going to take you to get something to eat. Now this is very important. You must stay with her at all times. If you see me or Daddy, or anyone else, you can't come up to us because we will be working. Do you understand?"

Skye's face falls as she considers this. "But… why can't I help?"

The protective agent shutters at the thought and frowns. "Because Skye, you are not supposed to come with us on missions. We… we never know what may happen."

The little girl considers this for a moment, frowning. "But, maybe I could help, I…"

"Young lady, I said no," comes the heated reply.

"But why?"

"Because I said so," May replies curtly, then grimaces as she realizes she's just used a phrase that she always hated hearing as a child. This is serious though, so she adds, "we can discuss it more later, but for now if you keep arguing with me then you're not going to take one step off that plane. You can just be hungry until we're done."

A sullen "okay, okay," can be heard through the comm.

"Excuse me?" comes the maternal voice, in a warning tone.

"Yes, ma'am," Skye corrects herself dejectedly.

May nods. "Good girl. We'll see you soon. Behave."

With that, Jemma leads Skye into the hospital. The biochemist is extremely alert and journeys straight to the cafeteria, keeping a gentle but insistent grip on little Skye's hand. The child can sense that her 'big sister' seems nervous, but doesn't know why.

10 minutes later, after Skye has finished up a bowl of soup and some crackers, she and Jemma move to exit the cafeteria. From down the hallway comes a commotion… voices are heard around the corner, followed by quick footsteps.

"You can't keep me here. Get out of my way!" a man booms.

"Sir!" comes a familiar voice. "We're not here to hurt you; we're only here to help."

At the end of the hall figures emerge from around the corner. Simmons spots May and Coulson's backs as they walk backwards, obviously trying to remain between the man and the exit. The man who had shouted is taller even than Mack, and visible from Jemma's vantage point are a set of magnificent grey-feathered wings protruding from his back.

"Mommy!" Skye shrieks, stepping forward to rush to her mother. She is halted however by Simmons, who quickly pushes the child behind her protectively.

May spins around, a horrified expression on her face. "Skye, no! Stay back."

Jemma feels her heartrate quicken as she grabs the youngster and pulls her back into the cafeteria. "Skye," she says quietly, but in an urgent tone. "Remember what your mummy said…" At Skye's confused look, Jemma shakes her head and reminds herself to speak 'American'. "I mean, your mommy. She and the others are working, and you cannot go to them." As she speaks, Simmons kneels behind the doorway and quickly begins rummaging through her bag, searching for her small, emergency medical kit.

"But… but that man was yelling. He's angry. What if he hurts…"

"Skye, I said no. And Mummy said no. Your daddy would say no, too. You stay right here; don't move," Jemma adds sternly, finally locating the syringe and beginning to prepare it.

But at that moment there is a loud yell from the hallway and the duo hears Agent May yell out, "Coulson!"

Skye gasps loudly as she hears a grunt of pain from her father and dashes straight out the cafeteria door.

"Skye… no!" Simmons gasps, jumping up with the syringe in her hand and following the child.

Skye runs into the hallway and straight for Coulson, who is laying on the floor somewhat dazed. "Daddy!"

Everyone watches as the man, the apparent Inhuman with dark skin, black hair and huge wings, turns suddenly at the noise, and one of those powerful wings knocks Skye to the ground right next to Coulson.

"Oww," the child whines, before she is snatched up by Mack and practically tossed back to Simmons.

"Simmons, get her OUT of here," Melinda snarls.

"Hey… hey, I'm sorry," the large, panicked man states. "I didn't mean to knock a kid over, I just… what's happened to me?!" he bellows, in sheer desperation.

Jemma discretely hands the sedative over to Bobbi, then quickly pulls Skye back into the cafeteria and kneels to address her, holding her shoulders. "Skye… what did we tell you?" she asks in a shaky voice, allowing her fear to show. She strokes the child's cheek. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Tears well up in Skye's eyes now that the shock of being knocked over is dissipating. She shrugs, then gingerly rubs her elbow.

Jemma carefully lifts the little girl's arm to check it over. She notices only a slight red mark and after having Skye bend and twist her arm she is assured that it will only be bruised. "All right darling… you'll live."

At that moment however the door to the cafeteria bangs open and a ticked-off looking Agent May enters, giving Simmons a brief glare before heading straight for her daughter.

"Maybe," Jemma amends in a nervous whisper.

"Is she hurt?" May asks pointedly.

"N-no ma'am," Jemma replies softly. "She's all right."

Not one for words at the best of times, May simply grabs her daughter and tosses her over her shoulder as she walks back out.

"Daddy!" Skye shrieks again, reaching for him as they enter the hall.

Coulson ceases brushing himself off. "I'm okay, sweetie. It's okay. I just fell down," he lies, smiling to reassure her.

Skye relaxes again over May's shoulder, then stares curiously at the unconscious man lying face-down on a gurney with his wings tucked up behind him. "Wow… how come he's got…" she begins to ask, but is cut off by a firm swat to her backside.

"You disobeyed me," May says in a dangerously quiet voice.

Skye whimpers and squirms a bit as she is carried up the cargo ramp back into the Zephyr.

"You are in big trouble, young lady. You will sit here, buckled up," Melinda instructs as she sits Skye down and straps her into her seat. "… until we arrive back home. Then, you and I will discuss this further."

 **...**

Skye pouts for the entire ride back home, which takes a little over an hour. The other agents take pity on her and give her a wink or ruffle her hair as they walk by. The youngster is allowed up once to use the restroom and Fitz gives her a little tickle as he helps buckle her back in.

May seethes inside for most of the ride. Does no one else understand just how badly this could have gone? They are all babying her after she disobeyed orders from her parents and the team, and put herself in harm's way! Had the Inhuman, who is still out cold in the containment module, been frightened enough or inclined to violence, Skye could have been killed. Is she the only one who gets this, or takes it seriously?

When May glances in the mirror and spots Coulson stroking the child's hair and whispering to her, she grits her teeth and speaks up. "Skye is in trouble," she reminds everyone nearby. "Stop playing with her so that she can sit quietly and think about what she did wrong."…

Finally arriving at home base, Coulson stops May as she heads back to unbuckle Skye.

"May… what are you going to do?" he asks in a whisper.

Still simmering inside, May responds, "I'm going to teach her a lesson about obeying her mother."

Cringing slightly as he imagines what that means, Phil sighs and says, "listen. She's just a little girl, who was worried about her family. Go easy on her, Mel, she just…"

But Melinda pushes past him with a determined look and goes to undo Skye's harness. As she does so, she says quietly, "I hope you've been thinking about what you did wrong."

But Skye takes this opportunity to try to plead her case. "But Mommy, I wanted to…"

"Don't you 'but Mommy' me," May warns, standing Skye up. "You had just two rules… stay with Jemma, and do not approach us during this mission. You broke both rules and could have been badly hurt."

As May turns to lead the way down the cargo ramp in the huge hangar, Skye just watches her, now wearing a deep scowl. Upset that her heroine is walking away from her, the stubborn youngster suddenly shouts, "I'n NOT hurt, and that's a dumb rule and you should let me help! I can fight, too!"

Everyone freezes where they are and a swift silence weighs heavily on the air. The team turns to stare, some of their jaws dropped slightly at the child's brave, albeit foolish, choice. Nobody can miss the quiet fury behind Agent May's eyes.

May takes a few steps back toward the child. "Oh… you can fight, huh? Fine. Let's go." With that, she takes her naughty daughter's hand and leads her quickly into the base, heading straight for the training room.

 **...**

Once there Melinda calls out to all other agents, "everyone out. Now!" That done and the room cleared, she deposits Skye in the center of the sparring ring.

"So… you think you can fight. You're ready to join us on missions, huh?" At the little girl's determined nod the mother commands, "show me."

Skye just blinks, now nervous and confused.

Now with a shred of fear-induced anger boiling underneath the surface, Melinda moves forward and roughly pulls Skye's hands up into a defensive stance. "I said, show me. Attack!"

Little Skye's eyebrows furrow and she throws a meager punch forward.

May deflects it with laughable ease and scoffs. "You call that fighting? Show me what you've got, Skye."

Now frowning more deeply, Skye tries again, throwing two punches forward.

May blocks them again and says, "try harder. You think you can face an adult in combat. Attack!"

With a growing scowl, Skye now throws a kick forward. This time, May spins out of the way and sweeps the little girl's legs out from under her. Skye lands on her rear end on the padded floor with a wince.

"Get up," May commands at once. Skye growls in frustration as she scrambles back to her feet, and rushes at May, wildly throwing punches and kicks. Within seconds, the child is sent back to her bottom on the ground.

Melinda sees tears welling up in Skye's eyes and knows that she's being tough on the child. She hates being so rough with her, but her lingering fear over what had happened keeps her going. Skye could have been killed. All she had to do was obey her mother and keep her distance. She could have been killed.

On command, Skye makes two more attempts to rush her mother, but each time Melinda simply steps to the side and lands a firm swat on her daughter's bottom as she moves past. The next time that Skye's legs are swept out from under her she lands on the padded floor and bursts into tears. May's heart breaks in two even as she determinedly says, "get up".

But Skye shakes her head, rolling over slightly to rub her bottom. "No…" she whines. "No, I-I don't wanna play anymore…"

May's features harden once again. "Play? Play?! Is that what you think fighting is, little one? Play?" With that, Melinda grabs her daughter and stands her up, giving her another firm swat. She then prompts her tiny fists into place again. "When someone is forced to fight, someone will always get hurt! You seem to think that you are ready to fight, that you can run right into the middle of a mission. So, attack!"

Skye however continues to cry and sits back down on the ground again. May watches the tiny distraught child, her helpless, precious daughter, for a moment, then decides to take pity on her. The youngster has obviously learned her lesson. She moves forward to pick Skye up for some comfort, but is harshly stopped by a sudden, fierce kick to the chest out of nowhere.

She barely registers a figure dropping from the rafters in the ceiling before she is caught up in a fast and furious attack from the masked intruder. Melinda is momentarily stunned to find that she can hardly keep up with the attacker, who strikes as rapidly as a snake with flawless control and remarkable strength.

She maintains her focus and is able to block every punch and kick thrown at her, but the sheer speed of her assailant quickly backs her into a wall. Sensing the attacker's next move, Melinda spins out of the way just in time to avoid a devastating kick toward her midsection. May hears a little girl's cry and just manages to yell, "Skye, run!" In that moment of distraction, the attacker uses the momentum of their would-be kick to instead run two steps up the wall, then flip backwards right over May. A nanosecond later they are able to pin May against the wall by her throat, and Melinda finally realizes who it is.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she gasps, searching for a second's distraction or a minuscule flaw that she can exploit to escape the stranglehold.

Hurried footsteps enter the room, and she hears Coulson's voice shout out, "let her go, Romanoff. This is not what it looks like."

In a single smooth movement, the attacker removes her mask, letting loose a cascade of shoulder-length dark red curls, and snaps her arm back with a gun trained on Coulson.

"Really, Phil?" she asks incredulously. "Because it looks an awful lot like you are training little girls to become deadly agents for your spy organization."

"No," Coulson insists gently, understanding immediately what the Avenger is referring to. "No, I swear to you Natasha, we would never do that."

"Then what's with the kid? The one who was crying because a fully-trained, deadly warrior woman was beating her into fighting?" she hisses, her steely gaze returning to Melinda, who still can't find a flaw in the Avenger's hold.

"She's… my daughter," May gasps out, her lips turning slightly blue.

"Her name is Skye. She was an orphan… we adopted her," Coulson adds quickly, very concerned for May's welfare now.

"I was an orphan, too," Natasha snarls. "Not helping your case."

Shit, Coulson thinks… of course. "Natasha, I swear, we will explain everything. Just know for now that everyone here, Melinda included, loves that little girl more than life itself. Let her go," Phil pleads, fingering the Icer in the back of his pants and praying that he won't have to use it. Or try to, anyway.

Skye, who is being held back by Mack, lets out a sudden anguished sob. "Mommy! Please! Let my mommy go!" she pleads, in a terrified little voice.

That plea is the only thing that could reach Natasha in this moment. She suddenly realizes that if this child does indeed love these people, she is no doubt being traumatized for life. She slowly releases her grip on Melinda, who slides halfway down the wall coughing harshly. As Phil holds his hands up in a gesture of peace, Romanoff also stows her gun back in her back pocket.

After Natasha takes a few steps away from May, Jemma rushes over to tend to her wheezing superior. "Mack, come help me stabilize her!" she calls out.

After a subtle nod from Coulson, Mack lets Skye down, and the little girl makes a beeline for May.

"Mommy…" she cries desperately again, tears streaming down her scared face.

Melinda swallows hard… or tries to, but finds that she can't. As she coughs again painfully she nonetheless feels overwhelmed with love and grief. Love for the little girl who is so loyal, and so concerned for her even after her rough discipline. And grief, that she had to punish the little girl to begin with, but even moreso that the youngster should be exposed to this kind of fear and violence at all.

"I'm… I'm all right, bǎo bèi," May finally manages to hoarsely articulate. "It's okay."

To the child's surprise, the woman who had just attacked her mother kneels down beside her and gently asks, "hey, honey… are you okay?"

Confused and scared, Skye frowns deeply and pulls away from her. "You hurt my mommy! You're sposed to be a superhero! I haff your doll. But you're bad!"

Romanoff looks a bit baffled, then genuinely hurt and concerned at the fact that the child doesn't realize that the attack was in her defense. She recovers quickly though to gently explain, "honey, I'm so sorry. I thought you were being hurt, and I didn't like it."

Coulson approaches and picks up a very bewildered Skye, moving her away to give Simmons room to tend to May. He hugs the little girl to him and rubs her back as he says, "sweetie, I think this was all just a big misunderstanding. And you're right. This is Natasha Romanoff, just like your doll. She is an Avenger, a superhero. She protects the whole world. This time though, she was trying to protect you."

Skye begins sobbing again as she just can't comprehend all of this. "Daddy… sh-she hurted Mommy…"

Meanwhile, May is trying to brush off a demanding Jemma, who is in full Dr. Simmons mode.

"May, please, you've got to lie still, you could have internal injuries, your trachea could be…"

"Get off me," May wheezes, resorting to shoving the doctor away. "Skye needs me."

Seeing the struggle and knowing May's stubbornness, Coulson walks Skye over. "Skye, Mommy's okay, see? But she's going to need to rest, and undergo a full examination by Jemma," he adds, both for Skye's benefit but also as an order to his right-hand woman.

May glares at him for a moment, before acquiescing. "Fine." Her glare then moves to Romanoff, for putting her in this position, both literally and figuratively.

Natasha simply returns the glare, not to be intimidated. "I'm eagerly looking forward to your explanation of what I saw, Mel," she whispers in her daunting manner. "And it better be good. Because I never would have believed it of you."

 **...**

While a grumpy, uncooperative May is examined by Jemma and a distraught little Skye is carried out for some storytime in the hopes of settling her down for her afternoon nap, the infamous 'Black Widow' follows Coulson back to his office.

"So… you don't seem too surprised to see me… alive," Coulson points out curiously.

A smirk plays on Natasha's lips as she offers up simply, "Stark. He kept dropping hints that he knew something I didn't. So I showed up at the Tower and… persuaded him to share his intel. Then well… I had to come see for myself."

Coulson glances curiously at her, then decides both that it's none of his business, and that he really doesn't want to know. "I see. So, has he told anyone el… wait." Coulson stops in his tracks and stares at the Avenger. "How did you get in here, anyway?!"

Romanoff simply raises her eyebrows, in obvious disbelief at the question. Phil apparently remembers who he's talking to and sighs, shaking his head.

He leads his way into the office, where he wastes no time explaining who Skye is, and the team's roles in her life. He then proceeds to explain how his sweet little imp had disobeyed both May and Jemma during a mission, and nearly been injured.

Romanoff listens intently, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed across her chest. Her expression is unreadable until the Director finishes the tale.

Coulson finally leans forward and addresses Natasha quite seriously. "I understand what it may have looked like to you, but believe me… we all cherish Skye and would never, ever harm her. I… I know about _your time at the Red Room Academy_ ," he adds quietly and carefully. "We would never do that to a child. Skye does not have to be a SHIELD agent when she grows up. She spends about 99% of her time here playing and learning and surrounded by love and affection. Like any child though, occasionally she gets into mischief. She receives loving correction when that happens, then…"

"It didn't look all that 'loving' to me," Tasha interrupts quietly.

Coulson meets Natasha's intense, accusing gaze. "Agent Romanoff… you know Melinda better than most. And you know me. Do you honestly think us capable of what you are insinuating?"

Black Widow stares Coulson down with narrowed eyes as she suddenly leans forward to respond. "What I think is that spy organizations are capable of being ruthless in their efforts to 'recruit', expand and control," she hisses.

Coulson pauses and slowly nods. _When Natasha defied the World Council and leaked all classified SHIELD (and Hydra) documents to the public_ (Captain America: Winter Soldier), _much information about her own past was also revealed_. The Director now knows details about her awful childhood… _how she was orphaned as a child in Russia, trapped in a burning building during an attack by Stalingrad's opposing forces. How her street smarts and skill attracted Soviet Intelligence, which began her intensive spy training and led her into the Red Room Academy._ From both these files and _files studied from the SSR and Peggy Carter's adventures in Russia_ , Coulson knew just _how awful and abusive the Academy had been. Their practices had included handcuffing children to their beds at night, brainwashing and beating the young girls as part of their training, and forcing them to fight to the death to prove their worth_ (Agent Carter).

As he ponders this, he studies the beautiful, fierce, accomplished agent across from him. She had known such pain and unimaginable horrors as a young girl… it's no wonder that she jumped to the conclusion she did, upon seeing May's choice of discipline for Skye this once.

Coulson's features soften, and he manages a sincere smile at the woman. "Tasha… I want to thank you for attempting to protect a little girl that you don't even know. As someone who loves her very much, I sincerely appreciate it. Not only are you one of the greatest spies and agents that SHIELD has ever known… but you are a genuinely good person."

Romanoff blinks, caught off-guard by this turn in the conversation. She chooses not to respond but shifts uncomfortably, making it momentarily obvious that she doesn't agree with this assessment.

Coulson decides to let it go for now, and changes tactics again. "Listen… why don't you stick around for a while? There are a few members of my team that I think you should meet, and I'd like the chance to help put your mind at ease, in regards to Skye. Our current mission involves tracking down newly transformed Inhumans, indexing them, and helping them transition to life with new abilities. As someone with plenty of experience with enhanced individuals, your expertise would be both highly beneficial and appreciated," he states. As an afterthought, he adds, "I know that after you two work things out, Melinda would enjoy catching up with you, too."

Natasha can't help but smirk at that, knowing just how 'chatty and sentimental' May *isn't*.

As if reading her mind, Coulson smiles knowingly. "You just may be surprised… your former S.O. is quite a different woman these days."

 **...**

Wanting desperately to go reassure and comfort her daughter after punishing her, and to confront her long-time friend and former mentee about the attack, May is even more uncooperative than usual during her examination from Jemma. She had begrudgingly changed into a detested hospital gown, then allowed Jemma to peer down her throat and gently poke and prod her neck. But when Simmons prompts her to lie still for an x-ray of the area, May loses what is left of her patience. With a scoff Melinda pushes herself up and makes for the glass doors, but before she can reach them she hears a lock click.

Turning back to Simmons with an angry look of disbelief, May says, "did you seriously just lock me in here with you? Have you lost your damn m…"

Jemma, slightly terrified, but with an air of confidence, quickly nods. "Yes, I did Agent May, and I will not unlock the doors until I've seen an x-ray of your neck and cleared you."

May is already furious at her own feelings of guilt regarding her tough punishment of her daughter, her seeming inadequacy due to losing a fight with a fellow SHIELD agent, and is also frustrated with Simmons herself for not keeping Skye away back at the hospital. Add to all that her sudden vulnerability and helplessness in being slightly injured and stuck in this hospital bay, and May fails to mine her own emotions down. She turns and pounds on the glass door a few times, then tries desperately to pry it open.

Over the noise of the older woman's efforts, Jemma calls out, "we had those doors further reinforced after the _Cal incident_. Only I have the code to open them, and I will… as soon as you cooperate," Jemma adds bravely.

Utterly frustrated, May turns back to Simmons and starts to slowly advance on her. "Simmons, if you don't open this door right now, so help me, I will…"

The doctor suddenly turns to the pile of May's clothes on the chair behind her, picks up May's own belt and holds it out to her. With a slight tremble in her voice, she says, "you may hurt me if you'd like to, Agent May… but I'm not opening the door."

Hoping to call her bluff, Melinda snatches the belt away from the young biochemist. It doesn't work however, as Jemma stoically turns and leans over the bed, seemingly ready for May's attack.

This heart-wrenching sight pacifies May greatly. She silently counts to twenty, focusing on controlling her breathing and slowing her elevated heart rate. Finally feeling a modicum of calm once more, Melinda drops the belt. With a heavy sigh, she moves to Simmons and prompts her to stand upright again.

She gently lifts the young woman's chin with her hand, and sees a scared determination in her ward's eyes. She pushes down the additional guilt that's now building up in her, and swallows hard before saying quietly, "I don't want to hurt you, Jemma. I never want to hurt you. I… I'm sorry."

Simmons lets out the shaky breath she had been holding, incredibly relieved. She even manages a small smile as she nods. "I know that you're upset, May, and that you're worried about Skye. But I just saw you viciously attacked and strangled, and neck injuries can be both hard to detect and extremely damaging. I'm worried about *you*."

With that, Jemma gestures lightly back to the bed. "Please, May… please."

Suddenly feeling abashed for her outburst May simply nods, then moves back to the bed and lies still in acquiescence.

Smiling softly, Jemma takes the x-ray and examines it quickly but thoroughly. Finally it is proclaimed that May will experience bruising and soreness, but that no internal damage has been done. Simmons unlocks the door.

Still not one for words, May simply places a gentle hand on the young doctor's shoulder for a moment, then slips out of the room.

 **...**

May heads straight for her bedroom, knowing that it's well into Skye's naptime. As she approaches the door, she hears crying from inside, and it immediately tugs at her heart. Pushing the door open quietly she peers in to find Fitz trying to console the distraught youngster.

Fitz looks up as May enters. "Oh, May… sh-she said she wouldn't go to sleep without you," he admits, his voice sheepish as he's not exactly in control of the situation.

"Mommy," Skye cries, pulling away from Fitz to run to her mother.

"Skye, be gentle," the engineer calls out quickly.

The little girl slows down, staring at the redness still visible on her mother's throat.

May kneels down and envelopes her daughter in a warm hug. "I'm all right, bǎo bèi. Shhh, it's okay."

Skye begins crying all over again, overwrought with fatigue and emotion. May scoops up her precious child and carries her over to the bed, then sits, leaning back against the headboard and holding her close. She rubs Skye's back and coos soothingly to her, kissing her wet little cheeks from time to time.

"I know… that was a bit scary, wasn't it?" she whispers.

Skye nods, a hiccough escaping from crying so much.

"You know baby… Natasha and I… we are actually friends. I have known her for a very long time," May explains to the bewildered girl.

Skye frowns in confusion at this. "B-but, why did… ?"

A knock on the door interrupts the child. Skye immediately cuddles up closer to her mother and May wraps a protective arm around her before calling out hoarsely, "come in".

Coulson enters then, followed by Natasha. May glowers at the Avenger, still in considerable pain.

Coulson moves forward and smiles down at his suddenly shy daughter. "Hey… are you ladies all right?" he asks quietly, looking carefully into Melinda's eyes.

May nods, giving Skye a gentle squeeze as she senses the little girl's nervousness. When her gaze returns to Natasha she notices the woman's features softening as she takes in the sight of May cuddling the youngster.

"Hello Tasha," May says sharply. "Nothing like a surprise visit," she adds with more than a hint of sarcasm.

Romanoff smirks slightly. "Thought you wouldn't mind me 'dropping in'," she states ironically, but then her expression softens again. She clears her throat as she takes a step closer. "Listen, Mel… I… obviously didn't know what was going on. What I was seeing reminded me very strongly of… of a past I would prefer to forget, and I guess I just snapped." Exhaling heavily she adds, "I don't like seeing children forced to fight."

May considers this, then nods slowly. "Nor do I," she whispers, her voice cracked and heavy as she glances down at her unusually silent little girl. She notices with a pang that the child isn't fidgeting all over the place like always. She plants a gentle kiss on the top of Skye's head, then says, "Bǎo bèi, this is Natasha. Tasha, this is our daughter, Skye."

Natasha smiles softly and gives Skye a small wave. "Hi there, Skye. It's nice to meet you."

The child responds by further burrowing into May's side, her grip on her mother vice-like.

Natalia moves forward and sits on the edge of the bed, after Melinda nods her consent. She swallows down a lump of guilt and says gently, "hey honey… I'm really sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to. And I'm sorry that I attacked your mother. I hope that you can forgive me someday."

Skye still doesn't respond and Coulson sighs quietly, giving Romanoff a shrug. Then he speaks up, "Natasha is going to be staying here with us for a few days to help and to visit. So, you'll be seeing each other around." He says this for both Skye and May's benefit.

Phil and Natasha both look for May's reaction to this news, but the stoic warrior mom just nods subtly.

Coulson approaches the bed and plants a kiss on Skye's head. "Okay. Have a good rest, sweetie."

He and Romanoff exit the room. Once alone again with her daughter, May continues to hold her close, and finally has the talk with her that she would have had after the child's punishment. She makes sure that Skye understands what she did wrong, and that it can never happen again. She also takes this opportunity to explain that Skye will not be allowed to accompany the team on a mission again, in any capacity. She will always either stay home with a team member, or go with one to a safe house. This is because, "if I cannot absolutely trust you to follow orders, bǎo bèi, then you cannot be there."

Before Skye can argue, May gives her a little squeeze and adds, "I understand that you were worried about us, honey, and I know that you just wanted to help. But bǎo bèi, I am your mother. I love you so much, and it's my job to protect you and make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you. I take that job very seriously. I don't want to see my daughter hurt."

While the little girl certainly doesn't like being told that she'll be left behind on missions, she can't help the small smile that appears when May speaks proudly of being her mom.

By the time May is finished discussing the day's events, Skye's eyes have closed and her grip on the agent has slackened slightly. May stares softly into the cherubic face with tear tracks still visible down her cheeks and wonders for perhaps the 836th time if she is doing right by the youngster.

 **...**

 **Epilogue**

Meanwhile, in Coulson's office…

"So, now that we've caught up a bit," the Director begins, "I can't imagine that you came all this way just to verify my continued existence".

Natasha blinks and frowns slightly at him. "You know… I may not have always shown it Phil, but you did mean something to me. You meant a lot to all of us… and now, you still do. Of course I wanted to see you."

Phil smiles somewhat awkwardly. He's become a bit more open and affectionate of late, because of a certain child who has him wrapped around her little finger. But he had never been sentimental with the Avengers, and it feels strange to him now.

Natasha seems to sense his discomfort and averts her gaze. "That aside, however… I do have another reason for being here."

At Coulson's curious glance, Romanoff steels herself before saying matter-of-factly, "I wanted to give you a heads-up, in person. We've recovered evidence that an old 'pal' of yours, Grant Ward, is amassing more and more of a Hydra following, and is more and more hellbent on taking down SHIELD."

Coulson immediately feels the beginning stages of a headache as he heaves a great sigh. This news isn't entirely surprising, but still sends a sinking feeling into the pit of his stomach.

"And… that's not all," Natasha continues carefully.

Coulson blinks and looks back up at her, bewildered.

Without further ado, she breaks the rest of her news. "Nick Fury has fully recovered. He's coming to see you soon and… he wants his job back."

 **To be continued…**

1 Song: "Happy". Sung by Will Pharrell.


End file.
